The Ever Twisting Path
by shadowycat
Summary: Fate's twists and turns get in the way as Severus Snape tries to hang on to something good in his life. Sequel to "Is A Picture Worth 1000 Lives?" (COMPLETE) Please R
1. Lost is Found

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the recognizable characters and settings in this story.  They all spring from the wonderful imagination of J. K. Rowling.  I'm just toying with them for awhile for amusement purposes, no monetary gain is sought.

This story is a direct sequel to "Is A Picture Worth 1000 Lives?".  It picks up approximately 6 weeks after the end of that story.  As it builds on relationships established and events that occurred in that story, reading, "Is a Picture Worth 1000 Lives?" first, is highly recommended.

                                                                                                       The Ever Twisting Path

Lost is Found 

A rather depressed Severus Snape looked out over the dining hall at the sea of children, stuffing food into their mouths as words spewed out.  Constant noise.  Constant motion.  It was making him feel ill.

She'd been gone for more than a month, the longest month and a half of his life.  He'd received two brief messages from her, assuring him that she was fine, and that she missed him.  It was no substitute for her being here in his arms, in his bed.  How had things changed for him so quickly?  One minute, life was its usual dreary horror, then suddenly he was the happiest he could ever remember being.  Then, just as fast, he was back to yawning emptiness.  Yet now, having finally experienced the happiness, this emptiness was so much harder to take.

He had to get out of here.  The stifling atmosphere and overwhelming noise were suddenly too much.  Abruptly he stood up and threw down his napkin.  The other professors at the table shot curious glances his way, but he didn't let that stop him.  With an unfocused glare in the general direction of his startled colleagues, he whirled about and exited quickly through the back door next to the head table.  Once he'd made his escape from the masses into the silent corridor beyond some of his tension melted away.  Cold peace at last!  Too many people pressed down on him, penned him in, made his head throb with their incessant chatter.  Wearily he leaned back against the cold hard stone of the nearest wall.  Thank god, it was Friday evening, two whole days without classes!  Without students!  Without incompetents of all sorts making demands on him!

Today had been absolutely horrendous!  That idiot Longbottom managed to melt two cauldrons in the space of one hour, his own and then his partner's.  That was a new record, even for him.  Then there was Malfoy, simpering and smirking at him constantly, attempting to cause trouble for those fools, Potter and Weasley, and expecting favor for it.  That game was getting old, too.  Every time he looked at Malfoy, all he could see was Evangeline hanging on his father's dungeon wall.  When he remembered how she came to be there, it was all he could do not to strangle the brat!  If it wasn't so very important to maintain his image as his father's loyal friend, he'd find some way for the young Mister Malfoy to pay dearly for that outrage.  Not to mention what he'd love to do to Lucius himself.  His chance would come eventually, he'd simply have to be patient…not something he excelled at, unfortunately.

Abruptly he pushed away from the wall and began to walk.  He needed some air, the walls felt like they were closing in.  Swiftly he climbed through the castle until he emerged on the top of the Astronomy tower.  The crisp night air was bitterly cold, and its caress felt wonderful against his skin, clearing the fog and easing the throbbing behind his eyes.  With his boot heels echoing on the stones, he strode across to the parapet, leaned against it, and stared up at the stars, wondering what stars she could see at night. 

Where was she?  This waiting, not knowing, was driving him insane!  Being kept in the dark could drive him to distraction faster than almost anything.  He could keep secrets better than anyone.  It didn't make sense not to let him in on this one.  What was the point of not telling him anyway?  Voldemort didn't suspect that he had any connection to her, neither did Malfoy.  He had a right to know where she was…a need to know.

Finally he sighed in frustration and turned away from the stars.  This was getting him nowhere.  His headache had eased, and the cold was beginning to get to him.  He should go in…go down …before the mass exodus began from dinner.  The last thing he wanted was to be caught in the crush of chattering students hurrying back to their dormitories, so with a last glance up at the heavens, he left the tower behind and returned to his dungeon lair by lesser used means.  Thankfully meeting no one along the way.

Suddenly feeling utterly exhausted, he let himself into the quiet of his quarters, sighed deeply, and collapsed into one of the wing chairs facing his fireplace.  The carefully banked fire burned low.  Not bothering to bring up any other light into the room, he put his hands over his eyes, slumped down into his chair, and brooded.

Without warning, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.  Startled, he removed his hands from his face and looked up into a pair of smiling green eyes.  "Rough day, Severus?"

His heart stood still as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  When he opened them again, she was still there with an amused smile on her face. 

"Yes, I'm really here.  I'm sorry it's taken so long.  I hope you haven't forgotten about me."

Feeling the need to reassure himself of her solidity, Snape reached up and pulled her down into his arms.  "That couldn't happen in a thousand lifetimes," he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers, ran his hands through her silky hair, and felt her comforting warmth in his arms. 

"I can't believe that you're finally here," he whispered in a wondering tone of voice.  "I've had this dream so many times, I'm afraid to believe it's real."

Evangeline covered his face and neck with light feathery kisses and whispered back happily, "It's real.  I'm real.  I'm here, and I plan to spend the weekend.  If you have the time that is."

"I have all the time in the world for you.  Where have you been?  It's been so long."

With a contented smile, she hugged him close and cuddled up on his lap.  "I know.  I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you.  I can't tell you where I've been remember?  Let's not waste all this time talking."  Eagerly she began to unbutton his robes as she pressed soft kisses onto the exposed flesh of his throat.  She was wearing the ivory silk negligee that he remembered so fondly, but even that wisp of material was more than he wanted her to wear.  Without another word, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.  She was right; they'd wasted far too much time talking already.

                                                             *******************************************************

The next morning, they lay entwined in the big bed, drowsy and content, happy to just be together again.  Snape idly ran his hand through her hair, bringing a smile to Evangeline's face.  "You like to play with my hair, don't you, Severus." 

The comment brought a small smile to his lips in remembrance.  "Your hair is the first thing that attracted me to you.  I was trying so hard to maintain my righteous indignation at being sent to chaperone you on your shopping expedition, as if I were some sort of house elf, but I found all I could think about was the way the sunlight set your hair on fire with glowing red and gold highlights.  I wanted to touch it, to bury my face and my hands in it.  It was extremely hard to resist."

Astonished at this revelation, she stared in surprise.  "You certainly did a very good job hiding your feelings.  I never guessed."

"I'm very good at resisting temptation.  I've had lots of practice.  Then there was that negligee, and I found myself imagining you in it.  That's when I realized that you'd be trouble," he remarked dryly.

Cocking an eyebrow at him, she leaned up on her elbow and smirked.  "Trouble?"

He chuckled low in his throat at her amused expression.  "Oh yes, my dear, trouble with a capital T.  I'd always been careful to avoid any emotional entanglements, as I've told you.  If I felt the need for sexual release, I'd always discreetly purchased what I needed.  There's certainly never been any temptation here at Hogwarts.  I've kept scrupulously clear of student involvements, and my colleagues have never been a challenge to avoid.  I could sense immediately that that wouldn't be the case with you.  My attraction to you was swift and strong."

Delighted at his unexpected admission, she smiled and ran an idle hand down his lean chest, pausing to encircle a taut nipple with her finger.  "As was mine to you, but it was mostly physical attraction at that point.  It could still easily have been nothing more than a one night stand."

Snape nodded in agreement and continued to toy with her hair, letting it glide through his supple fingers and across his palms feeling like fine silk.  "I'll admit I was considering that, but you didn't come to dinner that first night, and that delayed any thoughts that I might have had in that direction.  After we talked the next afternoon, I somehow no longer felt that that would be appropriate.  Then once we spent the day together working on your potions, I found I could no longer contemplate simply taking you to my bed, and then discarding you from my life.  To my surprise I discovered that I wanted your friendship, enjoyed your company, desired to spend time with you.  It was a feeling that I hadn't had in many years.  Then there was the truly remarkable fact that you sought me out.  You seemed to enjoy my company as much as I enjoyed yours.  That had never happened to me before.  It was something so precious; I was afraid to do anything that might damage it.  A large part of my dismay at discovering that Lupin and Black were going to be coming here was my fear that they'd turn you against me."

Evangeline smiled into his eyes.  "I am capable of making up my own mind about people.  You were already very important to me.  They couldn't have turned me against you.  Black's clumsy attempts to do just that only made me defend you more.  I think I'd already begun to fall in love with you by then."

Snape nodded and smiled faintly.  "I think I first realized that you truly cared for me the night I was summoned away by the Dark Lord, and you were waiting for me when I returned.  I'm sorry that I treated you so harshly that night.  I was suddenly so frightened for your safety if I involved you in the mess that was my life.  All I could think of was that it would be better for you to hate me than to be harmed by my association with Voldemort."

Slipping a gentle hand into his hair, she drew his face to hers and kissed him softly.  "I understand now.  At the time though, I was hurt and confused.  Everyone seemed to understand what was going on except me.  It hurt so much to have you going around pretending that I didn't exist…looking right through me as if I was made of glass.  It forced me to realize how much I'd truly come to care for you."

"I'm sorry that hurt you.  Believe me, I was intensely aware that you existed.  I always knew when you were near me.  It was agony to pretend indifference to you, but I thought it was the right thing to do.  Then you were hurt, and I realized that you could've died thinking that I didn't care about you.  One of the worst moments of my life was finding you lying in that corridor amidst all that blood.  I was so afraid that you were dead.  I knew then that I couldn't just cut you out of my life.  I'd already fallen in love with you, although I still couldn't admit it to myself."

She caressed his cheek gently, admiring the clean line of his jaw as she traced its outline with an idle finger.  "And then came Halloween."

He sighed contentedly at her touch, lay back, and contemplated the green canopy over the bed.  "Halloween," he murmured.  "One of the most wonderful and most horrible nights of my life."

Evangeline sighed and nodded her agreement.  "I felt the same way.  Dancing with you was like a beautiful dream…as if it was happening to someone else.  When you told me that you wanted me in your arms, I felt like Cinderella before midnight.  Nothing could've made me happier."

Turning his head, he fastened his eyes on her face.  "Yes.  For that brief time I forgot all my fears while I was holding you, but that was illusion, and reality was waiting to rear its ugly head.  That meeting was one of the most painful I'd attended.  Standing there listening to the Dark Lord go on and on about how important it was that he get his hands on you made me ill, and inattentive.  Which earned me a harsher reprimand than usual.  Which, of course, led to your discovery of my double life.  I so regretted not telling you myself.  Finding out that way was so unfair to you."

Wanting to forestall his attempt to take the blame, she shook her head and laid a gentle finger on his lips.  "No, I should've stayed and listened when you begged to explain.  It was wrong of me to run; I wasn't being rational.  I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that."

"I understood, and you did come back.  I was so sure that you wouldn't.  Remus was right.  I didn't give you enough credit.  I still found it so incomprehensible that anyone could love me.  Then you told me how your mother died, and I put all the pieces together and realized that I'd been there.  I'd been one of those who'd caused her death.  I was so sure that that would be an unpardonable sin in your eyes.  Here I was causing you all this pain, and if you knew about my involvement in your mother's death, I'd cause you even more.  I knew then that I had to stay away from you, no matter how hard it would be."

Comfortingly she rested her head on his shoulder and traced random patterns on his chest with her finger. Simply enjoying the feel of him beside her, the touch of his skin beneath her hand.   "But I wouldn't let you stay away."

Brushing his lips against the top of her head, as he pulled her closer within his arms, he whispered, "No, you wouldn't, but I was right.  It did cause you more pain.  I was responsible for Malfoy getting his hands on you."

Upset by this casually uttered statement, she pushed up on her elbow and looked down at him with a frown.  "That's not true, Severus.  Why do you say that?"

"You left the safety of the castle to get a Christmas present for me," he stated quietly.

Impatiently she shook her head.  "That doesn't make it your fault.   I was the foolish one."

Snape stared deeply into her eyes.  "I know I said that Halloween was one of the most horrible nights of my life, but actually, Christmas Eve was much worse.  Seeing you in so much pain.  Knowing it was my fault.  If I hadn't been able to get you safely out of there, I think I would've killed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle on the spot.  I wanted to anyway.  I still entertain myself with thoughts of their painful lingering demise at my hands.  Their day will come, I promise you."

With a shiver at the fierce resolve she heard in his voice, she enfolded herself into his embrace again and hugged him hard.  "You're dragging out that overdeveloped conscience again, Severus.  My capture by Malfoy was my own fault!  I've spent the last six weeks trying to come to terms with that, and its consequences."

He frowned in concern.  "What do you mean?"

Her body tensed slightly in his arms, and she kept her head on his chest so she didn't have to look him in the eye.  "I'm going to tell you where I've been, even though Dumbledore doesn't think I should.  Not because you could be made to tell anyone, but because it would cause you more pain.  I think you need to know, and I know I need to tell you.  Once Voldemort came back, Dumbledore knew that he'd start leaving a trail of victims behind him again, and his victims would need help dealing with their trauma.  He made sure that I got that help.  I've been in a hospital trying to deal with the psychological damage caused by three days in the hands of Malfoy and his thugs.  I've been trying to cope with the nightmares, and the fear, and the stress.  The people at the hospital didn't want me to come here to see you so soon.  They were afraid that I'd react badly to your touching me and making love to me, but I knew I wouldn't.  I knew I needed to feel your love for me again.  It's the one thing that's held me together through all of the pain of dealing with my experiences."

Evangeline sat up and looked down at her lover, trying to judge his reaction.  Snape stared back at her not knowing what to say.  Suddenly concerned at his silence, afraid that telling him had been a mistake after all, she spoke softly, "Severus?"

As if the sound of his name broke the spell, he slid his hands up her bare arms and pulled her back down into his embrace.  Holding her tightly against him, he rubbed his cheek against her soft hair.  "I'm so sorry that you've had to go through this alone.  How can I help you?  I knew in the back of my mind that you'd need to deal with this.  I've tried not to think about it, because it was too painful.  If it's been painful for me, how much worse has it been for you?  Perhaps they were right.  Has coming back here and talking about all this made it worse for you?  Has it brought it all back?"

"No.  Being here with you has only been wonderful.  It's like dancing on Halloween.  As long as your arms are around me, I can keep all of the horrors at bay.  Last night, sleeping in you arms, was the first truly restful sleep I've had since I left Hogwarts.  I needed to see you, to know you still want me in your life.  I can go on if you do."

Gently he lifted her face up to his.  "I will always want you in my life."  With that declaration, his hungry lips claimed hers, and he began once again to prove to her just how much he wanted and needed her in his life.


	2. Return of the Snape

 Return of the Snape 

Late Sunday afternoon, Remus Lupin found himself standing outside Snape's quarters.  No one had laid eyes on Snape since dinner on Friday, which he'd left so abruptly.  Knowing how depressed he'd been, Lupin felt he needed to check on him, even though it would probably mean getting yelled at.  Actually, he hoped he did get yelled at.  At least that would be a normal Snape response to interference.  Well, here goes nothing.  Lupin found himself wondering why the chore of checking on the prickly Snape always seemed to fall to him.  Next time, he swore it would be Minerva's turn no matter what excuse she came up with.

Once he'd gathered his courage, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.  No response.  He knocked again.  Louder.

"Who is it?"  Snarled Snape's voice through the door.

Well, that certainly sounded normal.  "It's Remus, Severus.  Can I speak to you for a minute?"  There was a pause and what sounded like murmured conversation took place beyond the door.  Before Lupin could do more than lean closer and wonder at the sounds, the door opened abruptly to reveal a slightly disheveled Snape wearing a black silk bathrobe and a scowl.

"What is it Lupin, that can't wait until tomorrow?" He growled ominously.

Lupin jumped back slightly at Snape's sudden appearance then just looked at him patiently.  "Do you really want to discuss it out here in the hallway or may I come in?"

Snape scowled harder and hesitated as he thought it over, but just then some students could be heard heading in their direction.  So reluctantly Snape opened the door a bit wider and impatiently ushered Lupin inside, closing the door after him.

Turning away from the door, he frowned in annoyance at Lupin and crossed his arms over his chest.  "What do you want, Lupin?  Isn't your life full enough without bothering me?"

Lupin sighed. "Oh, I've got plenty to keep me busy, but I was the lucky one who drew the short straw. No one's laid eyes on you since Friday evening, Severus.  We all know how much you've been missing Evangeline.  We just wanted to be sure that you were okay."

Snape rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  "Oh, for the days when no one questioned my comings and goings.  Whatever makes you think that my affairs are any of your business?  I'm not one of your helpless students you know, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself without your assistance."  He glared at Lupin in annoyance and then gave an exaggerated sigh as the glare didn't seem to be having the desired effect.  "Oh, very well, if it'll put your busy little mind at rest, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine.  As for Evangeline…"

Before he could go any farther, soft hands reached around to cover Lupin's eyes, and a voice whispered happily in his ear.  "Surprise, Remus!"

The startled werewolf whirled around to find Evangeline standing there wearing a green silk bathrobe and a smile.  Happy to see her, he smiled back, and they embraced quickly.

"Evangeline!  It's so good to see you.  How are you?  Everyone has missed you around here."

Releasing Lupin, she walked over and slipped her arm around Snape.  "I'm fine, Remus.  It's good to see you, too.  I just popped in for a weekend visit.  Very hush hush."  She winked at him.

He grinned at the two of them.  "I see that we were concerned for nothing.  I'm sorry to have intruded."  

Lupin could see that Snape was all for ushering him out as quickly as possible, but Evangeline didn't seem to be in such a hurry, so he added,  "I'm glad you've come for a visit.  What took you so long?  Severus, here, has been climbing the walls since you've been gone."

Snape snorted and looked offended.  "That's blatantly untrue, Lupin."

Evangeline smiled.  "I'm sorry that I took so long to come for a visit.  I had some personal things I needed to take care of.  They took longer than I thought they would.  I'll be able to return more frequently from now on."

Lupin smiled, happy to hear that they'd be seeing more of her again.  "Well, I won't intrude any longer on your privacy, but do bear in mind, Angel, that the rest of us would like to visit with you, too.  Minerva's been missing you especially strongly."

Evangeline glanced up at Snape, and then turned back to Lupin.  "Please tell Albus and Minerva that I say hello, and that I'm doing well.  I promise that I'll come for a visit with all of you soon.  This time I really needed to see Severus alone.  I hope you can understand."

Lupin nodded, looking at the two of them standing there with their arms around each other, and felt a slight pang of envy.  "Yes, I certainly can.  Well, I guess I'll be going now.  I'm glad to see you looking so well, Evangeline.  I hope you'll be able to make a slightly more public visit soon."

She nodded happily at him and stepped back out of sight as Snape opened the door to let him out.  "I'll see you tomorrow then, Severus."

Snape nodded curtly and stated firmly.  "Good night, Lupin."

As the door closed swiftly behind him, Lupin found himself out in the corridor alone.  He grinned wistfully to himself.  "Well, I guess none of us needs to worry about Severus any more.  I wish I were half so lucky."  With a slightly envious glance back at Snape's door, he headed up the corridor to report his findings to the appropriately interested parties.

                                                             *********************************************

Early the next morning, Evangeline and Severus stood in front of his concert painting.  She buttoned the top two buttons of his robe and gave him a pat on the chest as she grinned teasingly at him.  "There, all set to face the day.  Go out there and chew up the scenery, Professor Snape!"

Chuckling lightly, he encircled her with his arms.  "I have been off my game this last month or so.  The little miscreants are in for a bit of a shock today."  

They shared a laugh that turned into a longing look and a lingering kiss.  Sobering he smoothed her hair back from her forehead with gentle fingers.  "It seems like I just stood in this very spot and said good bye to you, and here I am doing it again."

She placed her hands on either side of his face.  "It won't be for as long this time.  I promise.  I'll be back soon."

He nodded.  "You'd better be, or I'll make Albus tell me where you are, and I'll go get you myself."

Their lips met for one final good-bye kiss, and then reluctantly she touched the painting and vanished.

                                                            *********************************************

Severus Snape entered the dining hall in full professorial mode, head up, sneer in place, quick step, confident manner.  Those at the head table noticed the change immediately.  Most were mystified about what had caused it, and were perhaps a bit sorry to see the quieter, less difficult, Snape go.  Those who knew what had happened to effect this change were pleased to see the old Snape return, knowing that it meant that things were right with the world once more.

Snape took his seat next to Lupin with a brief nod.  "Good morning, Lupin.  How are you today?"

Lupin smiled.  "I'm fine, Severus.  It's quite obvious that you're feeling much better this morning.  Did your guest leave?"

Snape nodded.  "Yes, hopefully it won't be as long between visits this time."

Lupin shook his head.  "No, I certainly hope not."

The next two months passed more pleasantly for everyone except Professor Snape's students, who were all a little dismayed to find their teacher back to his sneering, demerit tossing, detention giving self.  Everything had returned to normal, although Draco Malfoy still did not seem to have recovered his former favor, to his great confusion and dismay.


	3. Moving Day

 Moving Day 

In the middle of April, Evangeline made yet another visit to Hogwarts, this time carrying all of her belongings.  She'd continued to make short overnight and weekend visits, but this one was different.

With her usual ease, she came through the concert painting into Snape's bedroom.  No one was there to greet her, which didn't surprise her any, as it was the middle of the afternoon and she hadn't told anyone that she was coming.  With a sigh, she put down her bag and tried to decide what to do next.  The first thing she really needed to do was to go see Albus Dumbledore, so she wrote a note for Snape, sealed it with wax from his desk, and left it on top of his papers.  Then, she returned to the concert painting, leaving her bag on the floor next to the bed.

Shortly she emerged from a portrait on Dumbledore's office wall and surprised the elder wizard behind his desk.  "Hello, Albus.  Sorry to burst in uninvited like this, but I needed to see you.  I hope this isn't a bad time."

Dumbledore put down his quill and stood up.  With a welcoming smile on his face, he came around his desk and embraced his surprise visitor.  "Not at all, Evangeline.  It's always lovely to see you.  How are you feeling?  Are you here for another visit?"

Evangeline smiled at him.  "Actually, I'm here for your help.  The hospital has discharged me.  They say I've made excellent progress and can continue my therapy as an outpatient.  Frankly I'm not sure that I need to continue with it at all, but I think Healers have trouble letting go of their patients sometimes.  As good as it feels to leave the hospital, it does leave me with a bit of a problem; I'm afraid I need another place to hide.  I wish I could stay here, but until the students leave that probably wouldn't be wise."

The Headmaster nodded understandingly.  "No, it wouldn't, as much as we'd love to have you.  I'll look into the possibilities for you.  I'm sure you won't mind a stay of a few days while you wait."  He smiled happily at her, and she smiled back.

"Actually, I was counting on it."

"Good, but Severus is not going to be allowed to keep you all to himself this time.  The rest of us wish to be able to spend some time with you as well."

Evangeline nodded.  "Don't worry, Albus.  I've missed everyone here, too."  Then she hesitated.

Noticing the change in her manner, he peered over his eyeglasses at her.  "Is there something else, Evangeline?"

"Yes, Albus, there is.  It may not really be any of my business, but as I feel that I have a stake in it now, I thought I should make my feelings known to you."

The Headmaster sighed and nodded in understanding; he'd expected this topic to come up eventually.  "Severus' spying?"

She shook her head in wonderment.  "How do you know what people are thinking?  Do you read minds?"

"No, my dear, more like… read their moods.  You're already wearying of your life in hiding, aren't you?"

Evangeline regarded him seriously.  "Yes, I am, but as long as the Dark Lord wants to get his hands on me, I can't change that.  But it's different for Severus.  He's lived a hidden life, not his own, for almost two decades.  How long does he need to suffer for the mistakes of his youth?  He made one bad decision as a teenager, and his entire life has been forfeit!  I hate to see what this has done to him.  If I have anything to say about it, that will change.  I'm going to try to get him to stop spying.  I doubt that he'll listen to me.  The man defines the word stubborn, and he believes that he has a debt to repay.  The problem is that he sees this debt as something that he can never repay.  He's trapped in a never-ending cycle of pain and guilt, and it's going to destroy him eventually.  I can't stand to allow that to happen if there's anything at all I can do to prevent it."

She sighed deeply.  "Also he firmly believes that this is what you want of him.   He'd walk off a cliff for you, if you asked him to.  Sometimes I think you have.  Is this the life you want for him, Albus?  Would you release him if he asked you to?"

Dumbledore sighed as well.  "My dear, Severus is very like a son to me.  I want him to have a good life.  That's why I've been so happy to see him with you.  You make him happier than he's ever been, but I don't force Severus to spy for me.  It's always been his choice.  His information has always been very valuable, but no doubt we could manage without it.  I've never been happy with the danger he constantly puts himself in.  He's the one who has to believe that he's adequately made amends for his transgressions, Evangeline.  He's the one you must convince…not me."

Evangeline gave Dumbledore a hug.  "Just so you know, I intend to try."

He nodded and patted her back encouragingly.  "I wish you luck, my dear."

                                                  ***************************************************************

Evangeline returned through the paintings into Snape's quarters, very anxious by now to see him again.  Once she arrived, she walked quietly through the bedroom to the door of the sitting room.  Where she found Severus standing by the desk, reading her note.

Casually she leaned against the doorframe with a pleased smile on her lips and crossed her arms, addressing him with a teasing lilt in her voice.  "Good afternoon, Professor Snape.  I had a little trouble understanding that last assignment.  I was hoping that you could give me a little…personal…help."

Deliberately he raised his head from his reading and turned to gaze at her with a supercilious sneer on his face.  "I only give …personal… help to my very best students."  Dropping the note to the desktop, the Potions Master glided swiftly across the room to loom over her.  "Do you think you qualify, Miss Winthrop?" he murmured in a low velvet tone and quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

With a shiver of desire at his nearness she reached up and slipped a hand into his hair to bring his head down to hers for a most passionate kiss.  When she released him, she ran her tongue over her lips savoring his taste, and stared deeply into his eyes as she smirked confidently back at him.  "You taught me that.  What do you think?"

"I believe you're the very best student, I've ever had," he stated softly as he bent his head back to hers for another lingering kiss.

Breathlessly she pulled back from him with a contented sigh and combed her fingers through his hair.  "Well, I'm ready for my next lesson, Professor Snape."

He raised his eyebrows and ran his hands slowly down her back to cup her buttocks and pull her more firmly against him.  "Oh, really?" he purred.  "You were taking a chance, Miss Winthrop.  Perhaps I don't have an opening in my busy schedule at the moment."

Affecting a pout, she began unfastening his robe and pressing light kisses at the base of his throat.  "You've never seemed to have a problem finding the time in the past, Professor."

His elegant hands moved upward again to tangle in her hair and gently pull her head back so he could nuzzle her neck more easily.  Then he brought his hands to the front of her blouse.  "True.  I've always been most accommodating where you're concerned."  He bent his head and put his mouth to her ear, nibbling on the lobe and tracing its curve with his tongue, as he murmured soft and low, "Obviously a bit too accommodating, if you think you can waltz in here at will and demand a…private…tutoring session.  In my classroom, Miss Winthrop…I call the shots."  His nimble fingers had been working their way down through the buttons of her blouse during this little speech, and now finished with his task, he slid it swiftly down off her arms and discarded it on the floor.

She, too, had been successful in unfastening the flowing academic robe that he wore, and it joined her blouse on the floor in a pool of black silk.  "We're not in your classroom, Professor Snape," she whispered softly as she continued to unfasten his clothes, quickly but firmly stroking the buttons with her eager fingers.

The Potions Master began trailing kisses down her neck and over her shoulders, caressing her skin with his smooth hair as he went along.  His fingers slipped the straps of her camisole down her arms as his eager lips moved down her body.  "True," he murmured as he suddenly backed her up against the wall and raised his head to stare into her eyes with his own.  "But these are my private quarters, Miss Winthrop.  If a student comes in here and demands a private tutoring session from me…she must be prepared to put herself in my hands."  As he said this his hands dropped to cup her breasts, squeezing gently and brushing the erect nipples lightly with his thumbs.

With a shiver of intense desire she sighed once again and slowly slid her hand down his body to caress the hard bulge she found between his legs.  "I'm always prepared to put myself in your hands, Professor Snape."

He smirked in satisfied anticipation.  "Well, perhaps I can find time in my busy schedule for you, after all, Miss Winthrop."


	4. Your Mission, Should You Choose To Accep...

 Your Mission, Should You Choose To Accept It… 

Two evenings later, Dumbledore came down to the dungeons to talk to Severus and Evangeline.   He found them sitting in front of the fire, reading and enjoying a few moments of peace in each other's company.  Peace that he was about to shatter rather spectacularly with his suggestions.

While Severus closed the door behind him, Dumbledore turned to Evangeline and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, my dear, but I have news for you."

Eager to hear what he had to say, Evangeline got up and offered her chair to Dumbledore.  Then she went to sit on the arm of Snape's chair as he too sat back down to hear what plan the Headmaster had come up with.   

She smiled at her friend.  "It's not a problem, Albus.  What brings you down here?  Have you found a place for me to go?"

Dumbledore nodded at her seriously.  "Yes, I have, if you're willing to do a little job for me while you're there."

Not liking the sound of this, Snape sat up straighter and frowned, but before he could speak, Evangeline laid a restraining hand on his arm.  "I'm always happy to help, Albus.  What would you like me to do?"

The old wizard smiled at both of them and leaned back comfortably in his chair.  "Nothing either of you need to worry about.  The hiding place I've chosen for you is quite isolated and safe, I assure you. I just want you to keep your eyes open while you're there for any suspicious activity on the part of a neighbor.  There's a small cottage on an island off the northwest coast of Wales, in Caernarfon Bay, that would make a good, if somewhat quiet, refuge for you.  The caretaker, Matthew Isley, and a pair of house elves, could see to your needs.  You should be quite comfortable there.  The cottage is on Clendenning Island."

Snape sat forward quickly in his seat.  "Victor Clendenning?"  He barked in a suspicious tone.

Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes.  His home is on the island.  It's a rather imposing castle that clings to the cliff top on the outermost side of the island.  He's the neighbor I'd like you to watch."

Snape shook his head, his frown deepening.  "That doesn't strike me as a very good idea, Albus.  While Clendenning is not actually a Death Eater, he is a supporter of Voldemort and close friends with many within the inner circle."

Dumbledore agreed.  "Yes, he is.  Matthew thinks something odd and potentially important is going on out there, but so far he hasn't had any luck finding out exactly what it is.  I'd like him to have someone else there to help watch for trouble, someone who could get a message to me instantly, if necessary.  You can move faster than owls through the paintings, Evangeline.  I could really use your help, if you're willing."

Before Evangeline could even open her mouth, much less reply, Snape jumped in once more, scowling furiously at Dumbledore.  "No!  I won't have you putting Evangeline in more danger, Albus!"

A bit annoyed at his interference, Evangeline turned to Snape with a frown.  "Why is it all right for you to risk your life, Severus, while I'm not allowed to do anything to help?  This doesn't sound terribly dangerous, and why shouldn't I use my talents to help fight against Voldemort?  He'd force me to use them for him if he could."

Sensing that he'd probably stirred things up enough and that the younger couple would need time to discuss his proposition alone, Dumbledore stood and prepared to take his leave.  The others rose as well.  "This would be a great help to me if you're willing, Evangeline.  I'll leave the two of you alone to discuss the matter.  Come see me in the morning with your decision.  I'm sure I can find a less interesting hiding place for you, if you prefer."  With that parting comment, he nodded good night and left Severus and Evangeline alone to consider his request.

As soon as the door closed behind the Headmaster, Snape crossed his arms and glared at his lover.  "It's too dangerous!  Clendenning is a known associate of Voldemort!  He must know that Voldemort is looking for you.  I won't have you throwing yourself into the path of danger like this.  Albus should know better than to suggest such a thing."

Taken aback by his attitude, she glared at him in return.  "So I'll go in disguise!  Dumbledore doesn't want me to infiltrate Clendenning's home, only to watch from a distance and report.  How dangerous could that be?"  

"Don't be naïve, Evangeline!  Disguises can be penetrated, and you should know that any contact with Death Eaters is dangerous!"

She raised her chin defiantly.  "That doesn't stop you, though, does it?  What you do is more dangerous than anything I could ever attempt.  You lay your life on the line every time you walk out that door and join one of Voldemort's little meetings.  How do you suppose that makes me feel?  Spies can be found out, Severus, and the consequences are always brutal!"

Snape frowned and looked away.  Evangeline put her hand gently on his arm and turned him back to face her.  "Living in these times is dangerous, Severus.  I need to be useful, just as you do.  You ask me to watch and wait, while you're in danger.  Now it's my turn to contribute, but this won't be nearly as dangerous as what you do.  As much as I love you, Severus Snape, you don't own me.  I still make my own decisions, and I've made this one.  I'm going to Clendenning Island.  Please, don't be angry with me."

He stared down into her serious eyes for a moment in silence, and then he suddenly reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace.  "I'm not angry."  He whispered softly as he rested his face against her hair.  "I'm scared.  I can't bear the thought of losing you, as I almost did a few months ago."

She hugged him tightly.  "Don't worry so.  If it was that dangerous, I'm sure Albus wouldn't have suggested it."

Snape frowned darkly and held her tighter.  "You don't know Albus as well as I do, Evangeline."


	5. Clendenning Island

 Clendenning Island 

Although Severus persisted in his objections to her going, Evangeline remained steadfast in her course, and three days later found her settling in on Clendenning Island.  Magic turned her warm brown hair to ash blond and her green eyes to gray blue.  She introduced herself to the house elves, Nipper and Etta, and to Matthew Isley, as Charlotte Mellyn, an artist sent by Dumbledore to occupy the house for awhile.

The house elves accepted this at face value and were simply pleased to have someone to "do for" again.  Matthew didn't allow them to even enter his quarters, much less take care of him, as they'd have liked to do.

The cottage was actually a small stone house with two outbuildings, a barn that she could use as a studio if she ever found the time to pursue any artwork, and an old stable complete with two horses, suitable for riding.  Matthew occupied an apartment on the upper floor of the stable, while the elves remained in the cottage.

The first thing Evangeline did upon arriving there was to give Matthew a sealed note from Dumbledore.  The caretaker had been a bit suspicious at her sudden appearance in their midst, but the note took care of any lingering concern.  Amiably, he showed her around the house and grounds, which were actually quite extensive.  Their tour ended on the cliffs overlooking the sea and Clendenning Castle.

"He's up to something all right is Mr. "high and mighty" Clendenning.  He's been spending a lot of time digging among the ruins on outer island.  That's a speck out on the horizon.  It contains some very ancient ruins including one to them stone circles.  He's looking for something, he is."

Evangeline frowned as she listened to his concerns.  "Do you have any idea what he's looking for?"

Matthew shrugged.  "Wish I did, but so far I haven't had any luck finding out anything too useful.  Alwyn, she's one of the chambermaids there in the castle, she heard him talking to some slick blond guy in black robes one night.  Apparently they were looking over maps and old scrolls and kept talking about dragons.  It didn't make any sense to her.  Didn't make any sense to me, either for that matter."

Evangeline's heart leaped into her throat.  "Did the blond guy have a name?  Was it Malfoy?"

Matthew shook his head and shrugged.  "Might've been…something odd…I'm not sure.  Whoever he is, apparently he's a frequent visitor."

It seemed rather important to Evangeline to attain the identity of this mysterious visitor if at all possible.  The very last person she wanted to run into was Lucius Malfoy.  A few superficial magical changes in appearance wouldn't fool him.  Although she'd never admit it to him, she was beginning to think that Severus might have been right, and this job could end up being a bit more dangerous than she'd thought.  "Could you ask Alwyn to send you a message the next time this man comes to visit with Mr. Clendenning?  It's important that we find out just who he is."

Matthew nodded.  "Aye, all right.  I'll ask her."

"Have you ever been inside the castle, Matthew?"

He shook his head again.  "Never been past the kitchen door, where I meet Alwyn."

                                          *****************************************************************************

That evening Evangeline closed herself into her room and touched the painting that hung on the wall at the foot of her bed.  A few moments later, she came out of a painting on Dumbledore's office wall.  As they'd arranged, she found Dumbledore and Snape sitting on opposite sides of Dumbledore's desk waiting for her.  After giving Snape a brief kiss, she settled into another chair across the desk from Dumbledore.

"You're right, Albus.  Something is up with Victor Clendenning.  He's been meeting with someone whose description matches Lucius Malfoy, on a regular basis.  He's also conducting a search of ruins on a small island farther out in the bay called outer island.  Matthew says that Clendenning and Malfoy, if it's him, have been poring over old scrolls and maps and talking about dragons."

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged puzzled glances.  Dumbledore frowned.  "Dragons.  I wonder what that could mean?"

Evangeline shook her head.  "I have no idea, but I doubt if it's a good thing.  Do you have any operatives who can transfigure themselves into something with wings?  A fly over of outer island sounds like a good first step to me.  I asked Matthew to have his contact in the castle, a chambermaid named Alwyn, let him know the next time the man in the black robes comes for a visit.  I'll try to determine if it's Malfoy or not."

Dumbledore put out a hand to stifle Snape's automatic protest and looked sternly at her over his glasses.  "How could you do that, Evangeline?  I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger."

Evangeline shrugged and kept her eyes carefully fastened on the elder wizard.  "Don't worry.  I'll be careful.  I could simply have Alwyn listen more closely for the name and report it to Matthew."

Snape watched her sharply and frowned at her response, stating dryly, "Yes, you could do that, but you have something else in mind, don't you?"

She sighed and blushed as she relented and turned her eyes to his.  "Severus, you know me too well.  I was thinking of entering the castle and spying on them myself.  I've explored the area within the painted world.  There are paintings all through the castle.  It shouldn't be very difficult to listen in on their conversations."

Before Snape could explode, Dumbledore jumped in.  "Could you listen in on their conversations without leaving the safety of the paintings, Evangeline?"

Evangeline hesitated, knowing that this was the weak point of her plan.  "No.  I'd have to enter the castle itself."

Refusing to be restrained any longer, Snape jumped to his feet and glowered at her.  "No!  That would be too dangerous!  You can't afford to be seen by Malfoy."

Evangeline stood up and faced him trying to plead her case and set his fears at rest.  "Severus, I'll be very careful, I promise.  This sounds important.  We need to discover what they're up to."

Dumbledore decided to intervene before the two of them got too upset.  "Evangeline, don't attempt to enter Clendenning Castle at this time.  Severus is right.  It's too dangerous.  Do ask Matthew to have his friend watch and listen for a name, though.  I'll have someone fly over outer island in the meantime."

Evangeline sighed and nodded, not quite ready to give up.  "All right, Albus.  You know, you could send someone on a broom with an invisibility cloak over them.  If I had one of those, I'd be perfectly safe entering Clendenning Castle."

Dumbledore smiled at her.  "Yes, perhaps you would be, my dear, but I don't have a cloak to give you.  So let's proceed the way we've discussed, all right?"

She nodded again.  "All right.  I'll do as you say."

                                   *********************************************************************************

Author's Note:  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far!  It was exciting to put up the first four chapters and get reviews right away.  To Ms-Sorceress:  I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not familiar with "Bring It On".  I was actually thinking, Mission: Impossible, the show, not the movie. : )


	6. Cozy Little Mission

 Cozy Little Mission 

Once Evangeline had returned to the painted realm, Snape turned to Dumbledore questioningly.   "Well, Albus, what's our first move going to be?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and considered his Potions Master thoughtfully.  "I think Evangeline is right.  We need to take a look at outer island."

Snape nodded in agreement.  "I can fly over the island tonight.  The chances of being spotted in the dark are negligible."

"I agree, but I don't want you to go alone.  And I do think an invisibility cloak would be advisable," the Headmaster added quietly.

Snape raised an eyebrow and stated in an innocent tone of voice.  "I don't happen to have such a cloak, Albus.  Perhaps you know where we could borrow one?"

Dumbledore smiled complacently at him.  "Yes, I believe I do."

Snape sighed disgustedly.  He'd always suspected that Dumbledore had known all about that cloak, and in fact had given it to the little prat in the first place. "Potter."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling at Snape's tone.

Snape frowned at the Headmaster.  "You know giving that cloak to him was inviting mischief!"

Dumbledore gave Snape an enigmatic smile.  "Perhaps, but it has turned out to be a useful thing at times.  For you, too, I understand."

Snape looked away.  "Not in the long run."  

As a new and highly unpleasant thought suddenly occurred to him, he turned back quickly to further question the Headmaster.  "Surely you don't intend to send Potter with me on this reconnaissance mission?"

The old wizard steepled his hands in front of him and favored Snape with a reassuring smile.  "No, I think someone else would be more valuable.  Someone who's done some spying of his own, and who could perhaps camouflage his presence if necessary."

Realizing that he meant the one person who would be even less welcome than Potter, Snape passed a hand over his eyes and groaned.  "Please, tell me that you aren't thinking, what I'm afraid you're thinking.  Please…anyone but Sirius Black!"

Dumbledore continued to smile complacently.  "I believe he would be the best choice, Severus.  He's better on a broomstick than you are.  If he's driving, you can devote yourself to observing, something at which you excel."

Snape rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  His head was beginning to throb painfully.  "Oh, please…surely we can take separate broomsticks."

Dumbledore shook his head.  "I'm afraid there's only one invisibility cloak."

With a defeated look on his face, Snape threw himself back in his chair and glowered darkly at the floor.  "I can't wait to hear you explain this cozy little mission to Black.  I'm sure he'll be every bit as thrilled as I am."

                                            *********************************************************************

"You want me to what?!  Cozy up to Snape on a broomstick under the same invisibility cloak?  Are you insane, Albus?"  Black's face was bright red with indignation as he leaned over Dumbledore's desk and glared at the wizard in outrage.

Snape lounged back in his chair, tapped a finger against his cheek, and muttered softly, "I told you he'd be thrilled, Albus."

Tired of dealing with these tantrums, Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height and frowned over his desk at the two of them.  "I've already had this conversation with Severus, Sirius.  I do not wish to waste any further time on your childish aversion to each other.  You are both adults, working toward the same goal.  This could be very important.  My only other viable alternative to attain the information we need would be to send Evangeline, alone, into Clendenning Castle to spy on Victor Clendenning and Lucius Malfoy.  Is that what you'd prefer I do?"

Rising to the bait, as hoped, Snape leaped to his feet.  "I've already agreed to go, Albus…alone, if necessary!  Evangeline is not to be put at further risk!"

Not wanting to look like a completely callous cad, and realizing that he'd been out maneuvered by a master at the game, Black nodded resignedly.  "I agree.  She shouldn't be put in more danger.  All right, Albus, you win, as usual.  I'll do whatever you want.  When do we leave?"

Dumbledore nodded with satisfaction.  "As soon as I can obtain the invisibility cloak from Harry."

Black sighed and looked away from Snape.  "Better ask Harry if we can borrow his broom, too.  It's much faster and handles better than mine."

                                             *********************************************************************

An hour later found them flying out over Caernarfon Bay under a cloak of invisibility.

"Hang on tight, Snape, but watch where you put your hands.  I'd hate to dump you off out here in the middle of nowhere," Black yelled over his shoulder at his highly annoyed passenger.

No happier about the situation than Black, Snape snarled back in his companion's ear, "Try it, and the only place I'll be putting my hands is around your neck, Black! You tend to your job, and I'll tend to mine.  That's outer island we're coming up on.  Go a little lower."

Miraculously deciding not to argue for once, Black flew a little lower, and they cruised slowly over the island.  The southeastern part of the island was entirely wooded, but a small stone circle stood on a grassy hillock on the more barren northwestern end.  A group of figures moved around the circle and clustered near a stone building on the edge of the woods.  Whoever they were, they'd obviously been digging, as there were holes and piles of dirt all over the immediate vicinity.

Snape pointed to a rocky outcropping near the stone building.  "If we're careful and stay under the cloak, we could land there, and get a better look at what they're doing."

Finding himself to be rather curious to discover just what was going on down there, Black nodded.  "Okay.  We'll give it a try."

The two wizards set down carefully behind the rocks and peered stealthily over the top.  A large cluster of people stood around the entrance to the stone building.  Torches on long poles illuminated the surrounding area throwing everything into sharp relief, but the flickering light made it difficult to determine exactly how many people there actually were milling around.  Suddenly three new figures appeared in the exact center of the stone circle.  After a brief pause the small group headed toward the building where the larger group awaiting them now stood silently with an air of anticipation.  The man at the front of the approaching group was tall and broad shouldered with a full mane of wavy iron-gray hair.  He moved with long purposeful strides, a man of consequence, obviously the one in charge.

Snape nudged Black none too gently and nodded towards the leader.  "The great man himself, Victor Clendenning.  They must've found something.  He wouldn't waste his valuable time otherwise.  How are your ears in canine form, Snuffles?"

Black shot Snape an annoyed look but didn't waste his breath in protest; instead he quickly transformed into a large black dog, and slunk off through the edge of the trees to get closer to the gathering.  After Black vanished into the shrubbery, Snape clutched the invisibility cloak about himself and moved carefully around the rocky outcropping, so he could get nearer to their quarry, too.

As Snape stealthily moved closer, Clendenning entered the small stone building.  Almost immediately, he exited the building once more.  There was a brief discussion among the gathering that Snape still wasn't close enough to hear then Clendenning headed back to the stone circle.  He was followed by the two bodyguards who'd come with him.  The guards, however, were no longer empty handed.  Between them they carried a small chest that they'd obviously removed from the building.  The three of them retreated to the center of the circle and vanished in the blink of an eye.

Alarmed that it appeared they'd arrived too late, Snape moved quietly back behind the rock.  Black joined him shortly.  Silently, they remounted the broom and took off.  Once they were airborne, Snape leaned forward.  "Well, Black, could you see or hear anything?"

Black nodded.  "Clendenning seemed happy.  Apparently, the chest is what he's been searching for.  I heard two words I didn't recognize…Dracones Dominantes.  Any clue what that means?"

Snape nodded and replied in a grim voice, "Trouble, if I'm remembering correctly.  We should get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible."

                                               *********************************************************************

Author's Note:  My thanks to my friend Pat, her son Will, and his wonderful Latin teacher for help with the Latin terms!


	7. Dracones Dominantes

 Dracones Dominantes 

When Black and Snape rejoined Dumbledore in his office, they found Evangeline and Remus Lupin there as well. 

Dumbledore looked up at their entrance.  "Ah, gentlemen, what did you find out on your little trip to outer island?"

Snape was the one who answered.  "Clendenning was there.  He removed a small chest from the ruins and took it away with him.  Black heard one of the men there mention the words, Dracones Dominantes."

Lupin frowned in concern.  "Uh oh.  That could be trouble."

With a brisk nod of his head, Black looked curiously at his friend.  "That's what Snape said.  What does it mean?"

Lupin glanced at Snape as he answered, "Dracones Dominantes is a very ancient bit of magic, thought to be lost.  It was a scroll, if I recall correctly.  This scroll was supposed to contain the means to control dragons and bend them to your will.  I never really knew any more about it than that.  Frankly, I always assumed it was just a story."

With a grim expression, Snape nodded in agreement.  "Apparently there was more truth to the story than we might've imagined.  The scroll is said to contain a spell incantation and the recipe for a powerful potion, that are used in conjunction with one another to give the magic wielder control over a dragon for one day and one night."

Black let a small whistle of breath escape from his lips as he rubbed his neck uneasily.  "That's not a good thing for Voldemort to get his hands on."

Evangeline added soberly, "Well, he doesn't have his hands on it yet.  We need to get it away from Clendenning.  According to Alwyn's report to Matthew, Clendenning returned this evening with a small chest that had a crest with a dragon on it.  He took it to his study and tried to open it, but it's warded with some rather nasty spells.  One of Clendenning's bodyguards was incinerated when he tried to force the chest open.  Do you think Clendenning will continue to try to open it himself, or do you think he'll turn it over to Voldemort immediately?"

Snape answered her thoughtfully, "Clendenning is as arrogant as Malfoy, and tends to think along the same lines.  He'd want the power for himself if he could get it.  I imagine he'll explore all of his options first, before turning the chest over.  It may give us some time to try to obtain it from him.  We need more information about the layout of the castle.  Does Matthew know his way around it?"

Evangeline shook her head.  "No.  Matthew told me that he's never been inside, and he said that Alwyn was too scared of her master to help him any more than she does by passing information.  But that may not matter.  We can make a magical map of the castle.  I know of a process that uses an animating potion.  It can even show us the location of people moving around inside the structure.  With an accurate map we could come and go as we pleased and never run into anyone inside the castle."

As they listened to Evangeline's idea, Lupin and Black exchanged knowing grins.  "A Marauder's Map!" exclaimed Black with relish as he rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Evangeline frowned in puzzlement and turned to look at them curiously.  "I've never heard it called that before, but you're obviously familiar with it."

Lupin grinned at her.  "We're more than just familiar with it.  We created one of Hogwarts when we were students here."

Snape crossed his arms and frowned darkly at Lupin muttering under his breath.  "Finally, the truth comes out."

As Lupin glanced slightly sheepishly at Snape, Evangeline regarded the werewolf with astonishment.  "I'm impressed.  That's fairly complex magic for students."

Black smiled smugly.  "We were upper classmen at the time."

Snape continued to fume.  "And experts at causing trouble at all ages," he muttered sourly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled strongly, and he gave a brisk nod hoping to keep the focus on the here and now instead of getting caught up in the mischief of the past.  "Then you have experience.  How long will it take to make this map?"

Evangeline sighed and turned back to the Headmaster.  "That's the unfortunate part.  The animating potion takes 2 days to produce."

"Well, then you'd better get started.  If we're to send anyone into Clendenning Castle, they'll need to know where they're going, and who they might run into."

Evangeline turned to Snape.  "Severus, can you begin the potion for me?  In order to create a map of Clendenning Castle, I'll need to obtain a piece of it.  I'll have to go back and get Matthew to go get a piece of stone from the castle walls."

Still a bit disgruntled Snape nevertheless nodded to his lover.  "Very well.  I'll take care of it."

Lupin added helpfully, "Sirius and I can get the parchment ready with the appropriate graphic spells on it."

Evangeline nodded with a smile for Lupin.  "Good."

Dumbledore smiled in satisfaction.  He did so enjoy seeing his "students" cooperating instead of bickering.  "Excellent.  We should get this started tonight, and then meet tomorrow to plan out our strategy."

Evangeline turned to Snape.  "Severus, take the Alchemist's portrait into your classroom while you begin the potion.  I'll join you there as soon as I have what I need from Clendenning Castle."

He nodded again and regarded her seriously.  "Be careful, Evangeline."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek.  "I will, don't worry.  See you soon."  Then with a final quick smile, she vanished through the nearest portrait.


	8. Potions Challenge

 Potions Challenge 

Evangeline reappeared in her bedroom at the cottage and immediately went looking for Matthew.  She found him standing out on the cliff looking toward Clendenning Castle.  "Has anything new happened, Matthew?"

As she spoke to him he shook his head and turned to answer her, "Everything's quiet, Miss Charlotte.  Though I've got a strange feeling that that's not going to last.  Wish I knew why I felt that way."

Probably because we're dealing with such evil here, and evil never seems to remain quiet for long, she thought sadly.  Aloud she said,  "I wouldn't worry about it too much.  We're all a bit on edge because of them finding that chest.  Hopefully they won't be able to do anything horrid with it.  I need you to do something for me, though.  I need a piece of stone from the walls of Clendenning Castle…no smaller than a gold galleon and no larger than your fist.  It must come from a stone that's now part of the walls.  Can you manage this?"

The caretaker considered her request.  "Aye, there's a place on the outer wall of the castle, facing the sea, that's a bit crumbly.  I could probably get something from there pretty easily.  Do you need it now?"

Nervously she stared at the huge dark bulk of the castle and nodded.  "Yes, as soon as possible.  Remember, don't pick up something from the ground.  Chip a piece off the wall itself, okay?  I can't afford to waste time with a rock that hasn't been part of the castle recently."

He nodded thoughtfully.  "Okay.  I'll just go get my chisel, and I'll be on my way."

"Thank you, Matthew."   The man smiled kindly and bobbed his head then left her there to contemplate the ominous menace of the castle and brood over her own somber thoughts.

                                               ***********************************************************************

Forty minutes later, she made her entrance into Snape's classroom, through the Alchemist's portrait.  Snape was busily brewing up the animating potion in the work area by the night hearth.  Evangeline joined him there to peer over his shoulder and inquire as to his progress.

"How's it coming, Severus?"

Raising his head from his work, he glanced across at her and succinctly recited what he'd accomplished so far.  

Evangeline nodded approvingly.  "Sounds good.  You're faster at this than I am.  No surprise, I suppose," she added quickly as he raised an eyebrow at her comment.  

"At the last step, I'll need to say an incantation and add the rock Matthew got from the castle wall."  She paused and added thoughtfully, "I've been thinking, Severus.  Do you have any velociola dartle?"

Surprised, he raised his eyebrows.  "An accelerant?  I thought you told me that any extra ingredients would make the potion ineffective."

She shook her head.  "Not ineffective, not in this case.  It never seems to work quite as well as the longer version.  I always want to do the best I can for the painted figures.  So I always use the long method to make any animating potions for use on paintings, but this is different.  I think it'll work well enough to make a map, and it'll take no more than 24 hours, instead of 48 hours.  Frankly, I'm not sure we have 48 hours.  I think the sooner we get in and out of Clendenning Castle, the better."

The dark wizard nodded soberly.  "I agree.  I do have some dartle root in my storeroom.  Top shelf, left hand side, 6th bottle in, the neck is elongated and the glass is blue."  He instructed her without pause.

Taken aback at his unhesitating answer, Evangeline stared at him in mild surprise.  "How can you remember so precisely?"

The Potions Master gave her a rather haughty look.  "It's my potions storeroom.  It's imperative that I know exactly what it contains and where.  It makes it easier to spot student pilfering, which I assure you, is a problem."

She shrugged and smiled at him.  "If you say so.  You continue with that batch.  I'll start a fresh batch with the velociola dartle.  The rock Matthew got is big enough to split.  This way if the faster version doesn't work well enough, we won't lose any time."

"Sensible."  Snape agreed with a nod and returned to his work.  After a couple of hours of labor, they had two simmering cauldrons side by side on the hearth.

"If you leave the Alchemist's portrait in here for awhile, I can check on the potions myself," said Evangeline as she stretched and tried to rub the kinks out of her stiff back.

Snape nodded and finished wiping his hands.  "I'll be glad to leave it here for convenience.  Will you spend what's left of this night here with me?"  He slid his arms around her and kissed her neck avidly as he kneaded her back firmly with his limber fingers.

Evangeline threw her head back to give him easier access to her throat and sighed contentedly.  "Oh, that feels wonderful!  You certainly make it hard to refuse."

Not getting the answer he wanted, he lifted his head to frown down at her.  "Does that mean you plan to refuse?"

She smiled at his annoyed expression and disgruntled tone.  "I thought I was supposed to be staying on Clendenning Island.  What if they discovered that I was away all night?  How would I explain it, and what if something happens that we need to know immediately?  I really do think I need to go back.  I've been away long enough."

With a snort of disgust, Snape nuzzled her neck again and muttered darkly, "I knew I'd hate your going to Clendenning Island.  It's already one o'clock in the morning.  Who do you think is going to be checking on you?"  He began to give more insistent attention to that sensitive spot at the base of her neck where it meets her shoulder.

With a small gasp she embraced him tightly and moaned at the pleasurable sensations running up and down her spine.  Her body longed to give itself up to his attentions and stay the night within his arms, but she was far too responsible to allow her physical needs to overwhelm what she felt was the right thing to do.  With a reluctant sigh, she answered his question honestly, "How should I know?  All I'm sure of is that if an emergency arises, they'll come looking for me, and I'm supposed to be there.  I'll give you five minutes…no longer."

Snape raised his head and smirked down at her.  "A challenge!"  He withdrew his wand and, with a wave the door locked, with another wave their clothes abruptly vanished to reappear in a neat pile on his desk.

Evangeline gasped as the cool dungeon air caressed her suddenly exposed body.  "Severus!"

He chuckled low in his throat as he bent to kiss her.  "I'll put them back, Evangeline.  After I've put my five minutes to good use."  


	9. Plots and Plans and Sneaking About

Plots and Plans and Sneaking About 

The next evening found the same five people in Dumbledore's office working on their strategy for later that night.  Evangeline spoke first.  "I just checked on the potion.  I think the accelerated version will work.  It should be ready before midnight."

Lupin added, "The parchment is ready.  Sirius and I've impregnated it with all of the appropriate graphic spells.  I think the finishing touches shouldn't take more than a few minutes to perform."

Evangeline nodded.  "I agree."

Dumbledore smiled at them.  "Good.  Then we need to decide how we'll proceed once we have the map."

Evangeline smiled confidently.  "That's easy.  I'll go in and steal the chest."

Snape frowned at her.  "Not alone you won't.  I'll go with you."

Evangeline turned to him with a sigh.  "Severus, I can move faster alone."

The Potions Master opened his mouth to argue but was stopped by Dumbledore.  "Evangeline, Severus is right.  You shouldn't go alone.  However, you are not the one to accompany her, Severus."

Snape turned his frown on Dumbledore.  "Why not?"

"If you're seen and recognized, it would go badly for you.  I can't allow that."

Snape crossed his arms and looked annoyed.  "Then who do you plan to send with her?"

Lupin spoke up quietly.  "I'll volunteer."

Dumbledore nodded.  "I was hoping you might, Remus.  I think you and Evangeline would make a good team for this assignment."

"And what do you want me to do, Albus?" asked Black, not wanting to be left out.

"I think you should wait at the cottage, as a backup, in case they need help.  I'm not sure just what you could do, but I'd feel better having someone else there on the scene."

Snape gave Dumbledore a black look.  "And what do you expect me to do, Albus?  Sit here with you and twiddle my thumbs?"

Dumbledore sighed.  "Severus, you can't risk being seen anywhere near Clendenning Castle.  There's also the chance that if this goes wrong, you could receive a summons.  You must remain here.  I know that won't be easy on you, but it's the only alternative."

Evangeline reached out and stroked Snape's arm comfortingly.  "It'll be okay, Severus.  We won't be in any danger if we take the map.  No one will see us."

The dark wizard looked down at his lover in concern and resisted the temptation to slide his arm around her.  "And what about the chest itself?  It's killed at least once that we know of."

Lupin jumped in, hoping to be reassuring.  "That was because they were trying to open it, not because they were moving it.  According to you and Sirius, they didn't have any trouble doing that.  Relax, Severus.  I won't let any harm come to Evangeline."

Snape raised his head and stared Lupin coldly in the eye.  "I'll hold you to that promise, Lupin," he stated softly with more than a hint of warning in his voice.

                                           *********************************************************************

One o'clock in the morning found Remus and Evangeline, dressed in black, standing inside a painting in Clendenning's study.  Currently, no one else was on their floor of the castle.  Both were a trifle more nervous than they'd admit and to avoid talking or thinking about it, they focused all of their attention on the map.

Evangeline said, "There appears to be a private vault on the south wall of the room.  The chest is probably in there."

Lupin nodded in agreement.  "Okay, let's check it out.  The sooner we find this thing and get out of here, the better."

They linked hands and emerged from the painting into a book-lined study.  The painting that they came out of hung right next to the door that led out of the room.  There were no other paintings on any of the walls.  Otherwise, all that could be seen were wall-to-wall bookcases.  The room contained a large desk and three chairs.   In addition to the entrance door, there was a very small closet in one corner and two large windows set into the outer wall.

Evangeline looked down at the map and gestured at the far wall.  "The vault appears to be behind that bookcase on the other side of the desk."

They crossed the room and examined the appropriate bookcase.  Evangeline checked the map again.  It showed her tapping the eighth book on the second shelf from the top with her wand and uttering a complex spell.  Tilting her head back to browse the shelves, she took a moment and located the correct book.  Then, just as she'd withdrawn her wand and was about to try the spell, Lupin lifted his head and muttered, "Uh oh, someone's coming.  Check the map."

Sure enough, suddenly Clendenning and two others were almost outside the door.  Evangeline didn't think they could make it back to the painting, so she grabbed Lupin, opened the closet door to her immediate left, and shoved him inside.  Then she crammed herself in with him.  It was, unfortunately, a very tiny closet.  They barely fit inside it…toe to toe.  Every inch of Evangeline was intimately pressed up against every inch of Remus.  Evangeline was too scared to think about it, as she heard the door to the study open, and Clendenning and his goons entered the room behind her.  

Remus, on the other hand, was of two minds.  He found himself desperately enjoying having Evangeline pressed up against him.  At the same time, he was trying not to let his body react the way it wanted to.  Then he was trying not to think about what Snape would do if he ever found out about this.  Clendenning was actually fairly far down the list of things on his mind at the moment.

Behind them, in the room, Evangeline could hear the vault being opened.  Then it sounded like the chest was being removed and put onto Clendenning's desk.  Suddenly there was a light female voice from the doorway.

"Mr. Clendenning.  There's a Mr. Malfoy downstairs.  He says he needs to speak to you urgently." 

The two in the closet heard Clendenning give an impatient answer.  "All right.  I'll be right there, Alwyn."  Then he told one of his guards to stay with the chest, while he and the other guard left the room.

Evangeline put her face closer to Remus' ear and whispered softly, "This is our only chance.  I'll open the door and hex the guard.  You grab the chest, and we'll head for the painting on three, okay?"

Anxiously he whispered back his profound agreement, "Okay."  While his thoughts were running desperately in another direction. Yes, please!  We really need to get out of this closet!

Lifting her wand, she twisted around to face the door with difficulty.  "1-2-3!"  As fast as she could, Evangeline opened the door and hit the remaining guard with the full Body-Bind.  Taken by surprise, he hit the floor hard.  Lupin grabbed the chest off the desk, and the two of them were through the painting in a matter of moments breathing identical sighs of relief…although not for quite the same reason.  

They returned to the seaside cottage and leaving the chest in the painting they reclaimed Black, who was pleased at the success of their mission.  Then the three of them took the chest back with them to Hogwarts.  The triumphant trio came out of the painted realm into Dumbledore's office with smiles on their faces.  Snape and Dumbledore were waiting anxiously for them.  Both looked very relieved to see them, too.  Lupin placed the small chest on Dumbledore's desk, and everyone simply stared at it.  Their prize was only about a foot long and six inches high and deep.  It was made of a dull silverish metal, and had a crest with a dragon on it, stamped into the lid.  It really wasn't very impressive looking.  Still, they knew that looks could be deceiving.

Dumbledore pulled his eyes from the chest and focused on his recovery team.  "How did things go?  Were you seen?"

Evangeline and Remus exchanged glances.  She nodded reluctantly.  "Yes, we were seen briefly by one of Clendenning's guards.  I had to put him in the full Body-Bind, but we were out of there long before anyone else could see us.  We grabbed the chest while Clendenning was downstairs welcoming Malfoy."

Snape nodded grimly.  "So it was Malfoy that he was plotting with."

Black grinned happily.  "Well, that's one plot that's been foiled.  At least Voldemort won't get his hands on this." 

Lupin added, "Hopefully, Voldemort won't even find out about it."

Without warning, Snape stiffened up sharply and grabbed at his left forearm wincing in pain.  "I think it's safe to assume that Lord Voldemort has been informed of our actions and isn't very happy."

Evangeline looked at Snape with concern.  "A summons?"

He nodded shortly.  "I have to go.  I'll let you know what happens as soon as I can."

Dumbledore regarded Snape gravely.  "Be careful, Severus."

Snape nodded again, kissed Evangeline a brief goodbye, and left the room without another word.

This dampened the feeling of success felt by the others in the room.  Lupin sighed.  "What now, Albus?  What do we do with this chest?  Do we try to open it?"

Dumbledore shook his head.  "No.  We don't need to open it, merely safeguard it.  I'll keep it here for the time being.  Hopefully, I can find a better hiding place for it soon." 


	10. Rage

 Rage 

Snape appeared in a large, almost cavernous, stone hall that he'd never seen before.  He assumed it was within the walls of Clendenning Castle, as Victor Clendenning was standing nearby inside a circle of Death Eaters and facing Lord Voldemort.  Lucius Malfoy stood next to him.  None of them looked happy, but only Clendenning and Malfoy were bleeding.

"I will not be defied by my underlings!  First you tell me that you've discovered this wonderful prize, and then, when I come to claim it, you tell me it has been stolen!  Bring me the incompetent who was watching it for you!"

A trembling Clendenning bowed low and hastened from the room to do his Lord's bidding.  Voldemort, skeletally thin, with a menacing frown on his snakelike face, turned his glistening red eyes on Malfoy.  "I am not happy with you either, Lucius!  I expect instant obedience from my servants.  I should have been informed immediately when this was found, not a day and a half later."

Malfoy immediately dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the floor, hiding his trepidation well as he sought to mollify his furious master.  "I am sorry, Lord Voldemort.  Clendenning and I merely wished to be sure that the chest actually contained something worth bothering you with.  It could even have been empty.  Your time is too valuable to be wasted on false hopes and promises."

Before Voldemort could respond, Clendenning was back, dragging the unfortunate guard behind him.  Angrily he threw the terrified man down on the floor in front of the Dark Lord and stepped back hoping to stay out of notice for a bit.  The guard sat back on his ankles, trembling, and looked up at Lord Voldemort, fascinated by his eyes, like the prey of a cobra.

"Who stole my chest?" hissed Voldemort in a forbidding voice as he narrowed his eyes and stared coldly at the quivering man on the floor in front of him.

The man swallowed hard and ducked his head.  "It was a man and a woman.  I've never seen either of them before, my Lord.  The woman cursed me, and the man grabbed the chest.  Then, while I was paralyzed, it looked like they went into the painting next to the door."  He hesitated, knowing how crazy that sounded.  "Though, they must have used the door.  No one can walk into a painting."

Voldemort's red eyes flashed with sudden fury.  "Evangeline Winthrop!" he yelled and stared angrily around the circle of silent Death Eaters.  "The other prize you all have consistently refused to find for me.  It appears that she's now actively working against me."  The burning red eyes swiveled back to focus once more on the guard and a long thin finger pointed down at the doomed man.  "Describe this man and woman."

The guard trembled some more and licked parched lips as he replied, "They both wore black pants and high necked black shirts.  The woman had blond hair, the man brown, with a lot of gray in it.  They were both thin and of medium height."

Malfoy added hesitantly.  "The description of Evangeline Winthrop, that you gave to us, said that she had brown hair, Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort turned and sneered at him. "Even Muggles can change the color of their hair, Lucius.  It shouldn't be too difficult for a witch.  The question is how did she know about the chest?  There's a spy in your house, Clendenning!  Bring me your entire staff…NOW!"  Clendenning trembled in fear and ran from the room.

When Clendenning's staff was hurriedly arrayed before the Dark Lord, he considered each of them very carefully.  They all looked frightened, but the little chambermaid looked terrified out of her mind.  Voldemort nodded to himself.  If she didn't turn out to be the guilty one, he would be very surprised, and he was so rarely surprised any more.

With a negligent nod of his head at Alwyn, two Death Eaters detached themselves from the surrounding circle and went and grasped her firmly by the arms.  They pulled her out of line to face Lord Voldemort alone.  He fixed his cold red eyes on her, placed his face near hers, and hissed sharply, "You are a spy!"

The poor woman collapsed into a sobbing, trembling, mess that had to be held up by her captors.  Filled with contempt, yet pleased with this response, the creature once known as Tom Riddle continued, "I might let you live, if you tell me whom you passed your information to."  His voice was soft with its implication of mercy.

Hope flared within her terrified heart, and she nodded eagerly.  Then with much trembling and sobbing, she implicated Matthew and his mistress, a blond lady at the neighboring cottage.

With a nod of his head to his minions, she was released to fall trembling to the floor.  Without another word, Voldemort pointed his wand at her quaking form and set her ablaze.  Alwyn shrieked out her pain before collapsing into a pile of burnt flesh and bone to the horror of most of those watching.  Her callous executioner merely stared down at her remains with disdain and sneered nastily, "I said I…might…let you live."

Then he looked up at his followers impatiently.  "Well, what are you waiting for?  Bring me Evangeline Winthrop from the cottage next door!  No excuses this time!"


	11. Death and Pain

 Death and Pain 

Snape's heart beat fast with fear as the Death Eaters descended on the cottage and its out buildings.  He prayed that Evangeline had not returned from Hogwarts, or that she could get away, through a painting, as soon as they arrived on the scene.  He was with the group that was sent to search the house, including her bedroom.  They found no sign of her, to his great relief.

His group returned to the courtyard in front of the cottage.  Malfoy was questioning the house elves and Matthew.  It was obvious very quickly that the house elves knew nothing, and they were disposed of on the spot.  Matthew told them very little.  Only that the woman who lived here was gone.  He said he didn't know where, but her name was Charlotte Mellyn.  He'd never heard of Evangeline Winthrop or Albus Dumbledore, either.  Finally, in a rage of frustration, Malfoy killed Matthew, as well.

Just then someone pointed up at Evangeline's window.  Snape looked up to see her staring down at them in horror.  She vanished back into the room, but the hue and cry had been raised.

Evangeline stared down at the bodies on the ground and the seething mass of Death Eaters surrounding them.  "Oh, Severus, are you down there?!" she murmured fearfully, horrified at the very thought.  

Suddenly, she was aware of being spotted.  As fast as she could, she turned and ran for the nearest painting.  However, before she could reach it, her bedroom door burst open, and two Death Eaters ran in.  One cast a hex that hit her in the legs, the other threw something that hit her in the back, and had the effect of knocking her off her feet and directly into the painting.  She was immediately sucked inside, but when she tried to get to her feet, they didn't work!  

With a stab of horror, Evangeline knew she was in serious trouble.  Her back hurt like hell, and her lower legs felt numb and unresponsive.  The cold dead feeling seemed to be creeping up her body slowly.  No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up and walk.  If she stayed here, alone, she'd die.  No one could possibly rescue her.  She knew that she had to find a way to get back to Hogwarts immediately, so with all her remaining strength, she began to crawl.

To her frustration, it quickly became apparent that this would never work.  She couldn't possibly crawl all the way to the portrait that she needed to reach before the numbness in her legs overtook her completely.  There was only one other thing she could try…now, while she still had some strength.  She could sense that before too long the burning pain in her back would be too overwhelming to handle.

Trying to relax and gather her strength, she placed her hands flat on the painted surface beneath her body and concentrated with all her might on reaching out to the painted figures that inhabited this realm.  She'd never tried to summon one to her before, but she had an undeniable connection to them, and her need was dire.  Determinedly, she tried to broadcast that need through the fabric of the painting.  Her perception of time slowed.  For what seemed like forever, there was nothing but pain and desperation.  Then finally, as she was reaching the end of her endurance, she suddenly felt an answering pull through the painted surface.  Someone had heard her!  Someone would come!

As the sound of movement reached her, the terrified witch raised her head to see a short, rather comical figure in armor ride into the painting on a fat gray pony.  Never had anyone been a more welcome sight.  Thank goodness…a figure from a Hogwarts painting!

The knight dismounted and came over to help her.  "Never fear, my lady Evangeline, I fly to your aid in your hour of need!"

Evangeline forced a smile.  "My sincere thanks, Sir Cadogan.  I really do need your help most desperately.  I need to reach Professor Dumbledore, and I can't move my legs.  Please, help me get to him."

The knight bent over with difficulty in the unwieldy suit of armor and hoisted her up onto his pony's sturdy back.  "What scurvy cur has done this to you?  Point him out, and I will challenge him to a duel in your honor!" the knight exclaimed importantly.

She shook her head, which was beginning to feel as foggy as the netherworld.  " Don't worry about that.  Just get me to Professor Dumbledore, Sir Cadogan," she moaned.  "Now, please!"

The knight mounted the pony behind her and held her securely in place against his rounded chest, yelling out threats and challenges to her unknown assailant, as they headed swiftly off into the mist. 

Shortly, she tumbled out of a painting onto the floor of Dumbledore's office, startling Black, Dumbledore, and Lupin, who all jumped to help her with horrified expressions on their faces.  Lupin picked her up carefully, and they rushed her to the infirmary as fast as they could.

By working together Poppy and Lupin were able to determine that the injured woman had been hit with a creeping paralysis hex.  Poppy didn't know how to stop it, but hoped that their learned, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, did.  Fortunately he did know the spell to halt the hex in its tracks, but he wasn't sure just how to reverse it.  With some difficulty, he managed to stop the encroaching paralysis at hip level unsure why the standard counter curses didn't seem to be working.

The knife in her back caused even more dangerous problems.  It had a nasty serrated edge, which would only cause more damage, if they simply yanked it out.  Poppy knew how to safely remove it.  However, this caused a great loss of blood and collapsed one of Evangeline's lungs.  Fortunately this was something that Poppy could repair with ease, but the wound itself wouldn't heal!  No matter what she did it continued to get larger and more painful.  It appeared that the knife was coated with some sort of unknown poison.

As poisons were not something that were much of a problem in the general order of things around Hogwarts, Poppy wasn't much of an expert.  She suggested checking the books in Snape's library for help.  He had much more expertise in this area than she did.  Hoping to find a quick answer, Lupin went to do this.  In the meantime, the mediwitch used a general antidote potion to slow the poison's effects, and a strong sleeping potion to put Evangeline to sleep and stop her cries of pain.

Over the next three days, Poppy and Lupin tried their best to tend to Evangeline.  Lupin finally found and cast the proper reversal spell for the creeping paralysis, but it wasn't working very well or very fast for reasons that he couldn't figure out.  The paralysis was going away but very gradually.

The knife poison was another matter.  Poppy was able to keep Evangeline stable with her strongest general antidote potions, but she couldn't halt its destructive progress completely.  No one in the castle was familiar with the poison that had been used.  Other than its reddish brown color, they could discover nothing about it.  Its effects on Evangeline were alarming.  She was delirious with fever most of the time, as her body tried to fight off the infection.  The wound itself festered and wouldn't heal no matter how she treated it.  Poppy was beside herself with frustration.  

Everyone wished fervently for Snape's presence.  His expertise on poisons was desperately needed, but he was nowhere to be found.  Dumbledore had sent out feelers for Snape or Death Eater activity, but so far had heard nothing of value.  He'd received one terse note, by owl, that simply said that Snape had a personal emergency he had to take care of and would return shortly.  Dumbledore assumed that all of the Death Eaters were being told to send such messages to stop people from worrying unduly about their absences.  Voldemort was obviously on the warpath but why?  Surely this all couldn't be just to hunt down Evangeline and the dragon chest.

Evangeline was quickly moved down to Snape's quarters to keep her out of sight.  Either Poppy or Remus Lupin stayed with her most of the time.  Minerva McGonagall also stayed, whenever she could spare the time.  Everyone who was able to spare a minute pored over books and scrolls on poisons, either Snape's private books, or ones from the restricted section of the library.  Madam Pince pulled out everything that she thought might help.  Still, nothing of value was found, and Evangeline got more and more ill.


	12. Forbidden Temptation

 Forbidden Temptation 

Late at night, or actually, early in the morning of the fourth day, Remus Lupin sat at Snape's desk searching his books and scrolls for something, anything that would tell them about this dreadful poison.  His feelings were very chaotic.  He wanted so desperately to find something to help, but he simply couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tried.  Exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he kept being distracted by Evangeline's movements, in the bed, in the next room.  She was repeatedly thrashing about and moaning in her delirium.

Lupin finally gave up in frustration.  Tossing down the book he'd been searching through, he got up from the desk, went in, and stared with worry at the delirious woman in the bed.  His heart beat fast as he looked at her.  He felt so helpless.  

Evangeline lay in the middle of the big bed, obviously uncomfortable and unsettled.   She'd thrown back the covers, and her nightgown was twisted up around her body.  Hoping to make her more comfortable, Lupin crawled onto the bed, reached over, and pulled the blanket back up over her again.  He was kneeling there looking down at her in concern when suddenly her eyes opened wide and stared into his.  

"There you are.  Where have you been?  I've been so worried," she whispered faintly.  

Lupin tried to smile reassuringly at her.  " It's all right, I'm here, Evangeline.  We're going to help you, don't worry."

She smiled back at him.  "I'm not worried if you're here," she murmured softly.  

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and gently pushed her hair back off her sweaty forehead.  His fingers automatically continued on to caress its softness.  How long had he yearned to touch it?  He didn't know.

Without warning she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  "Kiss me," she pleaded.  

Caught off guard, he found he couldn't pull himself away from those overly bright green eyes, in fact, he realized with a shock that he didn't want to.  All rational thought fled in the face of a sudden strong burst of desire.  As if in a dream, he kissed her gently, and then passionately.  Suddenly he found himself releasing all of these overwhelming feelings for her into this embrace that he hadn't even realized he'd been longing for so desperately. From there his eager lips moved slowly down her throat to her bare shoulders.  Slipping the straps of her nightgown down her arms, he exposed her breasts. Pausing to momentarily feast his eyes on this bounty, he moved on to kiss and fondle them lovingly.  Evangeline moaned with pleasure at his touch.  "Oh, Severus!" she gasped.

Lupin froze, as if someone had thrown ice water on him.  Harsh reality came crashing back.  God, what was he doing!  He pulled out of her arms.  She moaned and grabbed for him.  

"Don't leave me, Severus!  I love you.  I need you, Severus!" she cried weakly.  

In a sudden cold panic, Lupin pulled the straps of her nightgown back into place and pulled the covers up over her again.  He tried to quiet her, and when she was a bit calmer, he gave her another dose of a sleeping potion that Poppy had left at the bedside.  When she was finally sleeping peacefully, he walked shakily out of the bedroom.  The horrified wizard sat at the desk trembling, feeling alternately hot and cold.  He held his face in his hands and tried to calm himself down.

You idiot!  What were you thinking?  How could you do something like that?!  

He had to get out of here!  Jumping to his feet, he went over to the fireplace, and tossed some blue powder into it from a dish on the mantle.  The flame burned blue.  Lupin knew it also would upstairs in the infirmary.  Unable to return to the chair to wait, he paced back and forth in agitation.  Mentally berating himself for his shocking behavior.

A few minutes later came the knock he'd been waiting for.  Eager to escape, he ran to the door and let Poppy in.  "What's wrong, Remus?  Is Evangeline worse?" she exclaimed as she entered.

He shook his head.  "No, she's sleeping.  I just need to get out of here for a while.  Can you take over for me?"

Poppy shot him a sharp look.  "What's wrong?  You're sweaty and trembling?  Are you sure you feel all right?"

Nervously he ran a hand through his hair as he nodded.  "Yes.  I'm fine.  I just fell asleep at the desk and had a nightmare, that's all.  I really need to get out of here and get some fresh air."  

His mind pleaded silently with her to just let him go.  Please, don't keep questioning me, Poppy!  I might just tell you the truth, and I'm not sure I can deal with that at the moment.

To his great relief, she frowned but didn't press him further.  Instead she patted his arm reassuringly and said, "Go get some rest, Remus.  I don't want you in there next to Evangeline with nervous exhaustion."

No.  The very last place he needed to be was in the same bed with Evangeline Winthrop!

"Thanks, Poppy!"  Anxious to make his escape, he grabbed the book he'd been searching, and fled quickly from the room.


	13. Agony of the Mind

 Agony of the Mind 

Lupin entered his quarters and shut the door firmly behind him with a deep sigh.  His heart pounded hard as he leaned against the wooden panel for a moment and closed his eyes.  Suddenly he smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand and stalked across the room to jerk open the window, and let in some cold night air, dropping his book on the desk as he went by.

"Remus, this has to be the most stupid thing you've ever done!" he told himself loudly.  "Damn it!"  Appalled and shocked by his behavior he rested his head against the window frame and looked out over the moonlit grounds, seeing absolutely nothing but Evangeline's face.

"What are you on about?" came a sleepy voice from the entrance to the bedroom.  Startled Lupin turned around to see Black standing there yawning.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?  Don't you ever stay in your own quarters?"

Black snorted.  "Down with the house elves?  Not if I can help it.  I thought you'd be down in the dungeon with Evangeline all night so I could borrow your bed.  Why aren't you?  What's wrong?  She's not worse is she?"

Lupin went over to the desk and slumped down in the chair behind it.  "No, she's not worse…not better…but not worse."

Black gave him a concerned look.  "Well, something's obviously wrong.  What is it?  Can I help?"

Totally at a loss, Lupin just sat there and looked up at him for a long moment then he slowly shook his head.  "No.  I don't think anyone can help me.  I've done a monumentally stupid thing, and I don't know what to do about it."

Confused by his friend's uncharacteristic behavior, Black sat down on a chair on the other side of the desk.  "Remus, you never do monumentally stupid things.  That's my job.  Just tell me what the problem is.  I'm sure together we can figure out a solution."

Lupin looked him in the eye and said simply, "I've fallen in love with Evangeline Winthrop."

Black just stared at him.  "Look if you're referring to what happened in that closet at Clendenning's, I told you not to worry about that.  I'd have reacted exactly the same way if I had someone built like Evangeline mashed up against me in a closet.  We're male.  That's the way it works!"

Lupin shook his head.  "No.  That's not it.  That's when I first became aware that I'd developed feelings for her, but it's much more than that.  Damn it, Sirius!  I almost made love to her tonight, in Snape's bed!"

Black's jaw dropped.  "That would not be smart."

Lupin dropped his head into his hands and groaned.  "Like I said, monumentally stupid."

Black leaned back and sighed.  "Tell me about it."

Lupin took a deep breath.  "She was delirious with fever and thrashing around in the bed.  I went in to try to calm her down.  She'd thrown the covers back.  As I was pulling them up, she opened her eyes and looked at me.  She seemed happy to see me.  She has beautiful eyes, Sirius.  Have you ever noticed?"

Black just nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"I smiled at her, and she smiled back.  I smoothed her hair back from her forehead.  It's so soft and silky.  I could hardly keep my hands off it.  She put her arms around my neck and asked me to kiss her.  I couldn't resist."  He sighed.   "The truth is I didn't want to.  One kiss led to another and another.  Before I knew it, I was kissing and fondling her breasts.  God, she's beautiful!  I was in heaven!  Then she moaned and called out his name!"

Black nodded in understanding.  "Snape."

Lupin laughed bitterly.  "Of course, Snape!  She thought I was him!  That's why she wanted me.  Here I am taking advantage of a sick delirious woman, who's mistaken me for her absent lover.  I felt like a slug!  I couldn't believe I would do that, Sirius!  But I swear to you, I was so far gone; if she hadn't called out his name, I would have made love to her right there in his bed…illness or no.  I'm pond scum!"

Black chuckled. 

Lupin jumped to his feet and paced back to the window.  "It's not funny!  What am I going to do?"

Black pulled himself together.  "I'm sorry, you're right.  Well, there are a couple of alternatives."

Lupin sighed.  "I'm listening."

Black shrugged.  "Snape hasn't shown up yet.  Maybe he won't.  Maybe he's dead or worse.  If you bide your time, she could be yours."

Lupin frowned at Black.  "Unlike you, Sirius, I've never sought Severus' death, nor could I wish for it, or be happy about it.  I think if anything happened to him, my guilt over my behavior while he was gone, wouldn't allow me to try to take his place with her.  Besides, if Severus doesn't come back, I'm afraid Evangeline may not make it.  Nothing we do can seem to help her, and she's obviously pining for him.  I'm not sure that she'd have the strength to recover without him.  I could never mean as much to her as he does."

Black nodded.  "Okay.  That leaves you only one alternative.  Get over her!  Don't be alone with her again.  She's not going to remember what happened tonight.  Put it aside and find a way to forget her.  It's your only choice."

Lupin stared out the window.  "I know.  I just don't know if I can."

Black sighed, got up, and approached Lupin at the window.  "You know, I told you to make a play for her way back when you saved her life, Remus.  You should have listened to me."

"I know, but I didn't feel this way about her then, and even if I had, it was already too late.  She and Severus were already emotionally attached.  I think it was probably too late even when we first met her."

Black nodded.  "Yeah, I think you're right."  

Lupin smiled ironically and shook his head.  "You wouldn't believe how hard I tried to get those two together in the first place.  I never would have thought I'd regret that.  What did Evangeline say after our accident?   "No good deed goes unpunished"?  Boy, that's the truth."  

Black nodded sympathetically, and the two of them stared out into the night, lost in their own thoughts.


	14. A Light in the Darkness

 A Light in the Darkness 

The next morning an old man came to Hogwarts.  Hagrid stopped him, as he crossed the lawn, heading for the front door of the castle.  The man told Hagrid that he had a message for Madam Pomfrey.  After talking to him for a few minutes, Hagrid ushered him up to the castle and left him in Filch's care in the entrance hall, while he went to fetch Poppy.

When they returned, the man bowed to Poppy, and said, "Last night a gentleman came into my pub.  He gave me two gold Galleons to come here this morning and pass on a message to you.  He said it was urgent."

Poppy nodded and held out her hand.  The man shook his head.  "Oh, it wasn't written down.  It was only two words.  Devil's Foot.  He said it was a matter of life or death, and you'd understand."

Poppy nodded again thoughtfully.  "I think I'm beginning to.  Can you describe the man who left the message with you?" 

The man considered the question.  "Aye, he was tall and pale with black hair and eyes, dressed all in black, too.  He had a soft, sort of menacing voice.  He seemed rather desperate for help.  He was very insistent on my coming here as soon as possible.  Wanted me to come last night, but well…I told him I'd do it first thing in the morning, and he settled for that.  Scared me a bit, though, he did.  He didn't seem like the type you'd want to cross, if you know what I mean."  

Poppy's heart leaped at the description.  This had to be the information that they'd been searching for so desperately!  Now if she could only figure out what Snape meant by it.  "Where's your pub located, sir?"

"Diurn Alley, in London."

"You've come a long way to deliver this message.  I really appreciate that you went to all this trouble.  Thank you so much, for you might just have saved a young woman's life."  She smiled at him, and then turned to Hagrid.  "Hagrid, please show our friend to the kitchen and get him a good meal before he heads back.  Thank you again, sir."

The man smiled politely and nodded, pleased with the kind treatment he'd gotten.  "I'm glad to be of serve, Madam, and thank you for your hospitality.  Actually this is the most interesting thing to come up in quite awhile.  I haven't been back to Hogwarts since I was a boy.  I'm real pleased to have the chance."

As Hagrid led the man off to the kitchens, Madam Pomfrey gave him a final smile and ran upstairs to search for Remus Lupin.  The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was just finishing up a class, when he saw her standing anxiously in his doorway.  Curious to know what she wanted, he sped up his last minute instructions, and let the class out a bit early.

As the students began to file out of the room, happy to have a little extra time, Poppy pulled Lupin into a corner, so the departing class wouldn't overhear them.  "I just received a message from Severus," she exclaimed in an excited whisper.

Lupin's heart started to beat faster.  "So he's okay, then."

The mediwitch shrugged.  "I hope so.  The message was only two words.  Devil's Foot.  It sounds familiar to me, but I can't quite recall where I've heard it before.  It must be related to the poison that's killing Evangeline.  It's the only thing that makes sense.  Does it ring a bell with you?"  She stared at him hopefully.

Lupin frowned thoughtfully, then he gasped and blanched.  "Oh my god, we've been looking in the wrong place!"  Swiftly he turned and ran over to his own bookcase and began to search through the books.  Finding the one he wanted, he pulled it out and began to flip through it.

"Here it is!  Devil's Foot is a powerful hallucinogen.  Powerful enough to cause death if burned and the smoke inhaled."  With a shiver he read further and nodded.  "Yes, it says it can also be made into an ointment that acts like strong poison if taken internally or rubbed onto the skin or into a wound.  It would cause the wound not to heal.  It would also cause strong delirium, hallucinations, and eventual death!"

He looked up at Poppy in fear.  This was exactly what he'd been so afraid of!  The worried woman grabbed his arm and tried to direct his attention back to the book in his hands.  "Does it give any information on an antidote?"

Immediately he dropped his eyes once more and read further, turned the page, and felt immense relief wash over him.  "Yes, there's a recipe for a potion that should counteract the effects.  It looks very complex.  I'm not sure if we have all of the necessary ingredients.  How are you at brewing complex potions?  I'm not good at it at all."  He watched her face anxiously.

Poppy snatched the book from his hands and read the recipe.  She nodded thoughtfully to herself.  "I could probably do it, but I think I'll ask Albus.  He's quite good at fussy precise things like this.  I certainly wish Severus was here, no one could do a better job than he could."

Lupin nodded.  He felt a stab of guilt at the thought of Snape returning.  If I feel this way at the mention of Snape's name, how am I going to feel when he actually returns, and I have to face him?  He wondered.  

Resolutely he turned his attention back to Poppy.  "I'm sure he wishes he could be here, too, but at least he got us the information we needed.  You go talk to Albus.  I'll take the book and go check Severus' storeroom to see if we have all of the ingredients we're going to need."

So Poppy headed off to Dumbledore's office as quickly as she could while Lupin made a beeline for the dungeon.  He checked everything in Snape's storeroom.  It appeared that they did have everything they needed, after all.  Intense relief washed over him.  He'd been so afraid that despite their best efforts, Evangeline was going to die.

Pomfrey and Dumbledore entered the dungeon classroom as Lupin was putting out all the necessary ingredients.  He looked up at them and smiled.   "We have everything we need, thank god!  Are you willing to attempt this, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded reassuringly.  "Of course, Remus, now calm yourself and don't worry.  We'll do all that we can to help Evangeline.  Let me see the recipe."  He held out his hand for the book.  After perusing the recipe he said, "This should only take a couple of hours to prepare, if you help me, Poppy.  Despite its complexity, its brewing time is rather short."

She nodded and turned to Lupin.  "Remus, can you relieve, Minerva?  She's been sitting with Evangeline, but she has a class she needs to get to."

Lupin nodded, trying to hide just how reluctant he was to go and stay alone with Evangeline.  "Uh…okay.   I'm free for the rest of the day.  I can stay with Evangeline for as long as necessary, I guess."  With a slightly nervous feeling running up and down his spine, he left them to get started and went down the corridor to knock on the door to Snape's quarters.

                                                                 ***************************************************

Author's Note: For the satisfaction of sharing what you know and to help keep me honest, can anyone tell me where I have shamelessly stolen Devil's Foot from? :)


	15. Watching and Waiting

 Watching and Waiting 

McGonagall answered Lupin's knock and let him into the room.  "How's Evangeline, Minerva?"

Her expression mirrored her worry and frustration and she shook her head sadly.  "Not good at all, I'm afraid.  She's obviously still in pain despite all the pain-relieving potions we're giving to her.  She's still so feverish and delirious, and she's definitely getting weaker."  

Lupin smiled at her, trying to ease her distress.  "We think we know what to do for her now.  Poppy got a message from Severus that gave us a clue.  Albus and Poppy are brewing up a potion right now that should help her."

McGonagall felt intense relief at hearing this; she'd been so scared for Evangeline, although she'd been trying not to let it show.  She prided herself on being strong, on being able to handle anything that came her way.  However, this frustrating vigil had been very hard on her.  The Transfiguration professor had grown quite close to the younger woman, and the thought of losing her had filled her with anguish.  "Well, thank goodness, I really don't think she can hang on much longer.  Any word on when Severus himself might return?  I think she needs him as much as an antidote to this awful poison."

The werewolf shook his head.  "No, but I wouldn't hold my breath.  If he could come himself, he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to send us a message.  He probably felt he couldn't get here in time to save her himself and wanted to give us every chance to do it for him."

McGonagall nodded.  "Yes, I'm sure he's very worried and he's probably watched so carefully that he can't do much without giving himself away.  I can't imagine there's a lot of trust among Death Eaters.  Oh, it must be horrible to have to pretend to serve that horrid creature!"

Lupin nodded thoughtfully.  He'd never thought much about what it must be like to go to a gathering of Death Eaters.  Now he found the very thought made him uncomfortable.

McGonagall left to go to her class, and Lupin sat down in one of the wingchairs and stared blindly into the fire.  He no longer had the search for an antidote to keep his mind busy, and as a result, it flitted off into the next room immediately.  Hesitantly, he glanced at the door to the bedroom.  He knew he should check on Evangeline, but he was afraid to.  Afraid he'd be too weak to resist, if she offered herself to him again, in the mistaken belief that he was someone else.

Finally, after much internal debate, he reluctantly got up and approached the bedroom.  He laid a hand on the wooden panel and pushed it open to enter the room.  Evangeline was lying still, in the center of the big bed.  Her covers were disarranged again.  The flickering candlelight was bringing out the red highlights in her hair.  Lupin walked to the foot of the bed and simply stared at her.  She'd obviously been thrashing around again.  Her nightgown was twisted up around her hips exposing her legs to his view.  Her arms were out-stretched, and her tangled hair was spread out over the pillow.  He knew he should cover her up again, but he was afraid to touch her.  She looked so desirable to him.  

You're not the one she wants!  He kept telling himself sternly.  He needed to keep that thought firmly in mind.  No matter how he felt, he couldn't let himself forget that she didn't feel the same way.

Not sure what else to do, he walked to the side of the bed and sat down.  As his weight moved the bed beneath her, Evangeline opened her eyes and turned her head in his direction.  

"Remus?" she whispered weakly.  

Thank god, she knows who I am, at the moment! He thought in relief. 

He tried to smile encouragingly.  "Yes, Evangeline.  It's Remus.  How do you feel?"

With a tremendous effort, she rolled towards him.  "Hot and my back feels like it's on fire.  Can you please make the pain go away?  I'm so tired of the pain."  Her voice was soft and weak and pleading.  It tore his heart out to listen to her.

Minerva had just given her more pain potions, so he knew that he couldn't give her anything else right now.  "I can't give you anything at the moment, Angel," he said apologetically.  "Poppy and Albus are working on something that will help you.  It should be ready in a couple of hours.  Try to hang on just a little longer, okay?"

She nodded weakly and tears slid down her cheeks.  "I'll try…Remus…where's Severus?  Have you heard from him?  Is he okay?"

Lupin patted her hand reassuringly.  "Yes, we did hear from him.  He sent a message to Poppy, telling us what's wrong with you.  He'll be back just as soon as he can, I'm sure.  He was fine last night.  I'm sure he's still okay.  He'd be here with you if he possibly could, you know that."

Smiling faintly at his reassuring words, she nodded.  "I know.  I just worry about him.  He's not always as careful as he should be.  He doesn't value his own life as much as everyone else's.  I miss him so much when he's not here."

Evangeline closed her eyes and lay there limply.  Talking had obviously exhausted her.  Lupin hated seeing her like this.  Her weakness and pain tore at him because there was nothing he could do for her.  Waiting was always such a hard thing to do, even now, when there was finally something positive to wait for.  It was still agony to sit here and watch her suffer.

Finally Lupin got up and walked into the bathroom.  Taking a washcloth from a cupboard, he ran it under cool water, wrung it out, and returned to the bedroom.  Carefully he wiped the cloth over her sweaty face, neck, and chest, hoping the soothing coolness would make her feel a little better.  Her expression did seem to lighten a bit at the cooling touch.  After she drifted back into an uneasy sleep, he laid the cloth on the bedside table, pulled the covers up to her waist, and just sat there watching her.  Almost without conscious thought, he reached out and caressed her hair.  He still found himself yearning to touch her, to hold her, to love her.

He sighed to himself.  I'm sorry, Evangeline.  I hope Sirius is right, and you never remember what happened last night.  All it would do is cause pain to all of us.  Of all the people in the world I could fall for, why did I have to fall for someone I can't have?  Why can't life ever be simple and straightforward?  It's so easy to do the right and honorable thing in theory, when nothing is at stake, and so much harder in real life when things get messy and complicated.

Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't consciously notice his hand slipping from her hair to gently caress her cheek.  When this dawned on him, he jerked his hand back as if she'd burned him.  Then he got quickly to his feet and practically ran back into the sitting room.  Full of frustration he simply stood there in the middle of the room clenching and unclenching his hand not sure just what to do next. 

Suddenly he heard the scratching of claws on the wooden door.  Upon opening it, he found a large black dog standing there.  With a feeling of intense relief, he let Sirius Black into the room.  Once the door was shut behind him, Black returned to his true form and smiled grimly at Lupin.

"I heard you were here.  I thought you might need some company."

"Thank you!  Yes.  I'm finding it every bit as hard to be here alone with her as I thought I would.  I'm really glad for your company, Sirius."   Lupin sat down in one of the chairs by the fire and closed his eyes.

Black looked around.  "I've never been in Snape's quarters before.  A bit homier than I'd have expected.  Man, what a lot of books!  Do you suppose he's read them all?"

Lupin opened his eyes and stared at the bookcases.  "Yes.  Many of them multiple times, I'm sure.  The man is brilliant, Sirius.  Have you really never noticed that?"

Black shrugged and grinned down at his friend.  "I try not to think about positive things when it comes to Snape."  

The animagus wandered over and looked at the picture over the mantle.  "Nice house…a bit pretentious, perhaps…bet it comes with a full staff of house elves."  Lupin smiled faintly, leaned back, and closed his eyes again.

Black continued to wander around the room, then he pushed open the bedroom door and peeked inside.  "Nice bed…looks comfortable…lots of silk.  These sure beat my quarters all to hell."  He walked over to the foot of the bed and watched Evangeline sleep.  "She is attractive and very vulnerable at the moment.  I'm not surprised you're tempted, my friend," he muttered to himself. 

With a sigh he turned and went back into the sitting room.  "She seems to be sleeping comfortably at the moment," he said as he dropped into the other wingchair facing the fire.

Lupin opened his eyes and stared deeply into the fire.  "Good.  I'm glad.  She's been in so much pain.  It's a relief to have her peaceful for awhile.  Did you hear about the message Snape sent?"

Black nodded.  "Yes, Hagrid told me.  Did it help?"

Lupin smiled and turned to look at Black.  "Yes, Albus and Poppy are brewing up a potion right now that should help her.  It turns out that it's not a classic poison, which is why we couldn't find anything on it in the texts on poisons.  It's actually a deadly hallucinogen…nasty stuff."

"So Snape rides to the rescue without even being here," Black remarked in annoyance.

Lupin looked reprovingly at Black.  "That's the way it should be.  That's the way Evangeline wants it.  What worries me is that I know Severus would do anything for Evangeline.  To keep him away when her life is in danger, whatever he's doing must be awfully important.  I find myself scared to even begin to contemplate what it could be."

Black shrugged.  "Maybe he didn't realize her life was in danger."

Lupin snorted.  "He knew what this stuff was, Sirius.  He had to know it was life threatening.  That's why he went to the trouble of sending a message.  He probably couldn't take the chance of writing a note and sending it by owl, but a few words passed to a reliable stranger, along with a hefty payment, he could chance that.  No.  He's involved in something important.  Voldemort is up to something big.  That doesn't bode well for any of us." 


	16. Return from the Dark

  Return from the Dark 

Two hours later, Lupin, Black, and Dumbledore all watched as Poppy administered the antidote potion to Evangeline.  The mediwitch gave her some by mouth, and then applied some in ointment form directly to the site of the wound.  It had a dramatic effect on the wound, immediately easing the burning pain, and causing the wound to drain and begin to heal, much to the profound relief of everyone.

Evangeline immediately began to feel better, but she was still very weak.  The young witch fell quickly into a much calmer sleep than any she'd had since she fell ill.  Her fever broke quickly, too.  She slept that night, and most of the next two days, peacefully, and everyone around her was immensely relieved.  

Late in the afternoon of the second day, Poppy once more checked the bandage on her back.  It pleased her to see how well the awful wound was healing.  A couple more days would see the end of it at this rate.  Content with the progress Evangeline was making, she gave her patient another dose of potion orally and left her in the comforting care of Minerva McGonagall.

Around 9:30 that evening, Evangeline awoke from another long sleep and finding herself alone, called out to see if there was anyone around.  McGonagall came running into the room, anxious to help her if she needed anything.  "Evangeline, dear, are you all right?  What can I get for you?"

A still rather exhausted Evangeline smiled a weak smile.  "I'm fine, Minerva.  I'm just stiff and sore from lying here for so long.  Could I get up and use the bathroom and change my nightgown?"

McGonagall smiled a relieved smile.  It was so good to see such improvement.  "Yes, Evangeline.  I'm sure that would make you feel better.  Where can I find a new gown?"

Evangeline hesitated.  "I took most of my things with me to the cottage.  What happened to them?"

That was unfortunate, thought McGonagall as she heaved a sigh.  "The cottage was burned to the ground, dear.  I'm afraid that everything you had there was destroyed.  Did you leave any of your things here at Hogwarts?  When we moved you down here from the infirmary, Poppy and I found the gown you're wearing, hanging in the bathroom.  We figured it was yours.  It didn't look to be Severus' color."

Evangeline smiled at the thought.  "No.  You're quite right about that.  I do have another one that I leave here.  It's in the top drawer of that dresser against the wall."

McGonagall opened the drawer and removed an ivory silk negligee.  "It's lovely, dear."

Evangeline smiled fondly.  "It's Severus' favorite."

McGonagall blushed faintly.  "I can see why.  Does it come with a wrap?"

Evangeline blushed, too.  "Too revealing, Minerva?"

"Perhaps for public viewing, Evangeline."  McGonagall laid the gown on the bed and checked the bathroom coming back out with a green silk bathrobe in her hands.  "Perhaps we can pair it with this for company.  Here, let me help you, dear."  Quickly she hung the robe over her arm and bent to help Evangeline crawl out of bed.

The paralysis had still not worn off completely, so Evangeline was continuing to have a bit of trouble walking.  Add that to the weakness left over from fighting so hard for her life, and a trip to the bathroom tired her out greatly.  However, with McGonagall's help, she changed and washed, and felt much better.  McGonagall left her perched on the couch next to the bathroom door while she magically changed the sheets on the bed.

"Does Severus own any sheets that aren't black silk?"  McGonagall asked thoughtfully.

Evangeline smiled.  "I believe he has some black cotton ones somewhere, possibly even a set of white ones.  I suppose the house elves would know.  Severus isn't much for bright colors."

McGonagall snorted.  "No.  He certainly isn't."

As McGonagall was helping Evangeline cross the room back to the bed, the door unexpectedly opened, and Snape himself walked in.  He looked extremely tired and pale but didn't seem to be injured in any way.  Both women reacted with pleased surprise to see him return.  Evangeline turned towards him and pulled away from McGonagall's grasp.

"Severus!" she exclaimed happily, took two stiff halting steps towards him, then lost her balance and fell.

Snape leaped forward and caught her just before she hit the floor.  Then he sat there on the floor with her while she clutched him tightly and began to cry.  "Oh, Severus, thank god, you're all right!  I was so worried about you."

He enfolded her gently in his arms and held her close.  For a brief moment he indulged in the sheer joy of being back here and having her safely in his arms again, something he'd been dreaming about, for some time.  Then he reached up and smoothed her hair off her forehead, smiling down into her eyes.  "I'm fine, Evangeline.  I've been worried about you."  He glanced briefly up at the watching McGonagall before returning his concerned gaze to Evangeline.  "How are you feeling?"

Evangeline smiled at him, so thankful for his safe return.  "Better, now that you're here."

Snape examined her closely, taking in the dark circles under her eyes, her thinness, and her obvious difficulty walking.  Although, she was hopefully on the road to recovery, he could see from her frail and weakened condition that she'd been in very bad shape.  It alarmed him to think that he'd probably come very close to losing her this time. Once more he lifted his eyes to McGonagall seeking reassurance.  "Poppy got my message?"

The tall witch nodded solemnly.  "Yes.  That message was a lifesaver.  Once we knew what the poison was, Poppy and Albus were able to brew up the antidote we needed.  Evangeline is recovering from the Devil's Foot poisoning and a slowly retreating creeping paralysis.  She'll be fine, Severus, but it will take a few more days.  Your presence should help."

He nodded in relief and turned his attention back to Evangeline.  "Let's put you back to bed, shall we?"

Snape got up off the floor and helped Evangeline to her feet.  Then he picked her up in his arms, frowning slightly at how insubstantial she felt, and carried her over to the bed.  Where he tucked her in carefully.  Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

McGonagall laid a hand on his shoulder.  "It's good to see you safely back, Severus.  I'll just leave the two of you alone."  But to her surprise Snape shook his head and looked up at her.

"No, Minerva.  I need you to stay.    I came directly here as soon as I returned, to check on Evangeline.  Now that I can see for myself that she's all right, I need to go talk to Albus.  It's vitally important that I see him tonight."

McGonagall felt a small shiver of fear run through her.  She'd been afraid that Snape's prolonged absence meant trouble for them all.  "What's happened?"

Snape sighed.  "Nothing yet, but there's much to be done over the next two days in order to avoid a disaster."  Lifting a hand, he turned to Evangeline and caressed her cheek gently.  "I have to leave you again for awhile, my Angel.  It's very important, or I wouldn't go.  I'll probably be quite busy over the next couple of days.  I'll see you as often as I can.  I promise.  When this is over, we'll spend much more time together.  You just rest and recover, all right?"

She nodded, drinking him in with her eyes.  "Please, don't put yourself in any more danger, Severus."

He embraced her again and kissed her lovingly.  "No more than is absolutely necessary, Evangeline.  Please don't worry, everything will be fine."


	17. Danger Revealed

17. Danger Revealed

Determined to discharge his duty as soon as possible, Snape climbed up through the castle heading for Dumbledore's office.  When he came to the head of the main staircase, he ran into Remus Lupin.

"Severus!  When did you get back?" exclaimed Lupin in surprise.  The startled werewolf could feel his face flushing as he spoke.  Thank god that Severus can't read minds!  Still Lupin felt really nervous at this unexpected meeting, and he found himself trying to "act normally".  

Snape nodded to Lupin.  "Just a short time ago.  I stopped to see Evangeline first.  Thank you for helping to take care of her.  You saved her life again."

This expression of gratitude made Lupin feel even worse, his thoughts ran on morosely.  The one time Snape ever thanks me for anything, and I can't enjoy it!   God, a guilty conscience is a horrible thing! 

Lupin shook his head.  "No, Severus.  It was all your doing.  If you hadn't sent us that message, Evangeline would probably be dead by now.  We were looking in completely the wrong area for information.  She owes her life to you…not to us.  We were just following your lead."

Snape felt a shiver run through him as he realized once more how close he'd come to losing her.  He frowned at Lupin trying to cover his discomfort at the way the conversation was going.   "It's not really important who claims credit, as long as she's well.  Come with me if you have some time.  I need to speak to Albus about something important.  I'd like your input as well."

Despite his uneasiness at being in Snape's company at the moment, Lupin couldn't see any way out of it, and he had to admit, he was intensely curious about what had kept Snape away from Evangeline for such a long time when she obviously needed his help so desperately.  So the two of them continued on together to Dumbledore's office.  They knocked on his door and were bidden to enter.  Dumbledore stood up and smiled when he saw Snape.

"Severus, my boy, I'm so glad to see you safely back.  Have you seen, Evangeline, yet?"

Snape nodded.  "Yes, Albus, thank you for helping to care for her.  I would've stayed longer with her, but I have some very serious information for you.  I felt it was important that I tell you about it immediately."

Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk and waved the two of them to chairs.  "I was afraid it was more than a search for Evangeline and the dragon chest that was keeping you busy.  Tell me…what's Voldemort up to?"

When they were all comfortably seated, Snape looked Dumbledore in the eye.  "Voldemort has decided that destroying the everyday underpinnings of society is the best way for him to sow dissension and terror among the populace.  He's planning a massive attack on Gringotts in two days.  He hopes to totally destroy it and plunge the finances of the wizarding world into chaos.  He's promised his followers that they can enrich themselves on the contents of the plundered vaults, once the building has been ransacked and destroyed."

Dumbledore slumped back in his chair.  "How?"

"He was hoping to use dragons to help him.  We managed to foil him there.  He was livid with rage over the loss of that chest.  He killed Victor Clendenning and his entire staff.  In his fury, he leveled the castle, as well as, Evangeline's cottage.  We could not have beaten him if he'd gotten the use of that scroll.  It won't be easy even without it.  He's amassed a large army of trolls and werewolves."  He glanced at Lupin.  "He plans on their help with his attack, two nights from now, at the rising of the full moon."

Horrified, Lupin sat up straight.  "How could he hope to control them all during a full moon?"

Snape frowned impatiently.  "Really, Lupin, I thought you of all people would know the answer to that."

Lupin felt a stab of embarrassment as he realized that Snape was right.  "The Wolfsbane Potion, of course."

Snape nodded and spoke in a very bitter tone, "It allows you to keep your faculties, it doesn't lessen your powers or danger.  You go into seclusion because you don't wish to do harm.  They most especially do wish to do harm, and now, thanks to me, they can direct how that harm can be caused."

He sighed deeply with frustration and continued, "Apparently, Voldemort has replaced Connar Whitestaff, the Minister of Finance, and two junior security ministers, Abegail Eggleson and Joshua Limpet, with Polyjuice enhanced thugs.  They've been paving the way for easy access to the bank.  No doubt he would have replaced some goblins, as well, if Polyjuice worked better with them, but the effect isn't always reliable.  As far as I know, none of the staff at Gringotts has joined his side.  The ministers are being held prisoner in Malfoy's dungeon."

Dumbledore removed his glasses, leaned back, and rubbed his eyes.  "This will take some thought.  Severus, what's your role to be in this plot?"

"I'm to provide the Wolfsbane Potion."  The Potions Master rather thought that that would be obvious, but he refrained from commenting to that effect.

Dumbledore nodded.  "Can the Wolfsbane Potion be made more temporary in nature?"

Snape nodded.  "It's my intention to provide a potion that will last for no more than two hours."

Lupin glanced at him in concern.  "You'll be discovered as a traitor if you do that."

Snape shook his head impatiently and looked Lupin in the eye.  "There's no help for that now.  If we're to do anything to stop this, I must give myself away.  I see no other alternative."  Snape paused and looked resolutely back at Dumbledore.    "I had decided to, anyway."

Dumbledore replaced his glasses and regarded him seriously.  "Why do you say that, Severus?"

Snape looked down at the floor for a moment to gather his thoughts.  Then he took a deep breath and looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes.  "I can no longer live the half life of a spy, Albus.  Evangeline almost died because I couldn't be here to help her.  Voldemort wants her at all costs.  He was absolutely enraged that his Death Eaters didn't capture her at the cottage.  He tortured to death the one who threw the knife that hit her in the back.  Only because he was afraid the result would be that she'd die before he could get his hands on her!  He's almost obsessed with possessing her and using her in his own twisted schemes.  Especially now that he has clear proof of her abilities."  Snape felt terror at the very thought of Voldemort getting his hands on Evangeline, knowing what she'd suffer if he did.

"I can't let her face that kind of danger alone.  My duty as a spy prevented me from being here to help her when she desperately needed me.  I can't allow myself to be put in that position again.  Her life is too important to me to be put at risk that way!  I won't fail her again."

His eyes pleaded with Dumbledore for understanding.  "I realize that you can force me to continue, Albus, but I beg you not to.  If almost twenty years of living this charade isn't enough to prove my loyalty to you, then there is no way I can ever offer enough proof.  If all I've done at your behest is still not enough to atone, at least in part, for the sins of my youth, then they will never be atoned for.  I'm sorry if this is not to your liking, Albus, because I owe you so much, and I don't want to let you down.  However, my mind is made up.  I won't continue to pretend to be something I'm not.  I will no longer spy on Voldemort for you."  Snape straightened up and stared somewhat defiantly at Dumbledore, clearly not sure what his reaction would be.

Lupin looked from one to the other of them, wondering what Dumbledore would do…how he'd react to this declaration.  This was the longest, most heartfelt speech he'd ever heard from Snape.  The Potions Master was never one to open up about his feelings, at least not while Lupin was around.  Obviously, he loved Evangeline very deeply if he was willing to risk Dumbledore's ire and the consequences of being revealed as a spy in order to be with her.  Lupin actually found this rather comforting.  Proof of the depth of Snape's feelings for Evangeline made Lupin more determined to let go of his own feelings for her, as difficult as that was turning out to be.

Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at Snape for a moment then he got up and walked around the desk.  He pulled the startled Snape up out of his chair and into an embrace.  When he released him, he looked into his eyes and said, "My dear boy, did you really think I'd force you to continue as a spy?  Do you truly believe that I haven't feared for your safety every time you've answered the summons to attend that creature?  I know how much this life has cost you and that you couldn't keep it up forever.  No one should have to.  I can think of no better reason for you to give it up than to protect Evangeline from harm, Severus.  You both deserve a good life, as do we all.  So, let's see what we can do to provide that, shall we, and foil this plot of Voldemort's as well as we did the last one."  He smiled warmly at Snape who smiled back in relief.

After more discussion, it was decided that Dumbledore would assemble as many fighters as he could to protect Gringotts.  He'd also go to London, in the morning, to alert the goblins and to help them take measures for a stand against the Dark Lord and his troops.

Snape would provide the faulty potion for the army of werewolves, then he'd lead a small team to rescue the prisoners at Malfoy's manor, since he knew the layout and how to get inside without question.  For his own safety, Snape suggested that Lupin come with him, rather than join the general defense force.  Picking out one friendly werewolf among a hungry pack wouldn't be easy.  Lupin agreed to help although the thought of being out under the full moon was unsettling to say the least.  He always felt much safer being confined at that time.  That way he couldn't possibly hurt anyone other than himself.

Snape, in addition to providing the faulty Wolfsbane Potion, and a correct Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin, would also concoct a modified version that would provide Dumbledore's troops with some protection from werewolf bites.  He was to be provided with three house elves to help with all his preparations, and the students were to get the next few days off from Potions classes, so he could work undisturbed in his classroom.  A treat they'd no doubt greatly appreciate.

As they left Dumbledore's office, Snape asked Lupin if he'd do him a favor.  Lupin nodded.  "Of course, Severus.  I'll do anything you need, except actually brew potions.  You know how good I am at that."

Snape snorted.  "No, this doesn't involve potion making.  Before I go to get a few hours of rest, I need to do one more thing.  I need to send a little present to Lucius Malfoy.  Would you go to the kitchens and ask the house elves for an elegant box containing 6 of their best, most decadent, chocolate truffles?  Once you get it, bring it to me in my classroom.  I'll explain when I receive it."

Lupin was mystified.  "Okay.  You want that now?"

Snape nodded.  "Please.  Have them make them as visually attractive as possible."

Snape was smiling in a most unpleasant manner and Lupin found himself almost feeling sorry for Lucius Malfoy.


	18. Payback for Evangeline

18.  Payback for Evangeline

When Lupin brought the box of chocolates to Snape in his classroom, he found the man sitting at his desk finishing up a note to Malfoy.

"Will these do, Severus?"  He handed Snape the chocolates.

Snape took the box, opened it, and gazed at the tempting chocolates.  Once again his face creased into that evil grin that sent a shiver down Lupin's back.

"Oh, yes.  These will do beautifully," he murmured softly as he set them down carefully on the desk.  Then he took up a blue glass bottle, unstoppered it, and filled a Muggle syringe with its contents.  A small amount of the potion from the bottle was injected into the underside of each of the chocolates.  Then Snape touched each with his wand and removed all trace of his tampering.

One by one he put the chocolates carefully back into their places, covered them with their tissue paper, and replaced the cover of the box.  Then he wrapped the whole thing in brown paper and added the card, which was addressed to Malfoy in his elegant spidery script.

Snape stood up and handed the final product to Lupin.  "I'll be very busy over the next two days, so I'm entrusting this to you, Remus.  Please see that it's sent to Lucius Malfoy tomorrow evening."

As he accepted the box, Lupin nodded, intensely curious to know more.  "Not a problem, Severus, but what's it for?  You didn't fill them with poison, did you?"

Snape shook his head, a faint smile on his face.  "Oh, no.  That would be too easy.  It's much worse than that.  Those chocolates are payback for Evangeline."

Another chill went down Lupin's spine at the raw hatred in Snape's soft tone.  "What do you mean, Severus?"

Snape took a deep breath.  "We've never talked about it, but I'm sure you know as well as I do what Malfoy did to Evangeline while he had her in his power last Christmas."

Lupin swallowed hard and nodded reluctantly.  This conversation was making him very uncomfortable.  "I know what we all feared he'd done to her."

Snape nodded and turned away.  His eyes glittered with anger; he kept his face rigidly impassive, but his voice held a world of pain and bitterness in its depths.  "With a monster like Malfoy, fears are reality.  I merely wish to be sure that he never mistreats another woman like that again for the rest of his life.  One bite from one of these chocolates should assure that.  Malfoy will no longer be capable of sexually assaulting anyone."

Lupin felt numb.  If he'd ever entertained the notion of confessing his own indiscretions, those feelings fled on the wind.  "Won't this tip him off too soon about your changed allegiances?"

Snape shook his head and turned back to look Lupin in the eyes.  "The effect won't hit for 48 hours after ingestion of the potion.  If he shares the chocolates, I can only hope it is with Crabbe and Goyle.  They're as deserving as he is.  They wouldn't harm Narcissa, should he give her one, and Draco is safely here at Hogwarts.  Though why I should care about him after his part in that affair, I don't know." 

Lupin nodded, still feeling a bit dazed at the implications of all this.  "Okay, I'll send them off at dinnertime tomorrow."

Snape nodded curtly back.  "Thank you.  That's preyed on my mind for months.  I'll sleep much better tonight."  With that final pronouncement, Snape bade Lupin a brief goodnight and headed off to his quarters for a few hours of sleep before beginning his labors.

Lupin just stood there and stared after him for a few moments.  Then he glanced down at the box of doctored candy in his hands.  Snape might sleep better tonight, but I sure won't!  He thought to himself, as he too, headed off towards his quarters.

                                                 *******************************************************************

Snape entered his chambers to find a house elf cleaning the fireplace in the sitting room.  The elf bowed to him and told him that she was there to watch over Evangeline, and thought to make herself useful while she awaited his return.  He thanked her for her help, and asked her to have someone return in six hours.  She agreed, bowed again, and left.

Quietly, so as not to disturb Evangeline, he entered the bedroom.  He moved silently across the room and spent a moment simply watching her sleep peacefully in the middle of the big bed.  Then mentally chiding himself for wasting any more time, he swiftly removed his clothes and joined her.  Carefully he slipped his arm under her head and drew her into his embrace.  It felt so good just to hold her, and to know she was safe!  There was nothing so comforting as the feeling of her warm skin against his own.

She stirred against him and opened her eyes.  "Severus?" she murmured softly.

"Yes, Evangeline, it's me.  You should go back to sleep.  It's very late."

With a smile and a sleepy sigh, she snuggled up in his arms, sliding a gentle hand over his body to embrace him while she rested her head against his chest and listened contentedly to the beating of his heart.  "It's so good to have you really and truly back.  I often dreamed you were with me, but you never were.  One time I swore I could feel your touch on my body, your kiss on my lips, but the drug was merely making me hallucinate."

Carefully he returned her embrace, ever mindful of the bandage on her back.  "Well, it's real now.  I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you again.  Now, go to sleep.  I need to be up and working in six hours."

"What's going on, Severus?" she muttered sleepily.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, Evangeline."  He kissed her tenderly, and they both drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

                                               ********************************************************************

Lupin entered his quarters to find Black waiting for him.  "I hear Snape is back."

Lupin frowned in exasperation.  "I know these aren't your quarters, Sirius.  Did you forget how to find your own?"

"Very funny.  I just talked to Albus.  He filled me in on the grand plan.  How are you going to feel fighting other werewolves?"

Lupin sighed.  "I'm not going to have to.  Severus suggested I join him on his mission to free Voldemort's hostages at Malfoy's mansion.  He thought it would be safer for me."

Black looked surprised.  "That was unexpectedly thoughtful of him.  You two going to be pals, now?"

The werewolf rubbed his eyes with his hand.  "I'm really tired, Sirius, and I'm not in the mood for caustic repartee about Snape, okay?"

Black nodded agreeably.  "Okay.  What's in the package?"

Lupin looked down at the box in his hands, carefully crossed the room, and put it on his desk.  "It's a little present from Severus to Lucius Malfoy."  He looked over at Black.  "Did Dumbledore tell you that Snape has decided to give up being a spy?"

Confused as to why Snape would be sending presents to his enemy, Black answered with a frown, "What, he's sending out farewell gifts?"

Lupin snorted in grim amusement.  "Not exactly.  This little gift is…I quote…"payback for Evangeline"."

That puzzled Black, too.  "I don't understand."

Feeling that he had no choice but to spell it out for his confused friend, Lupin looked at Black bleakly.  "Evangeline was severely tortured and raped by Malfoy at Christmas.  This is a box of very carefully doctored chocolates that, according to Severus, will prevent Malfoy from doing that to any other woman for the rest of his life.  I gather all it will take is one bite, and Malfoy will be incapable of sex, for good."

Black's jaw dropped.  He just stared at Lupin, who stared back.  "Yeah, that was sort of my reaction, too."

The animagus squirmed uncomfortably and swallowed hard.  "My life just flashed before my eyes!  Never do anything stupid like admitting your feelings for Evangeline in his presence, okay?  My god!"

Lupin smiled ironically.  "You see, Severus doesn't really hate you.  However, I don't think either of us should ever accept any sort of food or drink that he might've had a chance to alter, okay?"

More than ready to agree with that, Black nodded.  "So, why do you have the box?"

"Severus needs to spend the next two days cranking out massive amounts of Wolfsbane and Wolfsbane-related Potions.  Because he's going to be so busy, he asked me to send this to Malfoy tomorrow night.  Apparently, it's a delayed reaction potion, but Severus wants Malfoy to receive it, while he still trusts him enough to eat it."

"Are you going to send it?"  Black asked quietly.

Lupin stared at the package and thought about Evangeline.  Then he raised his eyes to Black's and answered simply, "Yes." 

Black's mouth turned up in a wolfish grin.  "Good."


	19. Revelations of Trouble and Offer of Aid

Revelations of Trouble and Offer of Aid 

Evangeline opened her eyes and looked up at the green canopy over the bed.  She reached out reflexively for Snape, but he wasn't there.  For just a brief moment, she felt a pang of loss, fearful that she'd only imagined that he'd returned to her last night.  Then she propped herself up on her elbows and took a swift look around.  There he was, standing on the other side of the room with his back to her.  Relief flooded through her, and she smiled at her foolish notion.  From his movements, she could tell he was buttoning up his clothes.

"You know, if you wore clothes with more modern fasteners, Severus, you could save yourself a lot of time in the morning, and me a lot of time at night," she said with a grin.

As he finished with the last of his many buttons, he turned around to look at her with a frown on his face.  "Are you making fun of the way I dress?"

She smiled teasingly at him, so happy to have him back with her and safe.  "Maybe a little.  Actually I'm rather fond of your style of dress.  Not many men could carry it off the way you do."

He closed the door to his wardrobe and came over and sat on the edge of the bed.  "How are you feeling this morning, Evangeline?"

Testing the waters, she stretched and sat up.  "Actually, I feel much better, not as sore and tired as I have been feeling.  I can actually feel my feet for the first time in days, so I hope that means the paralysis is finally gone.  Oh, Severus, I'm so glad you're back.  I really was dreadfully worried about you.  I was having the most horrible nightmares while you were away.  Seeing you here…safe…is such a relief." 

He smiled at her.  "Seeing you safe is a relief to me too, Evangeline.  Believe me, I returned just as quickly as I could.  I hated to be away when you were so ill, but my absence was absolutely necessary." 

Suddenly a little apprehensive, she leaned back against the headboard and regarded him soberly.  "I'm sure it was, Severus.  So, are you going to tell me what's going on?  What kept you with that monster for so long?"

Snape nodded seriously.  "Yes.  I'm afraid that I'll be very busy for the next two days, as will most of the people you know.  The Dark Lord is making a major move to disrupt the lives of everyone in the wizarding world.  He's planning an assault on Gringotts.  He hopes to completely destroy it and plunge the financial world into chaos.  He'll be using werewolves in his assault, so I've been given the task of producing enough Wolfsbane Potion to keep them sane during the attack."

A horrified gasp escaped her lips.  "Are you going to do it?"

He hesitated and then nodded.  "In a manner of speaking.  I'm going to provide him with a modified version of the potion that will only last for a couple of hours."

She grabbed his hand, suddenly fearful once again for his safety.  "Oh, Severus, are you sure you should do that?  That will let him know that you're a traitor!"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly.  "Don't worry, Evangeline.  I know what I'm doing.  It's necessary to do this in order to thwart the attack.  And it's time to give up the life of a spy.  As long as I'm honor bound to report on the Dark Lord's activities, I have no control over my life.  Indeed, I have no life of my own.  I wasn't here when you needed me so badly this last time, and I'll regret that forever.  I can't take the chance of that happening again.  I could've saved you so much suffering, if only I'd been here to help you.  I almost lost you, Evangeline.  I don't ever want to fail you again."

Wanting so desperately to erase the pain from his expression, she threw her arms around him and exclaimed, "You could never fail me, Severus!  Never!  Are you sure this is the right decision?  You'll be hunted, as I am."

Snape smiled sadly and hugged her tighter.  "Then, we'll be hunted together."  After so long away from her, he found himself savoring the warm sensation of holding her in his arms again.  This was where she belonged, where he wanted her always.

For a long moment, they both sat there simply enjoying their embrace, then she pulled back slightly and smiled into his eyes.  "I'm happy that you won't be spying anymore.  I'll admit it's something that I've wanted for quite a while.  Hopefully it'll mean that you can finally live the life you want, instead of the life others expect you to live. You have to promise me though that you'll be extra careful this time.  If Voldemort gets the slightest inkling that you're betraying him, he'll kill you immediately."

"I'll be very careful, Evangeline.  Don't worry.   Besides, I won't be taking part in either the attack or the defense of Gringotts.  My job, once the potion is delivered, will be to rescue some hostages being held in Malfoy's dungeon.  I don't think they'll be too heavily guarded, as the Dark Lord believes that no one knows they're gone.  So the rescue shouldn't be too difficult to manage.   Now, I must get to work.  As much as I'd prefer to spend the day here in bed with you, I have to brew up many cauldrons full of potion before tomorrow night."  

She smiled happily at him and ran a hand through his hair.  "I'd certainly prefer you to spend the day here in bed with me, as well, but I understand.  Do you think you might be able to spare me a half hour for dinner this evening?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled and kissed her gently.  "Perhaps an hour, if things go smoothly today.  You get some more rest, and I'll see you later."

She nodded, her eyes shining with anticipation.  "I'll look forward to it."

With another swift kiss, Snape reluctantly got up and left the room.

                                                          ***********************************************************

Evangeline sat there lost in thought.  She felt much better, and knew that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing while everyone she cared about was in danger.  There is something that I can offer, and the person to offer it to, is Albus Dumbledore!  She thought to herself.

So she got out of bed, pleased that she could walk normally again, and quickly crossed the room to the wardrobe and checked to see if she'd left any clothes for herself there.  As she was opening cupboards and pulling out drawers, a house elf came in from the sitting room and asked if she could be of service.  The elf was there as a nursemaid, in case Evangeline felt ill or needed anything.  Since she felt so much better, Evangeline told the elf that she didn't need to be watched anymore, and she sent her back to her regular duties with many thanks.

After much searching, the frustrated witch finally found a pair of jeans and a sweater that belonged to her.  So, after she was dressed, she decided to pay a visit to Dumbledore's office.  Despite the early hour, she was sure he'd be there, hard at work on this current crisis.

Sure enough, when she popped out of a painting into Dumbledore's office, she saw that she was interrupting an early morning meeting.  The Headmaster was seated behind his desk, and two other men, whom she didn't know, sat in chairs facing him.  "I'm sorry to interrupt, Albus.  I can't really knock or check to see if it's a good time when I travel this way."  She shrugged apologetically.

Dumbledore smiled at her with a touch of concern on his features.  "Evangeline!  Should you be out of bed, my dear?"

She smiled reassuringly back at him.  "I'm feeling much better.  My wound is almost completely healed, and I can only "rest" for so long before I go crazy!  Severus told me what's going on, and I wanted to offer my services."

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at her.  "Did you tell Severus that you were coming here to make this offer?"

A blush crept up her cheeks and she hesitated momentarily before deciding to answer honestly.  "No…but he's not in charge of my movements, Albus.  I want to help."

The Headmaster smiled kindly.  "I know you do, my dear, and I believe your services could be very useful if you're sure that you're feeling up to it."  

Hoping that she looked strong and healthy again, she nodded confidently.  "I really feel fine.  Just tell me what you'd like me to do."

He gestured to the other men in the room.  "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Evangeline Winthrop."

For the first time, she turned and really looked at the people sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk.  One was tall, thin, and balding with a fringe of red hair.  The other was shockingly wounded, with one strangely wandering eye.

"Evangeline, this is Arthur Weasley, from the Ministry of Magic, and Alastor Moody, an Auror.   We've been discussing our current problem."  Both men nodded politely to her.

As Weasley murmured a quiet greeting, Moody gave her a speculative look and growled in a gravelly tone, "How do you do that trick with the picture?  That could be very useful.  Can you teach others to do it?"

She shook her head regretfully.  "I was born with the ability, Mr. Moody.  I can't pass on the talent to others, but I can take other people with me through the paintings.  If there are paintings inside Gringotts, for instance, I could take many people inside without anyone watching from the outside knowing anything about it.  Magical wards and spells can't stop me."

Impressed with what he was hearing, Moody nodded thoughtfully and shot a sharp glance at Dumbledore.  "That could certainly eliminate the problem of getting around all the protective wards on Gringotts, to get our people inside."

Dumbledore agreed.  "Yes, it could.  However, Evangeline is still recovering from a nearly fatal attack by Death Eaters."  He turned and smiled at Evangeline.  "I can't put you in any further danger, my dear.  Severus would never forgive me if anything else happened to you."

Before Evangeline could protest, Moody spoke up with a dark look on his face.  "What's Snape got to say about it?"

Evangeline looked sharply at Moody not liking his tone at all, but before she could figure out how to answer him, Dumbledore saved her the trouble when he smiled at Moody and said, "Severus and Evangeline are attached, Alastor."

Moody turned and glowered at her.  "Can't say much for your taste, young woman."

A bit shocked at his rather rude comment, she glared at him and shot back.  "Can't say much for your manners, old man."

Moody stared at her in surprise for a moment then burst into laughter.  "Well, I'll have to admit my estimation of Snape's judgment has risen a notch."

Evangeline wasn't sure how to respond to that either, so she turned back to Dumbledore.  "I don't need to take part in the defense, Albus.  I can simply help to get people in there before the attack begins.  Surely there wouldn't be too much danger in that?  Please, consider my offer."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled approvingly at her.  "We will, Evangeline.  I agree that you could be very helpful.  I'll let you know."

Knowing that she'd have to be content with that, she smiled at him.   "Okay.  I'll be going and let you get back to your meeting."  She turned and nodded to Weasley and Moody, who returned her nod.  "Nice to meet you, gentlemen."  Then she moved away from them and melted back into the painting.

Moody nodded towards the painting speculatively.  "That's an amazing ability, Albus.  She could be very useful.  Getting around undetected would be much easier with someone like her on our side."

Dumbledore nodded sadly.  "Unfortunately, Voldemort agrees with you, Alastor."


	20. Dinner with Evangeline

 Dinner With Evangeline 

Evangeline received an optimistic report at a midday exam.  Poppy confirmed that the paralysis did indeed seem to finally be gone, and that the wound in her back was almost completely healed.  The mediwitch still recommended that Evangeline rest but told her she could resume her regular activities, as long as she didn't feel pain or get overly tired.

This made Evangeline very happy, and she hoped it meant that she could help out with the mission tomorrow.  Although she didn't look forward to Severus' reaction when he found out that she'd volunteered for it.  Oh, well, she didn't plan to bring it up tonight.  Instead, she arranged for a nice dinner to be served in his quarters whenever Severus was ready.  She contemplated waiting for him wearing her negligee, but decided instead, that he might not have time for more than dinner.  Reluctantly she figured that feeding him was more important than anything else…no matter how much she longed to make love to him again.  If he was as busy as she expected, he probably hadn't stopped to eat lunch, or possibly breakfast, either.  So she put on her leaf green robe, which she'd found tucked into the back of the wardrobe, and waited…quite impatiently.

                                       *************************************************************************

Snape put yet another cauldron to simmer on the fire, stepped back, and wiped his brow.  Hopefully, that would be enough.  By some miracle, he was actually ahead of schedule.  He found that he was really looking forward to taking a break and having dinner with Evangeline.  Since things were going so well, he decided that now was as good a time as any to take that break, so he gave some last minute instructions to the house elves, turned to leave the classroom, and found Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, Severus.  I was on my way to dinner, and I thought I'd stop by and tell you that I just sent off your little surprise to Lucius Malfoy."

Pleased with this little snippet of news, Snape smiled a cold smile and nodded in satisfaction.  "Thank you, Remus.  Now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Lupin frowned in concern.  "Won't Malfoy find it odd that you're sending him presents?"

Snape chuckled evilly.  "Oh, no…that's the best part of all this.  I've been sending him little gifts to thank him for his discretion and to curry favor since Christmas.  He's been most appreciative.  Malfoy's arrogance and extreme narcissism has surprised even me."

A bit apprehensive, Lupin stared at Snape.  "You've been planning this for a long time."

Bright anger flared as Snape looked at Lupin.  "I love Evangeline!  Do you think I would enjoy knowing that another man had abused her so cruelly?  Do you think I could just let him get away with that?!"  

Lupin flushed red and looked down, a shiver of guilt and fear running through him.  As he noticed Lupin's discomfort, Snape took a deep breath and reined in his temper.  "I know you're not happy about this, Remus.  It must seem unbelievably harsh to you, but let me assure you that Evangeline was not the first woman to be so foully mistreated by Malfoy.  This has been a common practice with him for years.  His victim's names would stretch from here into the center of Hogsmeade.  If any man ever deserved a fate such as this, it's Lucius Malfoy!"

Lupin sighed and forced himself to look up to meet Snape's eyes.  "I did send the package, Severus."

Snape nodded stiffly, an expression of cold anger still on his face.  "And I thank you for doing it.  Now, I'm on my way to dinner with Evangeline, so I'll see you later."

With a flurry of silk, the Potions Master swept out of the room and down the hall.  An envious Lupin stared after him, wishing that he had "dinner" with Evangeline to look forward to.

                                     **************************************************************************

As Snape entered his quarters, he banished all thoughts of Lucius Malfoy from his mind.  He focused instead on Evangeline, whom he found standing in the doorway to his bedroom.  She looked very much herself again, and Snape was very relieved to see this.

"Good evening, Severus.  How has your day gone?"  She smiled warmly at him.

He crossed the room rapidly and took her into his arms.  "It just improved immeasurably by seeing you here, looking so much better."

Favoring him with a happy smile, she reported eagerly.  "I feel 100% better.  Poppy said that the paralysis is gone, and the wound is almost completely healed.  She also said that I could resume any of my normal activities that I wish."

A wave of relief washed over him, and he returned her smile willingly.  "Good."

Slipping out of his arms and taking him by the hand, she pulled him into the bedroom, where she had the table set up for their meal.  "Would you like to have dinner, now?  I have a feeling you may have skipped lunch…am I right?  Are you hungry?"

Snape met her eyes with an intense look filled with desire.  "Dinner can wait a little longer, can't it, Evangeline?" he asked softly.  

Drawing her back into his embrace, he lowered his head to kiss her and murmured gently, "There are other things I've skipped for a long time, as well.  I find my hunger isn't for food."

A shiver of longing ran through her, and her heart began to race in anxious anticipation.  "I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered huskily as she took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly and deeply.

As her robe did not have many fasteners, and she'd hedged her bets by not wearing any underwear, Snape had her naked and on her back on the bed in moments.  The intensity of his need for her was being severely thwarted by his own garments, however.  Even with both of them trying to undo all the buttons and hooks as quickly as possible, his level of frustration was mounting along with his desire for her.

"I'm beginning to see your point about my wardrobe!" he ground out between gritted teeth.  Finally he gave up with impatience and began rending the garments with his hands.  Swaths of fabric went flying, and buttons began to ping around the room with energetic abandon.

Once free of his imprisonment, he tangled his hands deeply in her soft hair and pulled her head back to trail hot passionate kisses across her breasts and up her slender throat to capture her lips with deep need and longing.  Desperate to feel him within her once more, she spread her legs wide and pressed up against him, as he entered her deeply with one thrust.

The two lovers moved together up the mountain of their pent up desire for each other to burst triumphantly from the top and settle gently back to earth in each other's arms.

As Evangeline slowly came back to her senses, she realized that she could hear insistent knocking on the chamber door.  It had probably been going on for a while without either of them being aware of it.

The look in Snape's eyes was murderous.  Whoever was pounding on the door had better have their affairs in order, because their life expectancy was short!

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, and she could see him trying to control his rage as he stormed into the bathroom.  In no time, he emerged again wearing his bathrobe.  With a furious expression on his face, he stalked out of the bedroom and slammed the door angrily behind him.

Evangeline heard him tear open the door to his quarters and yell loudly, "If the Dark Lord is not currently storming the castle, you have just made the last and greatest mistake of your miserable life!"  Evangeline could hear the high-pitched voice of a house elf squealing out something in fear.  She couldn't understand the words through the closed bedroom door.  The elf's speech was cut off abruptly by Snape's bellow.  "What?!  That was five hours of work!  You incompetent imbecile!"

There was more squealing and groveling, and then she heard Snape once more.  "All right!  Enough!  Cease your inane prattle!  I will be there momentarily."  This was followed by the sound of the door being firmly slammed shut.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom was flung open so hard it bounced off the wall with a crash.  Snape stalked over to the wardrobe and began pulling out more clothes. 

"Those incompetent peons that I was given for assistants have managed to overturn two cauldrons full of modified Wolfsbane Potion!  All of it!  Down the drain!   Five hours work!"  He began to viciously yank clothes onto his body.  As he began to have trouble buttoning his shirt due to his shaking hands, Evangeline gathered up her courage and went to help him.

With a ragged sigh, he tried to calm himself down as she buttoned up his shirt for him.  He stared down into her eyes and gradually brought his breathing under control.  His color was also slowly beginning to return to normal as well.  Slowly he brought a still slightly shaky hand up and caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, Evangeline.  Instead of being an hour ahead of schedule, I now find I'm four hours behind.  I must get back to work."

She smiled sympathetically at him.  "I understand, Severus.  Can you take a moment to eat something before you go?"

Reluctantly he shook his head and frowned ominously.  "No.  I'll have the house elves bring me something later.  That, at least, seems to be within the limited scope of their abilities."  He sighed with frustration and bent to kiss her longingly; letting his hands slide slowly down her naked back.  "Don't wait up for me.  It'll be a long night."

Then before he could lose his resolve and embrace her again, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. 


	21. Council of War

 Council of War 

Late the next afternoon, Evangeline popped out of a painting into the conference room that Dumbledore had set aside for strategic planning for the defense of Gringotts.  The room was full of witches and wizards, most of whom, she didn't know.  They stared at her with varying expressions, ranging from astonishment to fear, on their faces.  She smiled reassuringly at everyone and searched the group for a familiar face.  Snape wasn't there yet, but Remus Lupin was seated over by the far wall next to a window.  Carefully she made her way around curious people, to drop down into the chair next to his.

"Hi, Remus," she said with a smile.

Surprised to see her here, he smiled back.  "Evangeline!  What are you doing here?  You shouldn't be involved in this.  You haven't fully recovered."

She patted his hand.  "According to Madame Pomfrey, I have.  She gave me a clean bill of health an hour ago.  And why shouldn't I be involved?  I have a lot to contribute."

That was hard to argue with given her unique abilities, but he was still a bit concerned that it was too soon for her to be involving herself in dangerous activities.  Actually he never wanted to think about her doing anything remotely dangerous, though he did understand that he didn't have anything to say about it.  Although he wished that he did.  "Yes, I'm sure you do, but this could be really dangerous.  Does Severus know you plan to be involved in this?"

Her eyes slid reluctantly away from his to focus on the floor.  The expression on her face spoke volumes, and he nodded again.  "Uh huh!  Suddenly sitting next to you doesn't seem like the safest seat in the room."

With a stab of annoyance, she turned back to him with flashing eyes.  "Severus doesn't own me!  I make my own decisions about my life.  He has no right to keep me from participating in this."  

Then as Lupin raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed.  "I suppose that's not really fair of me.  We've never actually discussed it.  I don't even know if he'd try to stop me."

"If you believe that, then why didn't you tell him you'd be here?"

She glanced down at the hands she was twisting together in her lap.  "You know why.  He's a bit overprotective at times."

Lupin put his hand under her chin and raised her head until he could look into her eyes.  "With good reason, Angel.  We all almost lost you just a few days ago."

She bit her lip.  "Remus, there's really no reason for you to be concerned.   I'm not going to be doing anything dangerous, like you and Severus are.  It's very hard to just sit and wait and do nothing.  I need to be part of this…even a small part."

Remus nodded his head at the room's doorway.  "I'm not the one you're going to have to convince, Evangeline."

She turned her head in time to see Snape come through the door.  He paused and glanced around the room, saw her sitting next to Lupin, and frowned.  Swiftly he headed in their direction.  It hurt Evangeline to see many of the other witches and wizards give him a wide berth, as he moved through the room.  They wore expressions of distrust, or outright dislike, on their faces as they looked at him.  All of which he seemed to simply accept and ignore with the ease of much practice.

Once he'd reached their corner of the room, he sat down next to her with a scowl on his face.  "Why am I not surprised to see you here, Evangeline?" he said in a pained voice.

Feeling a sudden burst of affection for him, and wanting to somehow make up for the cold reception he'd gotten from so many of the others in the room, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.  This raised some eyebrows and started some muttering from many who'd continued to stare their way with supercilious expressions on their faces.  

As she drew back, she smiled gently at him.  "Because you know me so well, Severus.  I promise you my part in this isn't dangerous.  I'll be back at Hogwarts long before the actual attack begins.  However, I'm the best stealthy entrance to Gringotts we've got."

He nodded gloomily.  "I was afraid that that would be Albus' decision."  

Snape paused for a moment then continued to frown darkly at her as he said, "I suppose there's no point in arguing with you about this."

She shook her head firmly and smiled sweetly at him.  "Nope.  None whatsoever.  It's all arranged."

With a heavy sigh he muttered in a disgusted tone of voice, "There are definite advantages to meek, biddable women."

Lupin snorted and turned to look out the window to hide his smile.

Evangeline smirked at Snape.  "Only if you want to be bored to tears, Severus."

His lips twitched in amusement, and his countenance looked less grim.

With a satisfied smile on her lips, she took his hand and squeezed it gently, and they sat there in silence waiting for the meeting to begin.

Finally Dumbledore stood up.  "I know that we all know why we're here today.  At last Voldemort has apparently decided to make an open move, and we have aligned to stop him.  Everyone knows his or her assignments.  This meeting is to coordinate our actions, and to be sure that all the details have been ironed out."  He turned to Snape.

"Severus, is there anything else you can tell us about the planned attack?"

Snape rose fluidly to his feet.  "I've told you everything that I was able to learn, Albus.  The attack will commence with the rising of the full moon."

Dumbledore nodded.  "When are you to deliver the Wolfsbane Potion to Voldemort?"

"I'm to deliver enough doses for 50 werewolves, to the Dark Lord, at 10 p.m. this evening."  There was some alarmed muttering as the number of werewolves was revealed.  Snape waited for it to subside before continuing on.   "I believe he'll have them consume them at once as the potion needs time to work.  If I've adjusted the potion correctly, it will only last for slightly more than two hours.  So, hopefully, the werewolves will lose control of their faculties shortly after the attack begins."

"You don't sound too sure, Snape," growled Alastor Moody.

Snape frowned at Moody.  "There was no way to test the potion.  I'm accustomed to my potions working with accuracy.  This is the first time I've ever had to sabotage one, but I believe I've made the correct adjustments."

"And if you haven't?"

Snape scowled, cocked his head, and stared Moody in the eye.  "Then the battle will be more difficult, won't it?"

Dumbledore reasserted himself.  "Severus, have you completed the protective potion for those who'll be battling the werewolves?"

Grasping tighter control of his rising temper, Snape forced his attention back to Dumbledore and nodded stiffly.  "The bottles are on your office desk, Albus.  One swallow should protect the drinker for 6-8 hours.  However, as a precaution, I'd advise anyone who's bitten or scratched, to get the wound cleaned as soon as possible."

Still feeling the need to challenge Snape's word, Moody stood up and glared at the Potions Master with his hands on his hips.  "What guarantee do you give us that this potion will work, Snape, if you aren't sure about the other one?"

Snape glared back at Moody, his patience at an end.  "This potion has been tested and found to be effective, Moody!  However, I give no absolute guarantee to you.  If you wish to go into battle without its protection, be my guest!"

Moody's glare intensified.  "How do we even know if any of this information you've fed us is the truth, Snape?  Why should we trust anything that comes out of your traitorous mouth?"

At that, many people jumped to their feet, to add to the mob mentality.  Evangeline was pleased to see that many were defending Snape, but was worried that they definitely appeared to be in the minority.  Snape stood as still as a statue, a black look on his face, allowing the noise to wash over him without drawing a response.  Evangeline could see how pale he was getting, and she knew that his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side.  Holding back his temper was getting more and more difficult.  Just as it looked to her as if the besieged wizard might snap and lash out at his attackers, the Headmaster stepped in and reasserted his authority.

"SILENCE!!" roared Albus Dumbledore.

Shocked, the room quieted as all turned to stare in amazement at their leader.  "We do Voldemort's work for him when we fight amongst ourselves like this!  I trust Severus Snape implicitly!  All the preparations we've made are based on the information he was able to bring us at great danger to himself.  If any of you cannot put aside your own petty grievances, long enough to participate in our struggle for the common good, then leave now!  For there is too much to be done to further waste time this way!"

With many shamefaced looks, the group once more took their seats.  Snape nodded shortly to Dumbledore, and also resumed his seat next to Evangeline.  She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  He squeezed back, but she could feel him trembling with suppressed anger.

The meeting droned on, as everyone went through his or her last minute instructions.  Evangeline was told to begin ferrying people through the paintings by 9 o'clock, since they weren't sure how many she could take at once, and Dumbledore wanted everyone in place by 10:30 p.m.  No mention was made of Snape's little mission to rescue the ministers.  Everyone was dismissed to go get some dinner and rest, if they could, in preparation for tonight.

Snape, Lupin, and Evangeline stayed after the meeting for a private word with Dumbledore.

"Have you made all the necessary arrangements for your rescue mission, Severus?"

He nodded.  "Yes, Lupin has agreed to accompany me, even though he isn't comfortable venturing out under a full moon."   With a slight frown, he added, "Black has agreed to come as well."

This was apparently a surprise to Lupin, who raised his eyebrows.  "You didn't tell me that, Severus."

Snape looked impatiently at Lupin.  "He only agreed right before the meeting.  There hasn't been an opportunity before now to bring it up.  I will meet the two of you in back of Malfoy's mansion at 11:45 p.m.  Do not be late.  We need to get in and out again, as soon as possible."


	22. Hurry Up and Wait

   Hurry Up and Wait 

That evening found Evangeline going back and forth between Gringotts, and a room at the Three Broomsticks, to which the defenders apparated from their respective homes.  Each of them took a drink of Snape's protective potion before entering the paintings with her.  She found she could only take two at a time, so although the trip only took moments, she had to make many, many trips.  Dumbledore was one of the first she transported, as he needed to check on the goblins' preparations.  

The goblins had told him that they could empty most of the vaults, and secure their contents, and their records, in secret caverns elsewhere.  Special lower level vaults could easily be sealed off from the attackers.  The goblins hoped to have all of this accomplished by 10 p.m.  They were also going to leave a cadre of defenders in the building, to join the witches and wizards assigned as the main defense force.

Reaction to going through the paintings was mixed.  Once all the defenders had arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Dumbledore explained the process involved to them before they took the trip.  Some were more reluctant than others.  A few blatantly refused to go with Evangeline, although they stopped short of accusing her outright of being a dark witch.  Several of these were the same ones who had been so quick to label Snape a traitorous and untrustworthy wizard at the earlier meeting.  Noting her obviously close association with him, they lumped her into the same category.  Revelations of her unusual ability merely seemed like confirmation of their suspicions.

Dumbledore didn't waste time trying to persuade any of these witches and wizards to go through the paintings.  Instead he merely told them to station themselves around Diagon Alley at strategic points and remain well hidden. Then they could join in once the battle began.  Evangeline noticed that their distrust of Snape didn't stretch as far as refusing a drink of his protective potion before they left, however.

Most of the witches and wizards who did make the trip through the painted realm with Evangeline were properly awed and impressed by the experience.  Some even expressed a desire to return, at a less critical time, when they could have the chance to really explore and get more out of the experience.  To Evangeline's well-concealed amusement, one of these was Alastor Moody.   She told any who asked, including Moody, that she'd be happy to take them back another time.  Once the movement of people got underway, everything went quite smoothly, and indeed, she had everyone inside Gringotts by 10:20 p.m., well within the desired time frame.   

Dumbledore thanked her and told her she should go back to Hogwarts. 

"Isn't there anything else I can do, Albus?  The next few hours are going to be agony."

He smiled at her in understanding and took her hand.  "Actually there is Evangeline.  We've set up several field hospitals in private homes around the London area.   Poppy is in charge of one, and Minerva is aiding her.  Perhaps you'd like to help her as well."

Evangeline gave him a hug.  "Thank you, Albus.  Yes, I would."  

So he gave her the directions she'd need to find Poppy, and she kissed him on the cheek and set off to find the field hospital with a final admonition.  "Good luck, Albus and please, be careful!"

A short time later, she popped out of a landscape, into what was ordinarily, a very fancy formal living room.  It'd been turned into a hospital ward with many beds and lots of equipment and supplies piled around.  Pomfrey and McGonagall were moving around the room setting things up.  Two other women, whom Evangeline didn't know, were helping them.

The unknown women stared at her, shocked at her sudden appearance, but both Pomfrey and McGonagall smiled and gestured for her to join them.

McGonagall asked, "Did you get everyone safely into Gringotts, Evangeline?"

She nodded to her friend.  "Yes, everything seems to be ready there.  I just hope Severus didn't run into any unforeseen problems when he delivered his potions to Voldemort."

"Hmph!  It would be a small loss if he did, if you ask me.  He's a repulsive creature!  I don't trust him."  An arrogant voice made this pronouncement in a snide tone behind Evangeline's back.

She narrowed her eyes and turned abruptly to look at the woman who spoke.  The offensive words came from a heavy set, older woman, with silver hair, and a superior manner.  Before the annoyed witch could make a sharp retort to the woman, McGonagall put a warning hand on her arm.  "Evangeline, this is Evelyn Montrose, and her daughter Deirdre.  They have graciously opened their home to us for use as a hospital this evening."

Evangeline frowned, but didn't say anything about the woman's obnoxious comments.  Obviously McGonagall didn't want to rock the boat.  So instead she nodded politely to the woman and her, thin colorless, daughter.  "How do you do?"

Mrs. Montrose regally inclined her head and inquired in a supercilious voice, "However do you travel through pictures?"

Evangeline shrugged.  "It's a talent I was born with.  I can't really explain it."

The woman shook her head and looked down her nose at Evangeline.  "Well, it's a strange talent to have.  Are you sure it's not a use of dark magic?"

Evangeline didn't know what to make of the woman.  "I'm not a dark witch, madam!"

Mrs. Montrose shook her head again and looked down her nose at Evangeline.  "Hmmm…I certainly hope not."  

Then she turned and addressed Madam Pomfrey in a slightly more respectful tone.  "Is there anything else you require, Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey came forward and shook her head.  "No, Mrs. Montrose.  Everything we'll need is here.  I thank you for your generosity."

Mrs. Montrose gave her a satisfied nod.  "Very well then.  We'll leave you alone until you have need of us.  Come, Dierdre."  She swept out of the room with her daughter in her wake.

Evangeline stared after her, then turned and raised an eyebrow at Pomfrey and McGonagall.  McGonagall sighed.  "Yes, Evelyn Montrose is a rather difficult woman, but arguing with her about anything does no good.  We need to use her home tonight, so frankly, I think it's best to simply ignore her.  No one takes her opinions seriously anyway."

Evangeline nodded.  "Okay, Minerva.  I'll try.  However, if she calls Severus a "repulsive creature" in my hearing again, all bets are off."

Pomfrey grinned.  "You'll get no argument from me.  She's the repulsive one!  Come on, Evangeline; let me show you where everything is.  Then, I'm afraid, all we can do is wait."

Poppy and Minerva showed Evangeline how to find anything she was likely to need to help the people who unfortunately would be arriving all too soon.  Evangeline had never done much in the way of first aid before, so Poppy took the time to give her a crash course in rudimentary diagnostics.  Then she explained in detail exactly how to clean and disinfect the bites and scratches of werewolves.  Anything particularly nasty would have to be given a quick evaluation and then handed over to Poppy.  This wasn't the only field hospital that had been set up for this battle and medical personnel were stretched thin tonight, so they'd just have to do the best they could with what they had.

As Evangeline sat down to look over the supplies she'd need to become familiar with, she found herself wondering how Severus had done with the Dark Lord and his werewolf army.  She prayed fervently that nothing would go wrong on this final mission, and that, at last, he'd be free of Voldemort's hold forever. 


	23. Mission to Malfoy's

 Mission to Malfoy's 

The garden behind the Malfoy mansion was dark, the dense foliage along it's edge swayed gently in the ever so slight breeze that kissed it softly and then moved on in silence.  The impressive stone mansion itself was quiet, no lights and no movement could be seen anywhere.  A cursory glance would have left the impression that no life existed within miles, but then a cursory glance often overlooks much.  Under some low hanging trees, on the very edge of the lawn, sat two creatures that blended into the background beautifully.  The first was a big black dog with sharp watchful eyes.  The other was a much more ferocious creature, a massive gray-brown wolf, with thick shaggy fur, huge teeth, and sharp claws.  One might have thought the two would have trouble co-existing in the same small space, yet surprisingly the wolf sat quietly next to the dog, kept its eyes on the silent yard, and waited patiently for something to happen. 

Suddenly a slender figure in black appeared out of thin air in the middle of the yard.  He stood silently, straight and tall, and surveyed the surroundings with care.  Swiftly he was joined by the two from under the trees.  The black dog transformed into a man, in the blink of an eye, and spoke softly to the man in black.  "Everything's been quiet here.  What took you so long?"

Snape frowned in exasperation.  "I've been just a little busy!"  His lip curled into a sneer.  "I suppose I could have convinced Lord Voldemort to let me go sooner if I'd told him I was keeping you waiting, Black.  I'm sure he'd never want to inconvenience you."

Black grinned happily.  Snape was so much fun to needle.  "Remember that for next time, Snape!  How did things go with old Voldie, anyway?"

The Potions Master grimaced.  "He made me supervise the administration of the potion.  There were 47 doses used…a formidable army.  I hope Albus' preparations will be enough.  Are you ready for this?"  His dark eyes probed them both searchingly.

They both nodded in unison.  Black added, "So, what's the master plan?"

Snape glared at him. "It's simple enough even for you, Black.  I'll open the door and enter the dungeon.  I won't close the door completely behind me.  The two of you will wait and listen at the door.  Something I'm sure you had plenty of practice at during your student days."

Before they could protest this aspersion, he continued on smoothly, "I'll summon you in, when I discover just what the situation is in there.  Please, do not get carried away with the moment and jump the gun…wait for my signal.  All right?"

Both of them nodded again.  Never able to leave well enough alone, Black grinned once more.  "Then we'll charge to the rescue as the noble heroes we are, eh?  This'll be a new experience for you, huh Snape, being one of the good guys instead of one of the bad guys."

"I knew bringing you along would be a mistake, Black," snapped Snape angrily.  "This isn't some heroic game that you and your Gryffindor pals used to play!  Real people's lives are at stake here.  It's important that we get in and out as quickly as possible.  If you can't be serious about this then leave now, and I'll do it myself!"

Black frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say anything Lupin let out a low growl and shoved him hard with his head.  Abruptly Black found himself sitting on his butt in the damp grass looking up at the two of them in surprise, as they both glared impatiently at him.

Sheepishly he picked himself up and muttered, "Okay, okay, let's just get on with it."

The animagus once more resumed his canine form, and the three of them cautiously approached the silent house.  When they stood before a small unassuming back door, Snape pulled out his wand and traced a pattern of sigils on the wooden panel, and with an exhalation of air, it opened silently.  With a final warning glance at his teammates, the tall wizard slipped inside, leaving the door a jar behind him.  His companions made themselves comfortable…and waited.

All was quiet within.  After taking a moment to check his immediate surroundings, the wizard headed down the long corridor in front of him towards the cell where Malfoy had held Evangeline.  Before he got too far, a door opened on one side of the hall and Goyle came out.  The hulking Death Eater was surprised but not alarmed to see Snape.

"Snape, why are you here?" he asked with no more than the simplest of curiosity in his tone.

Snape nodded curtly and slipped easily back into his role of trusted compatriot.  "Goyle.  I've been sent to check on the special prisoners from the ministry.  Lord Voldemort doesn't want to chance anything going wrong now that the attack is imminent."

Goyle chuckled.  "What could go wrong?  Everything's been planned for."

Snape drew himself up to his full height and favored Goyle with one of his more intimidating frowns.   "Nevertheless, I've been charged with their safety.  May I see them?"

Goyle shrugged, far too used to doing whatever he was told to argue with one who usually had authority over him.  "Sure, I guess so.  They're down at the end of the hall."

"How have you proceeded to keep them safe?  Do you have many guards here tonight?"

Goyle shook his head.  "Nah, most everyone was needed for the attack on the bank.  There's only me, Simpson, and Carson."

Snape nodded, silently pleased that he'd been right about the lack of serious safety precautions.  "I suppose that's sufficient under the circumstances."

Malfoy's minion nodded happily.  "Yeah.  Oh, Snape, I want to thank you for those chocolates you sent to Malfoy.  They were real tasty.  I wish you'd sent more of them though.  Malfoy hogged most of them for himself.  He only let me have one…same for Crabbe.  Could you maybe send some more?"

With dark glee in his heart at hearing of the success of his little gift, Snape smiled coldly at Goyle.  "Oh, I think one will be quite sufficient."  

Without another word, the Potions Master drew his wand and hit Goyle with the full Body-Bind.  "Petrificus Totalus!"   Goyle fell like a rock, face down on the stone floor of the corridor.

"Now!" yelled Snape.  The door behind him burst open, and Lupin and Black, in animal form, raced in.  All three of them ran down the hall.  Snape hit the two startled guards by the door with hexes before they could even think about getting their wands out.  Then he blasted open the cell door, and the three of them raced inside.

The finance minister and the male security minister were being held in chains and were both huddled against the far wall.  They were bruised and disheveled but basically looked to be unhurt.  The female security minister was another matter.  The unfortunate woman was manacled to the bloodstained table that Snape had seen on his previous trip to this corner of Malfoy's dungeon.  She was naked, and looked to be in extremely poor shape.  Her condition brought back painful memories of finding Evangeline here at Christmas.

Black transformed into human form.  This was the part that he was a trifle nervous about.  He'd shaved off his beard and transformed his hair to blond and his eyes to light blue.  Approaching Ministry members, looking even remotely like he did on a wanted poster, didn't seem like a very good idea to him.  Sincerely hoping that no one would penetrate his disguise, he went to free the two male ministers from their shackles.

Lupin stayed by the door, watching their backs.  They all knew that no one would want to get too close to a werewolf.  The unfortunate prisoners had enough to worry about without getting scared out of their minds by their rescuers.

Snape approached the woman lying on the bloody table, removed her bonds, and gave her a quick examination to see just how badly she'd been injured.  Swiftly he removed his dark flowing robe and carefully wrapped it around her shivering body.  Then he picked her up in his arms.  She moaned softly but was only semiconscious, her head moved restlessly against his shoulder as he held her tightly.

The ministers that Black had freed were able to walk, if somewhat stiffly. And as the men approached him, Snape turned to them with instructions.  "Please follow us.  We need to get you out of here as quickly as possible."

The frightened men nodded dazedly, and the whole group moved out the door and back up the hallway.  The ministers eyed Lupin warily but kept moving, not wanting to get too close or draw too much attention to themselves.  As they came to the paralyzed body in the middle of the corridor, Lupin paused to sniff the terrified Goyle over really well.  Snape didn't give him a second look.

When the entire group had gotten safely out into the yard, Snape produced a flat round metal disk and addressed the ministers.  "This is a Portkey set to go active in two minutes.  It will take you to a temporary hospital, where they'll treat your wounds.  I wasn't sure if you'd be up to apparating or not."

The ministers nodded gratefully and touched the disk.  Snape nodded to Lupin and Black.  "Thank you for your assistance.  Perhaps you should now return to the school."  They nodded silently and disappeared.  The four remaining people stood there quietly, then vanished, to once more leave the silent garden in peace. 

                                                   *******************************************************************

Snape's party materialized in the middle of the makeshift hospital ward.  The ministers were the first patients to arrive since their rescue had gone so smoothly.  Poppy, Minerva, and Evangeline sprang to their side as soon as they appeared.  Evangeline felt immense relief to see Snape looking undamaged, but she quickly turned her attention to the patients in need of her help.

Minerva and Evangeline led the male ministers, Whitestaff and Limpet, to beds and cast rudimentary diagnostic spells on them to try to assess their condition.  It was quite obvious that they were suffering from shock.  Otherwise they weren't in particularly bad shape.  They had some cuts and bruises, and they suffered from mild dehydration, but their recovery should be swift and complete.  Indeed, as they began to come out of their shock, they began to complain bitterly about the horrendous treatment they'd received from those horrid masked thugs.  Both ministers were quite scandalized by the whole affair, and were quickly looking for somewhere to cast blame.

Meanwhile, Snape gently laid Minister Eggleson on one of the beds that was more secluded than those in the rest of the room.  He then tried to assist Poppy in assessing the extent of her injuries.  It was obvious that the poor woman had absorbed most of Malfoy's twisted attention, as Evangeline had not so very long ago.

As she watched Snape and Pomfrey work from out of the corner of her eye, Evangeline tried to suppress a shudder.  She found herself remembering her own time in Malfoy's dungeon, and the horrible things that had happened to her there.  She tried to force her concentration to remain firmly fixed on the minister in her care, but try as she might, she couldn't forget about it completely.  She kept finding herself glancing over at Minister Eggleson in concern, and remembering things she'd thought she'd successfully buried forever.  But those nightmarish days in captivity were suddenly digging their way out of her subconscious and reaching inexorably towards the light.

Her pained glances and pale stricken face didn't go unnoticed by Snape, who felt his hatred for Malfoy burn hotter than ever with the dawning realization that this incident was once more causing great pain to Evangeline.  It was obvious to him that her memories of her own torture by Malfoy were being dragged back to the surface by witnessing the pain of someone else who'd been similarly mistreated.  If he'd ever suffered a twinge of regret for the potion-laced candy he'd sent to the arrogant Death Eater, he no longer did.  As far as Snape was concerned, Malfoy deserved everything he'd gotten and more.

As the night wore on, Evangeline was finally able to push it all aside and concentrate on the many other patients that soon appeared to fill up the remaining beds in the room.  Some of them had fairly severe wounds that required immediate cleaning for safety, since werewolves had inflicted them.  Despite the use of Snape's protective potion, everyone felt better if they received immediate treatment for these wounds.  Considering the horrible consequences of werewolf bites, that was certainly understandable.  It was really impossible to be too careful.

As time wore on, and more people showed up, they gradually learned that despite the casualties, the battle was going well.  The werewolves did, indeed, break off from the battle fairly quickly and run off howling at the moon, evening the odds a bit and lessening the danger to the combatants, as well.  This left the trolls and the Death Eaters, who, formidable as they were, did not ultimately make a match for the goblin army and the defending witches and wizards.  The Dark Lord himself did not make an appearance to no one's surprise.

Everyone at the field hospital was kept pretty busy, especially Pomfrey and Snape, being the ones with the most medical knowledge.  Mrs. Montrose and her daughter hovered about and simpered at the ministers.  Mrs. Montrose constantly threw dark looks at Snape and uttered terrified cries if he happened to venture near her.  He ignored her completely, as did everyone else, treating both her and her daughter as the minor annoyances they were.

Around 3 o'clock in the morning, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the room.  He looked very tired and had a cut on his left cheek, but basically he appeared to be uninjured.

He claimed everyone's attention and announced that the battle was over, and that their side had been victorious.  There was much happy celebration at this news!  Although there'd been some damage done to the various alleys surrounding Gringotts, the bank itself was remarkably unscathed.  Casualties were fairly high, but fatalities were nonexistent.  The advance warning and careful planning had carried the day, much to the great relief of all.

After announcing this happy state of things, Dumbledore made a point of embracing Snape in front of everyone and thanking him for making it all possible.

"If you hadn't alerted us, sabotaged the werewolves, and protected us from their bites, things would not have gone well for us.  We're all in your debt, Severus!"

Snape was obviously a bit embarrassed by this.  He was much more used to public censure than public praise.  In response he just said that he was glad things went well and that he hoped this would finally open the eyes of the Ministry of Magic.

                                                    ****************************************************************

Everyone was exhausted after their hard night's labors, but happy that things had gone so well.  The immediate danger was over, thank goodness.  Their success gave everyone hope for the future, and a time when the shadow of Voldemort wouldn't hang over their lives like a pall.

Snape and Evangeline didn't return to the castle until dawn, when other medical personnel arrived to take the last of the injured to hospitals, and free the overworked people of the night before from their carefully tended burdens.

The exhausted couple came out of the concert painting into their bedroom and simply collapsed onto the bed.  They didn't even bother to undress but simply pulled the comforter up over themselves and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	24. The First Step

24.  The First Step

Evangeline awoke the next morning feeling grubby and stiff from last night's labors and then sleeping in her clothes.  Slightly disoriented, she rolled over and found Snape up on one elbow simply watching her.

She blinked, ran a hand through her disheveled hair, and smiled up at him.  "Good morning…or is it afternoon?"

The Potions Master smiled back, looking decidedly more awake than she felt.  "I believe it's still morning, although barely."

A bit embarrassed by the intensity of the gaze he was directing at her, she asked, "Why were you staring at me like that, Severus?"

"I was just enjoying being able to watch you sleep," he stated simply.  "We've been apart so much lately that I haven't been able to indulge myself in far too long."

She blushed at the warmth in his words and raised an automatic protest.  "Severus, after last night and sleeping in my clothes, I'm hardly sleeping beauty."

Shaking his head solemnly, Snape put out a hand and pushed a lock of hair off her face, hooking it behind her ear and letting his finger trail lightly back across her cheek.  "You're always beautiful to me, Evangeline."  Tears sprang to her eyes at his answer.  His tenderness always touched her deeply because she knew it didn't come easily for him. 

Gently he ran his long fingers through the soft mass of her tangled hair, then placing a swift kiss on her lips, he got up off the bed and began to remove his clothes.  "Perhaps you'll feel better if you have a warm bath to soak the stiffness out of your muscles.  You're still recovering, after all."  Once he'd stripped to the waist, he headed into the bathroom to draw a bath in the large ceramic tub.  

The appealing thought of sharing a warm bath with her lover quickly removed any lingering sleepiness from her mind.  Smiling to herself at the hopeful start to the day, Evangeline slid off the bed, quickly stripped off her own soiled clothing, and went to join Severus in the bathroom.  Eagerly she leaned full length against him, as he bent over to test the water temperature.  She kissed the tender back of his neck softly and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his strong back and teasing the nipples on his chest with her fingers.

"Will you join me?" she inquired hopefully as she held his warm body tightly against hers.

With a deep sigh he shivered at her touch and slid quickly around in her embrace so they were once more facing each other.  Sitting on the edge of the tub, he pulled her swiftly between his legs, kissing her breasts with eager lips, and gently caressing her back with his strong hands.  There was nothing he wanted more than to trace every plane of her body with his fingers and lips, to memorize its shape, to imprint its feeling on his soul forever.  "I have every intention of doing just that, I assure you," he stated definitively between kisses.

"Good," she murmured happily and gave him a playful shove.  Unprepared for her actions, he slid off the edge of the tub with a gasp and down under the warm water.  A moment later, he surfaced, sputtering for air, and glared up at her with water dripping into his eyes and off the tip of his nose.  "You minx!  I wasn't finished undressing yet!"

Enjoying the sight of her lover in such disarray, she smiled teasingly down at him.  "Oh, dear!  Let me help you with that."  Quickly she bent down and removed his stockings since his feet were still hanging out of the tub.  While she did that he undid his trousers and slid them down off his hips.  Then she drew them off his legs with difficulty and dropped the sodden mass to the floor.

"Now, that just leaves those pesky boxers of yours," she smiled sweetly at him from the edge of the tub, while kneeling and resting her chin on her hands.   He scooted back in the tub and shook his head, a devilish expression on his face.  "Oh, no," he murmured silkily.  "If you want them, you'll just have to come in and get them."

Evangeline grinned evilly in return.  "If you insist, but I'm really much more interested in what's inside them."

Gracefully she stood up and stepped into the large tub without taking her eyes from his.  Slowly sinking down into the warm water, she slid easily across the tub and up his body to recline against him, with her arms entwined about his neck.  When they were face to face, she kissed him gently as he slid his hands slowly down her body, caressing her smooth skin in the warm water.  Slowly she ran her hand over his lean chest and down over his stomach to tease the waistband of the boxers that he still wore.  "Shall we dispense with these, Severus?" she whispered softly as she kissed her way down his neck, leaving a trail of small red marks.

Severus found himself determined to put all the tension and worry of the last couple of weeks behind him and concentrate on nothing more than the moment at hand.  Some uninterrupted time in the arms of this woman was all that he longed for.  So he leaned back against the side of the big tub with a sigh of contentment, enjoying the sensuous feeling of her hands and mouth on his body and answered honestly.  "Whenever you wish, Evangeline."

Slipping her hands into the waistband, she slid the garment down his body in one quick motion, freeing him from restraint.  Then her hand glided slowly back up between his long legs and stroked the hard length of him, while he moaned in pleasure at her touch.  Desire long denied by circumstances burned hotly for both of them.  Severus reached out and pulled her on top of him, his skin tingling with anticipation, as her warm wet flesh pressed eagerly against his own.  "I've missed you, my Angel," he murmured in her ear as he began to kiss and fondle her body with more urgency.

As she covered his neck and chest with fervent kisses, she smiled and relaxed against him.  "Let's hope the house elves have better things to do with their time today."

"They will if they value their worthless lives," he muttered darkly as he clasped her to him and kissed her deeply.

                                                                      ***********************************************

An hour later found them relaxing in front of the crackling fire, sitting on the soft rug, and leaning back against one of the sturdy chairs.  Their arms were entwined around each other, content in the silent companionship of each other's company; blissfully enjoying the first truly calm moment they'd had in a very long time.  Evangeline lifted her head from Snape's chest and reached up and caressed his cheek gently as he gazed meditatively into the fire.  With a soft sigh she broke the companionable silence.  "Do you have any regrets about revealing yourself as a spy, Severus?"

A sad smile flitted across his features as he turned his head and looked down at her.  "A complicated question.  I certainly won't miss the gut wrenching tension of having to watch every word, every look, every move I make.  Nor will I miss the horror of having to go along with whatever the Dark Lord expected of me, of having to find ways to carry out his orders without doing more harm or betraying myself or others.  It was necessary to give myself away in order to ruin his plans, and no, I don't regret doing it."  

Then he sighed and a slight frown creased his forehead.  "I do regret the loss of information, though.  It'll be harder to counter him, now that we won't know what he's planning.  Even though I was no longer one of his favorites, I was privy to a lot of useful information.  Now that door is closed.  I'm afraid that that loss will put everyone in greater danger than before.  My value in this fight has been greatly diminished by my giving up my position as a spy.  I do feel somewhat guilty about that even though there really wasn't much choice."

Tightening his arms around her, he added, "I also worry that my being hunted by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters will put you in more danger.  It could be very dangerous to love me, Evangeline.  That thought fills me with dread.  It's enough to make me want to take you and run and hide somewhere very far away from here."

She gazed at him sympathetically.  "Oh, Severus, where could we go?  You wouldn't be happy hiding in some far away place…always worrying that we'd be found…wondering what was happening to those we cared about.  You'd make a terrible fugitive, Severus Snape.  You're just not a coward, and you can't stand not knowing what's going on and being involved."

He smiled wryly down at her.  "You're sure about that?"

"Yes, I am.  Completely sure.  Anyway, wouldn't you miss your job, your life here at Hogwarts?"

Thoughtfully he considered her question.  "Perhaps not as much as you might think, Evangeline.  I certainly didn't start out to be a teacher.  I've always thought of it as penance for reaching too high, for being too arrogant, for choosing so badly."

She frowned in concern.  These confidences were new to her, and she wanted so much to truly understand this man that she loved so deeply.  "Don't you enjoy teaching at all, Severus?"

A gleam came into his eyes and he smirked down at her.  "It has its rewarding aspects, I suppose.  You know how much I enjoy showing others that I know more than they do.  Teaching has certainly given me an opportunity to display my knowledge, but the audience is generally so unappreciative.  I've enjoyed the intellectual give and take with the occasional bright student, but they've been few and far between.  In truth, I find I don't really have the proper temperament for teaching."  He snorted softly.  "I simply do not have the patience.  I really didn't have a choice when I started.  Despite his protestations to the contrary, I don't think Albus completely trusted in my sincerity when I first came to him for his help in escaping from the Dark Lord's grasp.  Later, when he needed someone to teach potions, he knew he couldn't do better than to hire me, but the truth is, he wanted to keep me where he could keep an eye on me.  In a way this job has always been a sentence and my dungeon classroom… a cell."

"Does that mean you really do want to leave here?"  She watched him carefully.

He shook his head.  "No, not really.  I'm comfortable, if not completely happy in my job here.  And you're right to say that I wouldn't enjoy life as a fugitive.  I've never run away from a problem.  I don't want to start now."  He extended a hand and idly began to play with her hair.  "I can't help but worry that my new status as a target will put you in more danger, though.  I don't think I could live with myself if you were hurt because of me."

Evangeline gave a small laugh and tried to reassure him.  "Severus, I already have a huge wanted poster on my head and have since before we met.  Nothing you do could place me in more danger than I'm already in by simply having the abilities I do, in being the person that I am.  I bear the curse of being potentially valuable to Voldemort.  You can't change that.  Being with you isn't endangering me!  I never feel safer than when I'm in your arms."

Tightening his arms around her, he stated solemnly, "That's where I most want to have you, Evangeline.  When I was forced to be away, discovering the details of this last plot, all I could think about was you.  The Death Eater who threw that knife bragged about hitting you in the back, and how the poison he'd put on it would affect you.  I was so frustrated that I couldn't be here to help you.  Not to mention, frightened that Poppy wouldn't be able to figure out just what it was, and how to help you in time.  I've never felt so helpless.  You could've died, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.  I was bound by my duty, unable to be where I truly wanted to be.  I vowed then, that I'd never be put in that position again; that I'd always be here with you to protect you from harm.  I haven't done a very good job of that in the past, but from now on, I promise you, it'll be my number one concern.  I was torn between wanting to be with you to protect you, and fearing that becoming a target myself would put you in greater danger.  In the end, being with you, to offer you my protection, seemed to be the right choice.  Although perhaps it's a rather selfish one."

Deeply touched by his concern, Evangeline sat up straighter and looked at him seriously.  "It doesn't seem so selfish to me.  I was hoping that you'd feel happier, less burdened once you gave up spying, but it seems that you've given up the role of spy, to take on the role of watchdog.   Once again, you're basing your choices on the needs of another person.   I don't want you to feel obligated to me, Severus.  I don't want to be a duty.  It seems you've always got a role others expect you to play.  Will you ever feel free enough to just be yourself?  Can't you ever just live the life you want?"

"Protecting you isn't a duty, Evangeline.  Keeping you safe is what I want to do, what I need to do.  Being with you is the life I want.  Please, believe that."

"Being with you is all that I want, too.  We'll just have to try to keep each other safe.  I'll watch your back if you watch mine," she said with a playful grin.

He chuckled in amusement and smiled back at her.  "Agreed.  And since we both will be taking on responsibility for the other's safety and well being, there's another step I'd like to take.  The only future I want is one that contains you, Evangeline.  So I guess, the first step into that future is to ask you…if you'll marry me." 

The unexpectedness of the proposal took her breath away.  Her heart was suddenly pounding so hard she couldn't hear anything except the blood pulsing through her head.

Snape stared at her with a serious look on his face, suddenly fearful at her silence.  With a slightly shaking hand, she reached out to touch his face and smiled softly.  "Oh, Severus, are you absolutely sure that's what you want?"

With a solemn look in his dark eyes, he nodded slowly.  "More than anything, Evangeline."

A happy smile blossomed on her face, and she threw her arms eagerly around his neck.  "Then, yes, Severus Snape, I will marry you.  Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife!"

Smiling broadly in his relief, he drew her closer, his warm lips gliding gently over hers as they sealed their hope for the future with a tender kiss.  When they parted and stared at each other, he pulled back and got up.  "Wait here, Evangeline.  I'll be right back."

Severus headed off into the bedroom and rummaged around somewhere.  A moment later, he returned to her side with a small black box in his hand.  Handing the box to Evangeline, he sat down next to her again and watched anxiously as she opened it.  Inside, sparkling brightly against the satin lining, she found a lovely, square cut, diamond ring with a trio of small emeralds on either side.

"Oh, Severus, it's beautiful!  Is it another family heirloom?" she inquired breathlessly as she looked up at him with shining eyes.

He nodded seriously.  "Yes.  It belonged to a great aunt, whom I was quite fond of, when I was very young."  Taking the box from her slightly trembling hands, he carefully removed the lovely ring and slipped it gently onto the fourth finger of her left hand.  As she gazed with wonder at the ring, she could feel it adjusting to fit properly on her finger as if it had always been there.  A tingling warmth began to spread through her, it felt so right to have this ring on her finger, and she raised her eyes to his once more with a feeling of complete happiness in her heart.

A sad smile flitted briefly across Snape's face.  "I never thought I'd have any use for it other than to remember her by.  Even after all this time your love seems like a dream to me, Evangeline.  I find myself still afraid I'll wake up and find that you were simply an illusion conjured up by a mind in dire need of hope."

Longing to reassure him, she placed a hand on either side of his face and stared earnestly into his eyes.  "I'm no illusion, Severus, and my love for you will last as long as I do."  Gently she pulled him into an embrace, and together they stretched out full length in front of the warming fire.


	25. Stirrings of Tribulation

  Stirrings of Tribulation 

Fate having a strange sense of humor, moments of complete happiness never last more than a fraction of a second in the overall scheme of things.  That proved all too true for Evangeline and Severus as they embraced in front of the fire and contemplated a whole new direction for their lives.  Suddenly there was a firm knock at the door.  They ignored it, hoping whoever it was would take the hint.  They really should have known better.  Alas, it came again even louder, accompanied by Sirius Black's rather irritated voice.  "Hurry up and open the door, Snape!  I can't afford to stand here in human form for too long, and this is important!"

Snape sighed in pure frustration and with a final kiss reluctantly released Evangeline from his embrace.  Animagi and house elves… annoyances all!  Hadn't he done enough in the last twenty four hours to rate a little peace and quiet?  Entertaining pleasant thoughts of murder, he got up from in front of the fire and straightened his bathrobe.  With a grim expression on his face, he stalked over and opened the door to his quarters.

As soon as the door opened far enough to admit him, Black barreled in, anxious to get out of the corridor before he was seen.  He was brought up short at the sight of both Snape and Evangeline dressed in bathrobes, belatedly realizing that he'd probably interrupted something intimate.

Snape closed the door firmly, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared daggers at Black.  "What's so urgent, Black?  Can't you find anything to do that doesn't include making a nuisance of yourself?"

Black tore his eyes away from the appealing sight of Evangeline in her bathrobe and turned to Snape with a grin.  "Lots of things, actually, but none of them are nearly as much fun."  Then his face took on a more serious expression as the glower on Snape's face deepened.  "Look, I really am sorry to be interrupting like this, but Dumbledore sent me to get you.  He wants to speak to you right away.  Said it was urgent.  Repercussions of last night, I think."

Snape's eyebrows drew together sharply and tendrils of concern brushing ever so gently against his consciousness.  "Surely last night was enough proof for the Ministry that the Dark Lord has returned and is once more gathering power."

Not sure how to respond to that, Black ran a hand through his hair and hesitated.  "I didn't really get that impression.  I think Fudge has his head stuck in quicksand."

Snape shook his head in disgust.  "Well it's not sucking him down fast enough for me!"  He paused to consider his options, but couldn't see any way out of this summons.  "All right, Black!  I'll get dressed and come with you.  Wait here!"

More fearful at what this interruption could mean, than he'd admit, even to himself, Snape stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.  Evangeline and Black could hear him opening and closing drawers and doors loudly and muttering to himself.  Evangeline looked at the closed door with concern, a cold shiver of apprehension running down her spine.  Couldn't they have even a moment of peace and happiness?

"Oh, dear.  How could any reasonable person continue to harbor doubts after last night?" she murmured in dismay.

Black shook his head and shrugged.  "Beats me.  It seemed pretty conclusive.  I'm beginning to wonder about Fudge's sympathies.  He couldn't possibly do anything to help Voldemort more than what he's doing now."

Evangeline gasped and turned to focus her full attention on Black.  "You think that Fudge could be an ally of Voldemort?"

Frowning thoughtfully, Black nodded.  "His behavior makes more sense if he is.  His refusal to accept Voldemort's return, despite all the evidence in support of it, strikes me as highly suspicious.  If not, then he's the most stupid pig-headed idiot I've ever run into, and he certainly doesn't deserve to be Minister of Magic.  He's hurting the entire wizarding community by acting the way he is!"

Here was a new and highly disturbing thought to contemplate.  Could their Minister of Magic really be in league with the Dark Lord?  God, you really do need a scorecard to keep up with who's on which side!  Evangeline sank into one of the chairs by the fire with a worried look on her face.  "Oh, Sirius, is Fudge trying to cause trouble for Severus?  After everything he risked last night!"  She turned imploring eyes up to Black, silently pleading with him to allay her fears.

Sensing her sudden fear and wanting to reassure her, Black came over, sat across from her on one of the ottomans, and took her suddenly very cold hand in his.  "I'm not sure just what's going on, Angel, but try not to worry.  Albus won't let anything happen to Snape, I'm sure of that."  She smiled at him in thanks for his concern, and he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.  As he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes focused abruptly on the sparkling ring adorning her finger.  His jaw dropped, and he stared at her in awe, momentarily at a loss for words.

She blushed under his amazed regard and slowly withdrew her hand from his.

"Is that what I think it is?"  Black exclaimed in wonder.

"If you think it's an engagement ring, then yes, it's what you think it is."

Astounded by this turn of events, Black shook his head dazedly.  "Never in my wildest dreams, did I ever imagine Snape getting married."

At this point, the bedroom door flew open, and Snape himself barreled out in full regalia, still buttoning the top buttons of his outer robe and muttering to himself in a disgusted tone.  He noticed the shocked look on Black's face.

"Now, what's the matter, Black?" he inquired in an exasperated tone.

Black stood up and grinned at him.  "I understand congratulations are in order for the two of you."

Snape blinked.  The abrupt change of subject threw him off stride.

Evangeline got to her feet and slipped her arm around Snape's waist.  "He noticed the ring, so I told him.  I hope that's okay, Severus."  She looked nervously up at him, hoping that he didn't object too much.

The Potions Master gazed down at her with a look of such tenderness that Black found it hard to believe it was really Snape he was seeing and not some stranger in Snape's ebony robes.

"Of course, it's all right, Evangeline.  I certainly don't intend it to remain a secret.  I'm proud and happy to be marrying you."  He bent down and kissed her gently.  She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back eagerly.

Black felt like a voyeur as their kiss deepened and showed signs of lingering on.  He cleared his throat in embarrassment.  "Uh, when you two come up for air, Dumbledore said he really would like us up there as soon as possible.  I'm pretty sure he meant today."

Both Severus and Evangeline blushed slightly, and she stepped back and released him, laying a hand lightly on the front of his robes.

He smiled reassuringly at her and covered her hand momentarily with his own.  "Don't worry, Evangeline.  Everything will be fine."

Bravely she nodded, but her face creased in a concerned frown, less certain of that than Snape was professing to be.  Determined to hide his own apprehension at this ominous summons, Snape strode over to the door and looked impatiently back at Black.  "Well, Black…are you coming like that?"

Black started.  "Right."  Then he belatedly turned into a dog and followed Snape out the door and down the dimly lit hall.  Finding he had to keep up a pretty swift pace to stay with the rapidly retreating form of the Potions Master.


	26. Fudge's Idiocy

 Fudge's Idiocy 

Snape strode rapidly through the castle with Snuffles at his heels and an intensely annoyed glare on his face.  Anyone they came across got out of their way as fast as possible, wishing to keep all their bodily parts firmly intact.  In a very short time, both wizards were standing in front of Albus Dumbledore's office door.  Keeping his fears tightly in check, Snape knocked boldly and was told to come in.

Snape and Black entered to find Dumbledore speaking to Minerva McGonagall and Arthur Weasley.

Facing the situation head on, Snape strode straight up to Dumbledore and said without preamble, "Is it true that that imbecile Fudge still refuses to believe that the Dark Lord has returned?"

Dumbledore looked up at Snape and sighed.  "I'm afraid that is indeed true, Severus."

Snape frowned ominously.  Storm clouds looked cheerier.  "Please explain his reasoning, Albus.  This continued obtuseness makes no sense!"

Knowing this conversation wasn't going to be easy, Dumbledore gestured for everyone to take a seat, which Snape did with impatience and Black with curiosity.

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him and announced grimly, "Fudge apparently believes that last night's attack was perpetrated by a bunch of renegade Death Eaters, who are trying to bring back the terror of Voldemort's time.  Their use of trolls and werewolves seems to indicate to him that these Death Eaters are few in number, although perhaps strong in allies."

Snape's jaw dropped.  "That's insane!  How does he explain what happened to his own ministers?"

Weasley spoke up uneasily, reluctant to provoke Snape's wrath.  "Fudge believes they were held by these Death Eaters.  They never saw any indication of You-Know-Who, nor did any of them ever see the faces of their captors or any details of where they were being held.  Minister Eggleson was unconscious when you rescued her.  Minister Limpet and Minister Whitestaff were too shocked by the whole thing to notice anything about their surroundings, or about their rescue…except that you had a werewolf under your command."

Snape suddenly heard the loud clang of a metal door slamming shut in his mind.  Never in his wildest imaginings had it occurred to him that Lupin's participation in the rescue could be taken as a sign that he was really working for the dark side.  Snape frowned ominously at Weasley, who squirmed uneasily under his glare, then he turned and looked at Dumbledore seriously.  "Is Fudge trying to blame this on me?" he asked, in a deceptively quiet tone.

Dumbledore gave a deep sigh and nodded reluctantly.  "He did say that since all of our information came from you, and you provided the potions for both sides, that perhaps you orchestrated the entire thing for your own purposes."

"Did he indicate what he thought those purposes might be?" inquired Snape, his countenance grimmer by the second.

"He was a bit unclear on that.  He does seem to have decided that you're the cause of all that happened last night, however, Severus.  I just spent the entire morning convincing him not to throw you directly into Azkaban."  Dumbledore regarded Snape with a very sober expression on his face.  Wanting there to be no mistake.  It was important that the younger wizard should realize just how serious this situation was.

Snape had no problem there, the seriousness of all this was making itself more than abundantly clear.  He blanched and shook his head.  His thoughts were getting grimmer and grimmer as he tried to make sense of this appalling situation. "What does it take to convince the man?"  He found himself asking in a rough voice, utterly disgusted that he should find himself in this predicament now when finally it had seemed that he could put some of this nightmare behind him forever.

Black jumped in, ever eager to impart his take on things.  "Has it occurred to any of you that maybe Fudge is really working for Voldemort himself, and that's why logical facts don't seem to matter to the idiot?"

Dumbledore glanced sadly at him.  "I admit the thought has crossed my mind, but I have no evidence of that."

Suddenly Snape could envision all the plans that he and Evangeline had spent the last few hours creating disappearing forever into the darkness of Azkaban.  He took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore with a stony countenance.  "What's Fudge going to do to me?"

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at Snape.  "For the moment, nothing Severus.  He has no proof against you.  It's all foolish speculation on his part.  He did make me promise that you wouldn't leave Hogwarts for now.  And, as I felt that would be wisest for your own safety, I agreed.  I hope you'll abide by this restriction."

Snape stared at Dumbledore intently.  "So now I'm to be a prisoner, am I?  I'm to be condemned!  Will they even bother with a trial?"  

His glare intensified as his rage increased and his frustration mounted.  His voice remained soft but the bitterness in it hung in the air around their heads like acrid rings of smoke.  "I give myself away to Voldemort and Malfoy as a traitor to their cause.  I put my life on the line to foil their plots and schemes, and to save the lives and comfort of those who despise me.  I endanger Evangeline's life by not being here to help her, when she needs me the most, so that I can be the good spy and learn all we need to know about their plans.  And this is the result.  I am blamed for this monstrous act, and Voldemort gets away to plot another attack free from our observation."  

The Potions Master rose to his feet with a look of deep disgust on his face.  "Suddenly, friends and enemies seem all the same to me, Albus.  Don't worry, I won't leave Hogwarts…but one prison is much the same as another."  Without another word or glance at anyone he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

                                     ******************************************************************************

Evangeline opened the door to find Minerva McGonagall standing in the corridor.  She smiled welcomingly at her.  "Come in, Minerva."

McGonagall entered and took note of Evangeline once more wearing the leaf green robe she'd seen frequently of late.  "My dear, I think we need to get you some more clothes."

Evangeline smiled ruefully.  "Yes, I'm afraid so.  I'm down to only a handful of items.  Death Eaters have been very hard on my wardrobe."

McGonagall nodded grimly and got down to the purpose of her visit.  "Is Severus here?"

Evangeline shook her head.  "No, he went to a meeting with Albus."

McGonagall sighed.  "I was afraid of that.  I was at that meeting, and I felt you should know about it.  I wasn't sure if Severus would come and tell you himself or not."

Remembering Sirius' concerns, Evangeline's stomach suddenly clenched in fear.  "What happened, Minerva?  Is that fool Fudge trying to blame what happened on Severus?"

McGonagall nodded reluctantly.  "I'm afraid so, dear."

All their hopeful dreams of a future together suddenly shattered into a million pieces and blew away with the winds of fear.  Evangeline paced over to the fireplace and put her hands over her face.  "Oh, god, are they going to put him in Azkaban?" she whispered hoarsely.

McGonagall's heart dropped, and she quickly went over to put her arm around the suddenly terrified young woman.  "Fudge wanted to, Evangeline, but there's no proof of anything against Severus, so Albus was able to stop him."

"No proof?  Of course, there's no proof!  Severus isn't guilty of anything except trying to help, and saving countless lives, not to mention Gringotts itself!"  Evangeline yelled in exasperation as she began to pace back and forth.  "I'm beginning to agree with Sirius.  Maybe Fudge is in Voldemort's camp, after all."

As appalling as she found that thought, McGonagall couldn't discount the idea completely.  "We've all considered that, but there's no proof."

Evangeline sighed and threw up her hands.  "Once more there's no proof, so Fudge gets the benefit of the doubt.  Why doesn't Severus?  Why is he presumed guilty?"

McGonagall tried once more to comfort Evangeline with an embrace.  "Please, don't worry, dear.  We won't let anything happen to Severus.  He's not going to Azkaban.  Fudge has requested that Albus keep him here for the moment, that's all.  For Severus' own protection, he's agreed to this.  It'll be all right.  We'll get this whole situation cleared up in no time, you'll see."

Evangeline put her hands over her mouth and stared morosely into the fire.  This morning things had looked so promising.  The future had been something to look forward to, now it appeared to be something to fear…to dread.  How had circumstances changed so drastically, so quickly?  Why were the rocks in the road ahead always so incredibly huge?

As she watched her young friend struggle with her fears, McGonagall noticed the lovely ring on Evangeline's finger as it sparkled brightly in the firelight and smiled gently.  "Evangeline, is that what I think it is?"

Evangeline's lips twitched faintly, and she brought her hand down to stare longingly at her beautiful ring.  She spoke in a wistful tone.  "You're the second person to use exactly those words.  Yes, it's an engagement ring.  One I'm sure that Severus is regretting giving to me right now.  Not because he doesn't love me, but because he'll want to protect me from all this mess.  It's so unfair, Minerva.  He's finally free of the spying.  He should have some freedom, have a life, instead it could all be snatched away by a petty tyrant with the brains of a rodent and the power to destroy all of our lives."


	27. Facing the Future

  Facing the Future 

Evangeline pushed open the door to the roof of the Astronomy tower and stepped out to see a lonely black clad figure leaning against the parapet, contemplating the distance.

With a heavy sigh, she walked up behind him and addressed him quietly, "You know, whenever I see you like this, a part of me is afraid you're thinking about jumping."

Snape dropped his head to his chest for a moment, then he raised it once more and slowly turned around to face her with a sober expression on his features.  "I've considered it, but I'm too stubborn to give a fool like Fudge the satisfaction.  It would be playing right into his hands.  A dead scapegoat is better than a live scapegoat any day," he stated dryly.

Somewhat relieved, she nodded and attempted a smile.  Reluctantly she slid her engagement ring off her finger and held it out to him.

"Have you been regretting giving this to me, Severus?" she asked in a rather faint voice.

His dark eyes fastened on the glittering ring in her hand and started at it for a long moment then he nodded wordlessly.

Her heartbeat hitched in her chest.  "I was afraid of that," she whispered in a soft and strangled voice.   "You may have it back if you wish."

Slowly he reached out and took the ring from her ice cold hand and looked at it silently for a moment.  When he spoke it was in a deeply bitter tone. "I was a fool to think, even for a moment, that I could escape my past.  Someone like me doesn't get to live happily ever after, with someone like you, Evangeline.  Whatever I do, wherever I go, there'll always be someone like Fudge, ready to remind me of the type of man I am and always was.  I can't put this ring back on your finger and chain you to me for the rest of your life.  It wouldn't be fair."

Her heart dropped at his words, but she forced herself to step forward determinedly and look up into his deeply shadowed eyes.   "And how fair is it to dangle everything I could ever want in front of my face, and then snatch it away at the first sign of trouble?  I know what kind of man you are, Severus Snape, even if you aren't sure.  You should know that no ring and no ceremony would make any difference to me.  I'll always be there for you, no matter the circumstances.  As far as I'm concerned, you're already my husband, and no one could ever take your place in my life, or in my heart.  You're stuck with me, Severus.  Whatever happens, I'll be there for you…ring or no ring."

"Evangeline, you do understand what all of this means, don't you?  There's a very good chance that I'll end up in Azkaban prison…quite probably for the rest of my life."

Fear glimmered in her eyes although she tried to fight it down.  "But you aren't guilty of any crime, Severus!  You didn't do what they want to believe you did."

"Do you really believe any of that matters?" he snapped in annoyed impatience.  "The fact that I'm not guilty of this crime doesn't make me an innocent man.  You need to understand what kind of man you're agreeing to marry, Evangeline.  I'm a former Death Eater.  Not simply a spy who put on an act.  For far longer than I ever should've been, I truly was one of them.  Did as they did.  Thought as they thought.  I'm guilty of many horrible crimes done while I served the Dark Lord.  My past is what will be on trial here…not the present."  

Chilled by his statements, she stared deeply into his dark eyes, and what she saw there frightened her.  They were the cold empty eyes of the man she'd first met, and the only emotion they seemed to contain was a very deep anger.  "I understand that they'll try to tie your past into this crime, but I can't believe that they'll be successful.  There's no proof against you, Severus.  You're innocent!  Indeed, if it wasn't for you, Voldemort would have succeeded in destroying Gringotts."

A sad smile drifted across his face momentarily as he gazed at her determined face then he sighed and shook his head.  "My Angel, you're charmingly naïve at times.  Fudge is determined to blame this on me, and he has the power and resources to make it happen.  If Fudge can't manufacture enough evidence to convict me, Voldemort and his followers will be only too happy to fill in the gaps.  This is a golden opportunity for them.  They'll see it as poetic justice to send me to prison for the crime that I stopped them from succeeding at.  There's nothing that anyone enjoys more than condemning a traitor, and that's how those on both sides of this conflict see me."

"No.  That's not true.  Dumbledore doesn't see you as a traitor, and neither do I.  I won't abandon you, Severus, no matter what.   I love you…with all my heart," she exclaimed sincerely with suppressed tears brimming in her voice.

He shook his head in bewilderment, as if her attitude puzzled him greatly, and he spoke in a rough voice, "Haven't you heard anything that I've said to you, Evangeline?  Sometimes I think you don't see me as I truly am.  You seem to have this idealized vision of me as "the noble spy" sacrificing myself for a righteous cause!"  The sarcastic edge to his voice caused her to wince slightly.  

"That isn't who I am!  As a Death Eater and a spy I helped to murder people…including your own mother!  How can you simply overlook that?  I'm a selfish, arrogant, suspicious person.  I turned away from Voldemort because he lied to me.  What he was and what he did turned my stomach.  I sought help and refuge from Dumbledore for my own safety…because it seemed the best chance to save my own skin…not out of some inner nobility.  I became a spy because I had no other choice!  Don't mistake me for some insufferably noble Gryffindor.  I'm merely someone trying to survive as best I can.  I'm no hero… and no prize.  My past is about to catch up with me."  

He hesitated momentarily and glanced down at the stones beneath his feet.  Then he added in a softer tone, "I just don't want you to be hurt when it does.  You don't deserve to suffer for my crimes…my mistakes."

With a sigh she reached out and took his cold hand in hers and caressed it gently.  "Severus, sometimes I think you don't see yourself for who you really are, either.  You get so caught up in the guilt and the shame that you don't see the sacrifices you've made, and how much good you've done!  Perhaps you aren't as good as I wish to see you, but I know you aren't as evil and irredeemable as you see yourself!  Neither one of us is perfect, you know.  I wouldn't want to marry perfection.  I want my husband to be human…I want him to be you…for however long I can have you." 

                                     ***********************************************************************************

The two of them walked into the Great Hall at dinnertime hand in hand.  Evangeline decided that under the circumstances, there was no longer a reason to continue hiding within Hogwarts.  If Severus was going to come out into the open, then so was she.

As they walked up past the students at their tables, Draco Malfoy spotted them together and his jaw dropped.  What was that woman doing with Professor Snape?  Hadn't his father been looking for her?  Hadn't he found her months ago?  What in the name of the Dark Lord was going on?  The confused young man found his heart was pounding hard in his chest as his narrowed eyes followed the progression of the unexpected couple through the room.

When Snape and Evangeline got up to the head table, Dumbledore and McGonagall rose from their seats and came over to greet them.  Several of the other teachers crowded around them as well.  As the room buzzed with speculation the group at the head table continued to talk avidly amongst themselves…and smile. Suddenly Dumbledore embraced first Evangeline, and then Snape, to the shock of the students. Obviously something was up…speculation turned quickly to eager anticipation.  It had to be something worth hearing if Snape of all people was tolerating a public embrace from the Headmaster!

As everyone else took his or her seat except Evangeline, Snape, and Dumbledore, the hall fell silent, consumed with curiosity.  The Headmaster smiled out over the sea of attentive faces and stated warmly, "It appears that I have some happy news to share with all of you."  

He turned and indicated Evangeline with a flourish of his right hand.  "This lovely young woman is Miss Evangeline Winthrop, as some of you may know, she was working on cleaning and restoring our paintings earlier in the year.  She's come back to resume that task.  In addition…"   He paused and his eyes twinkled happily.  "She and Professor Snape have become engaged to be married.  So please join me in offering them our sincere congratulations."

He turned to Snape and Evangeline and began to applaud enthusiastically.  The staff at the head table swiftly joined him.  Snape smiled at Evangeline and put his arm around her waist.  Then they both looked out at the sea of stunned students, who slowly began to come out of their shock and applaud as well.  The Slytherins also whistled and stomped their feet.  All that is, except Malfoy, who sat there with an absolutely stunned and sick expression on his face.  Wait until his father heard about this!  

                                     ***********************************************************************************           

Remus Lupin staggered out of his bedroom and over to the nearest window, to watch the sunrise.  His favorite time of day!  Depending on when the full moon rose, his transformation could last for one, two, or occasionally three nights.  This time it was two nights…two nights of hell.  Leaning his weary head against the cool panes of glass, he took a deep breath and soaked in the rosy colors and comforting warmth that heralded his return to the land of men.  Gradually he could feel his mind awakening from its dreamlike state.  Although the Wolfsbane Potion allowed him to keep his sanity, he still found that he had to struggle to think truly human thoughts.  The whole horrid experience had a sense of unreality to it…like some sort of waking dream or hallucination.  Through it all he still had to fight the intense urges pulsing through his veins to run and howl at the moon, to rend and tear and kill.  When it was finally all over, he always felt so wrung out, like he was just recovering from a bout of flu.

Suddenly there was a faint stirring from behind him and then a footstep.  He sighed and muttered resignedly, "I'm really going to have to put stronger wards on my door.  Don't you ever use your own quarters, Sirius?"  He turned to confront Sirius Black, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, Remus, but I have some news for you, and I wanted you to hear it first from me."

Lupin felt fear clutch his chest.  "Did we lose the fight for Gringotts, after all?  Was Voldemort victorious?  Oh, god, who died?  Evangeline? Albus?"

Hurriedly Black shook his head and held up a hand.  "No, no, no one died.  We won the battle, although the verdict is still out on the war.  That imbecile Fudge still refuses to acknowledge Voldemort's return.  He's decided that a bunch of renegade Death Eaters were responsible, and that Snape probably masterminded the whole thing."

Lupin's jaw dropped in astonishment.  "Is he insane?  What did he do to Severus?  Did he throw him into Azkaban?"

Black shook his head once more.  "No, Dumbledore put a stop to that, although it's what Fudge had in mind.  For the time being, Snape just has to stay confined to Hogwarts, presumably while Fudge tries to dig up some proof to confirm his twisted theories.  No Death Eaters were captured to confirm or deny anything unfortunately."

Lupin sighed.  "Yeah, but what's to stop Voldemort and his thugs from manufacturing some evidence.  Let us do their dirty work for them.  Make us throw Snape into Azkaban for betraying Voldemort!  They'd laugh themselves sick."

Black looked grim.  "Tell me about it."

Lupin felt ashamed.  "I'm sorry, Sirius.  Of course, that's essentially what happened to you.  Fudge's attitude makes it even harder to prove your innocence."

Black scowled.  "I still say that Fudge is a closet supporter of Voldemort."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully.  "Maybe.  It's hard to believe that anyone could be so stupid."

Black hesitated and continued to stare at Lupin, knowing that this next little bit of news would be a lot harder for him to take.

"Uh oh.  There's more isn't there?" ventured Lupin in a cautious tone.

Black nodded reluctantly.  "Yeah…There's really no easy way to say this…so here goes.  Snape and Evangeline have gotten engaged to be married."

Lupin's face lost its color, and he abruptly sat down at his desk.  Dazedly he shook his head.  "That doesn't make any sense.  Severus wouldn't want all this hanging over Evangeline's head."

Black nodded again.  "You're right.  Apparently, Snape proposed when he thought he was free of the spying, but before he found out about Fudge's idiocy.  Then, Evangeline wouldn't let him off the hook."

Lupin sighed resignedly and nodded.  "I suppose that makes sense.  Evangeline would never abandon Severus, no matter what.  She loves him too much.  She must be very worried now, though."

"Yeah," said Black.  "I'm sure she's not the only one."


	28. The Shocking State of Her Wardrobe

 The Shocking State of Her Wardrobe 

Evangeline awoke and rolled over to see Snape pulling clothes out of the wardrobe in preparation for the day.  She lay there quietly just watching him dress, treasuring the moment; trying not to think about whether or not there'd be many more like it. As she lay there and gazed at her lover while he pulled his trousers over his long legs and methodically buttoned up his shirt, his nimble fingers moving smoothly from one button to the next in a practiced rhythm, she realized that there was a large part of her that would be perfectly content to spend the rest of her life simply watching every tantalizing move he made. Just being near him made her feel happy and safe and at peace with her world.  Whatever would she do if she lost him?  How could she survive if they put him in prison and held him away from her aching arms forever?  She shook her head sharply to banish the sudden cold emptiness that stabbed through her soul.  Refusing to let her mind dwell on such depressing thoughts, she sat up and spoke to him with a determined smile in her voice.

"Good morning, Professor Snape."  

He paused in his dressing, turned to look at her, and cocked an eyebrow.  "So formal today.  I thought we'd progressed past that to a first name basis."

With a sly grin on her face, she slid out of bed and walked over to join him.  "You had such a serious expression on your face.  I tend to think of that look as your Professor Snape face."

He snorted shortly.  "Yes, I suppose I do tend to have masks for all occasions.  I need to get ready for a class so it seemed like the appropriate "face" to don.  What are you planning to do today?"

"Well, I guess I'd better start brewing up some more cleaning and restoring potions if I have to start work on the castle paintings again.  Albus told me I could use my old quarters to work in.  So I guess I'll do it there.  Since your classroom is certainly not available at the moment."

Snape nodded in agreement.  "Yes, you'll need to prepare for that.  Please, feel free to take what you need from my storeroom."

She smiled at him teasingly.  "Why thank you, Professor Snape.  I feel so much better having your permission.  I wouldn't want to be accused of pilfering, after all."

Plastering a sneer onto his face, he grabbed her quickly, and pulled her roughly against him.  "Don't push your luck, Miss Winthrop," he murmured silkily, "or I'll be forced to give you detention."

With glittering eyes, she smirked at him and ran a hand slowly up his chest.  "That sounds like fun.  Would I serve it here…in your bed?"

He leered down at her as he ran a possessive hand down her backside.  "My, you are a forward child, aren't you?"

Grinning up at him saucily, she whispered, "Only with you, Professor.  I assure you."

He snorted in amusement.  Then he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, released her abruptly, and resumed buttoning up his clothes. "If you hurry up and dress, we can go up to breakfast together."

Turning away from him reluctantly, she began pawing through the wardrobe.  When that proved unfruitful, she turned to the drawers with a sigh.  "I'm running out of things to wear."  

Unhappily, she pulled out her old jeans and sole remaining t-shirt, which were beginning to look rather worn, and looked doubtfully at them.  The state of her wardrobe was beginning to get embarrassing.  The house elves looked better dressed.

He frowned over at her.  "We'll have to do something about that.  I'm not sure I want you leaving the castle alone though.  Perhaps we can do it together this weekend."

The thought of going shopping with Severus had her fondly remembering the day they met.  It seemed so long ago, and the problems they'd faced then seemed pale compared to what they faced now.  Still there had never really been a time when something wasn't hanging over one or the other of them.  They'd get through it now just like they did then. 

Evangeline smiled wistfully at him.  "You're going to take me shopping?  That takes me back down memory lane.  That first expedition together seems so long ago.  We were different people then."

He shook his head.  "No, we merely wore different masks with each other."  He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.   "I promise not to act embarrassed, and stomp out of the shop if the proprietor refers to me as your boyfriend this time."

She laughed fondly at the memory.  "Good.  I'll hold you to that."

In short order they were both dressed, and they headed up to breakfast together.  Both McGonagall and Lupin were at the head table when they got there.  Lupin looked absolutely exhausted after his two days as a wolf.

Evangeline smiled sympathetically at him.  "How are you feeling today, Remus?"

The weary wizard looked up and attempted a smile for her.  This was a moment he hadn't been looking forward to.  "I'm fine, Evangeline, just a little tired that's all."  He took a deep breath and added, "I understand congratulations are in order for the two of you."

Evangeline turned, smiled at Severus, and squeezed his hand.  Then she turned back to Lupin.  "Yes, thank you.  Who told you?  I wanted to break the news myself."

"Sirius told me this morning."

She held her hand out to him.  "See the beautiful ring, Severus gave me."

Reluctantly he took her hand and pretended to admire the diamond.  "It's lovely, Evangeline.  I hope the two of you will be very happy."  As he glanced up at their tense faces, he realized sadly that they hoped so too, but they feared it wouldn't happen.

As breakfast came to a close, McGonagall came over and laid a hand on Evangeline's shoulder.  "Evangeline, dear, are you busy this morning?"

Replacing her cup in her saucer, she turned and looked up at the older woman fondly.  "Not especially, Minerva.  Is there something you'd like me to do for you?"

McGonagall shook her head.  "Not for me, with me.  I've arranged for a very good and reputable clothier to meet us at the Three Broomsticks today.  I think we need to do something about the shocking state of your wardrobe."

Evangeline was touched by her thoughtfulness. "That's very kind of you, Minerva, but Severus and I were going to go shopping this weekend."

McGonagall snorted.  "And pray, what does Severus know about selecting women's clothes?  Also, I think it would be safer if the two of you didn't go into Hogsmeade and make potential targets of yourselves."  She shot a prim look at Snape.  "Not to mention the fact that Severus is supposed to confine himself to the castle at the moment."

Snape aimed an annoyed scowl at McGonagall and growled, "So like a Gryffindor to assume this is any of your business.  How is this any safer for Evangeline than going with me?  She's still going into Hogsmeade, and I sincerely doubt that you can provide greater protection for her than I can."

Unruffled by Snape's black look, McGonagall nodded and stared coolly back over the top of her spectacles.  "True, but I've arranged for Madame Ainsley to meet us in the room at the Three Broomsticks that we used to transport people to Gringotts from.  We can reach it through the paintings and return again without ever setting foot outside.  Evangeline will be perfectly safe, and this way you won't be breaking your promise to Albus.  Something I would hope you'd be reluctant to do, Severus."

Snape's scowl deepened at this unpleasant reminder of his responsibility.  "You're making this so complicated, Minerva.  Why didn't you simply invite this woman to come up to the castle?  Didn't the idea occur to you?"  He sneered.

McGonagall crossed her arms and continued to give as good as she got in the annoyed expression category.  "Of course it occurred to me, Severus.  For some reason Madame Ainsley was reluctant to come up here.  She didn't say why, and I didn't push her.  This seemed like an acceptable compromise.  Do you agree?"  

Snape turned that over in his mind and nodded shortly, though his face retained its scowl.  Reluctantly he turned to Evangeline and said, "As much as I loathe to admit it, Minerva is right.  I did promise Albus that I would not leave the castle.  So you should go with her this morning and enjoy yourself."  He rose stiffly from the table and kissed Evangeline quickly on the cheek.  "I must get to class.  I'll see you, later."  He nodded abruptly to the others and stalked out of the hall, black clouds still hovering over his expression.

Evangeline watched him go with a sad expression on her face.  "Oh, Minerva, it's so unfair.  He shouldn't be treated like this after what he just accomplished.  He should be praised…not condemned."

McGonagall laid a comforting hand on Evangeline's shoulder and squeezed.  "I know, Evangeline.  We'll all do what we can to see that this works out all right."

Lupin nodded encouragingly as well.  "Minerva's right.  Severus has been in far worse situations than this.  Things will work out all right.  You'll see."

Evangeline wanted so much to believe them, but as she watched the stiff figure of her lover walk out the door, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by a strong sense of doubt.


	29. Shopping

29.   Shopping

Minerva McGonagall and Evangeline Winthrop came out of a painting into a private sitting room at the Three Broomsticks.  The room was large and airy with a big fireplace, several comfortable looking chairs, and a few small tables scattered about.  No one was there to meet them at the moment, and their unorthodox entrance went unnoticed.  

Minerva straightened her shoulders and smiled at the younger witch by her side.  "That's an amazing way to travel, Evangeline."

Evangeline smiled uncertainly back.  "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Minerva."  An odd slightly dizzy feeling swept over her momentarily, and she put a hand to her brow.

Minerva frowned slightly.  "What's wrong?  Don't you feel well?"

Evangeline shook her head.  "I'm not sure.  It felt strange this time.  I can't explain it."

"Are you all right?"  Minerva asked with concern.

Evangeline nodded decisively.  "Yes, I think so.  I feel fine now."  The odd feeling seemed to have passed, and she certainly didn't want to cut this trip short.  It felt too good to get out of the castle even for a brief time, and she desperately needed these clothes!

Before Minerva could express any further concerns, they were distracted by a firm knock on the door.  Rosmerta opened the door and ushered Madame Ainsley into the room.  Then after smiling a warm greeting at them, she left them alone with their guest.  

Minerva stepped forward and greeted the newcomer pleasantly.  The clothier was a tall rather thin woman with iron gray hair and a self-satisfied air about her.  She wore a beautifully tailored robe of midnight blue with details and edging of silver and black.  Her arms were full of large books, and her angular face was wreathed in a wide smile.

"Hello, Helena, it was so kind of you to come and meet us here."

Madame Ainsley returned the greeting in kind.  "Not at all, Minerva.  I was happy to come.  You've been a valued customer for years; it seemed a little enough request for someone whose business I appreciate."  She turned her eye appraisingly to Evangeline.  "Is this lovely young woman the person I'm to dress?"

Evangeline blushed and smiled warmly.  "I'm Evangeline Winthrop, Madame Ainsley.  Thank you so much for coming.  I really am in dire need of your services."

Madame Ainsley nodded pompously, as if she believed that the whole world was in dire need of her services.  "Not at all, Evangeline, my dear, it's my pleasure.  Please call me Helena.  Well, shall we sit down and get to work?"  

They spent the next hour discussing Evangeline's needs and selecting clothes from Madame Ainsley's large stock of styles.  It was rather an eye-opening and somewhat overwhelming experience for Evangeline, who'd previously only bought clothes off the rack.  As they came to an agreement, Evangeline gave the clothier her Gringotts account number, and Madame Ainsley said, "Thank goodness, we can still do business through Gringotts!  After that horrible affair of a few nights ago, I was afraid that might not stay true."

Evangeline nodded fervently.  "Yes, we're lucky things worked out so well."

Madame Ainsley nodded back and stated importantly, "Thank goodness for Minister Fudge!  He'll catch those horrid Death Eaters.  He's building a case against their leader, I understand.  Frankly, I think the whole thing is shocking."  

She turned to Minerva with the air of one granting a huge favor.  "Oh, I know you can't help it, Minerva, but how can you stand to work with the man, anyway?  Just the thought of setting foot in Hogwarts at the moment is alarming."

Evangeline could feel fear grip her chest, and her stomach began to churn as Madame Ainsley's meaning became clear.

Minerva frowned disapprovingly, obviously hoping that she'd misunderstood.  "Whatever do you mean, Helena?"

Madame Ainsley gave her a haughty look.  "Why that horrible Severus Snape, of course!  It's all over the wizarding community that he was behind that whole attack!  He's trying to bring back the days of terror when You-Know-Who was on the rampage.  How they could let a man like that teach children I'll never understand!"

Unable to restrain herself a moment longer, Evangeline abruptly stood up.  "That's enough!  Madame Ainsley, you're mistaken if you believe that Severus Snape was in any way responsible for what happened.  It was only because of his help that we prevailed in that attack!  I don't know what stories you've heard, but I assure you he was not to blame for what happened at Gringotts!"

Madame Ainsley raised a skeptical eyebrow and retorted snappishly, "Hmph!  Well, defend him if you wish, but that's not what the Ministry of Magic says!  I've heard nasty rumors about this man Snape before.  All you have to do is look at him to see how evil a creature he is.  I say where there's that much smoke, there's bound to be fire."

Evangeline was shaking she was so angry at the snide and nasty comments coming from this self-important woman.  "Madame Ainsley, it appears I won't be needing your services after all." 

"What!  Why ever not?"  Madame Ainsley was totally shocked by this twist of events.  No one had ever so abruptly changed her mind before.  The clothier was confident that her work was indispensable, why on earth would any sane customer not want what she could provide?   

"I would never lower myself to wear anything made by such a petty narrow-minded person as yourself!"  Evangeline's eyes flashed as she glared furiously at the woman who sat so complacently before her and spouted such hateful things.

Madame Ainsley jumped to her feet; no one had ever spoken to her in such an insolent manner.  "How rude!  Just because you work with that foul Snape doesn't mean that the rest of us can't see him for the rotten creature that he is!"

Evangeline stared her in the eye and stated firmly, "Severus Snape is the bravest, most honorable man I've ever met.  You, madame, are not fit to speak his name!  Fudge is lying to the populace about him.  I would rather go naked in the streets for the rest of my life, than ever wear anything touched by you!"

Madame Ainsley flushed bright red in the face, so shocked by this as to be momentarily struck dumb.  She grabbed up her things as quickly as she could and stormed out of the door, slamming it viciously behind her.  

Evangeline found she was trembling violently in response to this horrid confrontation.  Hugging herself tightly, she took a deep breath, and attempted to regain her self-control.  

Feeling slightly ashamed at how she'd let her anger get the better of her, she glanced sideways at Minerva and remarked, "Oh dear, that was a horrible failure wasn't it?  I'm sorry, Minerva, and after you went to so much trouble for me, too.  I just couldn't listen to her talk about Severus that way.  I just couldn't!"

Minerva nodded sympathetically.  "I know, dear.  I understand completely.  Her attitude was shocking.  It sounds as if Fudge is doing a lot of damage."

Evangeline was suddenly terrified for Snape.  "We've got to stop him, Minerva!  He'll destroy Severus if we don't!"

Minerva nodded grimly.  "We will, dear.  We will.  Albus won't let it come to that!   We'll find a way to stop Fudge.  You'll see."  She gave Evangeline a comforting smile.   "However, right now, we need to worry about getting something for you to wear."

Evangeline sighed in exasperation.  "Well, that's easy.  Come on."  She strode over to the door, opened it, and went out.  

Minerva ran out the door after her.  "Where are you going, Evangeline?"  

Evangeline looked back over her shoulder as she started down the stairs to the pub below.  "Shopping!  Are you coming?"

Minerva hurried down the stairs and across the ground floor of the pub on Evangeline's heels.  "Evangeline, it may not be safe.  I promised Severus that you wouldn't be in any danger on this trip into town."

"Don't worry, Minerva.  If Death Eaters are looking for me, they're hovering around the perimeter of Hogwarts, not walking the streets of Hogsmeade.  I need clothes!  I'm not going to be cheated out of getting them by narrow-minded hags or Death Eaters!"

During this conversation, the two women were hurrying through the streets of Hogsmeade.  Now they found themselves outside a little shop called, MOONSHADOW.  With a smile of satisfaction on her face, Evangeline opened the door and the two of them went inside.

Evangeline turned to Minerva conspiratorially.  "This is more my style anyway.  Severus brought me here, the day I met him.  Albus assigned him to take the "poor silly art restorer" on a shopping trip.  He was thrilled, as you can imagine."

Minerva smiled at the thought.  "Yes, I can imagine."

Evangeline smiled in fond remembrance.  "I fell for him though, when he picked that ivory negligee off the rack, and then got embarrassed when the shop girl thought it was for me."

"You bought it anyway."  The older woman observed with a smile.

The younger witch nodded in agreement.  "Yes, I did, although, he didn't realize that, for a long time."  A chill swept through her, as anxiety once more beat its ceaseless wings against her mind.  Refusing to let her fears get the best of her again, Evangeline resolutely put them aside and got down to the business at hand so she and Minerva could get safely back to Hogwarts.


	30. Telling Evangeline

  Telling Evangeline 

As the two witches left the clothing store behind, Evangeline found herself an anonymous member of a crowd of eager shoppers.  How she envied them their freedom!  It saddened her to realize how restricted her life was since she'd become a fugitive from the Dark Lord.  No longer could she come and go as she pleased but instead was trapped inside her sanctuary prison.  Sometimes it seemed as if both she and Severus could only exist behind walls.  Fate was laughing mightily at their expense.  Now she found herself hoping that they could simply manage to stay together inside the same prison…behind the same walls.

An hour's time found them back in the Three Broomsticks, laden down with packages. Satisfied that their expedition had been a success despite its rocky start.  Briefly they stopped to chat with Madame Rosmerta in the pub, then they went back upstairs and returned to Hogwarts through the painted realm.  The two witches came out of the concert painting, into Snape's dungeon quarters, and dropped their packages onto the bed.

As she released her hold on her parcels, Evangeline put a hand to her head and staggered a step as once more a brief wave of dizziness washed over her.  Minerva lurched forward and grabbed her by the arm.  "Evangeline, are you all right?"

Evangeline shook her head to clear it.  "I think so.  I just felt dizzy for a moment.  Going through the paintings didn't feel right somehow.  I'm not sure how to explain it."

Minerva felt herself getting a bit alarmed.  So she kept a steadying grip on her friend's arm and pulled Evangeline gently towards the door.  "Let's just take you upstairs and have you checked over by Poppy, dear?"

After her horrible near death experience with the poisoned knife, Evangeline had had quite enough of Poppy's kind but thorough ministrations, and she wasn't exactly anxious to provoke any further treatments or examinations.  So she attempted to protest vigorously.  "I'm fine, Minerva.  Really!  The dizziness has passed.  There's nothing wrong with me."

Minerva shook her head firmly and refused to relinquish her grip.  "No, dear.  You felt odd coming and going on this trip.  There must be a reason for it.  Perhaps you're coming down with something.  Sometimes things can change quickly.  I want to have Poppy check you out.  I'm not taking no for an answer."

Evangeline sighed in frustration.  "All right, all right, but I feel perfectly fine now.  I'm sure it's nothing!  After all, Poppy told me I was in excellent health only a few days ago.  What could possibly have happened since then?"

In spite of not having an answer to her friend's question, Minerva refused to change her mind and insisted that Evangeline get herself checked over.  So without any further argument, the two women made their way up to the hospital wing together.  

As it turned out, Poppy wasn't particularly busy at the moment, so she sat the reluctant witch down despite her continued protestations that she was "fine" and gave her the once over with her wand.  Partway through the examination, the mediwitch stopped abruptly and frowned.  With a slightly puzzled look on her face, she performed a more complicated diagnostic spell.  

As Poppy's expression lengthened, Evangeline suddenly found herself getting nervous.  "What's the matter, Poppy?  Just a few days ago, you gave me a clean bill of health.  I'm okay, aren't I?"

Poppy nodded absently but her sharp eyes gazed oddly at her patient.  "Yes, Evangeline.  You're fine.  I wasn't looking for this a few days ago so I missed it… I think.  Or maybe it's newer than that…it's so early, it's hard to know.  I've certainly never been able to tell this soon."

Minerva and Evangeline exchanged puzzled looks.  They'd never heard Poppy babble before.

"Poppy, what are you talking about?"  Evangeline asked in exasperation.

Poppy sighed and smiled wryly at the young woman sitting on the bed.  "Evangeline, you're pregnant!"

Evangeline just stared at her as if she'd taken leave of her senses.  "Pregnant?" she whispered.

Poppy nodded and smiled more broadly at her.  "It's unbelievably early…just a few days, I think…how you could have felt anything this early is beyond me, but yes, you're definitely pregnant."

Everything abruptly went gray for Evangeline, and she began to topple over.  

"Evangeline!" exclaimed Minerva in surprise, as both women lunged to support her.  

The dazed witch came back to reality lying down on one of the hospital beds.   Frowning in confusion, she put a hand to her head.  "What happened?"

Minerva smiled down at her.  "You fainted, dear.  Do you feel better now?"

Evangeline shook her head in bewilderment.  "I'm not sure."  She looked from Poppy to Minerva and back.  "I'm really pregnant?  I'm going to have a baby?   Severus' baby?"

Minerva and Poppy nodded and smiled.  Minerva added dryly, "Well, we certainly assume that Severus is the father."

Evangeline blushed.  "Oh, Minerva, of course he's the father, but my god…does he want to be?  We've barely gotten engaged…we've never talked about children…but from things he's said, I've always gotten the feeling that he doesn't really want any…and with this mess over Gringotts…the timing couldn't be worse.  He's got so many other things to be concerned about right now, I don't need to be adding to his burdens."  

She put a hand to her abdomen and felt frightened.  "Oh…how could this have happened?  We've always been so careful!"

Poppy smiled understandingly down at her.  "Have you been taking a contraceptive potion, dear?"

Evangeline shook her head and looked up at the mediwitch.  "No.  Severus made one for me months ago, but when I took it, I broke out in hives.  Apparently I'm allergic to the main ingredient.  But Severus always performs the proper spell to prevent conception whenever we're together.  He's been very careful and very insistent about it.  His firm insistence on taking all possible precautions is one of the things that makes me think he doesn't want children."

Poppy patted her hand.  "Don't worry, Evangeline.  As I said, it's very early.  If you wanted to end the pregnancy now, it'd be very easy to do."

Evangeline looked shocked.  "Without telling Severus?  I couldn't do that.  It's his baby as much as mine.  He needs to know, but…oh, how do I tell him?  What can I say?  I can't believe he'll be happy about this…especially not under these circumstances.  How will he react?"

Minerva smiled at her.  "Well dear, considering your reaction, perhaps you should be sure that he's sitting down before you tell him."


	31. Telling Severus

Telling Severus 

Evangeline and Minerva McGonagall walked slowly down the stairs together heading for the Great Hall.  Evangeline still felt a bit disconnected from reality.  How could she tell Severus?  What would he say?  Would he be happy?  Shocked?  Angry?  

What happens if I lose him and have to raise the baby alone?  What happens if Voldemort gets his hands on Severus…or me…or, oh my god…the baby!  What if the baby inherits my abilities!?  Evangeline's chaotic thoughts swarmed through her brain like winged insects, moving too fast for her to grasp.  Trying to focus on them caused her to almost miss a step.  

As she faltered, Minerva grabbed her arm to steady her.  "Evangeline!  Are you okay?  Should we go back up to the hospital wing?"

Evangeline paused and looked at her friend with an expression of horror on her face.  "I was just thinking, what if the baby inherits my abilities?  Voldemort could try to hurt it, or use it!  He might feel that the baby could be raised to aid him if I refuse…Oh, Minerva!"

Understanding her concerns, but not wanting her to get more upset, McGonagall reverted to teacher mode, and gave her a stern look.  "Evangeline, stop this.  Everything will be all right.  You've got to get a hold of yourself.  You're allowing your fears to run away with you."

Evangeline took a deep shivery breath and nodded.  "You're right.  I'm not being sensible.  One step at a time."

Together they entered the Great Hall and saw Snape talking to Lupin at the head table.  Evangeline felt a stab of uncertainty as she looked at him.  "Minerva, how do I tell him?"  

McGonagall patted her arm.  "You just tell him, Evangeline.  Take my advice, dear, and be sure he's sitting down.  You might want to find somewhere more private, too."

The worried woman nodded automatically.  That was probably good advice.  Disasters are easier to deal with in private, after all, and she was suddenly afraid she was heading for a big one.  "You're right.  This isn't something to hit him with in public."

As they neared the head table, Snape looked up and smiled at Evangeline.  The smile froze on his face as he saw her expression.  Abruptly he got up from the table and came down to meet her.

"Evangeline, what's the matter?"  He looked at her worriedly.  She just stared at him, totally unsure of how to proceed.  

Hoping for better luck elsewhere, he turned to McGonagall with a frown and demanded, "Minerva, what's the matter with her?  What happened this morning that I don't know about?  Was there a problem in Hogsmeade after all?"

McGonagall smiled reassuringly at him.  " No.  Everything went fine in town.  It's all right, Severus.  It's not bad news.  At least, I hope you don't think it is.  However, Evangeline does have news to tell you…in private.  Why don't the two of you go talk in the small parlor off the Hall?"   Snape frowned in confusion, then turned back to Evangeline.

His concern increased as he looked at her; she seemed so dazed and afraid.  What could do this to her?  He touched her arm gently.  "Evangeline?  Please, what's wrong?"  

Evangeline shook herself and reached out and took his hand.  "Minerva's right, Severus.  We need to talk privately.  Let's go talk in the back parlor."

Her expression was so serious that he felt his heart begin to beat faster.  What else could go wrong?  He found himself nodding slowly.  With icy fingers of fear clutching at his insides, he turned, and they headed back to the small parlor off the Hall.  

Minerva McGonagall continued on alone towards her chair on the dais.  She was pleased that none of the students currently eating lunch in the hall seemed to have noticed anything amiss with their behavior.  That wasn't true, though, of those who sat at the head table.  Remus Lupin, having watched the whole thing from a distance, put out a hand to stop her as she passed by his chair.

"What's wrong with Evangeline, Minerva?  She looked really upset."  He too felt misgivings about what he'd witnessed without understanding.   

McGonagall smiled reassuringly at him.  "Don't worry, Remus.  Everything's fine.  You'll find out what's going on in time.  I can't talk about it at the moment.  Suffice it to say that Severus is about to get the shock of his life."

                                                           ********************************************************

The tense couple walked into the small parlor and closed the door.  Severus turned immediately to Evangeline.  "Evangeline, please, tell me what's wrong?"

She nodded to a chair.  "Sit down, Severus."

"But…" he protested.

She shook her head.  "Sit down…please."  He did.  Anything to speed things up, to find out what was the matter.   Evangeline stared at him wordlessly, and then began to pace back and forth, and back and forth.  He watched her until he couldn't stand it anymore.  

In a firm voice he commanded,  "Evangeline, tell me what the problem is now!  I swear if you were a student, I'd have taken 50 points from your house by now…even if it is Slytherin!  What is wrong?"

Grasping her courage firmly so it couldn't flee, she turned towards him and abruptly knelt in front of his chair.  Then she took both of his cold hands into hers, looked him in the eye, and said quietly, "I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped and all color drained from his face.  He shook his head as if he couldn't have heard her correctly and whispered, "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Severus.  Apparently, just a few days."

He continued to stare at her.  "Pregnant?…(she nodded), a baby?…(she nodded), our baby?"…(she nodded again).

Then he just sat there with a stunned look on his face, staring at her as if he'd never seen her before. 

Oh, my god.  This is what I was most afraid of!  He doesn't want this!  She thought miserably.  Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, and she went icy cold all over. 

 "I'm sorry, Severus.  I don't understand how this could have happened.  We were always so careful," she whispered. 

He nodded faintly, a far off look in his eyes.  "I do, Evangeline," he whispered distantly.  "We were interrupted…those idiotic house elves.  I forgot…we both forgot.  I was so frustrated and enraged…yes…that must have been when it happened."  He continued to stare at nothing with a black look forming on his features.

Evangeline ventured a soft question, "Are you angry?"  Her body was beginning to tremble.  Tears formed in her eyes and began to creep slowly down her cheeks.  A feeling of utter desolation descended on her like a smothering blanket.

Noticing her tears seemed to bring Severus back to conscious thought.  He brought a hand up to brush them away.  "Please, don't cry, Evangeline.  I'm not angry…at least not with you.  I…don't know just how I feel.  I've never thought about being a father.  I never thought I'd want to be."  He snorted softly.  "I could never imagine I'd be any good at it.  I have enough difficulty relating to children who are capable of independent thought and of caring for themselves, but …a baby?"

As he sat there and looked at her, he had a sudden overwhelmingly clear image of her holding their baby in her arms and rocking it gently, with a smile of infinite sweetness on her face.  The picture was so sharp and vivid; it felt as if he was standing right there next to them.  A peaceful contented feeling such as he'd never experienced before washed gently over him.  It frightened him how much he longed for this.  Slowly he reached out a tentative hand to touch them, to hold them, and the image changed abruptly.  Suddenly the figure in front of him was not his much desired wife and child, but instead was a dementor reaching out for him with scabrous hands.

Snape gasped and pulled back suddenly.  Evangeline reached out and grasped him by the shoulders.  "Severus, what is it?  Talk to me, please!"

Refocusing his eyes on her, he brought his hands up to cup her face gently.  With effort, he managed to bring his troubled thoughts back to her, to reassure her.  He didn't wanted to cause her more pain, and he could see the deep worry in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone like you, Evangeline.  Someone who'd love me enough to marry me, despite all my faults and shortcomings, and having a family seemed out of the question.  I never considered the possibility.  That was for other men, those with safe ordinary lives.  I'd have sneered at anyone who would ever have dared to suggest such a thing to me.  I never believed that I would ever want it, but now that it's here in front of me, I find I want it more than anything in the world."  A hesitant smile turned up the corners of his lips.

All the fears churning up her insides vanished in an intense burst of relief so strong, that she almost fainted again.  He still wanted her!  And the baby!  She smiled at him with tears still streaming down her face.  "Oh, Severus, I love you so much."  She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

The dark wizard clutched his lover to him, holding her so closely that he could feel her heart beating against his body…driving nails into his soul.  His haunted eyes stared over her shoulder into space, as once more a painful vision of the future rose up before him.  The cloaked dementor withdrew from his cell and slammed the door shut, trapping him inside…alone.  Bereft.  Separating him from his family.   His family!  He closed his eyes, hearing the door close forever on this life he suddenly wanted so desperately and feared he would never have.   

What a cosmic joke his life had turned out to be.  Fate hands him everything he could ever dream of on a silver platter, and then snatches it away as he rots forever in prison, longing for what was almost his.  Redemption is truly a mirage.  Once started down the path to evil, there is no way off again.  He'd never escape the actions of his past.  All actions have a cost it seems, and the cost for his was higher than he ever thought possible.

                                                         *********************************************************

Remus Lupin found himself consumed by curiosity.  He never took his eyes off the parlor door as he ate his lunch.  Now that he was finished eating, he still couldn't make himself get up and leave the hall.  What could be wrong?  Evangeline looked so scared!  Yet Minerva said that everything was okay.  What could it mean?  He wanted so much to help her, but that would never be his place.  He'd never be the one she'd turn to for help or comfort…or love.  He'd really better start finding a way to accept that!  Evangeline loved Snape, not him, and that wasn't going to change.

McGonagall got up from the table and came over.  She laid a hand on his shoulder.  "Remus, don't worry about this.  Haven't you got an afternoon class to get to?"

He jumped and turned his eyes up to her, startled out of his unpleasant thoughts.  "You're right, Minerva, but so does Severus, I believe."

She shrugged.  "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he missed his, today, but you shouldn't miss yours."

He got up from his chair.  "All right, Minerva, I'll go, but all this curiosity is really very bad for me."

She smiled at him.  "You'll live, Remus, you'll live."  She watched as he reluctantly left the hall.

Despite her words to Lupin, McGonagall found she too was intensely curious about the unfolding drama playing out in the small parlor.  Not having an afternoon class herself until later, she sat back down at the table and sipped another cup of tea.

Suddenly the parlor door opened, and Snape and Evangeline came out.  He bent and kissed her swiftly on the cheek, then walked rapidly out of the hall.  Evangeline turned and slowly made her way up to the table and took a seat next to McGonagall.  Minerva couldn't tell what she was thinking from her solemn expression.

"Is everything all right, Evangeline?" she asked in concern.

Evangeline turned to her friend and shook her head.  "I'm really beginning to hate Cornelius Fudge."  She sighed.  "Severus says he's happy about it, Minerva, but no, everything isn't all right.  I can see the worry in his eyes, this dawning hopelessness.  He's like a drowning man who can see land in front of him, but the relentless undertow is pulling him down, and he can't stop it.  I can't let this happen to him, Minerva.  I just can't!  Somehow, I'm going to stop Fudge, I don't know how, but I am." 


	32. The Promise

The Promise 

Evangeline was putting her new clothes away in the wardrobe when she heard Severus come in after his class.  When he didn't come on into the bedroom, she went over to the door and peered out into the sitting room.  There she found him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.  Her heart dropped; she hated seeing him in so much pain.  

Why were happiness and hope in such short supply?  No matter where you look, anguish and pain were always to be seen, the unfairness of life made her angry, even as she realized the futility of such anger.   

Quietly she walked over to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Rough class, Severus?"

He leaned back in his chair and looked at her with a sigh.  Removing her hand from his shoulder he held in between his own and attempted to smile at her.  "Class was fine, Evangeline.  How are you feeling?"

Determined to at least try to be cheerful, she smiled at him.  "I'm fine.  I think I only had a problem because I went through a painting.  I've been thinking about it, and I seem to remember my mother telling me that if I ever had children, I shouldn't try to go through the painted world while I was pregnant.  She seemed to feel that it could harm the child.  The bodily changes that occur in pregnancy must affect my ability to merge with the paintings.  I don't really understand it, but I guess it would probably be safer not to attempt to go through any more paintings until after I have the baby."

He nodded his agreement.  "That certainly sounds sensible to me.  I'm afraid that'll make you as much a prisoner as I am, though."

As much as she longed to marry Severus, she didn't want him to feel trapped into marriage by this pregnancy.  So she looked at him soberly and forced herself to add, "I don't want to add to your burdens, Severus.  Are you absolutely sure that you still want to get married?"

Swiftly he jumped to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulders.  His eyes sought hers earnestly.  "Of course I do, Evangeline, especially now.  Do you really think I'd leave you an unwed mother?  It's very important that we get married, the sooner the better."

Unconvinced, she bowed her head and looked down.  "If it's only because of the baby, Poppy said it would be very easy to end the pregnancy now because it's so early.  I don't want to make things harder on you."

His deep voice took on the commanding tone he often used with his students when he didn't want to be misunderstood.  "Evangeline look at me."  

Reluctantly she raised her eyes and met his serious gaze.   

"You and the baby are exactly what I want!  More than anything!   I refuse to allow an idiot like Fudge to stop me from finally having the life I wish.  We'll get through this somehow.  Yes, I want to marry you, as soon as possible.  Please, never doubt that."

She found the confirmation she needed in his eyes and smiled hesitantly.  "Okay, but there's one problem, you know."

He frowned.  "Oh?   What would that be?"

"We need a marriage license, and to get one we need to go to…"

He nodded grimly.  "The Ministry of Magic.  Not the best place to be at the moment."  

She nodded agreement.  "No."

"Let's talk to Albus after dinner.  Perhaps he'll have a suggestion."

"Okay, and Severus, let's keep the baby just between us for the moment.  Yes, we'll need to tell Albus, and Poppy and Minerva already know, but I don't want a big announcement to the whole school.  It's so early in the pregnancy, anything could happen.  I don't need the extra stress."

He nodded his agreement. "If that's what you wish."  Then he paused and looked deeply into her eyes.  "I need to ask you something else, Evangeline."  

The expression on his face was so serious that she could feel herself tense up.  "Anything, Severus."

"I need you to make me a promise.  It's very important to me, and I won't take no for an answer."

A worried frown creased her forehead and her heart began to beat faster in concern.  This sounded ominous.  "What is it?"

His somber dark eyes stared at her gravely.  "If things do go badly for me, I want you to promise that, even in the unlikely event that it's allowed, you'll never set foot in Azkaban to try to see me."

A cold shiver ran through her at his words, she gasped and started to shake her head.  "Severus…"

Abruptly, he reached up and covered her mouth with his hand.  "No, Evangeline.  Visits aren't usually allowed there, but sometimes exceptions are made, and knowing Albus, I'm sure he'd offer to try and get you in to see me.   However, I'm telling you now, if you come, I'll refuse to see you.  I don't ever want you there or to see me there.  You must stay here and take care of yourself and the baby.  I need to know that you're safe.  No one can harm you here.   Promise me this!"  He removed his hand from her mouth, caressed her cheek with it, and laid it gently on her shoulder.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she could feel herself begin to tremble.  "You're not going to Azkaban, Severus!"  Please, let that be true!

With a sad smile on his face, he said, "I sincerely hope not, Evangeline.  However, if it happens, we're going to have to deal with it.  Do you promise me?"

Feeling as numb as if she was sheathed in ice, she stared back into the ebony depths of his eyes.  "I promise," she whispered desolately.  

Satisfied that he'd done all he could to shield her from harm, he took her into his sheltering arms, and they stood there together, each deep in the cold company of their fears.

                           ***********************************************************************************

Evangeline and Severus were very subdued throughout dinner.  Remus Lupin was deeply frustrated by his total inability to worm any information out of either of them.  They both insisted that everything was fine, and the situation with Fudge was unchanged.

After dinner, Snape asked Dumbledore if they could speak to him.  The Headmaster said that he was always happy to talk to them, so Evangeline asked McGonagall to come along, and the four of them left the dining hall together.

Lupin stared after them feeling extremely left out.  He left the hall alone and retreated to his room, where he found Black waiting for him.

"Perhaps I should just have the house elves move a cot in here, Sirius."

Black grinned.  "Sure, if you want.  It would beat my quarters hands down."

Lupin scowled at him and walked over to stare out the window.

Black watched him carefully.  "Uh oh.  What's up?  New developments?"

Lupin frowned and shrugged.  "I wish I knew.  Something is up with Evangeline and Severus, but they're not letting me in on it.  Evangeline came into lunch today looking scared out of her mind.  Then she and Severus went to talk privately.  Minerva knew what was going on, but all she'd say was that everything was fine, but that Severus was in for a shock.  Then at dinner, both Evangeline and Severus looked gloomy as hell, and they went off for a private conference with Albus and Minerva."

"Sounds ominous all right, but there could be a bright side to this."

Lupin turned to his friend with a questioning look.  "Oh?  What would that be?"

"Maybe Fudge has decided to toss Snape into Azkaban after all.  Then you'd have a chance with Evangeline."

Lupin stared incredulously at Black.  "How could you, of all people, joke about condemning any innocent person to Azkaban?  Even Snape!"

Black looked ashamed.  "I'm sorry, you're right.  Maybe I've mellowed over the course of the last year.  I do find that the idea of Snape being sent to Azkaban, is nowhere near as satisfying an image, as it once was.  And I'd hate to see what it would do to Evangeline."

Lupin nodded.  "That worries me, too.  It'd be devastating to her."

                           ***********************************************************************************                                    

Snape, Evangeline, McGonagall, and Dumbledore made themselves comfortable in Dumbledore's office.  The Headmaster smiled fondly at the younger couple.  "Well, what can I do for the two of you?"

Evangeline looked at Snape, who cleared his throat and got right to the point.

"Albus, it appears that Evangeline is pregnant."

Dumbledore broke into a huge smile.  "Congratulations to you both!  That's wonderful news."  He paused and contemplated their somber faces.  "You don't seem very happy about it, though."

Snape nodded.  "It is wonderful news, but the timing could be better.  My future is very uncertain at the moment.  However, we want to get married, as soon as possible, because we don't know how much time we might have together."  He glanced at Evangeline, who took his hand and squeezed it.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.  "I'm sorry, Severus.  This has been a failing of mine.  I can't seem to get through to Fudge, no matter what I do or say.  Are you here to ask me to officiate?"

Evangeline smiled at him.  "Of course we want you to officiate, Albus, but first we have the little problem of obtaining a marriage license.  We need to go to the Ministry of Magic to get one, but at the moment, our movements are severely restricted."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and nodded slowly.  "I see.  Well, I'll just have to have another talk with Fudge.  If he knows you're coming, and why, and Minerva and I accompany you, there shouldn't be any trouble.  I'll arrange things, and we can go tomorrow afternoon.  Once that's taken care of, we can begin to plan the wedding."

"Nothing elaborate under the circumstances.  Just a quiet ceremony in the chapel."  Evangeline looked at Severus for his approval.

He nodded.  "Yes, that sounds fine.  No more big school-wide announcements, though, Albus."  He frowned warningly knowing that Dumbledore could sometimes get carried away.

Evangeline jumped in to add, "We want to keep the news about the baby quiet for the moment, too.  It's still very early."

McGonagall smiled and patted Evangeline's hand.  "I haven't mentioned it to anyone, and I'm sure Poppy hasn't either.  Don't worry, it's your news to tell."

Evangeline smiled gratefully at her.  "Thank you, Minerva."

Evangeline and Severus stood up to leave.

Snape turned to Dumbledore.  "Thank you for your help and support, Albus.  If I haven't said so before, I've always appreciated everything you've done for me.  It's been an honor to have been part of your staff."

Dumbledore came and embraced Snape.  "My boy, your help and loyalty have always been extremely gratifying to me.  Don't worry.  Things will work out fine."  He released Snape and stepped back and smiled at them both.  "We'll meet in the entrance hall after lunch tomorrow, and the four of us will go to the Ministry together.  I'll get everything arranged with Fudge.  There won't be any trouble."

Snape nodded.  "Thank you, Albus."  Then he and Evangeline turned and left the office.

After they were gone, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and said, "Severus' little speech sounded suspiciously like a goodbye, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded sadly.  "They're both trying to be brave, Minerva, but they're perilously close to giving up all hope."


	33. The Ministry of Magic

  The Ministry of Magic 

Gloom hung in the air like a smothering fog.  Remus Lupin felt like he'd wandered into a funeral, but he wasn't sure who'd died.  He sat at the head table during lunchtime, but he was one of the few who were actually eating.  Evangeline, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were all there, physically, but their minds were all obviously wandering around on some other plane of existence.  Whether together or separately, he couldn't be sure, but no one looked happy.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.  As they all stood to leave, he found himself jumping up and practically yelling, "What the hell is going on with you people?  What's happened that I don't know about?"

It was probably just as well that the dining hall was virtually empty at the moment because that cut down on the number of surprised stares that were directed his way.  His departing colleagues all stared at him as if he'd lost his mind however.  Feeling foolish but still quite worried, he closed his eyes for a moment, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.  "I'm sorry, but the tension in this room is so heavy at the moment you could practically touch it.  I'm concerned.  Please, has something happened that I don't know about?  I want to help."

Evangeline smiled compassionately and left Snape's side to cross over and give the agitated werewolf a hug.  "I'm sorry, Remus.  We've all been so wrapped up in our own thoughts, that none of us realized how we must appear to others.  Severus and I are going to the Ministry of Magic this afternoon.  Minerva and Albus are coming along, as watchdogs, for lack of a better term."

Lupin frowned at her in concern, then glanced up at the somber Snape.  "I thought you had to remain here at Hogwarts.  Why go to Fudge and tempt fate?"

Snape walked over and slid an arm around Evangeline.  "Evangeline and I need to obtain a marriage license.  With all that's hanging over us, we simply didn't want to wait any longer.  Fudge has agreed to allow this trip, since we do need to appear in person."

"Do you think you can trust him, Severus?"  Lupin knew he certainly wouldn't have under the same circumstances.

Snape snorted, and Lupin could tell he was biting back some sharp retort as he glanced at Evangeline.  "I feel that I have no other choice, Lupin.  The trip is necessary, and we've done all that we can to insure that it goes smoothly.  We'll simply have to hope that Fudge is a more honorable person than he seems to be."  Lupin could see that Snape didn't have any faith that this was so, but he was keeping his doubts to himself.  Probably for Evangeline's sake.

The five of them walked into the entrance hall together.  Four of them took cloaks from the closet in the hall and headed out the front door of the castle.  Lupin bid them goodbye and wished them luck.  As he stood in the doorway and watched them stride off across the grounds to where they could apparate to their destination, he felt a shiver of apprehension wash over him.  Suddenly he was sure that when they returned, there would only be three of them.

                                                      *****************************************************************

The party from Hogwarts appeared on the steps of the Ministry of Magic.  As she stared up at its imposing façade, Evangeline was momentarily overcome with blind panic.  She seized Snape's arm and cried, "Let's not go in there, Severus.  Let's run away!  Go somewhere else…anywhere, far from here, where we can be together.  Please."

Snape smiled reassuringly at her and put his arms around her shoulders.  "It'll be all right, Evangeline.  If we run away, it'll be taken as an admission of guilt.  You and I have done nothing wrong, and I'm not going to let that imbecile Fudge force us into acting like fugitives."  Gently he took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.  "You're going to have to be strong, Evangeline.  You can do this.  I know you can."  

Not wanting to disappoint him, she stared deeply into his eyes and nodded wordlessly.  He smiled in approval, kissed her gently, then released her and took her hand securely in his.

The four of them entered the building together.  There were very few people around, and their footsteps echoed hollowly on the marble floor.  They stood in the three-story lobby and checked the directory.  The marriage license office was across the lobby on the ground floor.

Getting the marriage license went quickly and without problems.  The witch behind the counter seemed rather nervous, but she performed her duties efficiently.  Before long, Snape held a scroll in his hand that granted him permission to marry Evangeline.

When they re-entered the lobby, Evangeline became aware that there were a lot more people around than there had been.  As they attempted to cross the lobby, a sonorous voice rang out and stopped them.  "Severus Snape.  I am placing you under arrest for high crimes against the wizarding community!"

All four of them whirled around to see The Minister of Magic standing halfway up the first flight of stairs.  Fudge was dressed in his best suit and looked extremely pompous and important.  The stout wizard was posed dramatically for maximum effect, and his voice carried confidently to all corners of the building.  

A mass of people were watching from all the balconies around the lobby with interest, hatred, and fear on their faces.  Obviously Fudge had wanted a large audience for his triumphal arrest of the extremely dangerous Severus Snape.  Light bulbs flashed from numerous cameras, and many people wearing press placards bent over the railings and hung on Fudge's every word.  Several Aurors pushed through the sudden crowd and came to stand near Dumbledore's party.

Dumbledore drew himself up impressively and stepped forward to angrily confront Fudge.  "Cornelius, you promised me there wouldn't be any trouble if we came here today!"

Fudge smiled self-importantly and squared his rounded shoulders.  "There won't be any trouble, Albus, if Snape surrenders peacefully.  Even you, with your high standing in the community, can no longer continue to harbor this vile criminal in your school.  You think you're a law unto yourself, but you are not!  The families in this community will no longer put up with this creature teaching their children.  I intend to place him in custody, where he can do no further harm.  I can't, in good conscience, allow such a danger to the community to remain free.  I'm responsible for the safety of our citizenry, and that will only be assured with Snape where he belongs…in Azkaban prison!"

Dumbledore gestured angrily.  "Without proof of wrongdoing?  You have no evidence tying Severus to this crime!  Indeed, such evidence does not exist; it's not possible!  His guilt is sheer speculation on your part.  Doesn't he deserve to have a fair trial like any other member of your community?"

Fudge glared at him.  "Don't worry.  There will be a trial…eventually.  Once we have all our evidence properly organized, all legal precedents will be satisfied, I assure you, Albus.  In the mean time, the only way to truly keep everyone safe is to place Snape in custody."   

The confident Minister turned to stare menacingly down at Snape with cold glittering eyes.  "Well, Snape?  Will you come peacefully or must we strike you down and drag you out of here in chains?  I assure you we're fully prepared to handle things whichever way you prefer.  There's no escape for you.  The choice is yours."

With a sharp gasp of horror, Evangeline moved closer to Snape at this threat to his safety.  He glanced quickly down at her and slid his arm around her shoulders to hold her protectively against him.  Even this gesture of reassurance couldn't warm the cold serpent of dread that suddenly wrapped itself around her heart.  All the worst fears she'd had about this trip were turning out to be stark reality.

Fudge stirred impatiently and eyed Evangeline with malevolence.  "You know, Snape, I understand that your lovely fiancée there had a hand in what happened at Gringotts as well.  Perhaps I should throw her into prison too, as an accessory.  Any woman who would willingly marry a man like you is hardly likely to be an innocent, after all."

Instantly Snape's head snapped up, and he stared hatefully at Fudge.  His low voice took on a menacing tone as he snarled a warning, "I'll surrender myself peacefully to you Fudge, but only if you leave Evangeline alone.  Harm her in any way, and there's no place on earth where you could remain hidden from me."

Fudge paled noticeably and snapped,  "Don't threaten me, Death Eater.  It won't help your case.  I care nothing for her.  You're the dangerous criminal that I need to lock up.  Come quietly, and nothing will happen to her."

Under the circumstances it was obvious that resistance would be futile, and would only play conveniently into Fudge's hands.  At the moment at least, Fudge had all the options, and Snape appeared to have none.  Coldly he nodded, his face an impassive mask, his eyes obsidian chips.  "Very well.  I'll come with you voluntarily.  Will you allow me to say goodbye?"

Fudge nodded shortly.  "Make it brief."

Snape looked down at Evangeline's tear-streaked face.  "Don't worry, Evangeline.  We'll get through this somehow.  Remember your promise, stay safely at Hogwarts."

She nodded shakily.  "I will, I promise.  I love you, Severus."

They melted into a desperate kiss, anxious to impart all of their feelings to each other through one final embrace.

Wanting to squash any chance of sympathy from the watching crowd, Fudge turned and nodded to the Aurors, who descended en masse on the hapless couple.   Rough hands dragged Snape away from Evangeline's grasp and tied his hands tightly behind his back.  McGonagall put her arm around Evangeline and held her back when it looked like she might try to interfere.

Snape looked up at Fudge defiantly and sneered, "You know Muggles have a word for this type of thing Fudge, ferreting around for a scapegoat without proof of wrongdoing.  They call it a witch hunt!  How utterly appropriate."

Once Snape was bound securely, Fudge came down off the staircase and crossed the lobby.  "We'll get plenty of proof.  Don't worry.  With such a nefarious creature as yourself, Death Eater, I'm sure we'll have no problem at all convincing a judge that you deserve to rot in prison for the rest of your life.  This community will benefit greatly by your absence.  Everyone will sleep more securely in their beds tonight, thanks to me!"  He turned to the Aurors.  "Take him away.  Ship him off to Azkaban, where he belongs."

The Aurors roughly dragged Snape out of the room through a back door.  He glanced back briefly to capture Evangeline's eyes for one infinite second, and then he was gone.  Evangeline stood there numbly, in utter shock.  A sense of unreality descended on her making her feel totally disconnected from her surroundings.  

Suddenly Fudge bent over and retrieved something from the ground.  He smiled arrogantly down at what he held and then thrust it into Evangeline's hand.  "Here, don't forget your marriage license, my dear.  Although, I doubt if you'll have any use for it now."

Evangeline locked eyes with Fudge.  Without conscious thought, she brought up her free hand to give his face a stinging slap.  Then without a word, she turned and walked out of the Ministry building, followed by a furious and sad Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.


	34. Empty Heart

 Empty Heart 

Remus Lupin was pacing around the entrance hall when Dumbledore and McGonagall returned with Evangeline to the castle.  No matter how hard he'd tried, he hadn't been able to think about anything else since Snape and Evangeline had left for the Ministry.  His unfortunate group of Hufflepuff first years had received a very disorganized and probably confusing lecture in their afternoon Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  Once they'd thankfully escaped, he'd returned to the entrance hall to await word.  There was really no point in even pretending to do anything else.  

The worried wizard stopped his pacing and stood by the staircase and watched the downcast party come slowly through the front door.  Lupin was disheartened, but not really surprised to see that he'd been right, and only three of them had returned.  Reluctantly he came forward to greet them, but he didn't really know what to say.  It was obvious what must have happened.  Their sad faces and grim demeanor told the story quite eloquently.

Dumbledore acknowledged him soberly.  "You were correct, Remus.  Trusting Fudge was not the right thing to do.  Apparently honoring his word is no longer important to Cornelius.  Keeping his position and furthering his career in the eyes of the public takes precedence."  

Lupin sighed resignedly.  "Fudge arrested Severus."

McGonagall nodded.  Her face tight lipped with anger.  "Yes.  It was like some sort of circus entertainment!  Obviously Fudge had everything well planned out in advance.  The entire lobby of the Ministry building was filled with approving witnesses.  He was very careful to have a full contingent of press there as well, to cover his arresting the "mastermind of the attack on Gringotts".  Cornelius was playing his role of defender of the wizarding community to the hilt.  He doesn't seem to care at all that he has no proof to back up his claims.  The fact that Severus could be innocent is obviously not even being considered."

This sounded worse and worse to Lupin.  He turned and looked at Evangeline, who was just standing there like she was in some sort of trance.  His heart clenched in fear as he gazed worriedly at her.  She looked so lost and fragile.  Carefully he reached out to take her gently by the arm; almost afraid she'd shatter at his touch.  "Evangeline?  Angel, are you all right?"  He held his breath as he waited for her to acknowledge him.

Slowly his voice seemed to penetrate her consciousness, and she turned her face up to look at him.  She stared at him unblinkingly as if she didn't quite know who he was.  Without acknowledging that he'd spoken to her, she turned away from him and began walking slowly toward the dungeon stairs.

Lupin followed her, worried at her lack of response.  He once more put a hand on her arm and stopped her from leaving the entrance hall.  "Evangeline, where are you going?  It'll be dinnertime soon.  You should come and eat something.  You shouldn't be alone right now."

She looked down at his hand on her arm.  Then she turned an impassive face up to his.  "I'm not hungry, Remus, and I couldn't possibly face a hall full of people at the moment.  I just want to be left alone.  I need to get used to that.  Please, let go of my arm."

Although he was a bit frightened at the blankness in her eyes and the emotionlessness of her voice, he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.  So he reluctantly removed his hand from her arm.  Without another word or glance at anyone, she turned and headed down the stairs to the dungeon.

He watched her go and then turned helplessly to McGonagall and Dumbledore, who were looking on sadly.  "Should she be alone right now?  Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

McGonagall sighed and came forward to stand next to Lupin and gaze down the stairs after Evangeline.  "She'll be all right, Remus.  Evangeline needs to recover from the shock.  I really don't think there's anything any of us can do to help her at the moment."

McGonagall and Dumbledore removed their cloaks, put them into the closet, and climbed slowly up the main staircase.  Lupin knew that McGonagall was probably right, but he felt so helpless.  Evangeline was obviously in a lot of pain, and he yearned so much to help her.  A little voice in the back of his heart, told him that this was a golden opportunity, and he should take advantage of it.  He squashed it firmly, looked after her sadly, and turned away to go into the Great Hall alone.

                                             *****************************************************************************

Evangeline headed slowly down the dungeon stairs, feeling like she was descending into a pit of darkness from which she'd never escape.  She navigated the maze of cold corridors on autopilot, and far too quickly, found herself outside of Snape's quarters.  It took some effort to make herself take out her wand and remove the wards on the door.  Severus had been very careful that she should know how to get in without trouble.  Too careful she realized now, obviously he'd expected this outcome to their trip.  He simply hadn't wanted to burden her with his fears.  Reluctantly she extended her hand and opened the door so she could enter his quarters without him. 

Once inside, she leaned back against the hard wooden panel and looked slowly around.  Her eyes caressed the familiar space, yet it looked so foreign, so different.  The rooms already felt so lonely without his presence, almost as if they'd been abandoned.   How was she going to manage without him?  She'd been good at managing alone once, she knew.  Had prided herself on her self-reliance.  But everything had changed so much since she'd fallen in love with Severus.  Suddenly someone else had come to mean so much more than herself.  And now he was gone.  Just like that.

She removed her cloak and draped it over one of the wingchairs in front of the fire.  Then she crossed the room and looked at Snape's desk.  The top was covered by a pile of student essays.  Yesterday's assignments for his 5th and 6th year students.  

Who'll grade them now?  Who'll take over his classes?  Albus, perhaps.  The students will probably be happy to hear that he's gone.  That thought saddened her greatly, and she turned away abruptly from the desk.

Walking slowly across the room, she reluctantly entered the bedroom.  His ghost was everywhere she looked.  How could she possibly stay here without him?  Sleep in that bed without him?  Sit by the fire alone?  No! No!  She shook her head sharply.  She didn't want to think anymore.  Not today!  She couldn't cope with it now.  Thinking was too hard…it hurt too much.  Tomorrow would be soon enough to find the courage within herself to face the future without him.  Tonight, she just couldn't do it.

Evangeline walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door.  With trembling fingers, she reached in, removed one of his flowing professorial robes, and enveloped herself in it.  Then she slid off her shoes and quietly climbed onto the bed.  The devastated woman curled into a tight ball around his pillow, with the scroll of parchment still clutched tightly in her hand, and let the tears flow silently down her face.

                                                 ***************************************************************************

Evangeline did not appear for dinner that night or for breakfast the next morning.  So Lupin and McGonagall decided they needed to check on her.  When they got to the dungeon, they found the door unwarded and unlocked, something Snape would never have allowed.  Concerned, they knocked, but they received no answer, so they opened the door and went in.  

Upon entering the bedroom, they found Evangeline curled up on the bed wearing one of Snape's robes.  It broke Lupin's heart to look at her and know how much pain she was in.  She seemed to be asleep.  

A worried McGonagall went over, sat on the side of the bed, and smoothed the hair back from the sleeping witch's forehead.  "Evangeline?  Please wake up."  She shook her gently, then more firmly when she didn't get a response.  "Evangeline!"

Without warning, Evangeline's eyes snapped open easing the suddenly raised fears of both Lupin and McGonagall.  She looked up at the worried witch sitting beside her, but there wasn't any hint of recognition in her eyes.  With a gentle touch, Minerva stroked her hair and spoke softly to her, "Evangeline, are you all right?  Please speak to me."

Slowly realization seemed to come to Evangeline, and she released the pillow she was clutching so tightly and sat up.  "Minerva?  Is it morning?"

McGonagall nodded, relieved to be getting a response a last.  "Yes.  It's time to get up and have some breakfast.  It's important that you eat.  Severus would want you to take care of yourself."

Evangeline nodded mechanically.  "Yes.  He told me I needed to take care of myself."

McGonagall tried to smile reassuringly.  "Yes, dear.  Let me help you up."  

She got Evangeline to slide off the bed.  Under the overly large black robe, she could see that Evangeline was still wearing the robe that she'd worn to the Ministry yesterday.

"Perhaps you'd like to change your clothes and wash up before going upstairs to eat."

Evangeline nodded again.  "Okay, Minerva."

Lupin spoke up softly.  "Evangeline, what's that you're holding?"

Momentarily confused, she looked down at her hand still tightly clutching the marriage license.  Slowly she raised empty eyes to Lupin.  "Nothing I can use now, Remus.  I'll have to save it, though, in case of a miracle."  

Stiffly she walked around the bed, opened the drawer to the bedside table, and dropped the scroll inside.  Then she stared into the drawer and gave a small cry.  With a shaking hand she reached into the drawer and pulled out Snape's wand.  Proof of her suspicions in solid form.

"He knew," she whispered and turned haunted eyes to Lupin and McGonagall.  "Oh, he knew.  He'd never have left this here otherwise.  Never."

McGonagall exchanged a glance with Lupin, then she went over to the heart broken witch and got her to put the wand back into the drawer and go to get dressed.  Evangeline moved like a robot.  Doing whatever they asked of her without comment.  They took her upstairs to the empty dining hall and gave her breakfast.  She ate mechanically then just sat there staring out into the room.  

Lupin was beginning to get seriously alarmed.  "Minerva, perhaps we should take her up to the hospital wing, and see if Poppy can help her."

Worried too, McGonagall nodded, but Lupin's comment seemed to snap Evangeline back to reality, and she turned and frowned at them.  "I don't need to go and get poked and prodded by Poppy!" she said sharply.  "I'm all right.  I just…I just don't know what to do…I need to do something!  Isn't there anything we can do to get Severus out of Azkaban? I can't bear to think about how he must be suffering in that horrible place."  Suddenly time yawned empty and dark in front of her, if she couldn't find something to fill the bleak moments ahead, she was afraid she'd go insane.  Somehow she had to rescue Severus from that horrible prison.  There had to be a way.  Going on without him was just impossible for her to contemplate.

McGonagall stared at her helplessly.  "Albus has been up all night discussing the situation with various contacts, Evangeline.  We're trying.  There's nothing you can do at the moment."

Evangeline looked down at her hands, her darkest thoughts were creeping up on her again.  "He'll never survive in there, you know.  Sirius, at least, had the surety of his innocence to hang on to.  Severus may be innocent of this crime, but he blames himself for so much of the horrors of his past.  They'll overwhelm him.  He takes blame onto himself for things he had no control over.  The longer he's in there, the more of him that'll be totally destroyed.  If he's in there for long, I'll never get him back, even if he is eventually released."

Alarmed at the direction this conversation was taking, McGonagall fell back on her many years as a teacher once again.   Sometimes the kindest thing you can do for someone is to force them to look outside themselves.  Even when someone may have a right to be upset, it's always best to stop them from becoming mired in their sorrow and pain.   Evangeline needed to get her feet back under her again, and McGonagall was determined to help her do it.

She spoke firmly.  "Evangeline, you have to stop this.  Severus would not want you to wallow in fear and self-pity.  Now, there is something you can do.  You were hired to do a job.  To my knowledge, you haven't finished it."

Evangeline just looked at her.  "The paintings," she murmured softly.

"Yes, the paintings.  I suggest you keep yourself busy with that for now.  If anything else comes up, we'll tell you immediately."

Yes.  She'd forgotten about them.  Working on them would do as a temporary occupation to keep her hands busy while her mind worked on the important problem of how to free Severus.  Her shock was finally beginning to ease, and she felt as if she was beginning to awaken from a dream world.  Though the reality that she found herself in was worse than any nightmare she'd ever had.  Evangeline nodded her head.  "Okay, Minerva.  I'll go get what I need from Severus' classroom and storeroom.  I can take everything up to my old quarters.  Albus said I could use them to work in.  I'll begin again."  She got up from the table, determined to get through the day somehow.  Now she had a goal, a task to focus on…to keep herself busy even while her heart continued to ache.

Still anxious to keep an eye on her, Lupin offered, "Can I help you collect the things you need, Evangeline?"

She stared silently at him for a moment, then she nodded.  "Yes, I guess so.  Thank you, Remus."


	35. Opportunity Knocks

 Opportunity Knocks 

Evangeline and Remus Lupin left the dining hall together and went down to Snape's classroom.  Lupin could see Evangeline steel herself before going in and felt another pang of compassion for the pain she was feeling.  

As they entered the empty room, Evangeline couldn't quite keep herself from glancing over at the night hearth, where she and Severus had spent so much time brewing up these potions in the past.  But she was determined not to let her memories stop her.  Keeping her eyes firmly focused on her goal, she walked quickly through the room and into the storeroom.  After collecting all the ingredients and equipment that she thought she'd need, she and Lupin took everything upstairs to her old quarters.  Where she conjured up a small table next to the fireplace and set immediately to work.  

Lupin sat down in a nearby chair and watched her.  "Can I be of any help?"

Giving him a sideways glance, her lips twisted into a small smile.  "I thought potions weren't your thing, Remus."

Unable to deny it, he snorted and leaned back more deeply into his chair.  "Well, that's true."

Suddenly she looked up at him with a sad expression on her face.  "Oh, Remus, you'll miss him, too.  How will you get more Wolfsbane Potion?"

He smiled sadly.  "I can get by without it, Evangeline.  It just makes life more difficult…not impossible."

"I told Severus once that you needed to learn how to brew that potion yourself."

He sighed resignedly and shrugged.  "I have tried, Evangeline.  I just don't have the knack.  My potions never work out right.  Severus could brew potions in his sleep.  I can't brew anything of any complexity, no matter how careful I am.  As a potion maker, I'm a dismal failure.  I always was."

She nodded in sad understanding and returned to her work.  After awhile, Lupin began to feel like a babysitter and decided that she'd probably prefer some privacy anyway.  So a bit reluctantly he got up to leave, and not surprisingly, she didn't try to keep him.

Lupin left her room and headed back down to the entrance hall of the castle.  As he came down the stairs, he noticed Filch at the door, arguing with a woman.  She looked familiar to him, but it took him a minute to place her.  It was Minister Eggleson.

Curious as to what could bring her to Hogwarts, he walked over to find out what was going on.  "What's up, Filch?"

Filch turned to Lupin with a dark frown on his face.  "Professor Lupin, this woman is insisting on seeing Miss Evangeline.  I told her this wasn't a good time, but she won't leave.  Miss Evangeline doesn't need to be pestered by people at the moment."  He punctuated his comment with another glower at the woman in the doorway.

Pleased by Filch's protectiveness, but still really curious as to the purpose of this visit, Lupin decided to intervene.  "It's okay, Filch.  I'll take care of it.  I won't let anyone disturb Evangeline without a good reason.  I promise. You can go back to whatever you were doing."

Relieved, Filch nodded gratefully.  "Thank you, Professor."  Then he headed back into the castle with a dark parting glare for the minister, muttering to himself about how some people simply had no respect for the privacy of others.

Once Filch had gone, Lupin turned to the woman in the doorway.  "Minister Eggleson, I'm Remus Lupin.  Perhaps I can help you."

She frowned warily.  "How do you know who I am?"

Trying to be tactful, he spoke hesitantly.  "I'm afraid I saw you the night of the attack on Gringotts.  Have you recovered from that ordeal?"

Suddenly her expression faltered, she looked down and shivered as if cold.  "It's an ongoing process, Professor Lupin."  

Determinedly she brought her eyes back up to focus on his.  "Please, I really need to see Miss Winthrop.  I'm not here to cause trouble or to add to her pain.  It's about Professor Snape.  I think I can help him."

Lupin's heart jumped.  "Why would you want to help Professor Snape?"

"Because he rescued me from that horror!  He was very kind to me that night in hospital.  I doubt his guilt, and I have information that may help.  Please, I'm sure that Miss Winthrop must be horribly upset at the moment, but what I know would help to ease her mind.  I think I know how you can get Professor Snape out of Azkaban.  We're wasting time just standing here.  Please, give me a chance to tell you what I know."

Almost afraid to hope, Lupin stared into her eyes trying to judge her sincerity.  The last thing Evangeline needed was someone raising her hopes only to dash them again.  He couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her more than she'd already been hurt, but if this could help at all, could he possibly justify denying her the chance to find out about it?  No.  If this woman could really help Snape, they needed to know. Hoping it was the right thing to do, he made his decision.  "Okay.  Please, follow me, Minister.  I'll take you to Evangeline."

He ushered her inside and closed the door.  Then the two of them climbed the stairs and knocked on Evangeline's door.

Lupin opened the door at her word, and ushered Minister Eggleson into the room.  Evangeline was still standing at the table by the fire, but it didn't look to Lupin as if she'd made much progress since he'd left.

She turned and looked at them in surprise.  Minister Eggleson was momentarily afraid that Evangeline would think she was there somehow representing Fudge and the Ministry.  However, Evangeline put her fears to rest by immediately stopping what she was doing, and coming across the room to take Minister Eggleson's hands in hers.

With a look of compassion on her face, Evangeline said, "Minister Eggleson!  How are you feeling?  Are you finding ways to cope with your horrible ordeal?"

Minister Eggleson smiled at Evangeline.  "It's one day at a time, Miss Winthrop."

Evangeline nodded sadly.  "I know.  It's a terrible thing to overcome, but it can be done, as I know from personal experience.  I was in the exact place you were, last Christmas.  I know first hand about that table, and what Lucius Malfoy does to his female "guests"."

Minister Eggleson's jaw dropped in surprise.  "You were held prisoner there?  By that monster?  Attacked by him?  Why?  How did you get away?"

Evangeline patted her arm and led her to a chair.  "I got away the same way you did, Minister.  Severus came and freed me."  She blinked back tears and cleared her throat.  "Now tell me.  Why have you come to see me?  How can I help you?"

Minister Eggleson took a deep breath.  "Oh, no, it's I who want to help you.  Actually, it's Professor Snape I wanted to come and see, to thank him for what he did for me.  I appreciated it so much. What Fudge has done to him is wrong and cruel, and I want to help."

Evangeline frowned in confusion, not daring to hope.  "Help?  How can you help Severus?"

Minister Eggleson looked down at the floor for a moment, then back up into Evangeline's eyes.  "Fudge is a very corrupt minister.  He puts forth this jovial fatherly image to the public, but that's not the real Fudge.  You saw the mask slip yesterday.  When, after tearing Professor Snape out of your arms, he thrust your marriage license into your hands, and sneered that you wouldn't have any use for it now."

Evangeline nodded and swayed on her feet.  Appalled to hear of this extra bit of cruelty by Fudge, Lupin came over to stand next to her and put his arm around her shoulders to steady her.  She smiled gratefully at him then returned her attention to Minister Eggleson.  "I know what a liar Fudge is Minister, but how can that help Severus?"

"Fudge has a compelling reason not to have the public believe in Voldemort's return.  When Voldemort conducted his previous reign of terror, the ministry was a very upright place to work.  Sometimes the ministers were a bit overzealous in accusing people, but no one was too overly corrupt.  The public demanded honesty and safety, and for the most part, they got it.  There were Aurors sniffing out evil and wrongdoing everywhere.  Anyone breaking the rules was automatically associated with Voldemort and severely punished.  Now, it's very much the opposite.  Fudge has built a nasty little empire on kickbacks and blackmail.  Too much public scrutiny could bring down his house of cards.  Blaming your fiancé for what happened at Gringotts satisfies the public and takes the pressure off Fudge.  Now there'll be no reason for anyone to look too closely at his administration.  He can continue with business as usual.  A return to the days when Aurors were constantly sniffing out corruption wouldn't suit Fudge at all."

Lupin stared at her appalled.  "Can you prove any of this?  Maybe we can kick Fudge out of office and clean things out."

Minister Eggleson shook her head.  "The corruption goes very deep and includes many powerful people.  You couldn't possibly clean it all up without ending up in Azkaban yourselves.  Although you can't clean up the whole morass, you may be able to save Professor Snape by jumping into the sewer and swimming along."

Evangeline shook her head.  "I don't understand."

"I have a friend, who's a secretary in the Finance Department.  Fudge is pressuring her for sexual favors.  When she was in her early twenties and new to her job, her boss at the time, Minister Jared Allensby, now deceased thank goodness, forced her to have sex with him or lose her job.  She was young and scared, and she complied.  He took pictures.  Fudge has somehow obtained those photos.  He's threatening to tell her family about it and fire her as well, if she won't go to bed with him.  She's in her thirties now, with children, and a somewhat tired marriage, but she can't afford to lose her job or her husband.  However, the idea of sex with Fudge sickens her.  It was bad enough having to go through this nightmare once; she doesn't want to go through it again.  She's agreed to let you watch and listen to her next meeting with Fudge.  You could then threaten to expose Fudge, if he doesn't clear Professor Snape's name.  In return, you must also obtain the photos of my friend and get an assurance that Fudge will leave her alone.  Would you be willing to try this?"

Evangeline paced around the room, thinking hard.  Then she shook her head.  "Our word against Fudge's wouldn't help.  We'd need to record the meeting somehow.  I'm sure that Fudge would be smart enough to meet somewhere where Muggle recording devices wouldn't function."

Lupin frowned.  "Then we need to use magical means, but photos and a Quick-Quotes Quill wouldn't be conclusive."

Evangeline snapped her fingers.  "Yes, it would, Remus.  If you prepare the parchment correctly, there's a potion that can be used after a Quick-Quotes Quill has been used to record a conversation.  It essentially animates the words and allows you to hear an exact repetition of what was said, just like a Muggle tape recording."

Lupin smiled.  "Can you make this potion, Evangeline?"

"I think so.  The recipe is in a book that I keep at my shop in Diagon Alley.  Someone would need to get it for me."  She paused and turned back to Minister Eggleson.  "When is your friend going to meet with Fudge again?"

"Fudge has had many other things to be concerned with lately, so he hasn't pressured my friend as much.  They're to meet and discuss things tomorrow night, after work, in the park next door to the Ministry building."

Evangeline nodded to herself as she turned things over in her mind.  "Okay.  Let us know the exact time and place of the meeting.  We'll try this."

Minister Eggleson rose to her feet.  "I'll be in touch.  I really hope this works, Miss Winthrop, for your fiancé's sake and for my friend's, as well.  You'll hear from me soon."

Evangeline embraced her and walked her to the door.  "Thank you.  You've given me hope, Minister."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for luck.  I can find my own way out of the castle.  Good day, Miss Winthrop, Professor Lupin."  With a nod of her head, Minister Eggleson left the room.


	36. Telling Remus

 Telling Remus 

After Minister Eggleson left, Evangeline turned to Remus Lupin with a heavy sigh.

"There's a lot to do.  Will you help me?"

He smiled at her comfortingly.  "Of course I'll help you, Evangeline.  Do you even have to ask?"

She looked embarrassed.  "I'm sorry, of course, I should know you'd help.  You've always been a wonderful supportive friend to me, Remus."  They exchanged smiles.  Then she said, "Well, I guess the first thing I need is the book from my shop."

Nodding in agreement, he said, "That should be easy.  I assume there're lots of paintings in your shop.  You could be there and back again in moments."

A look of sadness flitted across her features, and she placed a hand on her abdomen.  Slowly she turned away from him and went to gaze out the window.

Lupin frowned in concern and followed after her.  Greatly puzzled by her manner.  "What's the matter, Evangeline?"

She turned serious eyes back to him.  "I… can't go through the paintings at the moment, Remus."

He looked confused.  "Why not?"

She hesitated as she looked at him, but realized that he had to know.  So much for keeping the baby a secret.  "I'm pregnant, Remus, and travel through the paintings could be harmful to the baby."

Lupin felt like he'd been kicked in the head and a sense of unreality settled down on him like a shroud.  He stared at her numbly.  "You're pregnant?  You and Severus are having a baby?"

She nodded silently and looked down as she rubbed a hand over her stomach.  A wistful longing expression spread over her face.  "Yes.  That's why we took the chance to go and get the marriage license yesterday.  If I hadn't been pregnant, he would never have left the safety of Hogwarts."  Against her will, she felt her eyes fill with tears again as she closed them tightly and covered her trembling lips with her hands.

Wanting to comfort her, Lupin reached out, pulled her into his arms, and held her close.   He closed his eyes for a moment and stroked her hair gently, as he tried not to think too much about this painful development.  "It's all right, Evangeline," he murmured reassuringly.  "That doesn't make it your fault.  Wasn't Severus happy about the baby?"

Clutching him gratefully, she nodded her head against his chest and sniffled loudly.  "Yes, he was.  Very happy.  A wife and family were something Severus never thought he'd have.  Oh, we've got to get him out of that awful place, Remus!  We've just got to!"

Still numb over this new revelation, he nodded automatically, closed his eyes again, and gave her one final squeeze, then reluctantly he opened his eyes and released her.  "We will, Angel.  I'll go get the book for you.  Just tell me where it is, and what to look for.  Should we tell Albus and Minerva about this?"

Dashing the tears from her eyes, she shook her head firmly, determination hardening her expression.  "No.  What we're doing is stooping to blackmail.  We can't get them involved in something like that.  It would reflect badly on Hogwarts.  I have no choice but to try this, however.  My reputation can't exactly get much worse at this point, and I'll do anything to get Severus out of Azkaban.  Anything!"  She looked at him solemnly.   "Are you absolutely sure you want to be involved?  I'll understand if you say no.  You could be fired if we're caught.  I wouldn't want to be responsible for getting you into any trouble."

As he gazed at her, all he'd let himself think about was trying to erase the worry and pain he saw in her eyes.  Nothing else really mattered.  "I'm not worried, Angel, and I won't abandon you.  I'll bet Sirius would like to help, too.  As a fugitive, he really doesn't have much of a reputation to worry about at the moment."

Her lips quirked in amusement at his wry remark.  "Okay.  Come with me.  The key to my shop is downstairs.  I'll tell you where the book is, then while you go get it, I'll find Sirius and tell him what we're up to."  

She paused, suddenly doubtful.  "Remus, tell me truthfully, would Sirius really be willing to help free Severus from Azkaban?  Perhaps he feels that he deserves to be there."

Lupin smiled encouragingly at her.  "Ask him, Evangeline.  I think he'll help."

She nodded, and they left the room together and headed down to the dungeon to begin their mission. 

                                                    ********************************************************************

Lupin materialized in a narrow alleyway next to Evangeline's shop in Diagon Alley.  He fingered the key in his pocket as he remembered the last time he'd come here.  Snape had led him here when the two of them were desperately trying to find Evangeline after Malfoy had abducted her.  It seemed that trouble kept bringing him here.  Only now, it was Snape who was in need of help.  Lupin sighed, took the key from his pocket, and walked to the back of the small building.  There was no sense in having anyone see him if he could help it.

When he was facing the narrow back door, he checked it quickly for traps and notification spells.  Just in case anyone had booby-trapped it to let them know when anyone entered the shop.  He found nothing, but he decided that he'd probably better not hang around for too long.

Quickly he unlocked the door and entered a cluttered workroom.  Once he'd locked the door behind him, he took a moment to look around.  The room was full of racks that held many paintings.  Two large worktables that were currently unoccupied, and an assortment of easels were scattered about the room.  Everywhere he looked drawings and paintings hung from pegs on the walls.  There were portraits of people he didn't recognize and many marvelous seascapes.  Evangeline had obviously spent time near the ocean, as these certainly appeared to be her work.  As he looked at the artwork, he realized that this was her life before.  Before Hogwarts.  Before Death Eaters.  Before him…before Snape.  God, he wished he'd known her then…maybe things would have been different.

He sighed.  And now she and Snape were going to have a baby.  A baby.  That would certainly create a stronger bond than ever.  Sadly he realized that a part of him still held on to the increasingly foolish notion that maybe she'd come to her senses and leave Snape.  After all, the man was stuck in Azkaban!  His sins as a former Death Eater would surely be held up to the light and carefully examined in any trial.  His dirty laundry would be publicly aired, and Snape's laundry was no doubt dirtier than most.  How could she want to put herself through that?

He shook his head and moved across the room to examine a small bookcase that should contain the reason for this trip. 

It wouldn't matter.  None of it would make any difference to Evangeline.  She was totally, unequivocally, and unconditionally devoted to Snape.  He could probably stand up and slaughter half of the population of Hogwarts right in front of her, and she'd marry him anyway!

Lupin sighed again, and reached out a hand to pick the book he was here for off the bookcase.  He stared down at it solemnly.  He knew he wasn't being fair…just jealous.  Snape wasn't a bad person, despite his murky past.  He'd finally gotten to know the man…at least a little…this year, and if he was being fair he had to admit that.  But, damn it!  He didn't want to be fair…to be noble and honorable!  Where the hell had that gotten him?

Viciously Lupin flung the book away as hard as he could.  It sailed across the room and knocked a painting off the wall, cracking the frame as it hit the floor.  His anger seeped out of him just as fast as it'd possessed him.

He had to get past this!  He had to!  There was no other choice for him.  Damn it but he was sick of telling himself that!  The reason he was here was that he was trying to help Evangeline help Severus.  He needed to focus on that.  More than anything else, he just wanted her to be happy.  Getting Snape out of Azkaban was the only thing that would do that.  Absolutely the only thing.  Nothing else mattered to her.  Nothing and no one else.

Slowly he crossed the room and picked up the book.  Fortunately its collision with the painting and the floor hadn't damaged it.  Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.  He was going to be the good and noble Gryffindor if it killed him!  First, he was going to go and put this book into her hands, and then he was going to do his level best to help her get Snape out of Azkaban and back into her arms.  Then he was going to smile and tell them both how happy he was for them and their baby.  Their baby…

He opened his eyes and looked around the silent studio.  Time to go.  Time to be the helpful supportive friend.  The only role left for him to play.  In an eye blink the room was empty.  Evangeline's former life was left to quietly continue to gather dust.


	37. Telling Sirius

 Telling Sirius 

Evangeline left the castle and crossed over the grounds to Hagrid's cottage.  Lupin had told her that he thought Black was hanging out with Hagrid and Fang at the moment.  So she thought she'd try there first.  She was still a little reluctant to enlist Sirius' help in this matter, but she was afraid that she and Remus might not be able to pull it off alone.  And as far as Evangeline was concerned, failure was not an option.  Getting Snape out of Azkaban was the only thing that mattered; she simply couldn't afford not to make use of anything or anyone that could help.  She'd worry about any ruffled feathers later.

Upon arriving at the cottage, she found Hagrid whittling on the stoop.  Fang and Snuffles were both sleeping nearby.

"Hello, Hagrid.  How are you today?"  She smiled fondly at him.

The groundskeeper jumped to his feet.  "I should be asking you that, Miss Evangeline.  I was really sorry to hear about Professor Snape.  Azkaban's an awful place.  I don't like to think of him bein' in there."

Her throat tightened.  "I don't like to think about him being in there either.  Hagrid, I need to talk to Sirius about something important.  Has he been sleeping long?"

Hagrid eyed the animagus.  "Not for too long.  Want me to wake him for ya?  He can wake up mean if he's startled."

She smiled at the warning.  "Well, I'd certainly rather not lose a hand or anything."

He grinned at her companionably.  "No, that'd be a shame.  I'll wake him for ya."

Putting down his whittling, he got up and crossed over to the sleeping dogs.  Then he poked Snuffles gently with his shoe.  Snuffles jumped up and growled, then he shook himself all over and sat down and wagged his tail.

Evangeline went over and knelt down by Snuffles.  "I need to talk to you, Sirius.  Where can we go?"

Hagrid gestured toward his cottage.  "You can use my place if ya want.  I got no reason to be in there at the moment."

"Thank you, Hagrid."  She looked at Snuffles.  "Okay, Snuffles?"

The dog got up, wagged his tail, and headed for the cottage.  Evangeline opened the door and went in.  Snuffles followed her.  Once she closed the door behind them, Black reverted to human form.

He regarded her sympathetically.  "How are you, Evangeline?  What can I do to help?"

Hoping she was making the right decision by involving him, she looked at him seriously.  "Remus and I have come up with a way to try to free Severus from Azkaban.  We were wondering if you'd be willing to help."  She held her breath.

"You really aren't sure, are you?"  He watched her carefully.

Evangeline looked down.  "I'd like to think you'd help me, Sirius, but I know how you feel about Severus.  Part of me thinks, you probably believe he deserves to be in Azkaban."

Black sighed heavily and sat down in the chair by Hagrid's fireplace.  "You know, a few months ago, I wouldn't have hesitated to cheer at the idea of Snape being in Azkaban, but I find I don't really feel that way anymore.  He was railroaded into prison, Angel.  I know what that feels like.  I also know how much his being in there hurts you, and I don't like seeing you in pain.  I'll help you anyway I can, honest.  You have my word."

She smiled, knelt down next to him, and gave him a hug.  "Thank you, Sir Gryffindor.  Now, I have to tell you that what we're planning is illegal and underhanded.  Does that make a difference?"  She looked worried.

He sat up straighter and grinned.  "Yeah, it sounds like a lot more fun!  Tell me what's up."

Evangeline explained what Minister Eggleson had told them about Fudge, and that their plan was to record him blackmailing a secretary at the Ministry.

"So let me get this straight.  We're going to blackmail Fudge for blackmailing this woman?"

Evangeline nodded.  "Yes.  Think it'll work?"

He rubbed the stubble of new growth on his chin.  "Yeah.  Fudge is so image-conscious, and there's never been a hint of scandal clinging to him.  It just might work.  However, if it doesn't, would this woman want her secrets made public?  She's taking a chance."

"It's either that or sleep with Fudge.  I think she doesn't want to make the same mistake twice.  She wants it to end.  If we fail, she loses, but at least she doesn't have to let Fudge touch her.  If we win, she wins big.  I'd probably take the same chance."

"Yeah, who'd want to sleep with Fudge?  Yuk!"

Evangeline laughed.  The sound made Black feel good.  "So, tell me, where's Remus?  Why didn't he come with you to ask me to help?  He doesn't have a class this afternoon."

She sighed.  "I asked him to go to my shop in Diagon Alley, to get the book with the recipe for the record animating potion in it."

Black looked puzzled.  "Why didn't you go to get it yourself?  You could be there and back in moments.  I'm sure he'd have gone along if you didn't want to go alone."

She sat back on the hearthrug and contemplated the floor for a moment with a resigned sigh.  There just didn't seem to be anyway around telling this secret.  Then she looked up at him seriously.  "I can't go through the paintings at the moment.  It could be damaging to me right now."

He was mystified.  "Why?"

"I'm pregnant, and the bodily changes that occur during pregnancy make it not work right.  It could harm the baby."

Black gaped at her.  "Pregnant?  You and Snape?"

She nodded.

He started to laugh.  "Oh, now I know we have to get him out of Azkaban!  I'm not missing out on watching Snape play daddy for anything!  Can you imagine him changing nappies and burping the kid!"

She smiled fondly.  "Yes, I can."

Black threw back his head and laughed uproariously, then when he noticed that she wasn't joining him, he tried to stop himself.  "Oh, sorry…I guess you don't find that image as hysterical as I do."

Evangeline smiled at him.  "No, I don't, but I can certainly understand why you do."

He grinned happily.  "Well, now that I've found my motivation, what's the next step?"

"We still need the exact place and time of the meeting.  Then we need to prepare a parchment and make the potion.  One or more of us will have to hide within earshot of Fudge and the secretary and activate the quill and parchment.  Once we use the potion on the result, we should have a nice recording of Fudge's nasty conversation.  If we can take a picture or two as well, so much the better."

He nodded thoughtfully.  "Sounds like a good plan to me.  Let's go see if Remus is back yet."

She got up off the rug.  "Okay."  With a lighter heart, she opened the door and went out, pausing to say goodbye to Hagrid.  Then Evangeline and Snuffles made their way back up to the castle.

                               ******************************************************************************************

They went back upstairs to her old quarters and found Remus sitting in an easy chair by the fireplace flipping through the book he'd retrieved from Evangeline's shop.  He looked up at their entrance.

"Hi, Remus.  Did you have any trouble finding the book?" inquired Evangeline.

The werewolf shook his head.  "No problem at all, it was right where you told me it would be.  There didn't seem to be anyone around.  So it all went very smoothly."  He pulled a key out of his pocket.  "Here's your key back, and here's the book."  

Anxious to get started, she reached out and took both items.  Then she walked over to the table by the window, sat down, and began to flip through the book herself.  "Here it is…record animating potion."  

She started to read and nodded her head.  "Good…good…it's not too different than a regular animating potion."  She continued to read for a bit.  Then she closed the book and looked up with a satisfied expression on her face.  "This potion will take between 12 and 15 hours to brew.  Since spoken words move faster than painted images, velociola dartle is actually a key ingredient in this potion.  That speeds up its creation immensely."

Lupin smiled.  "Whatever you say, Evangeline.  You obviously know a lot more about potion making than I do.  Do you have all the ingredients that you'll need to brew the potion?"

Happily, she nodded.  "Yes.  I actually have most of them here.  The rest of them I can get from Severus' storeroom.  I'll sleep here tonight and begin to make the potion.  We'll also need two large pieces of parchment and two Quick-Quotes Quills…oh, and a camera.  Are either of you good at taking pictures?"  She looked from one to the other.

They both shrugged.

Black answered first, "No better, no worse than anyone else, I guess.  I'll ask Harry if he can borrow a camera from Colin Creevey.  He always seems to have one glued to his face."

"Good."

Lupin jumped in.  "I'll go get the parchments and quills, but why two?"

Evangeline smiled slyly, and for a fleeting second Lupin thought of Snape.  "Insurance.  I can't duplicate the recording, so I think it would be prudent to make two of them.  I'll have to play one for Fudge to get his cooperation.  If he attempts to destroy it, I'll have the other one in reserve."

Black nodded admiringly.  "Clever.  You know I could never picture you as a Slytherin, Evangeline.  Now I realize that I just hadn't seen you under the right circumstances."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.  "I'm going to assume that was a compliment, Sirius."

He nodded noncommittally.  "Of course."

                               *****************************************************************************************         

McGonagall and Dumbledore were immensely encouraged, to see Evangeline appear at dinner looking so much like her old self.  McGonagall gave her a hug.  "Are you feeling better, Evangeline?  You look better."

She smiled at the older woman.  "I'm trying, Minerva.  As long as I keep busy, I can manage.  I'm working on potions at the moment.  I hope to be able to begin on the paintings again in a few days."

McGonagall nodded.  "Good."

Evangeline looked over at Dumbledore.  "Have you had any luck trying to free Severus, Albus?"

He looked at her somberly and shook his head.  "No, Evangeline.  I'm sorry.  No one I've talked to can seem to be of any help.  Short of a jailbreak, I can't think of any way to free him at the moment.  However, I intend to keep trying.  Please, don't give up hope.  There are other avenues I haven't explored yet."

She nodded sadly, not really surprised by this disheartening news.  Fudge wasn't going to make it easy.

Dumbledore added kindly, "Perhaps I might be able to arrange for you to go and visit Severus."

A shiver ran through her as she remembered Severus predicting this offer; regretfully she shook her head.  More than anything she longed to take him up on it, but she couldn't break her word to Severus, no matter how much it hurt. 

"No, Albus.  Severus made me promise that I wouldn't try to visit him in Azkaban.  As long as he remains there, I can't see him.  It's what he wanted, and I can't deny him."

Sadly she turned away from them and retreated to her place down the table next to Remus Lupin.  As she sat down, he asked, "Any news?  Has Albus made any progress on freeing Severus?"

"No, Remus.  Fudge will block him at every turn.  It's up to us to free Severus, and I don't intend to fail."  

Her face wore a hard, determined expression, and her eyes glittered coldly.  Lupin found himself agreeing with Black.  Suddenly it didn't seem like much of a stretch to picture her as a Slytherin.

Changing the subject, Evangeline turned to Lupin.  "Did you get the quills and parchments?"

He nodded.  "Yes, they're on the table in your room upstairs.  I got two of the expensive blue ones, guaranteed not to embellish like the green kind.  They should give us an accurate representation of what's said."

She smiled in cold satisfaction.  "Excellent.  Once I've concocted the potion, and we have the information on the meeting time and place, we'll be ready."

Pleased with their preparations so far, she nodded to herself and looked at Lupin with grim determination.  "This will work, Remus.  By the time we're through with him, Cornelius Fudge will regret the day he ever thought he could falsely blame his problems on Severus Snape." 


	38. Recovered Memories

38.    Recovered Memories

Evangeline spent her evening concocting the record animating potion.  Once she had it simmering on the hearth, she cleaned up, and took a shower.  It was very late, but she couldn't sleep.  Try as she might, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering what Severus was going through with the dementors in Azkaban.  From everything she'd ever heard, it was a horrible place.  She hated to think of him there, suffering, but she knew he was.

When she got out of the shower, instead of dressing, she put on one of Severus' flowing black silk robes.  The feel of it against her bare skin made her feel closer to him.  If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his arms around her.

Evangeline went and sat on the hearthrug in front of the fire, falling easily into pleasant memories of the past.  This was where they'd first made love, here on this rug, in front of this fire.  Every detail of that night was burned into her brain.  The incredible happiness that she'd felt…that they'd both felt…would stay with her forever.   Desperate to remember, to experience it all again, she closed her eyes and lay back on the soft rug while she tried to bring every precious moment back to mind.  She could almost feel his lips gliding over hers, his tender touch on her face, her neck, her breasts…suddenly she had an odd sensation.  The face that hovered over hers in her memory was different.  The hair was brown not black…the eyes were…she sat bolt upright.  Remus!  Why should she remember being kissed and touched by Remus?  That never happened!

Do I want it to?  Her thoughts wavered for a moment then she shook her head firmly.  No.  Remus is my friend.  I've never felt desire for him…only for Severus.  So what's going on here?  What does this mean?

Anxiously she got up and paced the room.  These thoughts…she hesitated to call them memories, must mean something, but what?  Abruptly she stopped and closed her eyes again.  The image came strongly to mind once more of Remus kissing and caressing her lovingly under a green canopy.  Severus' bed.  When she was ill? 

 "Oh, my god!" she whispered in horror.  "Is that possible?  Did it happen?"

Without a second thought she turned, opened the door, and fled up the hall, up the stairs, and down the corridor, until she stood at Lupin's door.  Blind panic forced her heart to race.  So scared she could hardly breathe, she banged on his door loudly, desperately.

"Remus!  Are you in there?  I need to talk to you.  It's important!"  She was shivering with cold and anxiety, standing there in bare feet on the cold stone floor.

Remus came to the door wearing a maroon bathrobe and yawning.  His hair was tousled from sleep and his brain was still sluggish.  He was abruptly jarred awake, though, by the sight of her standing there wearing Snape's overly large robe and obviously nothing else.  Did she realize how revealing this outfit was?  His body thrummed with desire, which cooled immediately as he noted the look of horror on her face.    "What's wrong, Evangeline?"

"I need to see you alone, immediately," she gasped out painfully.

Alarmed, he glanced back into the room.  "Um…Sirius is sleeping in the other room.  He likes my room better than his own."

Not to be denied, she grabbed his hand.  "Come with me."  He closed the door and let her pull him back down the hall and down the stairs, back to her room.  When they were inside with the door shut, she stood there trembling with that look of horror still etched on her pale face.  Her arms were crossed over her chest in what almost looked like a protective or defensive posture.  Paralyzed by her fear, she clutched the oversize black robe desperately around her and simply stared at him.

Lupin was starting to get really scared.  Something was obviously very wrong.  "What's the matter, Evangeline?  Let me help you."  He moved forward, arms outstretched, to embrace her, but she pushed him violently away from her.

"No, don't touch me!" she exclaimed explosively.

He frowned and shook his head in bewilderment.  "I don't understand, Angel.  What's wrong?  Please tell me!"

She stared pleadingly into his eyes.  "I've been having disturbing memories, Remus, from when I was ill.  I remember you kissing me and touching me when we were both lying in Severus' bed.  Please, tell me this never happened."

Carefully, she watched his face and held her breath.

The shock drained Lupin's face of all its color, and he felt a shiver of fear run through him like the ragged edge of a knife.  "I…I wish I could, Evangeline," he stammered.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, she swayed on her feet.  "Oh, my god…oh, my god…are you telling me it did happen?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, fear clutching his heart.  His worst nightmare had come true!  She remembered!  What would they all do now?

A look of horror took possession of her face, and she backed away from him, pressing a hand to her abdomen.  Against her will, she shook her head and whispered hoarsely, "We made love?  Could this baby be yours…not Severus'?"  She sank to the floor, shaking, and rocking back and forth.  "Oh, my god…no…no…no."

Compelled into action, he ran forward and knelt in front of her.  Firmly he grasped her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.  "No, Evangeline!  We didn't have sex.  Your baby's not mine!  It couldn't be.  It's Severus' baby!  Please, don't doubt that."

Her pain filled eyes stared deeply into his imploringly.  "Truly?  You aren't lying to me?"

Tears filled his eyes.  "No, Evangeline, I'd never lie to you.  The baby is Severus'!  There is absolutely no way it could be mine.  Now, please, calm down!  I'll tell you what happened, but you have to calm down first.  This isn't good for you or your baby for you to upset yourself so much."

Suddenly feeling dizzy with relief, she took a deep breath and tried to relax.  Lupin helped her up off the cold floor and got her to sit in one of the wing chairs in front of the fireplace.  When she was calmer, he got up and began to pace.

When he felt a bit more in control and able to talk, he turned and knelt in front of her.  Painfully, he forced himself to look her in the eyes.  "I did a very foolish thing, Evangeline.  I let myself fall in love with you, even though I knew that you'd only be able to love Severus.  I've been trying very hard to get over it, and I never meant for you to know about it.  I'm so sorry.  What happened between us was entirely my fault, and a moment of total weakness on my part."

He sighed deeply.  "You were delirious and thrashing around in the bed.  I went in to calm you down.  When I bent over you, you smiled at me, and put your arms around me.  You asked me to kiss you and…I did.  I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted you so much.  I couldn't help myself…until you called out Severus' name.  The only reason you were offering yourself to me, Evangeline, was that in your delirium, you thought I was Severus.  He's the only one you've ever wanted.  Please don't doubt that.  I've felt deeply ashamed of my actions that night.  I was weak, but that's no excuse.  I'm so sorry for causing you pain like this.  Can you ever forgive me?"

Aghast at his confession, she stared at him blankly and shook her head.  "I…don't know what to say, Remus.  I feel numb.  How could this have happened?  How could I do something like that?  How could you?  I trusted you?  I thought you were my friend!"  Tears slid down her cheeks.

Lupin felt tears on his own cheeks, as well.  "I am your friend!"  He paused and bowed his head.  "It wasn't your fault, Evangeline.  You were delirious with fever and the effects of the Devil's Foot drug.  You truly believed I was Severus.  You did nothing wrong!  Please, don't reproach yourself.  No one could blame you for anything, please don't blame yourself.  It was all my fault…my weakness…my shame."

Shaking with suppressed emotion, she pushed him gently away from her and got up from the chair.  Blindly, she walked over to the window and stared out into the night, clutching Severus' robe tightly around her.   Her world had been turned upside down in the space of a few minutes.  Thinking was an incredible chore at the moment.  Her mind felt dazed and numb as if she'd been repeatedly struck with a heavy object.   She needed to make sense of all this, but right now, it felt as if nothing would ever make sense again.  

Somehow she found her voice.  "Please, go Remus.  I need to be alone now."

He stood up, trembling and ice cold.  "Evangeline, please…"

"Go!" she exclaimed harshly.  

Knowing it was useless to try to continue this now, he turned sadly, quietly left the room, and somehow found his way back to his own.

                        ***********************************************************************************************

Lupin entered his quarters and stumbled over to look out the window.  Nausea churned in his stomach.  How could he have let this happen?  He closed his eyes and bowed his head.  He'd known that night had been a horrible mistake, but he'd hoped so desperately that they'd all be spared this pain.  Black thoughts full of unfocused agony swirled through his tired brain, making him afraid to contemplate the future that suddenly looked so bleak.  

A rustle from behind him captured his attention, and alerted him to Black's presence.

"I was wondering when you'd return.  What did Evangeline want?  What's wrong, Remus?"

Lupin sighed raggedly.  "She remembered what happened between us when she was ill, Sirius."

Black was stunned.  "Oh, my god!  What happened?"

Lupin laughed bitterly.  "What do you think happened?  She's devastated!  She believes that she's been unfaithful to Severus.  She's never going to forgive me, Sirius.  God, she was even afraid that the baby could be mine.  The idea terrified her!"

As his agitation began to overwhelm him, he began to pace the room.  Suddenly he felt like a condemned man waiting for sentence to be passed.

"What am I going to do, Sirius?  What if she tells Severus?  How can we ever get past this?  She feels violated all over again, even worse than by Malfoy.  She expected pain from him, but she thought I was her friend.  I betrayed her trust in the worst possible way!"

He leaned wearily against the window sill and dropped his head into his hands.

Black just stood there.  He had no idea what to say…how to handle this.  "Remus…I'm sorry.  Can I do anything to help you?"

"No one can help me, Sirius."  Lupin said this with a tone of such defeat and finality that it sent a shiver of fear through Black.  He patted Lupin awkwardly on the shoulder and retreated to the bedroom to await the coming of morning.


	39. Perspective

39.  Perspective

Pallid sunshine was slanting through the windows when Black opened his eyes, surprised to find that he'd gone back to sleep.  Anxiously he got up off his cot and looked around for his roommate, but Lupin wasn't anywhere to be seen.  Worried, he walked into the attached classroom, but Lupin wasn't there either.  

After last night's sorry mess he felt afraid for his friend.  How did things get so screwed up?  How could he help to make things right?  Was it even possible?  Somehow he had to help Remus before Evangeline doomed him by telling Snape what happened.  He knew if the Slytherin found out what Remus had done, he'd treat him just like he had Lucius Malfoy, and for far less reason!   No.  Snape wasn't going to hurt Remus if Black had anything to say about it!  No way!  Better he should rot in Azkaban forever.

Determined to talk some sense into Evangeline, he dressed quickly, then opened the door and peeked out.  No one appeared to be around.  So he went out and closed the door behind him.  He transformed into his canine self and headed for Evangeline's room.  No one was around when he arrived there either, so he transformed easily back into a man and knocked on her door.  When she called for him to enter, he twisted the knob and went in; ready to do whatever it might take to help Remus out of this nasty situation.

Evangeline stood by the window, fully dressed, reading a message.  Her face was pale and drawn.  It looked like she hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep.  She nodded somberly to him.  "Come in, Sirius.  Did you get the camera?"

He shook his head.  "I asked Harry.  He said he'd tell me this morning."

She nodded stiffly.  "If he can't get one, we'll have to buy one.  We're only going to get one try at this, and nothing is going to get in the way.  A picture would help tremendously.  The old saying "seeing is believing" is very true.  We need to make Fudge very afraid if this is going to work.  The potion is almost ready."  She waved the message at him.  "And, I now know the details of tonight's meeting.  Things are proceeding as planned, it appears.  With luck, Severus could be out of Azkaban as soon as tomorrow."

"That would be good, Angel."   Or horrible…it really depended on what happened next. He hesitated, trying to decide how best to broach the subject that was claiming all his thoughts.  "How are you feeling this morning?"

The tone of his voice must have given away his knowledge of last night, because Evangeline stared at him with comprehension and momentarily closed her eyes.  "You know about it too, don't you?" she asked hoarsely.

He nodded wordlessly, unsure just how to approach this.  He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but there was no way he was going to let her tell Snape what happened.  Remus did not deserve to be put through any more hell than he was already putting himself through.

She shook her head.  "How many people did Remus confess this to?  Was he that proud of taking advantage of a sick and delirious woman?"  She spoke with such bitterness and horror that Black cringed inwardly.

"No, Evangeline.  Remus has felt nothing but shame and self-loathing about what happened.  I only know about it because I found him right after it happened and forced him to tell me what was upsetting him so much.  No one else knows."  He hesitated a moment, then added, "No one else needs to know."

She snorted, shook her head, and looked helplessly at him.  "I suppose by that you mean I shouldn't tell Severus about it."

Black sighed wearily.  "What good would telling him do for anyone?"  He let his eyes plead with hers.

Wishing that she could escape from all this, she closed her eyes, sank down at the table, and put her head into her hands.  "I don't know," she whispered.  "I've thought about nothing else all night.  I couldn't sleep.  I don't know how I'll be able to face Severus once I get him out of Azkaban.  How could he still want me after I betrayed him?  And I can't imagine facing Remus, again.  How can I ever look him in the eyes and not have those memories rise up to haunt me?  How do I get past this, Sirius?  It's worse than dealing with what happened with Malfoy.  I knew he'd cause me pain!   I expected it from him…but never from Remus.  Help me here.  What do I do?"

Determined to get through to her, he sat down and took her hand in his.  "First of all, get over the idea that you betrayed Snape!  You didn't.  It was a few kisses, nothing more.  And you thought you were kissing Snape.  Okay?  You did nothing wrong.  Snape wouldn't blame you.  He loves you, and he'll keep on loving you, no matter what.  Okay?"

Uncertain, but hoping to be convinced, she just looked at him.

He shook her hand and stared earnestly at her.  "Okay?"

She nodded slowly, trying to accept what he told her as the truth…wanting to desperately.  "Okay."

Progress.  "Good.  Then let's move on.  If you tell Snape, he'll forgive you, but he'll be angry and hurt, and he'll never forgive Remus.  And knowing Snape, we both know what that means, don't we?"

She swallowed and looked down to where her fingertips were drawing nervous patterns on the tabletop.  "You think he'd hurt Remus, don't you?"

Black nodded emphatically.  "Considering what he did to Lucius Malfoy…yeah, I think he'd severely hurt Remus."

She raised her questioning eyes back to his and shook her head in confusion.  "I don't understand.  What did Severus do to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Oops!  I probably shouldn't have said anything about that."

She frowned at him.  "Well, you did, so tell me.  What did Severus do to Lucius Malfoy?"

Black gave her an evil smile.  "He called it "payback for Evangeline".  He sent Malfoy a box of doctored chocolates right before the attack on Gringotts.  One bite would render Malfoy permanently impotent.  From what I understand, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all ate them, and as we all know, Snape is accustomed to his potions working correctly."

Stunned at this evidence of Severus' ruthlessness on her behalf, she whispered, "My god."

He nodded in understanding.  "Yeah, it took me awhile to be able to wrap my mind around that one, too, but in a way, it's poetic justice.  Malfoy is slime, and hurting women was a hobby with him.  I can't waste any energy feeling sorry for Malfoy and you shouldn't either, but I don't want anything like that happening to Remus for one moment of weakness."

She shivered at the thought and shook her head.  "No, neither do I.  What Remus did was a terrible betrayal of my trust, but he didn't mean to hurt me.  I think he may have hurt himself more, actually."

Black felt intense relief.  "Yeah…I think there's little doubt of that.  So, you won't tell Snape about this?"

Evangeline raised horrified eyes to his.  "No.  You're right.  It would just bring more pain to everyone.  He never needs to find out about this."

Black smiled and kissed her hand.  "Thank you, Evangeline.  You won't regret this."

Her expression hardened again.  "This doesn't mean that I can just pretend this never happened, though.  It's going to take some time for me to be able to rebuild the trust I've always had for Remus."

"I understand."  Black nodded.   "I think you should talk to Remus again though, now that you've gotten some perspective on this.  You two need to clear the air because this evening will be much easier with his help."

Trying to focus on what was truly important, she nodded.  "You're right.  We need his help, and he and I should talk again.  Do you know where he is at the moment?" 

Black shook his head.  "No.  He was gone when I got up this morning.  He could have been at breakfast, but somehow I doubt it.  He's probably pacing around the grounds or up on the Astronomy tower."

Evangeline smiled a trifle sadly.  "That does seem to be the place to go when you're troubled.  I'll try there first.  Why don't we meet here after lunch and plan our strategy for tonight."

Feeling so much better, Black grinned encouragingly at her.  "Sounds good to me.  I'll go talk to Harry about the camera, and then I'll see you later.  Good luck with Remus."

                                           ****************************************************************************

Evangeline pushed open the door to the roof of the Astronomy tower and saw Remus Lupin leaning against the parapet just where Snape had been standing after he'd found out about Fudge's plan to blame him for the attack on Gringotts.

She sighed and stepped out onto the tower.  "Great minds think alike, Remus, or at least, brood alike."

Surprised he spun around to face her.  "Evangeline!  What do you mean?"

She walked over and stood next to him, looking out over the landscape without really seeing it.  "After Severus found out that Fudge planned to blame this current mess on him, he came up here to brood about it.  I found him standing in the very same spot, in the very same attitude, as I just found you."

Lupin nodded in understanding.  "Oh.  I see."

Feeling more uncomfortable than she ever had in Remus' company, she smiled sadly at him.  "We need to talk, Remus.  Clear the air a bit."

Steeling himself for bad news, he stared out toward the horizon and nodded stiffly.  "Okay.  You first."

She stared at her friend and hated this new awkwardness between them.  With a sad sigh, she spoke quietly,  "I'm not going to tell Severus about what happened between us.  Is that what you've been wondering about?"

He closed his eyes in relief.  "Among other things.  That was probably number one, though.  What made you come to that decision?"

"I had a talk with Sirius.  He helped me put things in perspective.  What you did to me was a betrayal of my trust, Remus.  It's going to take some time to rebuild that, but I see no reason to hurt Severus, or to hurt you even more, by telling him about it."

Feeling very grateful, he nodded and looked down at the ground.  "Thank you.  That's extremely generous of you."

She sighed heavily and leaned against the cold stone.  "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Remus.  I'm trying very hard to understand."

With a pleading look in his eyes, he turned to her.  "Evangeline, I don't even really understand what happened myself.  I've had these strong feelings for you, and I was trying to put them aside, get over them, then…in that brief instance…when you seemed to want me, my mind just stopped working and my emotions kicked in.  I reacted purely on instinct!  I'm so sorry."  He looked down.  "It was unforgivable, I know."

Suddenly she found herself blinking back tears.  "Oh, Remus…I think actually, I do understand.  That's exactly what happened to me, when I saw the Dark Mark on Severus' arm.  My mind shut down, and I reacted purely on instinct, as well.  I, too, felt that my transgression was unforgivable, but Severus did forgive me.  So, can I do any less?"  

Evangeline paused and stared at him with compassion.  "I do forgive you for what happened, but it'll take some time to rebuild our level of trust.  I'm willing to try, though.  Are you?"

Lupin released the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.  His relief was so great, he felt weak in the knees.  Perhaps they'd all survive this after all.  "Yes, absolutely.  It's more than I deserve."

She put out her hand, and he clasped it in his.  "Thank you, Evangeline."

Still feeling a bit awkward, she nodded.  "Right.  We're not going to talk about this anymore, okay?"

More than willing to bury this unfortunate situation forever, he nodded solemnly in return.  "You have my word."

She smiled.  "Good.  Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.  Let's go see if we can have an early lunch, shall we?"

With a lighter heart, he grinned.  "Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry myself." 

So they left the Astronomy tower together and headed down to the Great Hall.


	40. Gathering Evidence

Gathering Evidence 

After lunch, Black, Lupin, and Evangeline met in her upstairs rooms.  It felt strange to be sitting around a table in Hogwarts and plotting the downfall of the Minister of Magic, but desperate circumstances required desperate actions.  As far as Evangeline was concerned, it didn't get any more desperate than this.  Severus had already spent too much time suffering in Azkaban for something he didn't do, and Fudge was going to pay for that outrage.  The sooner the better!   She found she was really looking forward to watching him squirm.

Black was twirling a very fancy camera around in his hands.  "This thing is amazing!  Creevey is Muggle-born, and Muggles definitely make the best cameras.  It has a telescopic lens, a night vision scope, an amazing number of settings…"

Sensing that Black could expound on the delights of the camera for sometime, Evangeline cut him off impatiently.  "Yes, yes, it's fascinating, Sirius.  The only thing I'm interested in is, can you use it?  Can you operate such a complicated camera?"

Black grinned and nodded confidently.  "No problem, Angel, Creevey showed Harry, and Harry showed me.  I've been playing with it all morning.  I shouldn't have any trouble taking as many pictures of Fudge and the secretary, as you could possibly want.  With the telescopic lens, I can hide quite a distance away, too.  They'll never know I'm there."

Satisfied, she replied with a cold edge to her voice, "They'd better not.  Don't get carried away with the intrigue here, Sirius.  This isn't a game you know.  Severus' life depends on our success, and I'm depending on you.  You'll only have one chance to do this.  Let's get it right, shall we?"

Black found himself slightly chilled by the look in her eyes and the implied threat in her tone.   Suddenly he began to reevaluate the woman sitting before him.  Perhaps there was more Slytherin in her than he'd imagined.  The thought made him a trifle uncomfortable.

Evangeline returned to business and asked, "Could Harry get some developing potion from Creevey, too, or should I make some up?"

A bit more subdued, Black shrugged.  "I'll go ask him, but I doubt it'll be a problem."

Evangeline nodded again.  "Good.  Okay, the meeting is set for immediately after the Ministry closes for the day at 6 p.m.  They plan to meet in the park next door to the Ministry building."

With a flourish, she produced a map, laid it on the table, and they all leaned in closer to take a good look at it.  Evangeline pointed to the image of a small bench in a secluded back corner of the park.

"They'll meet on this bench.  Sirius, you could probably get some good shots from this clump of trees here."  She pointed to a stand of trees a few yards from the bench.  "Remus, you and I will hide in the bushes directly behind the bench.  We'll activate the parchment recordings as close to the bench as we can get."

Remus crossed his arms and shook his head.  "Not we, Evangeline, me."

She looked up from the map and frowned darkly at him.  "What do you mean?"

He felt a tremor of uncertainty when she glared at him, but he stuck to his position staunchly.  "You shouldn't come.  If Fudge spots you anywhere near there, he'll take it out on Severus.  Sirius can turn into a dog if there's any trouble, and Fudge doesn't know me at all.  Also this has a better chance of working if there are only two of us involved."

Not wanting to be denied her chance to be part of this, Evangeline opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything, Black jumped in.

"Remus is right.  Let us handle this part of things.  You can activate the recordings, when we come back.  It'd be better if you stayed here tonight, Angel.  We won't let you down, I promise."

With a glower on her face that would have done Snape's heart proud, she looked down at the tabletop and considered their words.   With a sigh, she crossed her arms and raised her eyes to theirs once more. "All right.  That's a promise you had better keep, Sirius.  I'll take you at your word.  I don't like it, but I agree.  I'll let you two get the recording and the photographs.  However, I want no argument from either of you when I go…ALONE…to explain things to Fudge."

They both opened their mouths, took one look at the cold determined expression on her face, and shut them again.

She nodded in satisfaction.  "Good.  Then we're in agreement."

                                                     ***********************************************************************

Evangeline had an early dinner and escaped from the Great Hall as soon as possible.  With jangling nerves she retreated to her upstairs sitting room to pace and plan out how she was going to tackle Fudge.  She smiled to herself at the stunned look she expected to see on his fat face.  Yes, Fudge was in for a shock…if Sirius and Remus don't mess up…if the potion works as it's supposed to…if she can pull off her end of things.  If…if…too many ifs.

Her nervous thoughts betrayed her as she waited anxiously for word from Black and Lupin.  Oh, please, let it work.  It's my only hope.  Every moment Severus spends in Azkaban is one too many.  Even if it all goes according to plan, I still can't get him out of there before tomorrow!  So much more suffering can occur in that time!  This has to work.  It just has to!

She checked the mantle clock.  Seven o'clock.  They should be done by now.  Oh, what if Fudge or the secretary didn't show?  What if the woman got cold feet at the last moment?  What if Sirius or Remus or both were caught?

Disgusted with her doubts, she shook herself firmly.  Stop it, Evangeline!  Get a hold of yourself!  If it doesn't work, you'll think of something else.  One way or another you'll free Severus.  Now try to relax.  There's nothing you can do but wait.  So as hard as it was to do, wait she did.

Finally, at almost 8 o'clock, there was a knock on the door.  Her heart in her throat, she leaped to her feet and let Lupin and Snuffles into the room.  Lupin carried two rolled up scrolls of parchment and had Creevey's camera slung around his neck.

"Well?"  Evangeline questioned impatiently.

Black resumed human form and took the camera back from Lupin.  The two of them grinned at her.

"It couldn't have gone better!" exclaimed Black.

"Fudge is truly a slimy toad," said Lupin.

Overwhelmed with relief, she nodded.  "Tell me what happened." 

Black took up the tale.  "There's really not much to tell.  It went down exactly as we planned.  I hid in the trees behind some bushes.  With Creevey's telescopic lens, it was like I was sitting on the same bench with them.  I got some really good shots."

Lupin nodded.  "The bushes are quite thick behind that bench.  I was able to place the parchments practically under the bench.  As far as I could see, they recorded everything absolutely spot on.  Fudge is really reprehensible.  I felt so sorry for Mabel Andrews, the secretary.  Fudge was all over her."

Evangeline took the parchments from Lupin, walked over to the table, put one down and opened the other to read it.  As she read, her expression got grimmer and grimmer.  "You're right, Remus.  Fudge is reprehensible.  I wish we could expose him to the world, but we can't do that if we're to free Severus."

She put down the parchment and looked at them bleakly.  "Minister Eggleson is right.  It's going to be like climbing down into the sewer with him.  I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I can't see any other alternative."

They all looked solemnly at each other.

"Well," said Lupin.  "What's next?"

Evangeline sighed and straightened her shoulders.  "We need to develop the pictures."

Lupin nodded.  "I've done quite a bit of that actually.  I'll take care of that."

"Good.  Can you develop them Muggle fashion, so they don't move?  For our purposes, it would be better if the photographic Fudge was forced to stay in the picture when he's misbehaving."

Lupin smiled grimly.  "No problem."

With a cold expression on her face she looked into his eyes and stated flatly, "Also, if any of the pictures are particularly incriminating…make copies."

Lupin shivered slightly and nodded.  Black opened the camera, took out the film, and handed it to him.  He also told him where to find the developing potion he'd gotten from Creevey.  Without another word, Lupin turned and left the room.

Black stepped forward.  "Okay, Angel, what's next?"

She looked down at the parchments.  "I activate the parchments with the record animating potion."

Evangeline put one parchment aside and opened the other flat on the table.  She took the bottle of potion and a cloth and spread a thin film over the parchment.  The words on the parchment glowed neon blue.  She picked up her wand, touched the parchment, and said, "Recitativo". 

Suddenly the room was filled with voices.  Fudge's and that of a woman Evangeline had never heard before.  Black and Evangeline listened to the whole conversation.  It was word for word what was on the parchment and clear as crystal in tone.  No one should have the slightest difficulty in recognizing the voice of the Minister of Magic.

Evangeline smiled grimly, rolled up that parchment, and substituted the other one.  She performed the same procedure on this parchment with the same result.  Two perfect recordings.  Excellent!

Black looked at Evangeline.  "When will you take this to Fudge?"

She smiled in satisfaction.  "In the morning.  I want Severus out of Azkaban by afternoon.  I may let him keep him in custody at the Ministry a bit longer if necessary.  Whatever it takes to arrange a public exoneration.  He was arrested in front of the press and the public.  He should be freed the same way."

Black nodded.  "Sensible."

She nodded back.  "I hope so.  Oh, tell me this is going to work, Sirius!"

He smiled encouragingly and put his arm around her shoulders.  "It will Angel.  It will."


	41. Dressing for Success

 Dressing for Success 

The next morning, Lupin and Black knocked on Evangeline's sitting room door after breakfast.  She hadn't appeared in the dining hall, and they were slightly concerned.  When they entered her chamber, they found her standing at the table by the window with her back to them.

"I was too nervous to go down to breakfast, but I had the house elves send something up, so don't nag," she commented before they could speak.

Evangeline turned around and walked towards them, and they both stared at her with open mouths.  She was wearing her black silk gown from the Halloween Ball, except that she'd transfigured the orange panels to black.  The neckline was as stunningly low-cut as ever, possibly a little more so.

"Why are you wearing that dress, Evangeline?"  Lupin asked, as he tore his eyes reluctantly away from her décolletage.  Not an easy task.

She smiled slyly at him.  "I doubt if Fudge will be overly anxious to see me, especially alone.  After all, I slapped his face as a parting gesture at our last encounter.  I need to overcome his reluctance.  It's vital that I present our evidence in person and in private.  So tell me, what would you think if you were Fudge, and I showed up, dressed like this, and asked to see you…privately?"  She smiled seductively and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lupin just continued to gape at her.  She rolled her eyes at his obtuseness, and turned to Black, who was smiling in understanding.  

"I'd think you were there to offer yourself to me in exchange for leniency for Snape.  Very clever, Evangeline, Fudge will swallow that hook, line, and sinker.  It's that Slytherin thinking again."

She grinned and patted him on the cheek.  "Comes in handy sometimes.  What does it say for your Gryffindor thinking that you caught on so quickly, hmm?"

He looked perplexed at that.

Laughing at the look on his face, she exclaimed, "Never mind, Sirius.  Hopefully, Fudge's thinking follows your own, and I don't have any trouble getting him to see me alone.  After all, the one thing we know for sure about the man is that he's a first class lecher, and he's not above forcing himself on any woman he wants.  I just need to make him think he wants…and can have…me.  If it doesn't work, I'm fully prepared to get down on my knees and grovel for his time, though.  One way or another, I'm getting in to see him this morning."

She spread a thin silken cloak over her shoulders and picked up a small black purse that contained one of the parchments and an assortment of rather incriminating photographs.  Then she slid her wand up her sleeve, squared her shoulders, and turned to her accomplices.

"I'm off to the spider's lair.  Wish me luck."

They both nodded solemnly.  Black stepped forward.  "We'll be waiting to hear from you.  Good luck, Evangeline, but be careful.  Fudge is a pig.  Don't let him force you to do anything you can't handle."

She smiled fondly at Black.  "Don't worry, Sirius.  I'm fully capable of handling cowardly slime like Fudge.  He won't get to do more than look, I assure you."

Black kissed her on the cheek, but Lupin stayed back and merely nodded.  "We'll keep our fingers crossed, Evangeline."

"Thanks."  She smiled at Lupin, and then turned once more to Black.  "Snuffles would you walk down to the gate with me?  I'm a bit reluctant to go down there alone.  My last trip alone to the Hogwarts' gates didn't go very well.  I'd feel better for some company."

Black nodded in agreement and transformed into a dog.

Lupin walked downstairs with them, but stayed at the front door watching as they walked across the lawn together, heading for the castle gates.  Apparently their trust was still fragile enough for Evangeline to prefer to rely on Sirius instead of him.  This caused him a pang of disappointment.  He hated the fact that she was putting herself in a position where Fudge could abuse her without either Sirius or himself being there to protect her.  Still he understood how important it was for her to do this.  Freeing Severus was all she thought about.  If there was any justice in the world, she'd succeed, and if he tried hard enough, he'd even be happy about it.

                                               ****************************************************************************

Evangeline appeared alone on the steps of the Ministry building and squared her shoulders.  Show time.  She thought to herself as she forced herself to walk up the stairs and back into the building, which contained such horrid memories.  Fudge was sincerely going to regret his actions that day.

Fudge's office was on the second floor, according to the directory in the lobby.  She walked up the stairs and opened the door that had his name splashed all over it in fancy gold script.  It led to an anteroom.  A young man, hardly more than a boy, sat at a simple wooden desk outside the door to Fudge's private chambers.  He looked up at her entrance.  Hoping to make an immediate splash, she opened her cloak, smiled sweetly, and stepped forward.

His eyes bugged out a bit as he looked at her, and he swallowed hard.  "May I help you…Ma'am?"

"Yes, please.  I need to see Minister Fudge.  It's very important."  She smiled enticingly at him.

The clerk nodded his head dazedly, still gazing at her bosom, his cheeks turning a rather vivid shade of apple red.  "Do you have an appointment?"

Reluctantly she shook her head, letting her long hair cascade over her shoulder, and leaned provocatively over the desk in front of him.  "No, but it really is urgent that I see him.  I'm sure he'd like to see me.  I can wait as long as necessary."  She smiled encouragingly at him while wishing she could prod him with a sharp stick.  Her thoughts urged him to action.  Come on boy, close your mouth and go talk to your slimy boss!

The young man's palms began to itch as he stammered nervously, "Uh…I can see if he'll see you…uh, ma'am…what's your name?"

Focusing a dazzling smile at him and crossing her fingers for luck, she said, "Evangeline Winthrop."

From his reaction, it was apparent that the young man obviously recognized the name.  Seemingly mesmerized by her, he stared at her some more, then he slowly got up and knocked on the inner door.  When he was told to enter, he did, stumbling over his feet slightly as he tried to close the door behind him.

While he was gone, Evangeline fluffed out her hair and removed her cloak completely.  Then she positioned herself squarely in front of the door so Fudge could see her even if he didn't come out of the office.  She had to get in that office!  It shouldn't be a problem.  Fudge should want to sneer at her some more, but you never know for sure just what passes for thought processes in the minds of vermin.

When the door opened again the young man came back out followed by Fudge, who had a frown on his rather pompous face.  He stopped dead when he saw her, and his eyes traveled over her inch by inch, making the usual strategic pauses.  His annoyed expression changed to a leer, and his eyes met hers speculatively.

"My dear Miss Winthrop, if you're here to plead for Professor Snape, I'm afraid you've wasted your time."  His oily voice caressed her softly.

Burying her revulsion beneath an eager smile, Evangeline glided up to him and stared longingly into his eyes.  "Please, Minister Fudge.  Couldn't you spare me a few moments of your valuable time?"  She ran a hand slowly up his arm.  "I have a…proposition…to make that I think you'll find interesting."

She smiled enticingly at him.  Fudge hesitated, and his eyes dropped eagerly to her low-cut neckline.  He licked his lips.

"Well…perhaps I could spare you a few minutes, Miss Winthrop."  He smiled back at her greedily.

Of course you can, you maggot, she thought in disgust.

"Call me Evangeline, Minister," she purred softly at him while mentally gagging.  

"Okay, Evangeline."  The minister smiled expectantly at her, then he took her arm, being very careful to rub his hand up against her breast as he did so.  Like leading a lamb to slaughter, Fudge drew Evangeline into his office.

"Reginald, see that I'm not disturbed," he told his secretary in passing, who grinned knowingly and closed the door after them.  Obviously envious of his powerful boss.  

"Yes, sir, Minister Fudge."

As the door closed behind them, Fudge swiftly guided Evangeline over to a well-worn couch near the wall.  "I must say, Evangeline, that Professor Snape has excellent taste in women.  You're a beauty, my dear," he murmured hungrily as he attempted to kiss her neck and squeeze her breast at the same time.  With a feeling of success at overcoming her first hurdle, she smiled and shoved him hard, so that he sat down on the couch with a thump. 

"Why, thank you, Minister.  I'll be sure to tell Severus you said so."  She flashed him a cold smile.

She drew her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at him.  "Before this goes any farther, Minister, I have some things to show you.  I think you'll find them very interesting."

The confused wizard gaped at her and began to bluster.  "See here young woman, I agreed to see you out of kindness, I don't have to…to…"  His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the photographs she held out to him.  Quickly he snatched them out of her hand and began to leaf through them.  His face broke out in a sweat and got quite red.

While he was looking at the pictures, Evangeline moved over to his desk and placed the parchment on it.  Delicately she touched it with her wand and murmured,  "Recitativo."

Suddenly Fudge raised his head from the pictures, and his face went chalk white, as he heard himself and Mrs. Andrews repeating their private conversation of the night before.  Fudge stared at the parchment, then at her, with his mouth hanging open most unattractively.  Evangeline touched the parchment with her wand again and murmured, "Arresto".  Immediately the recording halted.

She smiled nastily at Fudge.  "Ah, I see I was right.  You are interested.  We can listen to the rest of it if you wish.  I assure you the entire conversation is here, but I think you've probably heard enough, haven't you, Minister?"

He licked his lips nervously.  "What…what do you want?" he whispered.

She laughed nastily.  "Oh, I think you know.  It doesn't feel very good to be on the receiving end of this sort of treatment, does it, Minister?  Now you know how your victims feel!"

Fudge seemed to suddenly come to his senses.  He ripped up the photographs in his hands and lunged towards the parchment on the desk.

Evangeline stepped aside and stated in a cold and brittle voice, "You don't really think these are the only copies, do you Minister?"

Fudge's hand froze inches from the parchment.  Slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers and flinched at the venom he saw there.  Defeated, he straightened up and stared at her.  "What exactly are your terms, Miss Winthrop?"

"That's better, Minister."  Her eyes glittered in satisfaction.  "Very well, here's the deal, and don't worry, it's not all bad for you.  Severus will be released from Azkaban immediately.  You will call a press conference and make a public announcement of his innocence in front of many witnesses.  Use any excuse you wish.  Continue to idiotically blame Death Eaters alone, if you wish…I don't care, but you must unequivocally exonerate Severus.  Indeed, a little praise for his part in saving Gringotts would be… greatly appreciated.  You'll also hand over the incriminating evidence you're holding over Mabel Andrews.  You will no longer threaten or harm her in anyway from now on.  Is this clear?"  

With a slightly perplexed frown, he nodded.  "You aren't going to try to force me to acknowledge You-Know-Who's return?"

She turned a speculative eye on him.  "Would you do that?"

Slowly he shook his head.  "It would destroy things for me even more quickly than that…recording…would."

She shrugged.  "My only concern is Severus.  You can keep your rotten little empire for now, Fudge.  But you must realize it's only a matter of time.  Voldemort has returned.  Your ostrich routine won't work forever."

Regaining a measure of confidence as he realized that he wasn't going to lose his powerful position over this, he sneered at her, "I'll take my chances."

"Very well.  Do we have a deal?"  Evangeline continued to stare coldly at the fat wizard with an expression of contempt on her face.  Dealing with this toad was beginning to turn her stomach. 

Reluctantly he nodded.  "I'll have him here by lunchtime.  I'll schedule the press conference for 2 o'clock.  Will that suit you?"

Her heart sang with relief, but she forced herself not to show it and instead simply nodded pleasantly.  "That will be satisfactory.  I trust Severus is in reasonably good shape?"

He sighed in disgust.  "No permanent damage has been done to him.  He'll probably require a change of clothes."

"I expected that.  I'll need to send an owl to Hogwarts.  Can you arrange it?"

"Yes, you can send your owl," Fudge spat as he eyed her with undisguised loathing.  "You and Snape are a good match.  Two snakes in the grass.  I underestimated you; I won't make that mistake again.  Wait here.  I'll go order Snape's release." 


	42. Out of Azkaban

Out of Azkaban 

As Remus Lupin was approaching the head table a large owl settled on his shoulder and poked a message at him.  He grabbed it quickly and tore it open.  It read:

                 Success!  Tell Albus and Minerva, and all three of you get down

                 to the Ministry right away.  Fudge has scheduled his news 

                 conference for 2 p.m.  Bring a change of clothes for Severus and

                 his wand.  Bring Snuffles if he wants to come. 

                                My love and Thanks to Both of you,

                                               Evangeline

                 P.S.  I'd appreciate a more modest change of clothes, as well.

Lupin sighed with relief.  Thank god!  He headed for the head table at a run.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up at him in surprise.  "Albus, Minerva, you have to come with me right away.  Evangeline has gotten Fudge to release Severus.  We need to get to the Ministry as soon as possible.  Fudge has scheduled a news conference for 2 p.m.  Evangeline wants us to bring a change of clothes for Severus and his wand, too."

They looked at him in amazement.  "How has Evangeline achieved this miracle, Remus?" McGonagall exclaimed, as Dumbledore read Evangeline's note.

Lupin looked embarrassed.  "I'd really rather let her explain, Minerva.  Let's just accept it as good news and go with it for now, okay?"

She stared at him for a moment.  Then both she and Dumbledore got to their feet, and the three of them hurried out of the hall.

                             ***********************************************************************************

An anxious Evangeline paced back and forth in a small back room at the Ministry.  Fudge had assured her that Snape would be brought to her as soon as he arrived.  That couldn't be soon enough for her!  The last few days had been the most agonizing four days of her life.  She looked with satisfaction at the pictures and negatives in her hands, pictures of Mabel Andrews.  Smiling to herself, she put them into her purse.  She'd get them to Minister Eggleson, with her sincere thanks, as soon as possible.  At least they'd been able to stop one instance of Fudge's corruption, in addition to setting Severus free; she wished they could've done more. 

Finally, just when she thought she couldn't stand one more moment of waiting, the door opened, and Snape walked into the room.  His shirt was torn and dirty, and his robe, vest, and jacket were missing altogether.  He looked horribly tired and worn, and there were heavy dark circles under his eyes.  None of that mattered!  Never had anyone looked more wonderful to Evangeline; she'd been so afraid this moment might never come to pass.  When he saw her waiting for him, he stopped and simply stared at her with a look of amazement on his face.

"Evangeline," he whispered hoarsely.

With a cry of delight, she flew across the room and threw herself into his arms, hugging him fiercely.  His arms encircled her tightly, and he returned her hug with equal fervor, holding her desperately against his body.  Savoring this contact as a drowning man savors his last gulp of air.

Finally she lifted her eyes to his, tears shining in their emerald depths.  "Oh, Severus, thank god, you're all right!  I was so frightened for you."

Ever so gently, he held her face in his slightly trembling hands and gazed deeply into her eyes with wonder.   "How did you do this, Evangeline?  How did you get me out of that place?  How?"

Intensely happy to be in his arms once more, she smiled radiantly at him and laid a loving hand on his cheek.  "I'll explain everything later, Severus.  Right now I want you to kiss me and never let me go."

Willing to put off explanations if it meant he could finally turn dreams into reality and have her with him again, he acceded gladly to her request.  Time stood still for the next few minutes as they savored the sweetness of their reunion.  

All too soon they were forced back to reality as the door opened again and Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snuffles stood there and watched their embrace.  Reluctantly, Severus and Evangeline pulled apart in the face of this company but didn't let go of each other, as the others entered the room.

Dumbledore beamed happily at them and patted Snape on the back.  "It's so good to see you, my boy.  Are you all right?"

Snape assured everyone that he was fine and once more asked them what happened.  Everyone just looked at Evangeline.

Uncomfortable at all the attention, she shrugged and eyed everyone in embarrassment, really quite reluctant to begin explanations.  "For now, let's just say that Fudge had a change of heart.  He's promised to announce Severus' innocence to the world at a press conference in an hour.  I'll explain everything later when we're all safely back at Hogwarts.  This really isn't the place to go into details.  Let's just go along with Fudge's little program, shall we?"

Reluctantly releasing Snape from her grasp, she went and opened the door and spoke to the official outside.  "Professor Snape needs a place to freshen up and change.  Where can he go?"

The man nodded to the next door.  "That's a bathroom.  He's welcome to use it if he wishes."

She smiled.  "Thank you."

McGonagall handed over a bag to Snape.  "This is a fresh change of clothes, Severus.  Hopefully I haven't forgotten anything."

He nodded gratefully.  "Thank you, Minerva.  I'm sure it'll be fine."  He took the bag and disappeared into the bathroom, eager to remove any lingering traces of his imprisonment.

McGonagall turned and handed another bag to Evangeline.  "This robe is a bit more modest than what you have on, Evangeline.  Please tell me that that gown you're wearing wasn't necessary to change Fudge's mind about releasing Severus."  She eyed Evangeline's gown with concern.

Embarrassed, Evangeline hugged her.  "Don't worry, Minerva.  All this gown did was get Fudge's attention.  I didn't have to fight him off to get him to listen to me.  I just thought something less flamboyant would be better for the press conference."

McGonagall looked relieved.  "I'm glad to hear that, Evangeline."

Evangeline was directed to another bathroom and reappeared shortly wearing a plain, well-fitting brown robe with gold trim.

While they stood around quietly waiting for Snape, Fudge walked in and beamed at them.

"Well, Albus.  Everything has come to a happy conclusion, eh?   I told you things would be resolved soon, and we'd find evidence concerning Snape."

Dumbledore frowned disapprovingly at the Minister of Magic.  "You implied that the evidence you were looking for was of Severus' guilt, Cornelius, not of his innocence."

Fudge nodded gravely and his face assumed a serious expression.  "Yes, yes, that's true.  I truly believed him to be guilty, but I'm certainly happy to discover that I was wrong.  We've uncovered evidence that proves that these horrid Death Eaters were attempting to falsely implicate Snape in their foul plot.  We almost fell for it, but fortunately, thanks to my own efficient undercover network, we were not fooled in the end.  All's well that ends well, eh?"

He smiled broadly at Dumbledore, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, which focused on Evangeline with fear in their depths.

At this point, the door opened, and Snape walked in looking much more like his old self.  He stopped short and glared darkly at Fudge.  Fudge paled, but he forced himself to step forward and clasp Snape's hand in his.

"No hard feelings, eh, Snape?  We're all very happy here to discover evidence that exonerates you of any wrongdoing.  We need to go out on the steps, where I'll make a public announcement to that effect, eh?  So everything will be set to rights, right Snape?"  He licked his lips nervously as he stared at the tall dark wizard who glared murderously at him.

With a sneer of disgust on his face, Snape quickly removed his hand from Fudge's grasp and stated in a low menacing tone, "I will cooperate with your little side show Fudge, but do not expect me to forget this outrage.  You've made a dangerous mistake here.  You would be wise to remember it."

Fudge had gone so pale by now that it was difficult to tell if there was any blood left in him.  He nodded his understanding nervously to Snape, and then he gestured quickly towards the door.  "Shall we go?"

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin walked out the door followed by Snuffles, who growled threateningly at Fudge as he passed.  Evangeline picked up her wand, minimized her cloak and her black gown, and put them into her purse.  Then she turned and came forward to take Severus' hand with a nasty smile for Fudge.  "So far so good, Cornelius.  Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Fudge's fat face quivered with suppressed emotion, and he was visibly struggling to remain calm.  With a look of absolute loathing for the two of them, he turned and marched stiffly out of the room.

Snape turned a quizzical eye to Evangeline.  "I can't wait to hear the explanation for all this."

Still finding it hard to believe that he was once more standing beside her, she smiled sweetly up at him.  "Later, my love.  The show is about to start.  Get ready to play the part of the tragically misjudged hero.  Be gracious and modest, and it'll all be over soon, and we can go home."

He smiled longingly at her.  "Home.  You have no idea how good that sounds."

She hugged him tightly.  "To me, too.  But we have one more thing to get through first.  You can play gracious and modest, can't you?"

Snape snorted shortly.  "I'm much better with glowering and threatening, but I'll do my best."

She smiled lovingly up at him.  "That's all I can ask."

He smiled back, and they followed the others out of the door. 

                             ***********************************************************************************

Later that evening, after Snape had been warmly welcomed back to Hogwarts by most of the staff and students, and after everyone had had a good dinner, a conference was held.  Explanations were eagerly awaited by all…well…by most.  Evangeline, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Black retreated to the Headmaster's sitting room next to his office.  Relief was in the air, so was curiosity, and perhaps, a tiny bit of embarrassment and shame.

Everyone sat around the warm room in comfortable chairs and stared at Evangeline, who was sitting next to Snape on a cozy looking couch.

Dumbledore smiled at her.  "Well, my dear, I think it's time you explained to all of us just how you produced this miracle."

She chewed on her lip nervously.  "I'll tell you, Albus, but I hope you won't be too disappointed in me."

He raised an eyebrow.  "How could I be disappointed in you, Evangeline?  You brought about something we were all hoping for."

She glanced at Lupin and Black, who were squirming a bit in their seats, too.

"What I did to get Severus set free was illegal and underhanded and despicable, Albus, but I saw it as the only way, so I'd do it again in a moment."  She raised her chin and stared at them defiantly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall glanced at each other questioningly and then returned their attention to Evangeline.

Snape reached over and took her hand reassuringly.  "It's all right, Evangeline.  Just tell us what happened."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  Then she stood up, walked over to the fireplace, and took a deep breath.

"Remus brought Minister Eggleson to see me.  She'd come with information that she hoped we could use to free Severus.  She was horrified that Fudge blamed everything on you, Severus.  She was very grateful that you saved her from Malfoy."  Evangeline looked over at Snape, and he nodded with understanding.

So she took heart and continued, "It appears that Fudge is running an extremely corrupt administration, based on kickbacks and blackmail.  Minister Eggleson had evidence of one particular instance of blackmail.  Fudge was trying to force a secretary into sleeping with him, or he was going to destroy her family and fire her as well.  He was using evidence from a similar incident years ago.   This woman was tired of being victimized.  She was willing to allow us to record her meeting with Fudge and use it against him."

Evangeline paused and tried to judge how her audience was reacting to this, but they all seemed stunned.  So she sighed and resumed her tale.

"After Minister Eggleson left, Remus and I talked it over and decided that this was our only hope.  Fudge was going to block every legitimate avenue of help that was tried.  Something down on Fudge's level seemed all that was left.  We recruited Sirius' help because we weren't sure we could do it alone, but I decided you, Albus, and you, Minerva, should not be told.  We didn't want our wallowing around in the mud to reflect badly on you or Hogwarts."

She took another deep breath.  "Basically, Sirius took pictures and Remus recorded Fudge's meeting with the secretary.  I activated the Quick-Quotes recording with a record animating potion and turned it into a verbal recording.  I took the pictures, and one of the two recordings we made, to Fudge this morning, and …voila!  Severus is free by afternoon…everything was a big misunderstanding…so sorry."

She looked down.  "I'm not proud of what we did, but I couldn't stand the thought of Severus spending one minute more in that horrible place.  Fudge would've just left him there to die.  I had to get him out, anyway I could!"

Snape got up, went over, and put his arms around her.  "It's all right, Evangeline.  I'm sorry that Fudge forced you down to his level.  I know this ordeal has been hard on you, but no matter how you managed it, I'm free because of you.  I can't ever thank you enough for that."

She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.  Then he took a deep breath and turned reluctantly to face Lupin and Black.

"It appears that I also owe a debt of gratitude to the two of you, for helping Evangeline in this undertaking," he stated dryly.

They looked at each other and then back at Snape.

Lupin smiled.  "Don't worry about it, Severus.  None of us were happy to see you end up in Azkaban.  We were glad to help get you out.  You don't owe us anything."

Black leaned casually back in his seat and grinned.  "Speak for yourself, Remus.  Personally, a debt of gratitude sounds just fine to me!  My personal motivation was a strong desire to get you back here Snape, so I could watch you play daddy!  I plan on enjoying that a whole lot!"

Snape rolled his eyes, sighed, and stared at the ceiling.  "You told them, I see."  Then he tilted his head and looked down at Evangeline.

She looked embarrassed.  "I had to explain why I couldn't go through the paintings to get the book that contained the recipe for the record animating potion."  She bit her lip and looked up at him nervously.

He shook his head and smiled down at her, speaking in a dry tone, "Don't worry about it, Evangeline.  Everyone will know sooner or later.  It's not the type of thing you can hide forever."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug.  Then she turned to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I hope you can forgive me for blackmailing Fudge.  I know this isn't the type of behavior that you approve of."

Dumbledore got up and came over and took her hands.  "My dear, I'm sorry that you felt you needed to protect us from this.  I feel that I'm the one who let you down, by not finding another alternative for you.  You did what you felt was necessary.  I'm certainly not going to argue with your methods.  You managed to bring Severus back to us.  That's the important thing.  I appreciate getting this insight into Fudge, as well.  His behavior makes more sense to me now. I'll have to see what can be done about him, but that's not a concern of yours.  The only thing I want you to concern yourself with now is planning your wedding!"

He smiled happily at the two of them.  "We have a bride, a groom, and a license now.  All we need is a date."

Severus and Evangeline looked at each other.

"We'll talk it over and let you know, Albus."  Smiled Evangeline.


	43. Setting A Date

43.  Setting a Date

As Evangeline closed the door behind them, she saw Severus take a good long look around his quarters.  She smiled to herself and ventured, "Happy to be back?"

Her lover turned to gaze down at her with a solemn look on his face.  "I didn't truly believe I'd ever be here with you again.  Certainly not in days, instead of months or years.  Getting out of Azkaban has never been as easy as getting in.  Other people besides Fudge would be extremely happy to see me stay there for the rest of my life.  I'm still in awe that you managed to free me, Evangeline.  I owe you my life."

Blinking back tears at the thought of how close she came to losing him, she smiled softly at him. "Well, I guess that makes us even then.  For if you hadn't sent that message about the Devil's Foot drug, I'd most likely have died a few weeks ago."

Shivering slightly at the thought, he put out a hand and gently caressed her cheek.  "Perhaps.  Still, I'm in your debt."

Then he sighed and his expression darkened.  "I'm less happy about being indebted to Lupin and Black, though."

Feeling badly that she'd had to involve them, but knowing that she'd had no choice, she put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Well, you'll just have to learn to live with it, because I needed their help to pull it off, and neither of them hesitated to give it."

Snape nodded gloomily, not disputing the truth of her words, but unhappy about it all the same.  "So be it, then."

"I know it's hard on you to be indebted to anyone, Severus.  I was hoping you wouldn't take this so seriously.  The tensions among the three of you have seemed to ease over the last few months.  I hoped you'd all made peace with each other.  Isn't that the way you see it?" she inquired hopefully.

Restlessly he paced over to the fireplace and placed a hand on the mantle before answering with a touch of annoyance in his voice.  "I suppose that I have felt that I've come to an understanding of sorts with Lupin, but I'll never feel at ease with Sirius Black.  And frankly, the idea of being indebted to him is abhorrent to me."

With a sad sigh, Evangeline walked across the room to his side and leaned comfortingly against him.  "I'm sorry, Severus.  I should have considered that.  I just felt I needed their help.  I wasn't sure I could do it alone, and I was so desperate to get you back.  The very thought of never seeing you again was devastating to me."

Overwhelmingly glad to be back here with her again, he slid his arm around her and held her close against him.  The very last thing he wanted to do at the moment was argue or continue to discuss unpleasant things.  Laying his face against the softness of her hair, he murmured,"I understand, Evangeline, and I don't want to seem ungrateful."

They stood there quietly for a moment simply enjoying being together again.  Then she pulled back slightly so she could see his face as she smiled up at him.  "Let's talk about something more cheerful, okay?  Albus asked us to set a date.  I think we should consider that."

Quite willing to move on to a more congenial subject, he nodded.   "Okay.  Do you have any particular date in mind?"

"I thought it might be easier to wait until school is out for the year.  That's only another five weeks.  I'll still only be about two months along in the pregnancy.  So how about the last Saturday in June?  That's three days after the students leave, but close enough to the end of the year so that any staff who wish to attend the wedding won't be inconvenienced too much."

"Are you sure that you want to wait that long?"  Her words caused a small pang of disappointment to flit through him. Snape was a bit surprised to discover how reluctant he actually was to wait more than a month to marry her.

"There's no pressure on us now, Severus.  That's really not that long to wait.  You've been away so much lately, I figured that you might want to concentrate on school until the end of term."

Ah, yes, responsibilities before pleasure, how typical of life, certainly typical of his life, at least.  Reluctantly he nodded.   "That's true.  All of my classes are woefully behind.  The students won't be pleased to have to be making up for so much lost time as it is.  Very well.  I guess the last Saturday in June, it is."

"Anyway…" She ran her fingers up his arm and gently stroked the back of his neck.  "That'll give us lots of time to "practice" for the wedding night."

He raised a mocking eyebrow and smirked at her.  "I wasn't aware that "practice" was needed."

She shrugged and glanced teasingly up at him.  "I didn't say it was needed…just that we'd have lots of time to practice…that is, if you want to…"

Quickly he bent down and swept her up into his arms.  "On the other hand…it has been far too long.  Perhaps some "practice" is warranted after all."  With that tantalizing comment he carried her off into the bedroom.

The tall wizard laid his fiancée gently on the bed and sat down next to her.  She smiled happily up at him.  "Well, you've got the "carry the bride over the threshold" part down pretty well."

Snape smiled at her knowingly.  "Let's see how well I do with the "undressing the bride" part."  He bent to kiss her tenderly as his hands quickly found the fasteners of her gown.  The clasps came easily undone in his nimble fingers, and he slowly slid the garment down off her body.  Next he removed her shoes one at a time, setting them carefully aside.   Then he removed first one stocking and then the other, rolling them slowly down her legs with careful fingers and placing soft kisses and caresses on her inner thighs as he did so.

Desire began to build steadily for Evangeline.  She'd hungered for this moment for so long, so fearful it might never come, and that he might've been lost to her forever.  Overcome with her longing for him, she shivered and started to reach for him.  But he pushed her gently back into the pillows and kissed her lips softly.  "No, my Angel, I'm not finished yet," he murmured in his low velvet voice.

Tingling all over with anticipation, she lay back and let him continue to undress her.  His gentle hands slipped the straps of her shift off her shoulders and slowly drew them down her arms.  As he did so, he trailed soft biting kisses down her neck and over her shoulders.  Once they were exposed for his attentions, he moved on down to kiss and caress her breasts as well, sucking gently on the rosy nipples and abrading the tender flesh lightly with his teeth.  He slipped the fabric slowly down over her stomach and hips as well, trailing kisses in its wake.

His supple fingers trailed gently up her body once more as he reached up to remove her silk and lace panties and slid them smoothly down her legs.  Then as she lay completely naked before him, he began at her feet and moved slowly up her inner calves and thighs with soft kisses while he lightly ran the tips of his fingers up the outside of her legs.  She moaned with delight and her increasing need for him.  It was getting harder and harder to lay quietly under his inflaming touch, wanting nothing more than to pull him down on top of her and kiss him deeply.

Enticingly he paused between her legs to lightly kiss and flick his tongue momentarily into a most sensitive spot, smiling to himself when she jumped and gasped at his touch.  Then he continued to trail kisses up over her stomach and breasts, pausing to gently hold and suckle the delicate mounds of flesh, until he once more claimed her mouth with more insistent passion.

Smugly pleased with himself, he straightened up on his arms and smiled confidently down at her, straddling her body and draping her within a tent of black silk.  "Well, how did I do?"

Evangeline sighed deeply and grinned mischievously up at him.  "Not bad, Severus.  Not bad at all.  I do think a bit more practice is needed, though."

Snape raised a mocking eyebrow.  "Oh, really.  Well, shall we see how well you do?"

Eager to do her part, she smiled up at him, slipping her arms around his neck to bury her hands deeply in his dark silky hair.  "Well, I have far more fasteners to contend with.  Let's hope we're not so rudely interrupted this time."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.  "Thank you for reminding me."

Sliding quickly off the bed, he slipped his wand out of his sleeve.  Then he closed the bedroom door, waved his wand, and proclaimed, "Silento Totalus."  The walls began to shimmer with a silvery sheen.

Snape smiled in satisfaction and dropped his wand onto the bedside table.  Then he slipped off his shoes and returned to the bed, scooping Evangeline up into his arms as he lay down.

She smiled questioningly into his eyes.  "What did you do?"

"Soundproofed the room.  They can pound on the door for hours; we'll never hear them!  Another useful thing to practice for the wedding night."

Completely happy for the first time in recent memory, she sighed contentedly and writhed seductively in his arms.  "Your robe feels so nice against my bare skin.  While you were…gone…I used to wear it next to my skin sometimes and imagine you were holding me in your arms like this.  Reality is so much better, though."

Indeed Snape found himself savoring the reality of holding her in his arms once more. He smiled tenderly down at her and ran his fingers through her soft inviting hair.  "Picturing you like this, in my arms, was a lifeline for me while I was…gone, Evangeline.  You're right, though.  Reality is so much better."  Unable to restrain himself any longer, he bent and kissed her passionately crushing her pliant body against his own.

When they parted for breath, Evangeline raised eager hands to the collar of his robes.  "My turn to undress you," she murmured, eyes shining with anticipation.  She began the somewhat lengthy chore of unfastening Severus' clothes.  After a few moments and the successful removal of only one layer of clothing, she glanced up at him and said dryly, "Severus, may I suggest that whatever you choose to wear to our wedding should have fewer layers and fewer buttons than your regular garments.  It will make the wedding night a much less frustrating time."

He chuckled as he helped her to unfasten his robes.  "I'll keep that in mind, Evangeline."

With both of them dedicating themselves to the task, Severus was soon as naked as Evangeline, but as he took her into his strong arms once more, a cry of dismay escaped her lips as she ran her hands gently over his bare chest and shoulders.  Her fingers took careful note of all the bruises and half healed cuts that now adorned the usually smooth, lightly furred, flesh.  

She raised horrified eyes to his and whispered hoarsely, "Severus, my god…what did they do to you?"

A sad smile crept across his features as he caressed her hair and attempted to reassure her.  "Evangeline, please, don't distress yourself.  Nothing done to me will result in permanent injury.  Fudge was keeping me in custody for public trial after all.  He knew better than to damage his scapegoat too badly before convicting me of any crime.  This is just the result of the usual rough treatment that one receives in prison.  The marks will fade quickly.  They always do."

Her eyes filled with tears.  "Always do?  This wasn't your first time in Azkaban, was it Severus?"

He hugged her tightly against him.  "I fervently hope it was my last, Evangeline.  I'd really rather not discuss it now, if you don't mind.  The primary feature of an incarceration at Azkaban is the horrible despair induced by the dementors in their prisoners.  I spent the last four days truly believing that I'd never see you again.  Right now, I need to reassure myself that that isn't the case.  I don't want to spend anymore time talking about the recent past.  I want to enjoy the reality of having you in my arms again.  I want to touch you, caress you, kiss you, and feel myself once more within your body's warm embrace.  In short, I want to make love to you, Evangeline.  Now, with no further delay."

She swallowed back her anguish at his wounds and smiled up at him.  "I want that, too, Severus.  It's all I dreamed of while you were gone."

He bent and murmured against her soft lips, "Then it's time to turn those dreams into reality."  

With a soft sigh, she melted her body against his and explored the wonder of his mouth on hers with delicate then more insistent passion.  She ran her hands over his strong back and shoulders as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts.  While he gave them all the attention either of them could long for, she slid her hand under his body to grasp his hardening sex as she smoothly stroked its firm length.  With passionate desire, they gave themselves up to a joyful quest of rediscovery of each other that filled the long night with blissful satisfaction.

                   ********************************************************************************************************


	44. Preparations for a Wedding

Preparations for A Wedding 

Evangeline looked up at breakfast the next morning to see an owl deposit a letter next to her plate.  Before she could do more than wonder at the sender, a second one dropped another letter next to the first.  Then, she heard a sharp gasp and lots of muttering.  She looked up in time to see a magnificent Bird of Paradise follow the owls and drop a gilt edged note next to her plate as well.  By this time, she had the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, whether she wanted it or not.

As surprised as everyone else, she picked up the first letter, opened it, read it, then did the same with the second and the third.  The contents of each were virtually identical.  She could sense the intense curiosity and impatience of her breakfast companions.  When she finally glanced up from her reading she found both Snape and Lupin staring intently at her.  Others were glancing her way as well.  Indeed, the hall seemed full of the light buzz of speculation.

Not comfortable being the object of this much attention, a small embarrassed smile quirked the corners of her mouth, and she shrugged.  "I've been out of touch.  These letters are from my closest friends.  Apparently, Fudge's little news conference yesterday has gotten around.  Not only were you cleared and praised, Severus, but I was mentioned as your fiancée.  Everyone thought something horrible had happened to me, after I dropped out of sight last August.  Now that they've discovered that I'm still alive, they want to know where I've been, what I've been up to, and why they haven't been invited to the wedding."

Snape nodded.  "I see.  Who are these friends?  You've never mentioned any of them in the entire time I've known you."

"True.  They've never come up.  However, it's not like our time together has been uneventful, after all.  They're actually friends from my class here at Hogwarts."

Lupin fingered the gilt edged note.  "Which one uses a Bird of Paradise for a messenger?"

She glanced at him.  "That would be Ariantha."

His eyebrows climbed his forehead.  "Ariantha?  You mean…Ariantha Collins?  The singer!?"

She nodded, amused at his reaction.  "Yes, that Ariantha.  How many Arianthas have you met, after all?"

His jaw dropped incredulously.  "She's famous.  Heck, she's gorgeous!  She went to Hogwarts?"

Evangeline smiled at this familiar response to Ariantha.  "She was one of my roommates."

His eyebrows attained even higher heights.  "She's a Slytherin?"

"Yes, does that really matter?"  She frowned slightly.

Lupin hurriedly shook his head.  "Not to me.  I guess I really should have been paying more attention to the first years, when I was in school."

Snape frowned impatiently at Lupin and picked up the other letters.  "Who are your other friends?"

Evangeline turned back to him.  "Eleanor Hamilton and Margie Sharp.  Eleanor was Head Girl, when we graduated.  She's one of the most brilliant people I've ever met.  She's high up in some financial position at Gringotts.  She's one of the few non-goblins in an upper echelon job, I think.  She works out of the Cairo branch.  Margie Sharp works in a curio shop in Diurn Alley.  She's the only one of them who's married.  Her husband, Edward, works in…well, now that I think about it; I'm not really sure what he does.  I've only met him twice, and once was at their wedding."

He nodded thoughtfully.  "I see.  Do they have any children?"

Evangeline shook her head.  "No, they don't.  They've only been married a couple of years.  I guess I'll be the first to have children.  That seems so strange.  I never thought I'd ever even get married, let alone have children."

Snape frowned.  "Why would you assume that, Evangeline?"

She leaned closer to him and spoke softly, "People with secrets tend not to get too close to others.  I'm sure you can relate to that, Severus."

He smiled knowingly and squeezed her hand.  "Do you intend to invite your friends to the wedding?"

She looked down at the letters.  "Well, I hadn't intended to, but now that they all know about it, I'm not sure."

"You're free to invite whomever you wish, you know."

She smiled up at him.  "I know.  I just wanted to keep it small and somewhat private.  This brings in so much of the outside world.  And then there's Sirius."

Nodding in understanding, Snape commented dryly, "That's true.  And his inconvenience would, of course, be a dreadful pity."  

Evangeline tried to suppress her smile.  "Yes…it would."

Lupin frowned.  "What do you mean?"

Evangeline turned to him.  "If outsiders are included, Sirius would have to remain a dog around everyone.  That wouldn't be right."

Lupin's frown deepened.  He could see his chances of meeting the beautiful and intriguing Ariantha Collins dwindling before his eyes.  "Maybe not.  He disguised himself when he helped to rescue the ministers.  They didn't recognize him."

Evangeline nodded.  "That's true, but they were in shock, Remus.  They wouldn't have recognized their own mothers."

He snorted.  "I wouldn't go that far."  Unwilling to give up that easily, he added, "Still, I think a disguise might work.  Most people have never even seen a picture of Sirius, and the ones generally circulated don't look anything like him now.  It would be a shame if you couldn't invite your friends to your wedding because you were afraid for Sirius' welfare."

She stared at him in amusement.  "And it would really be a shame if you didn't get to meet Ariantha Collins, huh, Remus?"

His motivation brought to light, he grinned.  "Well, there is that, too."

                                                  *********************************************************************

Evangeline stood on the top of the Astronomy tower and looked out over the landscape.  It really was a beautiful view from up here.  As she gazed out at the horizon, she realized that any other time that she'd been up here, she'd been dealing with a crisis.  "I've stared at this landscape many times, but I've never really seen it," she mused.  "It would make a lovely painting."

The door opened behind her and Sirius Black emerged onto the rooftop.  "You wanted to see me, Angel?"

She turned and smiled at him.  "Yes, Sirius, thank you for coming."

With a suggestive grin on his face, he walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it, then held it close to his chest.  "Does Severus know we're having this private little chat?"

She grinned back at him.  "Yes, as a matter of fact, he does.  Actually, he suggested it."

Rethinking his approach, he dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?  What's up?"

"I received some letters from some old friends this morning.  They found out that I'm getting married from Fudge's news conference, and they want to come."

He nodded.  "Okay.  Don't you want them to come?"

"Yes, I guess I would, but not if it means that you have to go into hiding.  I want you there…as a person, not a dog.  The only way I could think of to have all of you there would be if you were willing to come in disguise.  Would you consider it?  If not, I'll just tell them it's going to be a private ceremony and hopefully visit with them afterwards."

He frowned.  "You and Severus have to be careful where you go, Evangeline.  Voldemort is still after both of you, remember."

She nodded.  "I know, Sirius."

"It'd be safer for your friends to come here.  I can go in disguise, I suppose.  How'd you like me as a blond?"

She shrugged and shook her head.  "I didn't have the pleasure of seeing you as a blond, but I'm sure you looked wonderful."

"Maybe I'll try a mustache this time and turquoise eyes.  What do you think?"  He found himself warming to the idea of going in disguise.  It appealed to his flair for the dramatic.

"I'm sure you'll look handsome, no matter what you decide."  Evangeline smiled at his acceptance of the idea.

He sighed theatrically and placed a hand over his heart.  "It won't really matter, though will it?  However I change myself, you'll still only have eyes for Snape.  You know I'll never understand what you see in him."

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  "No, I don't imagine that you ever will.  Thank you, Sir Gryffindor.  Be sure and choose a dynamite name for yourself, too.  I guess I'll send out some wedding invitations, after all."

She patted his arm and went back inside to write to her friends.

                                                **********************************************************************

Ariantha Collins plucked the invitation off the stack of mail that her maid brought to her. 

"Well, it's about time, Evangeline," she said as she opened the envelope.  She read it, nodded her lovely head, and turned to her appointment secretary.

"Clarisse, am I booked up the last weekend in June?"

Her secretary looked up in alarm.  That type of question always seemed to mean problems.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Collins.  You 'ave a concert scheduled in Milan that weekend."

Ariantha waved a hand.  "Well, you'll have to reschedule it."

Clarisse blanched.  "Mademoiselle, I am not sure that will be possible."

Unwilling to put up with any argument, Ariantha skewered her with a look.  "Well, you'll just have to make it possible, Clarisse.  One of my oldest and dearest friends is getting married that weekend.  I practically begged to be invited to the wedding.  I'm going!  End of story.  Milan will simply have to get along without me."

                                             **********************************************************************

Margie Sharp stood on her doorstep and opened her invitation.  "Oh, Edward," she called to her husband, who was just leaving for work.  "It's an invitation to Evangeline's wedding at Hogwarts!  You'll have to be sure to get time off the last weekend in June.  We're invited to come a few days early.  Oh, say you can, please!"

He frowned.  "I don't know, Margie.  I'll have to ask my boss.  We're very busy at the moment."

She pouted.  "Oh, Edward.  I ask so little.  Evangeline Winthrop is one of my oldest and best friends, and I haven't been back to Hogwarts since graduation.  I don't want to go alone.  Please, ask you boss today.  Please?"

He sighed and nodded.  "All right, Margie.  I'll ask.  Now, I've got to go, or I'll be late for work.  The boss hasn't been in good temper lately, so don't get your hopes up."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and strode off up the street.

                                              *********************************************************************

Eleanor Hamilton stood in front of her boss's desk and showed him her wedding invitation.

"Will this be satisfactory?"

He nodded as he perused it.  "Oh, yes, excellent.  We'll have everything ready before you are to go.  This will be a big help, Miss Hamilton."

"Not at all, I'm happy to help.  I'm sure it'll be quite a surprise for Severus Snape."

                                              *********************************************************************

                                         ********************************************************************

Evangeline lay on her back on the bed with her eyes tightly closed and a hand pressed to her stomach.  Her face was as white as the light summery gown she wore.

"Why now, Severus?  Isn't it too early for morning sickness?  And why doesn't it confine itself to the morning?  We're getting married in six days!  I don't have time for this now."  She groaned.

He smiled in sympathy and sat down next to her, placing a cool hand on her sweaty forehead and stroking her hair gently.  "Please relax, Evangeline.  Everything is ready for Saturday.  Things will go fine.  I think your nerves might be making the sickness worse.  Have you talked to Poppy about it?  Isn't there anything she can do for you?"

Hesitantly, Evangeline cracked open her eyes and peeked at him from under the lids.  "She said there's a potion that might help me, but she didn't have time to make it until the students leave…I don't suppose you'd have the time either?"

He considered the problem.  "I am awfully busy at the moment.  As soon as I get all the exams finished up and the grades posted, which I must do today, I'm late as it is, I can look into it.  I suppose I could put off my inventory until after the wedding.  Perhaps I could make the potion tomorrow, before the end of year feast."

"Please, Severus, could we not talk about feasts?"  She moaned and gave a small sigh.  "I don't want to be any trouble.  I can last until Thursday if I have to.  I just don't have the energy to deal with things the way I need to."

"What needs to be done?  Can I help you?"

She carefully opened her eyes and looked up at him.  "What really needs to be done is to rein in Minerva!  Who'd have guessed she was such a romantic about weddings?  She has some new idea about what should be done, everyday!  It's driving me crazy.  I just want a few flowers, a handful of guests, you and me, and a wedding…period!  We don't need doves, and mountains of flowers, and white velvet carpets, and flower girls, and goodness knows what else!"

He chuckled.  "Would you like me to speak to her, Evangeline?  Or you could just use me as an excuse.  Tell her I won't stand for anything fancy or overdone.  I can go glower at her if you think it might help.  I really haven't had a good argument with Minerva in quite some time."  

She smiled just thinking about that little confrontation.  "Thank you, Severus, but I don't want to intimidate her, just tone her down a little.  I'll talk to her again.  I'm sure you're right.  I'm just letting my nerves run away with me."

She sat up to kiss him, turned green, whispered, "Uh Oh," and scooted off the bed and ran quickly into the bathroom, slamming the door in her wake.

Snape looked after her with concern as he tried to figure out just when he could possibly fit making the anti-nausea potion into his busy schedule.  There really was an awful lot to finish up before the students left on Wednesday, then Thursday was a full moon.  He can't forget to make the Wolfsbane Potion, either.  Too bad it needed to be made fresh each time.  Rising from the bed, he walked over to the closed bathroom door.  Distressing sounds were coming from inside.

"Evangeline, are you all right?"  A worried frown creased his forehead.  Pregnant women were a new experience for him, one he wasn't sure he was ready for…not that it appeared he had a choice at this point.

After a slight pause, her tired voice called back,  "I'll be okay, Severus, don't worry.  I'm just going to stay here for awhile.  Yes, I think that would be best.  You go on and do whatever you need to.  I'll see you later."

He hesitated, hating to leave her if she needed him.  "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Women have been having morning sickness for thousands of years, Severus.  I'll live.  If you can't make the anti-nausea potion for me at the moment, then frankly I can't think of anything else you can do for me right now.  Unless you want to throw up in sympathy.  Moral support is always appreciated.  This baby is fifty percent yours, after all."

He smiled faintly.  Glad to see that she hadn't lost her sense of humor.  

Her voice floated out to him once more, "Don't worry, Severus, I'll be okay.  I'll see you later."

"Very well.  I'll check on you at lunchtime."  He left the room frowning and thinking that somehow he really did need to fit making the anti-nausea potion into his schedule, today.

                   ******************************************************************************************************


	45. Welcoming Old Friends

45.  Welcoming Old Friends

Evangeline, Severus, and Remus stood by the bar in the Three Broomsticks on Wednesday afternoon waiting to meet Evangeline's wedding guests.  Each, for their own different reasons, was rather nervous and lost in their own thoughts.

Evangeline was nervous because she hadn't seen her friends in at least a year.  Such a lot had happened to her during that time, much of it, she couldn't, or didn't want to talk about.  She wanted them to like Severus, but she wasn't sure that they would.  He wasn't a very open sociable person, after all.  He didn't tend to make a favorable first impression, usually by choice.  She wasn't sure how he'd feel about them either.  Tolerance of the shortcomings of others wasn't one of his strong points.  The next few hours, scratch that, the next few days could end up being rather tense.  Not to mention, that she was a nervous wreck anyway at the moment.  Even with the anti-nausea potion, her stomach felt like she'd swallowed live eels, and they were just a bit perturbed about it.  Oh, well, it would all work out one way or the other.  She'd faced worse.

Severus was nervous because these were Evangeline's friends.  She wanted him to like them and vice versa.  However, social niceties were not something he was good at.  Really, let's be honest, friends were not something he was good at!  He hated socializing, especially with large groups of strangers.  Most of the people he had been forced into conversing with in his life couldn't hold an intelligent conversation if their lives depended on it.  Who knows what these people would turn out to be like?  Yes, they were Evangeline's friends so that should count for something.  She did tend to have rather good taste in most things.  On the other hand, she was marrying him, so how picky could she be about people?   Oh, well, after Saturday, Evangeline would be his forever!  Maybe then all these extraneous people would go away and leave them alone.  He just had to survive until Saturday…night.  He smiled grimly.  He'd faced worse.

Remus was nervous because he really wanted to make a good impression on Ariantha Collins before Sirius got a shot!  Just thinking about her got him excited!  She was absolutely gorgeous and talented, this could turn out to be a wonderful weekend after all, instead of the painful ordeal he'd been expecting.  If only Ariantha would enjoy his company as much as he anticipated enjoying hers.  They could have a great time together. Aw, who was he kidding?  Who'd prefer him to "Mr. Charm"?  Especially since tomorrow is a full moon.  That wasn't enough time to get to know anyone, even if by some miracle she did find him attractive.  He needed to get his mind off Evangeline, though, and her friends were as likely to do that as anything.  Hopefully they'd provide the distraction he so desperately needed.  If not, well, he'd faced worse.

As they were all deep in their musings, the door of the pub opened, and three people walked in.  Two women accompanied a man of medium height with brown hair and eyes and a rather forgettable face.  One of the women was short and plump with short brown hair and a smiling face; the other was tall, blond, and classically beautiful, wearing a well fitting light wool Muggle-style suit.

Evangeline immediately left the bar and rushed towards them with her arms flung wide.  "Margie!  Eleanor!  It's so good to see you!"  The three of them embraced and began to chat excitedly.

Lupin nudged Snape and muttered conspiratorially, "So which one is the wife…the blond or the brunette?"

Snape turned to Lupin with a frown.  "I thought your only interest was in the singer, who obviously hasn't arrived yet."

Lupin shrugged and flashed a lop-sided grin.  "I'm trying to keep my options open.  Let's hope the brunette is the married one."

Snape just rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.  The next few days were going to crawl by with exquisite slowness, he could tell already.  Hopefully he'd made up enough headache reliever.

Evangeline happily drew her friends over to the bar and began her introductions.  She indicated that the man and the brunette were Edward and Margie Sharp, and the rather cool blond was Eleanor Hamilton.

Evangeline extended a hand toward Lupin.  "This is Professor Remus Lupin, my friend who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, at Hogwarts, and this is Professor Severus Snape, my fiancé."  Upon saying this, she moved over to stand next to Snape and smiled at him.  He smiled a small rather tight smile back at her and nodded to her friends.

"How do you do?  It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  They nodded back at him, clearly sensing that it wasn't going to be handshakes all around.

Lupin, however, moved up to shake hands with everyone, lingering a bit over Eleanor's hand.

Evangeline spoke up, "So where is Ariantha?  She said she was coming."

Eleanor smiled knowingly.  "Oh, I'm sure she'll be here.  You know Ariantha.  She always needs to make an entrance.  How can she stand out if she shows up at the same time as everyone else?  It's going to be hard enough on her not being the star of the show on Saturday.  She needs to get her adoration in when she can.  She'll be here soon, I'm sure.  She's always careful not to make people wait so long that it gets annoying."

Evangeline heard Snape mutter, "How Slytherin of her", under his breath, and she grinned at him.

At that moment, the door to the pub opened again, and Ariantha Collins made her entrance.  The singer was tall and gorgeous, with glossy raven hair and dark blue eyes.  She moved with a dancer's grace, and she was careful to pause artistically in the doorway until every eye in the place was on her.  There was no doubt she knew exactly how to captivate a room, especially one filled with impressionable males.

Her lips curved into a slow smile, which she lavished carefully on every man in the room.  Once she was sure of her audience, she moved gracefully across the room and embraced Evangeline.  "Evangeline, darling, you look wonderful!  It's so good to see you again!"

Evangeline smiled tolerantly.  "It's good to see you too, Ariantha.  Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Professor Severus Snape."

Snape nodded to her with a watchful expression in his dark eyes.  "How do you do, Miss Collins."

She flashed her predatory smile at him.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape.  How ever did you manage to snatch up our Evangeline?  We were beginning to think her immune to the charms of mortal men."

Snape looked nonplussed at that, clearly at a loss for an answer.

Evangeline jumped to his rescue.  "Now, don't pump Severus for answers, Ariantha.  I was the one who snatched him up, after all."  She smiled at him, and he smiled a relieved smile back.  Oh, yes, headache relievers were going to be in heavy use over the next few days.  He made a mental note to make up a fresh batch.

Evangeline directed Ariantha's attention to Lupin.  "This is Professor Remus Lupin, Ariantha.  He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.  He's a big fan of your music."

With a warm attentive smile, Lupin came forward eagerly and kissed her hand.  "How do you do, Miss Collins?  It's an honor to meet you."

Delighted with the attention, she sparkled brightly at him.  "How sweet!  Please, call me, Ariantha."

They all chatted amiably for a few minutes, then began their long trek up to Hogwarts.  Rosmerta told them she'd have their luggage sent up right away, with the ever-efficient house elves.

The group straggled out a bit on the walk to the castle.  Ariantha kept her arm in that of Remus, but she also seemed determined to ensnare Severus in her web.  Any eligible man, even those only temporarily eligible, were fair game to her, so the hunt was on!  

The Potions Master was obviously not falling for her lines, but he was trying his very best to be polite.  Although it really was a struggle!  Evangeline could see him biting his tongue from time to time.  She really must remember to commend him for his patience later.  Her heart was touched that he was making such an effort to get along with her friends; even though she knew that he'd rather be somewhere…anywhere… else. It was absolute proof of his devotion if he was willing to put himself through such torture for her.   Yes, a reward was definitely in order.

Edward and Margie walked along together talking softly to each other with rather intense expressions on their faces; neither of them appeared to be in a very sociable mood at the moment.  So that left Eleanor and Evangeline to bring up the rear of the procession.

With a conspiratorial smile, Eleanor linked her arm with her friend and dropped her voice to a whisper, "So tell me, how did you end up with tall, dark, and spooky there?  I'd have thought Professor "Dada" was more your style, Evangeline."

Evangeline grinned at her friend's playful tone.  "Remus is a very nice guy, Eleanor.  I like him a lot, but Severus is the only man for me.  I knew it from the first day I met him, although it took awhile for it to sink in, for both of us.  Don't be fooled by the cold, reserved exterior he projects.  The man hiding underneath is warm, intelligent, and very loving.  I can't imagine myself with anyone else."

"Does he know about that trick you can do with the pictures?"

"Sh!"  Evangeline glanced in concern at the people walking along ahead of them.  "You know Margie and Ariantha don't know about that, and I'd like to keep it that way.  Yes, he knows all about it.  We've exchanged all the requisite secrets, Eleanor.  Severus is a hard man to get to know, but for me, it's been worth the effort."

"He makes you happy then," Eleanor stated with a smile.

"Happier than I ever thought possible."

"Good.  I guess I'll let you marry him then."

They exchanged companionable smiles.

Eleanor's face sobered.  "It must have been horrible for you to have had him thrown into Azkaban like that.  You both seem to have handled it well."

A shiver ran through her like a cloud passing over the sun, as she thought back to the despair she felt during those dark days without him.  Evangeline swallowed hard.  "It was the worst thing I've ever had to deal with, Eleanor, but it's over now, and we're both looking forward…not back."

Eleanor nodded.  "You were always the sensible one, Evangeline.  I'm so glad you're happy.  I'm really looking forward to your wedding."

Evangeline smiled and squeezed her friend's arm.  "So am I, Eleanor.  So am I."


	46. Evening Gathering

 Evening Gathering 

Once everyone had settled comfortably into their rooms, they came together again and joined the staff for dinner in the Great Hall.  Some of the professors had already left.  More would leave tomorrow, but a fair number were planning to remain for the wedding. So the Hall was full of happy chatting people, with a school year behind them and a celebration ahead.

Evangeline was kept busy introducing her friends to everyone.  Like herself, her friends were, of course, acquainted with Dumbledore and McGonagall, but many of the other professors were new to them.  Margie seemed to have recovered from her quietness and spent most of the evening chatting happily with anyone who would listen for more than five minutes, while her husband poked at his food and remained silent.  Eleanor spent quite a lot of time talking to Flitwick and McGonagall, and Ariantha held court for any male who wanted to buzz around her…and a few who didn't.  And then there was Sirius Black…now known as…

"James Evans.  I'm so pleased to meet you!" he said as he bowed deeply and kissed Ariantha's hand.

Black had really outdone himself on the disguise.  His own mother would truly have been hard pressed to recognize him.  Hair of wavy spun gold adorned his head along with a large luxuriant mustache, which he was already in the habit of stroking thoughtfully.  His eyes were now a sparkling turquoise, and he wore elegant red robes trimmed with gold. A splashy peacock among the much more drably attired company, he really gave Ariantha a run for her money in the attention grabbing department.  

There was some unpleasant association with the name he'd chosen though, at least for Snape, who'd glowered darkly when Black introduced himself with a smug smile.  Evangeline didn't know what was up.  She'd have to remember to ask…later.

Lupin didn't look too happy, either, now that the flashy "James" was monopolizing Ariantha's time.  Trying to find openings to reinsert himself into their conversation was rapidly becoming a very frustrating and futile exercise.  His worst fears were coming to pass, it seemed.  Why couldn't things ever go his way?  

Actually, Evangeline thought that Sirius and Ariantha would make a good match.  If she could only find a way to redirect Remus' attention back to Eleanor, then everyone would be happy.  Remus seemed to be totally focused on a goal that was rapidly eluding him, however.  Openings for social meddling didn't seem to be coming her way with any rapidity, and Evangeline was slightly frustrated in her attempts to properly match up her friends.

As she was observing everyone's mingling and thinking hard, Snape bent and whispered in her ear, "You're plotting something, I can tell by your expression."

Amused at his perceptiveness, she smiled up at him.  "I swear you read minds."

He shook his head and caressed her warmly with his eyes.  "Only yours.  Is the anti-nausea potion working for you?  I've been meaning to ask."

"Yes, thank you.  I feel so much better.  It's a relief, too.  I don't really want to announce the pregnancy if I don't have to.  One occasion at a time."

He nodded in thoughtful agreement.  "Now, what are you plotting?" he asked dryly.

"I'd like to get Remus to stop mooning over Ariantha long enough to get to know Eleanor.  I think they'd hit it off, if he gave her a chance.  Ariantha is too much of a prima donna to ever take Remus seriously.  She's much better off with Sirius.  They both have about the same level of superficiality."

Snape snorted in amusement.  "I'm sure your assessment of his personality would thrill Black no end."

"You won't tell him I said that will you?"  Her brow furrowed slightly as she looked up at him.

"I'll admit it's tempting, but no, I won't betray your confidence."

She smiled.  "Thank you.  Now, while we have a moment.  Tell me, what's up with that name Black chose?"

A dark scowl took possession of Snape's face.  ""James" Potter and Lily "Evans"…Potter's parents."

"Oh, I see.  You think it was a little dig?"

He shrugged still looking annoyed.  "I've given up trying to understand Black.  It's never worth the trouble."

The evening went quite well, over all.  Although everyone appeared to have a good time, most did retired early.  When Severus and Evangeline left, both Remus and "James" were still dancing attendance on Ariantha, and she was lapping up all the attention that both men had to give.

                                     *************************************************************************************

Severus and Evangeline walked down to the dungeon together, enjoying the quiet after the rather noisy evening.  As much as she had enjoyed seeing her friends again, it was always a pleasure to be alone with her fiancé.  

Severus stopped outside his classroom.  "I still have work to do tonight, Evangeline."

"Inventory, tonight?"

He shook his head.  "No, I need to make Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion."

"Oh my yes, I forgot…full moon tomorrow.  Can I help you?"

"I've prepared most of my ingredients in advance, so it shouldn't take too long.  You're always welcome to come and stay with me while I work."

The two of them went into the classroom, and Severus got started on the potion.  Evangeline settled herself on a nearby stool to watch him.  She always enjoyed watching him work.  His elegant hands were almost as much of a pleasure to watch, as they were to feel on her skin…almost.  Watching Severus prepare a potion always reminded her of her childhood, too, when she'd often sat just like this and watched her father work.

"I'm glad this full moon will only affect Remus for one night, I'd have hated for him to miss the wedding," she mused thoughtfully.

Snape nodded and glanced quickly at her.  "Yes, it would have been unfortunate…especially since I asked him to stand up with me."

Surprise raised her eyebrows.  "You did?"

He nodded, but didn't lift his eyes from his potion ingredients.  "I didn't really have an abundance of choices.  The only person I truly consider to be a friend is Albus, who, of course, will be officiating.  Remus seemed to be the best choice under the circumstances.  I really didn't expect him to accept.  Indeed, he didn't exactly jump at the chance.  I wasn't sure at first that he was going to agree, he looked so shocked to be asked.  He hesitated for a long time, but in the end he did say yes."

Evangeline took his hand and forced him to look at her. 

"Oh, of course he'd agree.  How could you doubt that?"

He raised an eyebrow.  "Given our past history…easily."

She sighed and squeezed his hand before releasing it.  "Well, I'm sure his hesitation was merely surprise.  I imagine he never expected to be asked, but I'm proud of you for asking and proud of Remus for accepting."

"Yes, well, I have to admit, I was relieved.  For the life of me I couldn't come up with anyone else to ask."  A mischievous grin flitted across his face.  "I suppose I could've asked Black, just for the sheer enjoyment of watching him drop dead of shock.  The expression on his face would have been worth it alone."  

While Severus continued with his potion making, Evangeline sat there watching him and thinking.  It really must have been very difficult for him to ask Remus to stand up with him.  Severus isn't good at asking favors of anyone, and his relationship with Remus is still rather fragile.  This was a good step for him.  She couldn't help but think how difficult it must have been for Remus, too.  Feeling about her the way that he did.  She knew he'd been trying really hard to get over his feelings for her, but still, it wouldn't be easy for him to stand up in front of everyone and watch her marry Severus.  

As time crawled on, she began to yawn and squirm a bit uncomfortably on her stool.

Severus noted her weariness and commented, "Evangeline, if you're tired you should go to bed."

She shook her head.  "I'd rather wait for you. Going to bed alone really isn't much fun."

He frowned at her, ignoring her attempt at humor.  "Fun isn't really the point, Evangeline. You need to take care of yourself.  I don't want you to get overtired."

She smiled.  "I'm fine, Severus.  I don't want you to turn into a worrier.  This pregnancy has a long way to go, and I don't want my strong, independent husband to turn into a mother hen!"

He opened his mouth to protest, and thought better of it.  "What do you plan to do, with your guests, over the next two days?"

"I don't really have any set plans.  I just want to visit with them…get to know them again.  It's been a long time since I've seen any of them.  A lot has happened to me over the last year, I imagine the same is true for them.  I hope to use the next two days to get reacquainted."

She watched Severus work for a few minutes more, then her curiosity got the better of her, and she asked, "So now that you've met everyone.  What do you think of my friends?"

A trapped expression flashed across Snape's face, and he almost cut himself with the sharp knife in his hand.  He looked up reluctantly to meet her questioning eyes.

Seeing no way out of it, he ventured, "Do you want an honest answer or a polite one?"

She laughed.  "I take that to mean that you don't particularly like them."

He frowned trying to see a way out of this hole he'd inadvertently stumbled into.  "That's not exactly true, Evangeline.  I think Eleanor Hamilton is a bright, charming, pleasantly attractive woman.  I can certainly see why the two of you are friends.  You both have many of the same qualities."

Evangeline nodded.  "Okay.  That takes care of Eleanor.  What about the others?"

He rolled his eyes.  "You aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?"

She grinned mischievously.  "I don't know what you mean, Severus?"

He snorted and returned to making his potion.  "Oh, no, of course not.  Your Slytherin side comes through at the oddest times, Evangeline."

She grinned and readjusted her position on the stool.  "Okay, let's start there.  What do you think of Ariantha?  She's certainly a big hit with Sirius and Remus."

Snape glanced sideways at her and smirked.  "Well, that should tell you something, considering how easily amused they both are."

"Severus," she admonished gently.

He shrugged.  "Well, neither of them had the wit to make a serious play for you…someone obviously superior to Miss Collins in every conceivable way.  It simply stands to reason that their appreciation of women leaves much to be desired."

Touched by his compliment, she smiled at him happily for a moment, then a playful grin once more tugged at the corners of her mouth.  "How do you know that neither of them ever made a serious play for me?"

He turned and gaped at her.  "I just assumed…I mean, why would you cho…I mean…did they?"

She sighed.  "Oh, Severus…you can't think that I chose you simply because I didn't have a better offer, can you?  Neither Sirius nor Remus could ever hold a candle to you in my heart.  I love you.  You do believe that don't you?"

He sighed, too.  "Of course, I believe that you love me, Evangeline.  It's simply that most people would find it difficult to believe that someone as lovely and talented as you would prefer me to either Black or Lupin.  I've often marveled at that fact myself.  It's not the way things usually have gone in the past.  Our engagement was quite the topic of school gossip for awhile, with most of the gossipers quite convinced that you had lost your mind, you know." 

She got up and put her arms around him, caressing his cheek softly.  "That's because those foolish people don't know you like I do."  She gently pulled his head down to hers and gave him a tender kiss, savoring the taste of his mouth on hers.  When they'd pulled apart again and were gazing fondly at one another, she said, "That doesn't get you off the hook, you know.  I still want to hear your opinions on Margie and Ariantha."

He grimaced and released her abruptly from his embrace, answering her with a hint of pique in his voice.  "Oh, very well.  Ariantha strikes me as totally self-absorbed.  I fail to see why you and she would ever have become friends in the first place.  I wouldn't think that friendship was something that she was truly capable of.  As for Margie Sharp…if you hadn't told me that she was a Hufflepuff, I'd have had no trouble discerning it after a scant two minutes of acquaintance.  Her incessant chatter this evening set my teeth on edge.  Her husband seems incapable of stringing two coherent sentences together, although to be fair, I doubt if she ever allows him the time to think, much less express himself."  

"Well, gee, Severus, don't hold back now.  Tell me what you really think."

He snorted and returned to his potion making.  "You asked for my opinion, Evangeline.  Do not be perturbed if it doesn't match your own.  If you recall, I did ask you if you wanted me to be honest or polite."

She settled herself on her stool again.  "Yes, you're quite right.  Since I didn't specifically request the polite…read, false…opinion.  I have no right to complain about your honest assessment.  I did so hope that you'd like them, though, at least a little."

He finished up with the potion and set the cauldron to simmer on the hearth.  Then he turned to her with a sigh as he swept her off her stool and back into his arms.  "They're your friends, Evangeline.  I promise that I will do my best to get along with them for your sake.  I simply can not promise you any more than that."

She smiled up at him.  "I know, Severus.  I really do appreciate how tolerant you've been so far.  In fact, I'd already decided that you deserved a reward for your patience."

He raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at her nestled comfortably against him.  "Oh, really.  And what reward would that be?"

She took his hand and pulled him out of the classroom and down the hall towards their rooms.  "I'd much rather show you than tell you, Severus."

Quite willing to be shown, Snape let his bride-to-be pull him off down the hall towards the privacy of their own bedroom.


	47. Things Start To Go Wrong

 Things Start To Go Wrong 

Despite the anti-nausea potion, Evangeline had a rather rough morning the next day.  So between the morning sickness and a rather persistent headache, she didn't make it out of the dungeon until lunchtime.  When she entered the dining hall, she found a small handful of professors eating at one end of the table, and Ariantha and "James" at the other end.

She joined Ariantha and "James", although from their attitude, she felt she might be intruding on something intimate.  Still with them it was hard to tell, so she decided to take a chance and a seat.

Ariantha turned a thoughtful eye on Evangeline as she sat down next to her.  "Evangeline, you look very pale today.  Are you feeling all right?"

"James" glanced over, and gave her a concerned look.  "Morning sickness, Angel?"

Ariantha raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at Evangeline more shrewdly.  "Morning sickness?  Are you pregnant, Evangeline?"

With a sigh of exasperation, Evangeline glared at "James".  "Thanks, oh so much, "James"."

Realizing that he'd probably said something he shouldn't have, he looked repentantly at her.  "Is that a secret, Evangeline?  You've got to keep me informed about these things.  Sorry."

Evangeline shook her head in disgust, then looked at Ariantha.  "Yes, Aria, I'm pregnant.  I was hoping to keep that quiet until after the wedding.   I wasn't expecting the town crier over there to be announcing my private business to everyone whenever the mood hit him."

"James" squirmed in his seat.  Pregnant women could be so touchy!

Pleased to be in on the secret, Ariantha smiled warmly at her friend.  "Well, I won't say anything if you don't want me to."  

Then another thought struck her.   "Oh, Evangeline, that's not why you're marrying this man Snape, is it?  He doesn't seem like your type to me.  So dark and brooding.  He never seems to smile, and he's certainly not the most handsome man you've ever dated.  Far from it, actually.  You know, I don't think you dated a single Slytherin male the entire time we were at Hogwarts.  You always seemed to go for the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs."

Evangeline continued to glare past Ariantha at the smiling "James".  "Well, that was certainly a mistake on my part.  Perhaps my taste in men matured after graduation!  Gryffindors certainly no longer hold a fascination for me.  A pretty face is not much of an attraction without a strong intelligence to go with it.  I find Severus to be very attractive and infinitely preferable to any other man that I've ever met.  I'm marrying him because I love him…period!  Please don't think there's any other reason.  We found out about the baby after we became engaged, anyway."

"A baby!  Are you pregnant, Evangeline?"  Happy and surprised voices rang out from behind her back.  So much for one occasion at a time.  She used to be so good at keeping secrets, why was keeping this one so darn hard?

Evangeline sighed resignedly and turned to see both Margie and Eleanor grinning happily at her.  "Yes!  All right!  I'm pregnant!  Boy, try to keep a secret with loose-lipped Gryffindors around!" she exclaimed in mild annoyance.

"James" was looking a trifle embarrassed by now; as well he should be as far as Evangeline was concerned.

Both Margie and Eleanor embraced Evangeline, and once again she had to assure them that she wasn't getting married just because of the baby.  They both seemed pleased by the news, but Margie's eyes had an odd gleam in them as the news was discussed.  Evangeline found herself wondering if perhaps she and Edward wanted children, but hadn't had any luck trying to have them.  Hopefully that wasn't the case.  She certainly didn't want to add to anyone's difficulties.  Perhaps she'd have a private word with Margie later, just to be sure.  Not that she could change things if it was, but perhaps she could make her friend feel better.  She wanted so much to have everyone in her life as happy as she was at the moment.

                                                        ******************************************************************

Neither Snape nor Lupin had attended lunch in the Great Hall.  Evangeline was pretty sure that Severus was up to his neck in his inventory and had forgotten all about such mundane things as food.  She knew he'd been feeling a little overwhelmed with all of these strange people around.  So his absence didn't really surprise her every much.   Although she'd certainly much rather have him around than not. 

However, Remus' absence was more of a surprise to her.  She'd never known Remus to miss a meal.  Especially now that it would leave Sirius a clear path to Ariantha's door.  Suddenly she wondered how things had ended up last night.  When she and Severus had gone down to bed, both Remus and "James" had been making plays for Ariantha.  Now Aria and "James" were looking very happy and together.  Did that mean that Remus was rejected last night?  Evangeline hesitated to ask directly, but suddenly she was a little concerned for her friend.

Instead she asked casually as she was leaving the table, if anyone had seen Remus today.  No one had it seemed, but no one, including "James", seemed overly concerned.  Probably she was being foolish.  Still it wouldn't hurt to look around a bit, just to see if she could find him.

Evangeline climbed the stairs and went to knock on Remus' door.  There was no answer, so she tried to think of other places he might be.  The first place she checked was the Astronomy tower in case he was depressed because of Ariantha, but it was deserted. So she moved on and checked the library, and various classrooms and any other place in the castle that she could think of.  However, there was no sign of Remus anywhere she looked.

By now, she was seriously becoming worried.  The only other places she could think of were Hagrid's cottage and the grounds around the castle.  It was a beautiful day; perhaps he'd simply gone for a walk and fallen asleep under a tree or something.   So she left the cool interior of the castle and went out into the sunshine.  First she decided to walk around the grounds to see if she could spot him outside.

As she got around to the North side of the castle in a rather isolated area near the Forbidden Forest, she heard someone call her name.  She turned to smile at her friend, but before she could speak…everything went black.  

                    ******************************************************************************************************


	48. Vengeance Begun

**This chapter contains more graphic violence than this story has had up to this point.  If this bothers you, or offends you, you might want to skip reading it.**

48.  Vengeance Begun

Around 3:30 in the afternoon, Snape closed his ledger with a snap.  There, everything was accounted for and neatly put away.  The end of another school year was at hand, a most eventful one.  Contemplating everything that had happened to him this past year, he smiled to himself, surely the best and worst year he'd ever had.  Just two more days until this was all over!  Then Evangeline would finally be his, and he wouldn't have to put up with all this unwanted company any longer.  All these strange people made him nervous.  As the wedding preparations had gone on and on and the guests had arrived, he'd found himself more and more often contemplating the allure of elopement.  He simply wanted to be able to proclaim to the world that Evangeline was his, now and forever, then he wanted the world to go away and leave them alone.  Was that truly too much to ask?  

He'd been glad of the excuse of needing to complete his inventory today, to keep him away from everyone.  Not to mention finishing the Wolfsbane Potion.  As realization dawned, he frowned.  It was the middle of the afternoon.  Moonrise was early evening…even before dark tonight.  Where was Lupin?  Snape never needed to remind him, he's always been careful to take the potion several hours ahead.  Why hasn't he been down to see him?  Something about this didn't feel right.

Snape abruptly got up from his desk and walked out of his classroom.  He'd better find him.  Dumbledore wouldn't be happy if something went wrong while there were guests in the castle.  The last thing they needed was a werewolf, on the rampage, terrorizing the wedding guests.  A smirk crossed his face.  Although, it wasn't an altogether unpleasant image, to be sure.

                                                    *************************************************************************

Evangeline came to on a hard packed dirt floor.  She sat up to realize she was only wearing her shift…what the hell happened to her clothes?  Where was she?  She blinked her eyes and became aware that she wasn't alone.  Lying against the far wall of this stone room she was in was Remus Lupin.  He was conscious, but his hands and feet were tied tightly together.  She scrambled up to go to him when she was roughly grabbed from behind.  

An arrogant voice snarled nastily in her ear.  "You can check on your pet werewolf later, Evangeline.  Right now, you and I need to have a little chat."

A cold shiver went down her spine as she recognized the voice.  Unwillingly, she turned to find herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  A gasp slipped unconsciously from her throat and the color drained from her cheeks.  Malfoy was certainly the very last person that she ever wanted to be this close to again.

"Malfoy…what do you want?" she whispered, horrified to have this monster touching her once more.

The haughty wizard grinned sadistically.  "Oh, I think you know…but your "fiancé" has made sure I don't get it a second time."  Without warning, he hauled back his arm and slapped her full force across the face, sending her to her knees, and wrenching a cry of pain from her throat.

Lupin began to struggle violently against his bonds.  "Leave her alone, Malfoy, you bastard!" he screamed in rage.

Malfoy ignored Lupin and dropped to his knees.  He grabbed Evangeline by the hair and roughly yanked her head back.  Then he kissed her savagely, while running his free hand over her body, squeezing and clawing angrily at her.  She wrestled desperately with him, but he was far stronger than she was.  Despite her struggles, he managed to get her onto her back and lay full length on top of her, imprisoning her hands in one of his own above her head.

In between kissing and biting her viciously, to the point of drawing blood, he whispered angrily.  "We all know where this should go, don't we, Evangeline!  But thanks to Snape, that's no longer possible.  That bastard lied to me and to Lord Voldemort!  That's a very stupid thing to do. He made me look like a fool and robbed me of something precious.  No one gets away with that!  No one!  Well, now it's my turn!"

Abruptly he sat up on top of her and slapped her as hard as he could across the face again and again.  Then he rested his hand on her abdomen, as she lay there dizzy and aching.

In a voice full of hate, he exclaimed, "I understand that the two of you are expecting.  Obviously Snape didn't drink his own potion.  Well, I get the last laugh.  Snape may think he's won, but he's woefully mistaken.  If he can take sex away from me, then I can return the favor.  You should be flattered, my dear.  In all the years I've known him, you're the only woman I've ever seen him care for.  Losing you will be devastating to him…losing the baby, too…well, that's just an added bonus, as far as I'm concerned."

Suddenly Malfoy took her head into his hands and viciously slammed it into the rocklike earthen floor.  Consciousness blinked out momentarily for Evangeline, and she lay dazed and unfocused.  Blood matted her auburn tresses and seeped into the hard packed ground.  While she was insensible, Malfoy took the opportunity to rip her shift from her body, leaving her naked and even more vulnerable to him.  He spread her arms to the side and aimed his wand at her wrists.  Metal wire snaked out to coil around them and bury itself deeply into the earth.  Then he opened her legs wide, placing her body into a spread eagle position and similarly imprisoned her ankles.

Malfoy laughed nastily.  "That's how I prefer you, Evangeline…ready, if not eager."  He aimed his wand at her again.  "We can't have you missing the show, now can we.  Enervate."

Immediately, Evangeline returned to full consciousness and felt waves of pain and fear slam through her at the position she found herself in.  Her abused head throbbed ceaselessly.  Trying not to move it too much and make the pain even worse, she moaned softly and tested the strength of her bonds.  Fear escalated inside her at an alarming rate as she came to realize that there was not likely to be any avenue of escape.  She was securely pinned to the floor like a butterfly in a collection.

Malfoy came over and crouched down next to her.  He laughed at her obvious distress and trailed his hand teasingly down the length of her exposed body, fondling her breasts and stroking lightly between her legs.  Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.  She jerked her head to the side and tried to steel herself for whatever ordeal was coming.

Remus Lupin was beside himself with rage and fear, as he was forced to lie there and witness Malfoy's brutalizing of Evangeline.  He found himself screaming with intense hatred.  "Get your hands off her, you slime-ridden pile of excrement!  Or so help me, if I ever get out of here, I'll hunt you down and tear you limb from limb!  I'll find you some full moon, Malfoy, I swear I will!"  He wrestled desperately with the ropes that held him fast to no avail.

Abruptly Malfoy turned his attention to Lupin,  "Such language werewolf, I suppose your family saw no point in teaching manners to an animal." 

As he stared at Lupin in amusement, a very speculative gleam came into his cold eyes.  Placing his mouth to her ear, he whispered to Evangeline, "I'll be back soon, my dear.  Try not to miss me too much."  He rose slowly to his feet, pausing to suck roughly on one of Evangeline's breasts.

Chuckling nastily to himself, he walked over to loom menacingly over the tightly bound Lupin.  "Jealous, werewolf?  I'll bet you'd like a piece of her yourself, wouldn't you?"

Malfoy squatted down and stared into Remus' hate-filled eyes.  "Perhaps that can be arranged," he murmured enticingly.

Icy cold fear swept over Remus in a wave as he glared at Malfoy.  What further perversion could the man be contemplating?  Realization hit with a shock.  "Please no…please not that!"  Remus began to shake his head.  "No, Malfoy, please don't!"

Malfoy raised his wand and with a cruel laugh, he aimed it at Remus and murmured, "Imperio."  Suddenly Remus found himself floating on a cloud…calm, peaceful, biddable.  His true consciousness was locked up inside a tiny box, where it struggled and screamed uselessly.  Malfoy smiled coldly as Remus ceased his struggles and merely stared at him with eyes full of frustrated anger.

"That's a good werewolf.  Shall we go ravish the pretty lady now?"

He watched Remus visibly struggle until he was finally able to mouth the single word, "No!"  

Malfoy laughed.  "Well, I should have expected that a dark creature like you would have a will strong enough to make this difficult."

Malfoy stood up and turned to Evangeline.  "It appears your pet has moral objections to raping you, my dear.  Unfortunately for you, I can't let him get the last word on the subject."

Evangeline struggled desperately against her cruel bonds with tears flowing down her face…more scared for Remus at the moment than for herself.  Malfoy dropped down and pulled Lupin roughly into a sitting position.  Then he placed his wand between Remus' eyes and stated firmly, "Imperio Totalus Amplificare."

Lupin stiffened in his bonds, and the resistance died out of his eyes.  Malfoy laughed triumphantly, and with a wave of his wand, he dissolved the ropes that held Remus immobile.

"There now," he purred.  "Isn't that better?  Quite a wonderful feeling, don't you agree?"

Lupin nodded robotically.

Malfoy got to his feet once more and cast Evangeline a malevolent glance before turning back to Lupin.  "Take off your clothes, werewolf!" he commanded with glee.

Lupin got up and obediently began to shed his clothing.  While somewhere deep in his mind, his conscious self beat mercilessly against walls of iron and screamed out his pain and rage in empty helplessness.


	49. Dawning Truth

49.     Dawning Truth

Severus Snape went to Remus Lupin's quarters and knocked on his door, only to receive no answer.  He frowned to himself.  This was very unlike Lupin.  The man was so very conscious of the slightest possibility of harming anyone, that he was usually annoying Snape early, looking for the potion.  He'd never ignored it altogether.  Unless, something urgent came up to distract him.  Where could the man be?  Although he didn't want to admit it, he found himself getting worried.  

As Evangeline had before him, he set out to search the castle as quickly as he could.  Suddenly the image of Lupin running amok and terrorizing everyone didn't seem quite as amusing as it had before.  After he'd thoroughly searched everywhere he could think of, it suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't seen Evangeline anywhere either.  He knew that she hadn't been feeling too well that morning, so he'd expected to find her resting in their quarters, but he hadn't.  He'd had it in the back of his mind that he might join her there once he'd finished his work, and they could perhaps spend a little time "resting" together.

Now that pleasant image was fading rapidly.  Where could she be?  Could they possibly be together?  He found himself getting nervous at the very thought.  If Lupin hasn't taken the Wolfsbane Potion, then he was a grave danger to anyone who was anywhere near him.  Could that possibly be the idea?  Could someone have kidnapped both of them?  No.  He was letting his imagination run away with him.  They had to be around here somewhere.  He simply hadn't found the right spot yet.  He'd just have to keep on looking.  Sooner or later, they'd turn up.  They had to!  Suddenly, he found himself praying that it was sooner…a lot sooner. 

Finally Snape decided that he needed help in his search, there was simply too much ground to cover alone.  So he headed off for the Headmaster's office.  As he came to this conclusion, he found himself practically running down the corridor.  Time seemed very much the enemy at the moment.  He turned a corner quickly and narrowly avoided colliding with Eleanor Hamilton.

"Professor Snape!  What's your rush?" she gasped as she threw herself against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hamilton.  Have you seen either Evangeline or Remus Lupin anywhere?"  He held his breath waiting for her answer, hoping desperately it was in the affirmative.

She shook her head.  "No, I haven't seen Professor Lupin at all today.  Evangeline was at lunch with us, but she seems to have vanished.  I've been looking for her myself, but I haven't had any luck."  She could see the worry in his eyes.  "Do you think something has happened to her?  You seem concerned."

He frowned and continued down the corridor at a rapid pace with her at his heels.  Fear and dread his silent companions.

"I sincerely hope not, Miss Hamilton, but in my experience, when Evangeline disappears without telling anyone where she's going, it's never a good thing."

He halted in front of a rather ugly gargoyle and stated flatly, "Wedding cake."

The gargoyle hopped aside, and the two of them jumped onto Dumbledore's moving staircase.

When Snape and Hamilton entered Dumbledore's office, they found him sitting at his desk talking to Minerva McGonagall.  Both professors turned toward Snape as he came forward.  Their smiles froze as they saw the expression on his face.

Dumbledore looked up at Snape with concern.  "What's the matter, Severus?"

Not mincing his words, Snape got right to the point.  "I can't find either Evangeline or Remus Lupin.  No one has seen Lupin all day, and apparently Evangeline has been missing since lunchtime."

McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth.  "Oh, no, not again!"

Thinking that she knew what Snape was so fearful of, Eleanor Hamilton put a friendly hand on Snape's arm and attempted to reassure him.  "If you're perhaps thinking that they've run off together, I'm sure you're wrong.  Evangeline has made it quite clear to me that she has no interest in anyone but you.  Professor Lupin holds no fascination for her, I'm certain of it."

Snape shook his head impatiently as he turned to look at her.  "You don't understand, Miss Hamilton.  I have no fear that Evangeline is involved with Remus Lupin, but I very much fear that they may be together, not of their own free will."

Dumbledore looked grim and asked quietly, "Remus hasn't taken his potion?"

Snape shook his head again and looked equally grim.  "No.  That's what started me looking for him.  I've been all over this castle, but I can't find either of them anywhere.  The possibilities are unfortunately endless.  We only have a few hours to find them, but I don't know where else to start looking."  His utter frustration was readily apparent.

Eleanor shook her head in puzzlement, turning from one to the other of them.  "I don't understand.  What are you all so concerned about?  Surely Professor Lupin wouldn't harm Evangeline in any way, and what's this potion you all keep talking about?"

McGonagall took Eleanor by the arm and looked at her seriously.  She hated to give out Remus' secret to a stranger, but they were likely to need Eleanor's help.  It would be much better, if she knew the truth.  "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Eleanor, but Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

Her eyes got big, and her jaw dropped.  For a moment she just stared at McGonagall in amazement, then her brain kicked into high gear and began to process this alarming piece of information.  "Oh, my god!  How horrible, and there's a full moon tonight, isn't there?"

McGonagall nodded with a very worried expression on her face.  "Yes.  Now, Severus can make a potion that would render Remus essentially harmless, but he hasn't taken the potion.  If he and Evangeline are together somewhere…"

Eleanor shivered and nodded in sudden understanding.  "Then, she's in terrible danger."  The full enormity of the situation landed full force on Eleanor as she contemplated the peril her friend could be in.

Reassured that now Eleanor fully understood the situation, McGonagall turned back to Dumbledore.  "If they've been abducted, they could be anywhere."

Eleanor frowned as she thought things over.  "How could they be abducted out of Hogwarts?  This castle is well protected.  If someone got to them here, then your security has been breached.  Perhaps someone here isn't who they appear to be."

Suddenly suspicious, Snape frowned speculatively at her.  "The only new people here are you and your friends, Miss Hamilton."

She nodded and stared up at him gravely.  "Yes, I realize that.  Have you been able to account for all of us?  I haven't seen Margie or Edward for quite awhile.  The last time I saw Ariantha, she was with your friend James, but that doesn't mean she still is.  I suggest you find everyone and question us closely."

McGonagall frowned.  "That's an odd suggestion for you to make, Eleanor.  Why would you want us to suspect you of wrongdoing?"

Eleanor sighed.  "I don't want you to, Professor McGonagall.  It just makes sense.  If someone has abducted Professor Lupin and Evangeline out of Hogwarts, with no one noticing anything, then most likely, someone who belongs here was probably involved.  Your staff isn't large at the moment and is well known to you.  We're the unknown wildcards in all this.  That makes us the most likely suspects.  We should approach this logically.  If we don't have much time, start with us.  I'm quite willing to take some truth serum, if you have any."

She turned to look at Snape speculatively.  "If you're half as good as your reputation, Professor Snape, I'll bet you do."

Pleased to finally have some concrete plan to pursue, he nodded approvingly.  "Very well, Miss Hamilton.  Come with me, and we'll round up your friends.  Time is short.  Minerva, Albus, will you help?"

The two professors nodded, and rising from their seats, they all set off to find Evangeline's other wedding guests.


	50. Perilous Situation

  Perilous Situation 

Remus Lupin stood naked before Lucius Malfoy with a completely vacant expression on his face, awaiting his master's desire.  Malfoy smiled a satisfied smile full of malice.  He reached down and lightly caressed Lupin's private parts, smirking at the automatic response he got.  Everything appeared to be in working order here.  

For a moment his aristocratic face went rigid with pain and hate, and his eyes glittered coldly.  "Damn Snape to hell!" he whispered to himself.  "Well, this is a start."

He walked around behind Remus and put his mouth to the werewolf's ear.  "Take a look at the lovely lady on the ground in front of you.  She's waiting eagerly for you, wolfman.  She wants you to make love to her.  You'd like that, too, wouldn't you?"   The sweetness of this tone contrasted sharply with the horror of his words.  

Filled with eager anticipation, he paused, waiting for Lupin to respond.  Lupin focused his eyes on Evangeline.  He smiled a bit vacantly and responded in a distant voice.  "Yes."  His manhood twitched again as he looked down at her.

Malfoy chuckled in satisfaction.  "Well…what are you waiting for?  She likes her lovers to be rough and violent, wolf.  She enjoys being hurt.  Make her cry in pain for me, all right?"

Lupin's face took on a savage leering grin, and his body began to respond more boldly to the idea of rough sex with the helpless, imprisoned woman before him.

Evangeline struggled harder against her bonds.  Her wrists and ankles became slick with blood.  The wire cutting deeply into them as she writhed around, frantically seeking escape.  She pleaded with Malfoy.  "Please, don't do this, Lucius!  Please!  I'll do anything you want…just don't force Remus to hurt me.  He'll never be able to get over it once he realizes what he's done!  Please…if there's even a speck of humanity in you, Lucius…don't do this!!"  Her voice rose with her desperation.

Malfoy just laughed as he and the ensorcelled Lupin advanced on her.  "Your fiancé has left me with so few pleasures.  Why should I deprive myself of the intense enjoyment this little situation is bringing to me?  Oh, my dear, Evangeline, surely you know me better than that!  I really hadn't planned on this, you know.  I thought it enough to merely have your pet kill you for me, but this is even more delicious.  Yes, Severus would absolutely loath this little scenario.  Too bad he's not here to watch!  I'd get even greater satisfaction out of that.  I guess I'll just have to describe it for him later…in detail."

Malfoy continued to laugh in utter satisfaction as Lupin threw himself onto Evangeline and proceeded to violate her brutally while she screamed every foul epithet she'd ever learned at Lucius Malfoy.

                                          **********************************************************************************

Once the violent attack was over, and Evangeline lay there sobbing and bleeding, and Lupin lay next to her in a dazed stupor, Malfoy approached them again and sneered viciously.  "Well, that was fun wasn't it, my dear?  I know I certainly enjoyed myself.  It rather makes up for a lot, actually.  However, much more fun ahead, hmm?  I'm sorry to rush, but I'm on a rather tight schedule, and this unexpected delight has consumed a bit more time than I had allotted for this portion of things.  I'm afraid we really must move along a bit faster if we're to get to the main event.  Your execution."

He smirked and waved his wand at the wall by the door.  A clock appeared abruptly, its hands indicating the time as 4:08 p.m.  "Moonrise comes early tonight…before full dark, at 7:52 p.m.  That should give you both a little time to contemplate your fate.  I'm rather proud of my planning.  Using your pet werewolf to end your life appeals to me greatly, Evangeline, my dear.  Well, all good things must come to an end, I'm afraid.  It's time for us to part.  I must get back to Hogwarts to watch the show.  I'll bet Severus has noticed you're missing by now…both of you.  I wonder if he'll put the correct connotation on that or if he'll simply wonder if you've run off together.  Neither thought would be pleasant, I imagine, but then the last thing I'm aiming for is to give Severus Snape pleasure!  Oh, no.  It's time for "dear Severus" to pay…in spades."

Malfoy got down and forced one more savage kiss on Evangeline, then he rose and headed for the door chuckling with delight at his own cunning.  The foul wizard turned back once more as he was closing the door.  He waved his wand again, and Evangeline's bonds vanished.  He next aimed at Remus Lupin.  "I suppose you might as well be free to contemplate your actions, werewolf," he said with a smirk as he released Lupin from the strengthened Imperius curse.  

As Lupin's eyes filled with self-loathing and intense pain, Malfoy aimed his wand one last time at Evangeline.  "Something to remember me by, my dear."  He flashed her a vicious grin.  "Crucio!" he murmured with a loving tone and closed the door on her screams.

                                          **********************************************************************************

As the pain finally faded away, Evangeline lay still, absolutely numb and drained.  She tried not to think about anything at all, and for a moment or two she actually managed a glimpse of black barren nothingness.  Then she made the mistake of opening her eyes, and the sight of Remus Lupin staring down at her with an agonized expression on his face, brought everything crashing back down around her.  She felt herself jerk reflexively back away from him as he tentatively reached out to touch her.  He immediately pulled his hand back and turned away from her, moaning softly.  "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Evangeline!"  He threw himself down on the earthen floor and began to quake with shuddering sobs of anguish.

Evangeline pulled herself together and struggled to sit up, ignoring the stabbing pains, both internal and external, that assaulted her with any movement.  Her body kept shivering convulsively with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse.  Thank god he hadn't cast it more than once!  Slowly she got to her hands and knees and crawled over to Lupin, laying a hesitant hand on his shaking shoulders as she sat heavily down beside him.

Licking her cracked lips, she whispered, "Remus, it wasn't your fault…you couldn't help it.  I don't blame you.  Please…you've got to get a hold of yourself.  We need to find a way out of here.  Please, Remus…talk to me."  She rubbed her hand back and forth comfortingly on his bare shoulder, trying to ignore the small smears of blood from her abused wrists that she left with each stroke on his flesh.

Lupin's shuddering stilled, and he forced himself up into a sitting position.  They stared into each other's eyes, sharing their pain, but not sure just what they could say that would be of any help.  Suddenly overcome with a wave of unbearable weariness, Evangeline leaned weakly against him, and he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  Once the thought of holding Evangeline's naked body in his arms would have filled him with happiness and desire.  Now all he could feel was shame and self-loathing at the intense pain he'd caused her…at the horrible way he'd treated her.

With a sigh, she patted him gently on the chest as once more he cried out how sorry he was.  She shook her head.  "It wasn't your fault, Remus.  You didn't rape me, Lucius Malfoy did!  He just used your body to do it.  You bear no responsibility for this."

Lupin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  "That sounds good in theory, Evangeline, but it was my hands that were hurting you, my body that was assaulting you, and it's my mind that'll never be able to banish those ugly images…my soul that'll bear the pain."

She pulled back and looked at him with compassion.  Gently she put a hand to his face and spoke softly, "I know, Remus, and I'm so very sorry that you had to suffer, but we have to put this aside for now.  We need to find a way out of here, or we're both going to be doing a whole lot more suffering.  You didn't take any of the Wolfsbane Potion that Severus made so carefully for you last night, did you?"

Reluctantly he shook his head.  "No.  I woke up here this morning.  I have no idea how I got here."  He snorted in disgust.  "Practically the only night all year that Sirius doesn't camp out in my room, and I get abducted!  How the hell did Malfoy get into Hogwarts anyway?  And how did he get his filthy hands on you?"

She frowned and shook her throbbing head carefully.  "I'm not sure.  The last thing I really remember is going to look for you.  I was worried when I couldn't seem to find you anywhere.  Someone came up to me…called my name…but I can't really remember who it was…then I just remember waking up here."

A shiver ran through Lupin as she spoke.  Bait.  Malfoy used him as bait to lure her here.  Then he used him again to torture her, and now, a final use…as her executioner!  His mind rebelled violently at the very thought.  "You're right, Evangeline, we have to find a way out of here.  Can you stand?"  He jumped up and helped her slowly get to her feet.

She groaned and her body shivered convulsively again.  "I'm pretty stiff and sore, and my head feels like it's about to explode, but I think I'll be okay."  She placed a hand on her stomach.  "At least I don't feel any deep abdominal pain, so hopefully that means the baby is okay…at least for now."

Lupin's expression got even grimmer as he realized the implication of this.  Two potential deaths to lay at his feet, not just one.  There's got to be a way out of here.  There simply has to be!

Evangeline limped stiffly across the room and retrieved her discarded shift from the floor.  One of the straps was torn, but remaining naked didn't seem like a good idea to her at the moment.  Shivering with cold and the attack on her nervous system she attempted to tie the torn ends of the strap together.  When she finally succeeded, she slipped it back over her head.  Remus had also reclaimed his pants and robe.  He turned and offered his shirt to her.  "It's pretty cold in here, Evangeline, that shift won't keep you very warm.  It's not much, but this shirt should help some."

Grateful for his kindness, she took the shirt and slipped it on.  Then together they began to examine their prison carefully.  It was a one room, two story, tower with rough and thick stonewalls.  The only door was locked and warded.  Small slits in the stone at several places around the tower, high up on the walls, let in light, but they were much too small to give any hope of escape.  After a half hour of examining everything they could reach, it had become obvious that getting out of here would not be easy…if even possible.  They looked at the clock, almost 5 o'clock, just about three hours left.


	51. The Clock Ticks

51.     The Clock Ticks

After leaving Dumbledore's office everyone began to search the huge castle once more in earnest.  Snape's temper was rising along with his anxiety level.  Something horrid had happened to Evangeline, the longer this went on, the more convinced of this he became.  Once again, he'd failed to keep her safe, yet he'd always believed in the inviolability of Hogwarts.  If this was no longer true, then how safe were any of them here?  

As Snape was ascending from one more fruitless check of the dungeons he met Eleanor in the entrance hall.   She had to report her total failure to so much as hear a noise caused by another living soul.  It was getting unbearably frustrating.  As they were trying to decide just where to search next, the front door to the castle opened and Margie Sharp entered the hall.   She gave them both a bright smile and greeted them warmly.

"Hello, Eleanor, Professor Snape!  It's a beautiful day, isn't it?  I've just been taking a walk around the lake.  So many birds and the trees are so pretty!  I'd forgotten how wondrous it can be around here when the weather is fine."

Snape looked about ready to snap her head off and feed it to the giant squid if she continued to spout inanities, so Eleanor decided to jump in swiftly and asked, "Have you seen, Evangeline, Margie?  We've been looking everywhere for her."

Margie shook her head and shrugged casually.  "I haven't seen her since lunch, but I wouldn't worry.  She's a bride-to-be.  There are bound to be lots of last minute details, she needs to take care of.  She's probably gone into Hogsmeade or even to London, I suppose.  It's so easy for her to get around through those pictures, after all."  She smiled pleasantly.

A shiver ran through Eleanor, and she glanced at Snape, who was still frowning darkly at Margie.

She stepped up and took Margie's arm in hers and steered her into the Great Hall.  "I suppose you're right, Margie.  Evangeline's got a lot to take care of before the wedding.  There are always a million things that a bride has to do, after all.  Oh by the way, I wanted to thank you for the lovely flowers you sent to my mother last month, when she was in hospital.  Roses have always been her favorite.  How did you know?"

Margie smiled brightly.  "You must have mentioned it at some point, Eleanor.  It just stuck in my head.  I'm so glad she liked them."

Suddenly Eleanor twisted Margie's arm behind her back and held her tightly.  Snape snapped to attention at this and came quickly up beside her, hoping for an explanation for this sudden change of demeanor. 

"Eleanor!  What are you doing?"  Margie exclaimed in alarm, struggling urgently with her friend.

Keeping a firm grip on the surprised Margie, Eleanor smiled coldly.  "My mother died two years ago.  Margie Sharp came to the funeral.  She didn't send roses, either, because she knew my mother hated them.  Who are you?"

Without a word, Snape snatched Margie out of Eleanor's grasp and threw her roughly into a chair.  With a wave of his wand, she was bound up tightly.  Then he turned to Eleanor with a speculative look.  "How did you know?"

She frowned down at "Margie".  "Neither Margie nor Ariantha know about Evangeline's ability to move through paintings.  She mentioned that again just after we arrived here. I found out accidentally while we were all still at Hogwarts.  At the time, she swore me to secrecy, and I've never betrayed her trust.  Obviously, this person, whoever she is, has information Margie shouldn't have.  Hence my test."

At that point, Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room, accompanied by Ariantha and "James".  Seeing her friend tied to a chair, Ariantha stormed over in a fury. "Diva" temper on high blower.  "What's going on here?  What sort of outrageous behavior is this?  Why have you tied up Margie?"

Eleanor turned to Ariantha and put a hand on her arm to calm her down.  "It's not Margie, Aria.  This is an impostor!  She's apparently kidnapped Evangeline and Professor Lupin."

"What!" yelled "James" as he stomped over to join them.  Equally as outraged as Ariantha had been a moment before him.

Dumbledore stepped forward and looked at Snape.  "Are you sure this woman is the culprit, Severus?"

Snape nodded darkly.  "It certainly appears so, Albus."

They all turned to stare at "Margie", who smirked back at them defiantly.

                                                 **************************************************************************

Time was running out, and so were options, back at the tower.  It was now a bit after six o'clock.  Evangeline was beginning to tremble with cold, fatigue, and fear, not to mention the after effects of the curse Malfoy threw at her as a parting gesture.  She sat down against the wall and drew herself into a ball.  There just didn't seem to be a way out of this place!  How did everything get so messed up?  She was supposed to be getting married in two days.  This should be a wonderful time.  Instead she could be dead in less than two hours, without even getting to say goodbye to Severus.   The next thing he'd hear of her was when he found whatever would be left of her body after the werewolf got through ripping her to shreds.  It hurt to picture the look in his eyes…he'd be so devastated, and he'd blame Lupin.  He might not even find out about Malfoy…at least not at first, eventually Lucius would want to be sure to claim credit just to twist the knife a little more.  Damn the man!  How could anyone be such a monster?

Lupin was pacing the floor like the caged animal he was soon to become.  The strong urges that come on him shortly before transformation were trying to grab hold of him.  It was making him anxious and fidgety.  He needed to move…to hunt.  But the only possible prey here was much too dear to him…Damn it!  There had to be some way out of this trap, there simply had to be!  He stopped and stared painfully at Evangeline huddled up against the wall.  It had been bad enough to find out he'd almost killed Severus because of Sirius' stupid prank back when they were all in school, but this was 100 times worse!  To have to stare into her eyes and know that in a couple of hours, he'd be responsible for her death.  No.  Not this time!  Malfoy wasn't going to force him to kill someone he loved!  Evangeline would not die because of him.  He hadn't lost all control over himself or the situation yet.  There was one more thing he could do.  One final thing.

Slowly he walked over and sat down next to Evangeline on the dirt floor.  Deliberately he felt along the hem of his robe until he found just the right spot.  Then he ripped open the fabric and carefully took out a round white pill, the size of his smallest fingernail.  He stared at it soberly, more thankful for its existence than he ever thought he could be.

Evangeline sat up straighter and watched him curiously.  "What's that, Remus?"

He held it triumphantly in his hand and continued to stare at it.  "Salvation."

She frowned in puzzlement and shook her head.  "I don't understand."

He took a deep breath, turned, and looked into her eyes.  "It's a fast acting poison, Evangeline.  I won't be responsible for your death!  If I kill you, Severus will kill me, and if he doesn't I'll kill myself anyway.  I might as well skip the part where I kill you and go straight to the finale."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she gasped sharply.  "Oh, Remus, no!  We've got to find another answer!"  She clutched his arm desperately, shocked at the horror of this latest development.

He put his arms around her and held her close to him.  Wishing with all his heart that circumstances were different.  "I'm so sorry, Evangeline," he murmured gently.   "I just don't think there is another answer."  He paused, then added softly, "Besides I'm a dead man as soon as Severus discovers what I did to you this afternoon."

Evangeline shivered in Remus' embrace as she realized the truth behind his words.  She swallowed hard as she sought to find the words to reassure him. "He doesn't have to find out, Remus.  I promise I won't tell him."

Lupin smiled into her hair.  "Thank you, Evangeline, but I don't think Lucius Malfoy will be so kind.  Besides, this would be the second time you've had to hide my appalling behavior from Severus.  That's too much to ask.  He's the man you're going to marry, Angel; you shouldn't be starting your life together with secrets.  Severus deserves to know that he was right all along to hate and distrust me."  His voice dripped with bitter loathing.

Evangeline shifted in his arms and put her hand under his chin, turning his face to hers.  "That's not true, Remus.  The first time was a mistake caused by an unfortunate situation that we both promised to never discuss again.  What happened today was totally the fault of that sadistic madman, Lucius Malfoy.  If Severus had been in your place, he wouldn't have been able to resist that curse any more than you could.  It's not like you didn't try to resist.  I know you'd never hurt me on purpose.  I trust you, Remus, and I could never hate you.  If I can prevent it, Severus will never know about this.  If I can't prevent his finding out, then I'll make sure that he understands that this was not your fault!  I won't let Severus hurt you over this!"

She pried open the hand that tightly clutched the poison pill.  "And I won't let you kill yourself because of me!  We've got to find another way. We've got to!"

                                                  **************************************************************************


	52. Malfoy's Revenge

52. Malfoy's Revenge

The Great Hall was full of angry and worried people with all of their attention focused in one direction.  With concern, speculation, confusion, and anger, everyone stared at "Margie".

Snape spoke up coldly, "She should be searched."

Turning thought to deed in a moment, Eleanor stepped forward and did a very thorough job, coming up with a stoppered bottle and a wand.

She gave the bottle to Snape who opened it, sniffed at it, and upended it.  Gelatinous gunk fell out in glops onto the floor.  "Look familiar?" he asked soberly.

Dumbledore looked grim.  "Polyjuice."  He turned cold eyes on the figure in the chair.  "Who are you?"

"Margie" sneered back, seemingly undaunted by her precarious position, "That's for you to figure out, you old fool.  I'd hate for you to overtax your brain, though.  It won't be long now, why ruin the suspense?"

Angered by her arrogant and unhelpful manner, Snape made a threatening move forward, but Dumbledore and Black grabbed him and held him back.

Dumbledore nodded toward their captive.  "She's right, Severus, look."  

All of a sudden, the figure in the chair was altering, shifting, growing.  Her coloring, size, and sex were changing.  In a very short time, the chair no longer held Margie Sharp, but was instead host to Lucius Malfoy.

Upon recognizing Malfoy, Snape lost all composure and once more lunged for the figure in the chair.  Dumbledore and Black grabbed his arms even more firmly and struggled to hold him back, but they had a very hard time keeping his hands from reaching Malfoy's throat.

"Malfoy, you bastard!  What have you done with Evangeline!?"  Snape screamed at his enemy, livid with fury.

Malfoy sneered, "Not what I'd like to have done to her, Snape, thanks to you!  I did make sure she knew exactly how I felt about her though, you can be sure of that.  She has a very pretty body, and I made sure I explored every inch of it."  

He laughed and his eyes gleamed maliciously.  "In fact, I'm not the only one who explored Evangeline's lovely body thoroughly.   I left her cozying up to your pet werewolf.  He'd just finished making love to her when I left them.  They're probably quite busy consoling one another as we speak.  Yes, he seemed to be as eager for her as I ever was.  I quite enjoyed watching their passion for each other bear fruit.  It was very satisfying to watch him thrusting into her over and over.  Oh, yes, I imagine things are getting pretty interesting there by now.  Just a little less than an hour left before moonrise.  Then we'll be even, Snape!"

With a cry of soul killing rage, Snape shook off his restrainers as if they were dolls and locked his hands around Malfoy's throat.  Dumbledore and Black grabbed his arms frantically and tried unsuccessfully to pull him off the helpless wizard.  Snape saw nothing but a haze of red as he tried his best to reduce Malfoy's throat to a mass of limp flesh.

Black screamed desperately in his ear as he pulled uselessly at his rock hard arm, "If you kill Malfoy now, he won't be able to tell us where Evangeline and Remus are!  We need the bastard alive, Severus!  Let him go!!"

Black's voice reached Snape faintly, as if coming up from the depths of a long dark tunnel.  Slowly he seemed to come back to his senses, and with a tremendous effort, he removed his hands from Malfoy's neck.  Clenching them reflexively, he turned away, breathing heavily, and tried to regain control over himself once more.

Malfoy wheezed and gasped weakly for breath through his battered throat.  "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

Black glared furiously at him.  "Don't thank me, Malfoy, you slime.  He was only doing what we'd all like to do to you.  Where are Remus and Evangeline?  Tell us now, or next time, I won't haul Snape off you.  I'll help him out!"

Malfoy's sneer had reappeared and he shook his head defiantly.  "Telling you would defeat the purpose of all this.  Kill me, and I've still won!  Evangeline and Snape's brat are still dead!"  

The sinister wizard shifted his gloating eyes back to Snape.  "So, go on Snape, you traitor, choke the life out of me if it'll make you feel better.  You still lose!  No one gets away with making a fool out of me.  You'll never see that bitch alive again!"

Snape simply stood there, breathing hard, and glared malevolently at Malfoy.  Then without a word, he turned abruptly, his boot heels clicking sharply on the stone floor, and stalked out of the room as quickly as he could.

Black and the women looked after him in puzzlement, but Dumbledore turned an expression of satisfaction on Malfoy.

"You won't win this time, Lucius.  When Severus returns, you will give us the information we require."

Malfoy blanched.  "Truth serum won't work on me, you old fool.  I've been taking the best antidotes that money can buy."

Dumbledore smiled.  "If they weren't created by Severus Snape, then they weren't the best, Lucius.  Let's just wait and see, shall we?"

                                               ****************************************************************************

Back at the tower, the mood was getting decidedly grim.  Less than Fifty minutes to go on the clock.  Remus and Evangeline sat anxiously holding each other and staring at its hands as they continued their mesmerizing dance around its face.

Evangeline spoke quietly, with tears in her eyes.  "Remus, I can't just let you kill yourself because of me."

The werewolf sighed and kissed the top of her head, hugging her fiercely against him.  "You'd rather I killed you, Evangeline?  Because those appear to be the only two choices.  Don't forget, it's not only your life we're talking about here.  You're pregnant, Angel, carrying an innocent life inside you.  I won't be responsible for your death and the death of your baby.  I can't allow Malfoy to do that to me…to us.  It would be the final nail in my coffin!  I could never live with that.  Never!"

"And how do you think I'll feel, watching you kill yourself because of me, Remus?  How do you think I'll be able to live with that?"  She swallowed hard, tilted her head back, and stared up into the underside of the tower roof.  Slowly she blinked to clear her eyes of tears and frowned at what she saw.

"Remus…look up there.  What do you see?"

He tilted his head back and looked up in puzzlement.  "I see the inside of the tower roof.  What are you getting at, Evangeline?"

She shook her head impatiently.  "No, what's holding up the roof?"

"Beams."  Enlightenment did not seem to be coming.  What the heck was she driving at?

She turned her face to his.  "Could you climb up there?"

He considered.  "Maybe.  Why?  What good would it do?"

She shook her head.  "No.  Could you climb up there after your transformation?"

"No.  Never.  Werewolves aren't very good climbers."

She nodded in grim satisfaction.  "Okay.  Then we have to get me up there.  I can hang on to the beams after you transform."

He nodded slowly, turning the idea around in his mind.  "Maybe…but what if you tire or fall asleep?"

She smiled at him.  "Terror is a great motivator, Remus.  I won't fall asleep.  Besides, I doubt if we'll have to wait too long after moonrise for rescue.  Malfoy won't keep his mouth shut about where we are once he thinks I'm dead.  He'll want Severus to find my remains as soon as possible, the sadistic pig!"

Remus jumped up, hope filling his heart.  "Okay, then let's find the best spot to climb up.  Do you feel well enough to manage this?"   

She sighed as he helped her to her feet.  "I'll manage, Remus.  What other choice do I have?"

"Are you a good climber, Evangeline?"

She smiled grimly.  "Actually, I'm afraid of heights, but I'm afraid of dying more.  If there's any way up these walls, we'll find it.  Let's get started, we don't have much time left."

He nodded.  "Okay, but if you can't do it, I'm taking that pill.  No more argument.  I won't be the cause of your death, Evangeline."  He caressed her cheek softly.  "I can't be!"

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and slowly…reluctantly, she nodded her head.

                                            ******************************************************************************


	53. Full Moon Rising

Full Moon Rising 

In short order, Snape stalked back into the Great Hall holding a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand.  His face wore a grim determined expression, and his eyes glittered dangerously.  He walked over to Malfoy, who was looking very nervous, despite his bravado.

"This is your last chance, Lucius.  Tell us what we want to know, or I'll use the Veritaserum on you.  You'll be spilling your guts all over the room, if I force you to drink this," Snape stated coldly.  Hatred radiated from him like the heat of the sun.

Malfoy glared at Snape, equally full of hate and anger.  "You don't scare me, Severus!  I've been taking truth serum antidotes for weeks.  You can just go to hell!"

Snape smiled coldly back.  "Not yet, I think."

Eager to get this over with and get to rescuing his friend, Black stepped up and grabbed Malfoy by his flaxen hair and held him still.  Snape clamped the wizard's nose shut, and when Malfoy opened his mouth reflexively, he dumped half the bottle down his throat.

A trifle alarmed at the excessive amount of potion that his Potions Master had just fed to the imprisoned wizard, Dumbledore glanced sharply at Snape.  "Isn't that a rather large dose, Severus?"

Snape stared stonily back at him, totally unruffled by his Headmaster's concern for his hated enemy.  "If he's truly been taking truth serum antidotes for weeks, Albus, a stronger dose will be necessary to achieve the desired effect."

The Headmaster frowned heavily.  "If he hasn't, he may never come out from under the effects of the potion."

Black chuckled.  "Wouldn't that be a shame!  Lucius Malfoy forced to be truthful for the rest of his life."

Unimpressed by any concern for Malfoy's well being, Snape merely stared wordlessly at Dumbledore, then turned his attention back to Malfoy.  The usually impressive wizard had gone limp in his bindings.  His eyes had glazed over and his mouth hung slack.  He'd impress no one with his elegance and breeding at the moment.

"Where are Evangeline and Remus Lupin?"  Snape asked coldly.  You could chill a gallon of pumpkin juice with the temperature of his demanding voice at the moment.

Malfoy just stared.

Snape put his hand under Malfoy's chin and roughly raised his head until their eyes met.

"Where are Evangeline and Remus Lupin?"  He repeated the question in the same icy yet intense tone of voice.

Malfoy blinked and muttered dreamily, "They're together, locked in an abandoned tower, deep in the Forbidden Forest."

Rejoicing internally at his success, Snape nodded in satisfaction.  "That's better, Lucius.  How can we find this tower?"

"It's on the northern edge of the protective wards, near where the stream comes through the woods going to your lake.  You can't see it well from the air because it's not very high.  There's a path that goes into the woods just north of the castle.  It'll take you right to it."

"How long will it take to get there on foot?"  Worry that the time that remained to them might not be enough, gnawed at Snape's mind.

"If you hurry…half an hour.  The woods get very thick in spots.  You can't easily fly through it."

Snape glanced up anxiously at Dumbledore.  "How much time until moonrise, Albus?"

With a pained expression on her face, McGonagall answered, "40 minutes, Severus.  You have no time to waste."

Without another word, Snape dropped Malfoy's head like a rock, turned abruptly, and ran from the room as fast as he could, followed quickly by Black.

Dumbledore watched them go with concern, then he turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, would you take Miss Collins and Miss Hamilton into the small parlor, where it will be more comfortable to await news."

McGonagall glanced at the lolling figure of Lucius Malfoy and nodded.  "Certainly, Albus."  She gestured for the young women to precede her across the room.  Once they went into the parlor and closed the door, Dumbledore turned grimly back to Malfoy.

"Now, Lucius, you and I are going to have a little chat about a few other things."

                                                 **************************************************************************

Snape ran quickly through the woods.  He held his glowing wand out in front of him, following in the tracks of the large dog that Sirius Black had become.  Although it wasn't dark yet, the woods were very close and dim, and the undergrowth thick.  He couldn't afford to trip and get held up, as the path was indeed narrow and rather indistinct in spots.  They had to get to the tower in time.  They had to!  He couldn't be too late.  He couldn't fail Evangeline again.  Never again!  His heart pounded desperately as he ran and ran.

He tried to stay focused on rescuing Evangeline, finding her safe and unharmed was all that mattered!  Yet he couldn't help but hear Lucius Malfoy's ugly voice pounding unceasingly in his head.   "He'd just finished making love to her when I left them!"  A meaningless painful taunt or the ugly truth?  Snape found he was afraid to know which.

Suddenly he came to a downed tree across the path.  He climbed over it and several others behind it.  Then he came around a corner to find Black standing there waiting for him.  Raising a questioning eyebrow, he looked at Black wordlessly.  Black nodded over his shoulder.

"It's right over there in a clearing.  Humpty and Dumpty are standing guard.  I figured that we should probably tackle them together."

They crept to the edge of the clearing.  Suddenly they heard howling and screaming coming from inside the tower.  As panic seized his heart in an iron grip, Snape looked up.  The moon was in the sky.

"No!!" he screamed frantically.  Without another thought, he plunged out of the woods and flattened the surprised Crabbe and Goyle with hexes, then he aimed his wand at the door.  His first blast was not completely effective.  So Black added his strength to Snape's, and the door was blasted off its hinges.

Immediately, a monstrous wolf lunged out of the doorway.  It leaped over the prone bodies of its guards, and bounded off into the thick woods vanishing quickly into the undergrowth.

Snape stood there frozen in horror and stared at the open doorway, trying to make his legs move, so he could go over and look inside.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Then, slowly, he opened his eyes and began to walk toward the tower as though he was being pulled on a string.  The thought of finding Evangeline's bloody mangled body inside the tower ripped into his soul as he forced himself to cross the clearing.  How could he go on?  How could he deal with her loss in such a horrid way, when they were so close to finally being happy together?

Reluctantly, Black followed the terrified wizard, no more anxious than Snape to see what they feared they would find inside.  The animagus found himself wondering what he could possibly do or say to the Potions Master if Evangeline's remains were indeed inside the tower; the very last thing he ever thought he'd be doing was trying to console Severus Snape about anything.  Steeling themselves for an ordeal, they walked into the tower together and stared around in surprise.  It appeared to be empty, except for a pile of torn brown robes…Lupin's clothes.  

Where in heaven's name was Evangeline?  Had Malfoy lied under the effects of Veritaserum?  Snape wouldn't have thought that possible…especially not after having ingested such a large dose.

Then an amused voice floated down to them from above.

"You know, in all of the fairy tales I've read, the prince arrives before the princess is torn to shreds by the big bad wolf."

Snape's heart lurched hopefully, and he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, then he opened them and looked up.  Evangeline was sitting on the support beams under the roof, smiling down at them.

Snape smiled up at her, almost dizzy with the intense relief of finding her alive.  "I apologize for the tardy rescue "princess", but you seem to have done just fine all on your own.  However did you get up there?"

She smiled ruefully down at them.  "It's amazing how easy it is to climb up a rough stone wall when you're scared out of your mind.  I'm not so sure that I can climb back down again, though."

Black chuckled, also intensely relieved to find her alive.  "Well, that's just as well, "princess".  It'll give the "prince" here some part in the rescue."  He smirked at Snape, who frowned at him in annoyance and levitated Evangeline down to the ground.  

Snape's alarm returned full force when he saw her lack of clothes, and her bruised and battered condition up close.  Malfoy had obviously beaten her severely, but was that all he did…all they did?

"Evangeline!   What did Malfoy do to you?" he asked in concern…scared of the answer.

Not sure that she could face explaining, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his robes.  "No, permanent damage, Severus.  I promise.  Just let me enjoy the feeling of your arms around me once more.  I was so afraid I'd never see you again."  Wanting to comfort her, he quickly complied with her request, holding her tightly against him, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms once more, alive and safe.  All the while, painful questions whirled around in his mind, punctuated by Malfoy's sneering voice.  "He'd just finished making love to her…making love to her…making love to her".

Black took a step toward them and something crunched under his shoe.  He looked down.  "What's this?"  He bent down to take a closer look.

Evangeline saw him poke at the remains of Lupin's poison pill.

"Be careful, Sirius.  That's poison," she whispered in a tearful voice.

He stood up and looked at her in confusion.  "Poison?"

She nodded solemnly.  "It belonged to Remus.  He kept it secreted in the hem of his robe.  If we hadn't figured out a way to keep me safe, it would have been his body you'd have found here, not mine.  He was going to kill himself to keep me alive!"  Her eyes filled with tears, and she clutched Snape tighter and began to cry, as all the pain and terror of the past few hours overwhelmed her once again.

Black and Snape exchanged somber glances over her head, as Snape held her close and tried his best to comfort her.

                                                  *****************************************************************


	54. Secrets and Doubts

Secrets and Doubts 

Once they left the tower, Black levitated the unconscious Crabbe and Goyle onto stretchers after tying them up tightly…very tightly.  Snape removed his flowing black robe, wrapped Evangeline up in it, and insisted that she let him conjure up a stretcher for her as well.  He pointed out that it was much too far for her to walk in her condition, and as much as he'd love to hold her in his arms, it was probably a bit too far for him to successfully carry her.

As they slowly made their way back to Hogwarts through the darkening woods, the two wizards filled Evangeline in on Malfoy's impersonation and eventual capture. Explaining that it had taken a rather liberal dose of Veritaserum to get their location out of Malfoy.  Black laughed himself silly describing the foolish expression on Malfoy's face under the truth serum's influence.  Snape looked far less amused when he spoke of the hated wizard. 

When they got to the castle, Evangeline insisted on entering it on her own two feet, claiming it would be undignified to be floated into the hall as if she was an invalid.  Not to mention that it would alarm everyone even more.  So Snape banished the stretcher, put his arm around her, and assisted her through the front door, hoping to get her up to the hospital wing as soon as possible.

When they entered the castle, however, they found Minerva, Eleanor, and Ariantha pacing back and forth in the entrance hall.  They had found it impossible to sit quietly and wait in the small parlor.  Having heard them come into the castle, Dumbledore joined them from the Great Hall, as well.  With this many concerned people to greet, a quick retreat to the infirmary wasn't in the cards.

Eleanor and Ariantha enveloped Evangeline in a relieved embrace with Minerva right behind them.  While everyone was talking at once, Filch came slowly down the stairs and quietly got Dumbledore's attention.  He took the wizard's arm respectfully and drew him away from the crowd hovering around Evangeline.

"What is it Filch?"  The Headmaster asked in concern.

Filch looked uncomfortable and upset.  "I'm sorry to be interrupting, Headmaster, but I'm afraid that I just found a body in the bathtub in the second floor prefect's bathroom.  It appears to be Mr. Sharp."  Filch spoke quietly, but sound carries rather well in the entrance hall, and his words were heard easily by the others clustered there.  Everyone raised their heads in horror and fell instantly silent.

Dumbledore sighed wearily.  "I'm not really surprised, Filch."  He turned back into the Great Hall and approached the slack jawed Malfoy still imprisoned in his chair.  Stunned by this development, the others followed him.

"Did you kill Edward Sharp, Lucius?"  Dumbledore demanded in a tired voice.

Malfoy nodded dreamily.  "Yes, of course, he was in the way."

Dumbledore frowned sadly.  "Did you kill Margie Sharp, as well?"

Malfoy nodded again.  "Yes, before we came.  She's buried in her basement."

Evangeline gasped in distress, turned abruptly, and buried her face against Snape's chest again, as he slid his arms back around her and held her comfortingly, worried about how much pain she could take all at one time.  Both Eleanor and Ariantha looked stunned and horrified as well.  This afternoon had been one painful shock after another for everyone.

Dumbledore and McGonagall followed Filch up the stairs to the prefect's bath, leaving Black to watch over the captives.  Snape swept the sobbing Evangeline up in his arms and, with one final black look at the dazed Malfoy, headed off for the hospital wing, followed by Eleanor and Ariantha.

                                                      *****************************************************************

Snape carried Evangeline into the infirmary and placed her gently on one of the beds.  Poppy came over swiftly and began to examine her.

"What happened to you, Evangeline?"

In a voice drenched with loathing and pain, Snape answered, "Lucius Malfoy."

Poppy scowled darkly and continued to examine Evangeline thoroughly.

"Is the baby all right, Poppy?" a fearful Evangeline asked.

After a moment of checking, Poppy nodded reassuringly.  "It appears to be fine, Evangeline."  

Then she resumed her magical diagnostic scans trying to assess the extent of Evangeline's injuries.  "Did Malfoy beat you?  Some of these bruises are awfully deep, and these cuts on your wrists and ankles are as well.  And these bite marks!"  She shook her head in disgust.  "You have a head wound, as well, and your nervous system shows some signs of adverse stimulation."  

She straightened up abruptly and stared seriously at her patient.  "Did Malfoy use Cruciatus on you, Evangeline?"

Evangeline nodded painfully and glanced at Snape, afraid to discuss her injuries too freely in his presence.  "Yes, he did," she whispered.  "The head wound was from having my head slammed into the floor.   The cuts on my wrists and ankles were made by the metal wire that he used to strap me down while he hurt me."  

Snape clenched his fists, his rage tightly contained, while his thoughts turned to figuring out the most painful way he could devise to rid the world of Lucius Malfoy.

Poppy frowned again.  "I'll need to disinfect these bite marks before healing them.  You have to be so careful.  The lacerations on your wrists and ankles will need special treatment as well, if they're to heal without leaving scars."

She stood up.  "Severus, would you get me one of the hospital gowns, please.  Then I'll have to ask all of you to move away from Evangeline until I've finished treating her."  Snape handed her a gown, and Poppy drew the privacy drape around the bed.

Snape and the two women moved over to the other side of the room.

Ariantha frowned at Snape in frustrated anger.  "Who is this Lucius Malfoy anyway, and why does he hate Evangeline so much?  What could she possibly have done that would provoke this absolutely outrageous behavior?  It's intolerable!"

Snape sighed and turned from contemplating the privacy curtain to look down at Ariantha.  "Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, a supporter of the Dark Lord.  He doesn't hate Evangeline.  He hates me, and he sees hurting her as a way to get at me."

Ariantha stared at him in confused horror.  "But… He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is gone, isn't he?"

Snape shook his head.  "I'm sorry to tell you this, but no, the Dark Lord is not gone.  He's been returned to a normal existence, and he's rising in power once again."

Ariantha looked shocked.  "Are you certain?  You've seen him?"

Snape nodded seriously.  "Yes, all too closely."

Ariantha blanched, then turned away and walked over to look out the window trying to make sense out of this appalling development.  Eleanor Hamilton turned to Snape with a sober expression on her face.  "Professor Snape, what happened to Remus Lupin?" 

He turned and glanced down at her.  "He ran off into the woods, Miss Hamilton.  He should be fine once he comes to his senses in the morning."  She nodded and looked relieved.

Then they all stood around silently waiting to be able to see Evangeline again, and thinking their own sober thoughts.

                                                     *****************************************************************

Behind the privacy drape, Poppy ran additional, more complex, diagnostic scans of Evangeline just to be sure that she hadn't missed anything.  Suddenly she looked up in surprise and concern when she discovered some internal tearing that usually indicated more than just a beating.

"Evangeline?" she questioned in a quiet but intense voice.  "Malfoy did much more than simply beat you, didn't he?  Not that that isn't bad enough."

Alarmed at the thought that Severus might hear, Evangeline's eyes filled with tears.  She clutched Poppy desperately by the arm.  "You can't say anything about that, Poppy…please!"

Poppy frowned in confusion.  "That animal raped you, Evangeline.  It wasn't your fault, but you should have told me.  You need treatment."

Evangeline shook her head, clutched Poppy more fiercely, and whispered intensely, "Promise me, Poppy!  Promise me that you won't tell Severus about this!  Please, you must promise me!"

Poppy shook her head in confusion and put her arm around the agitated young woman.  "Please calm down, Evangeline.  You're my patient.  You know I won't tell anyone anything about your condition that you don't want them to know.  But you must know that Severus wouldn't blame you for this.  It wasn't your fault!  He didn't blame you before…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized the enormity of Evangeline having to repeat this horrible experience…and at the hands of the same monster!  Poppy reconsidered.  Perhaps that was it.  She was trying to protect Severus from himself.  If he knew, he'd surely kill Malfoy this time and end up in prison himself, which would only add to Evangeline's pain.

Making up her mind, Poppy nodded.  "Lay down, Evangeline, dear.  I promise that Severus won't hear anything about this from me.  You have my word.  However, you need additional treatment and plenty of rest, now let me help you, all right?  I don't want you to go upsetting yourself even more.  Everything will be fine.  Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Poppy."  Evangeline nodded gratefully, and lay back down and closed her eyes.  Severus can't find out…he can't.  The consequences would be too horrible for all of them.  Poppy might think her assailant was Lucius Malfoy, but Severus would know at once that that wasn't possible.  The truth wouldn't take too long to dawn on him; then all hell would break loose.  Even if Severus understood about the Imperius curse, and he probably would, once he calmed down; he could be reasonable after all, he'd have to look at Remus differently.  He couldn't help it. Their relationship has come so far.  He even asked Remus to be his best man, but could he stand the thought that his best man had just violently assaulted his bride?  Even under the effects of a curse?  No.  It would gnaw unmercifully at him.  It was better that he never find out.  Somehow she just had to bury this incident and forget it!  Severus must never know the truth.  Never.

                                                     ****************************************************************

When Snape returned alone down to the Great Hall, he found Alastor Moody and two other Aurors talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall.  Black, not surprisingly, was nowhere to be seen.  Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all sitting there trussed up like Christmas turkeys.

Moody turned to look at Snape as he walked into the room.  Dumbledore spoke first.  "How is Evangeline, Severus?"

Snape still looked rather pale after having left her asleep in the infirmary swathed in bandages coated in healing potions.  He spoke with a touch of anger in his voice as he looked at the bound figure of Lucius Malfoy. "She'll be fine, Albus.  Malfoy beat her badly, but fortunately he didn't succeed in causing her to lose the baby.  Poppy said she'll be up and around by tomorrow."

Moody added gruffly, "I'm glad your lady is okay, Snape.  She's a feisty one, and I'd hate to think that this sniveling excuse for a wizard had done her any permanent damage." 

A bit surprised at Moody's comments, Snape nodded stiffly.  "Thank you.  What I want to know is what's going to happen now to Lucius Malfoy and his pets."

Moody chuckled darkly.  "We've got them dead to rights this time.  Kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, assault…not even Fudge will be able to help them.  I plan to take them straight to Azkaban to await trial.  You and your lady won't be bothered by Lucius Malfoy for a long time."

Snape smiled coldly at the still truth-drugged Malfoy.  "I'm glad to hear it, Moody.  It couldn't happen to a more deserving person.  Evangeline said he used the Cruciatus curse on her.  You can add that to your list of charges, as well."

Moody nodded in satisfaction.  "I'll be sure to do that."

Snape hesitated and stared at the oblivious Malfoy.  There was still the painful question of whether or not Remus Lupin had made love to Evangeline.  As unlikely as it seemed, the thought nagged unceasingly at him.  If he asked him now, while he was under the influence of Veritaserum, Malfoy would have to tell him the truth.  He doubted if Moody would leave him alone with Malfoy though, and this wasn't something he wanted to ask in public.  Did he even want to know the truth?  Could he stand the pain if Evangeline had betrayed him with Remus Lupin?  No matter how dire their circumstances had been?  Abruptly he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.  His turbulent thoughts no closer to being put to rest.

                              ******************************************************************************************


	55. Return of the Wolf

      55.   Return of the Wolf

Eleanor Hamilton put a hand to the door of Hogwarts castle and pushed it open to step out into the early morning sunshine.  The weather had been simply glorious lately.  Such a welcome change from the often stifling heat of Egypt.  Although she loved her job with a passion, she was less enamored of living continually in such a hot climate.  Whenever she returned to Britain, she realized how much she missed it, even if the wonderful weather they'd been experiencing lately was hardly typical.  She grinned, she even missed the fog and rain.

Once more she considered purchasing a home in either England or Scotland.  Did it really matter after all if she apparated across the street or across the ocean?  She sighed.  No, probably not, but it did matter that she never spent any time in the home she did have.  Her job simply didn't allow for much free time.  This was the first vacation she'd taken in ages, and even here she wasn't getting away scot-free.   She still had a little job to do once things calmed down a bit, and the time was right.

However, she wasn't going to think about that now.  Right now…this instant…she was only going to stroll around the beautiful grounds and enjoy being back here at Hogwarts.  After everything that had happened yesterday, she needed a little time to herself to regroup mentally and emotionally.  Hopefully spending some quiet time appreciating the beauty of this place would help.  She grinned to herself as she recalled the envy in Bill Weasley's voice when he discovered that she was coming here for the wedding.  He obviously remembered his time here quite fondly, too.  He'd been flat out amazed at her reason for coming, though.  Apparently he'd had Professor Snape for a teacher when he'd been here and had been floored at the idea that anyone would ever marry the…"Greasy Old Git".  

He'd practically demanded to see a picture of Evangeline.  Sure that only an incredibly stupid, horrendously ugly, and very desperate woman would ever be so foolish.   She smiled smugly as she recalled his reaction when she'd dragged out the most recent photo of her friend that she had, one from Evangeline's last visit to Egypt, two years ago.  After he'd closed his mouth, he'd opened it again and started muttering about Snape using one of the Unforgivable curses on her.  She sighed; he'd been half serious, too.

Bill had regaled her for some time with incredibly detailed stories of the horror that was Professor Snape.  After listening to him for awhile, she had to confess she was wondering herself what on earth her friend had gotten herself into.  Why in the world would a sweet, intelligent person like Evangeline be marrying such a monster?

She smiled to herself as she wandered around and paused to stare at the sight of the castle twinkling in the early morning sunshine much like the eyes of its Headmaster.  Yes, she'd really been anxious to meet the infamous Professor Snape to see which of her friends was right about him.  Bill obviously thought him a terror, but from her letter, it was obvious that Evangeline loved him very much.  Oh, yes, even before leaving home, she'd been sure that this trip would be interesting…she'd never dreamed, how interesting, though or how horrid.

When she'd finally met Snape, she'd been undecided.  He wasn't particularly "Old" being apparently only five or six years older than herself, but then Bill was a few years younger than she was, and age was so often a matter of perspective.  He'd definitely lived up to the physical description Bill had given her.  The Potions Master would never win a beauty contest with that nose and that perpetually cold expression and reserved manner of his.  He was off-putting to say the least.  But it was also obvious very quickly that there was a lot going on behind those surprisingly gorgeous dark eyes.  He was quite intelligent and interesting to talk to, but still it was a little hard to see just what Evangeline saw in the man.  However, it was enough for her that Evangeline did seem to genuinely love him.  If she was happy then Eleanor was content.  It was none of her affair anyway.  They'd often not seen eye to eye on boyfriends when they were in school together.  Why would that be any less likely now that they were both grown women?

She did wonder though, until Evangeline had been kidnapped.  Then the real Severus Snape had come out of the shadows in an instant.  It became incredibly obvious very quickly that a tremendous amount of smoldering passion lurked beneath those black robes.  Watching it combust in all its molten fury had been very impressive…and a little frightening, as well.  She couldn't decide if she envied Evangeline or not.  What would it be like to be loved with that amount of intensity and passion?  Absolutely wonderful…or a hell of a lot more trouble than it was worth?

She shivered as she remembered the way Snape had treated that horrible Lucius Malfoy when he'd been trying so desperately to get the truth out of him.  Snape would not be someone she'd ever want to cross.  No, she decided, that level of passionate intensity was more than she wanted to deal with in a relationship.  Evangeline was more than welcome to him.  As much as he obviously loved her friend, it couldn't be easy to live with the man.  It would take someone very strong and incredibly patient.  Evangeline fit the bill very nicely, and Eleanor wished her luck.

Eleanor turned her steps away from the castle and headed towards the Forbidden Forest.  Suddenly she found herself wondering what had become of Professor Lupin.  Now he seemed more her type.  Intelligent, charming, with a good sense of humor, and none of the combustible temper of Severus Snape.  The fact that he was a werewolf was a little daunting, though.  That couldn't be an easy thing to deal with.  What a burden to have to live with a secret like that.  Yesterday must have been a tremendous nightmare for him.  It was obvious that he and Evangeline were quite close.  It must've been so horrible for him to have been confined with her, knowing that he'd kill her when the moon rose, whether he wanted to or not.  Thank goodness that it hadn't come to that.  Being involved with him would obviously contain an element of danger, but with a twinge of surprise, she found that she didn't find that as off-putting as she might have expected.

Eleanor skirted the edge of the forest and was just thinking that she should probably turn back when a voice called to her from the thick undergrowth on the edge of the tree line.  With a wary frown on her face, she edged closer and tried to see who was calling her name.

"Who's there?" she asked curiously.

"It's Remus Lupin, Miss Hamilton," came the reply.

Speak of the devil, she ran closer, concern overriding caution.  "Oh, Professor Lupin.  We've all been so worried about you.  Are you all right?"  She tried to get a look at him through the thick foliage, but was unsuccessful.

"Why are you hiding?  Have you been injured?"  Concern tinged her voice.

"No, Miss Hamilton, I'm fine.  Please, stay back," came the response.

Obediently she stopped where she was.  "Okay.  Is this all right?"

"Yes, that's fine.  Could you please do me a favor?"

She nodded.  "Certainly.  What would you like me to do?"

"Could you please go and find "James" and ask him to go into my room and get me some clothes?"  He sounded rather embarrassed.

"Oh."  She smiled to herself in understanding.  "You could just take my cloak if you like.  It's warmed up quite a bit out here; I probably don't need it anymore.  Then you could go straight to your room without bothering anyone else."

There was a pause while this was considered.

"Okay.  Thank you.  That would be fine."  A hand extended out of a large bush directly in front of her.

Grinning to herself, Eleanor removed her cloak and placed it in the hand.  A few moments later a barefoot Remus Lupin joined her on the edge of the lawn.

Eleanor smiled warmly at him.  "Everyone will be very relieved to see you, Professor Lupin.  I'm certainly glad you're all right."

He smiled an embarrassed smile.  "Thanks…uh, under the circumstances, do you think you could call me, Remus?  Professor Lupin seems a bit formal, when I'm standing here in bare feet wearing your cloak and nothing else."

She chuckled at his humor.  "Gladly, if you'll call me Eleanor."

He nodded.  "It's a deal, Eleanor.  So fill me in on what happened last night.  Is Evangeline all right?  Did Severus find her in the tower?"

They slowly began to make their way up to the castle.

Eleanor nodded reassuringly.  "Oh, yes.  She spent last night in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey said that she'll be fine."

Lupin sighed with relief, then his expression darkened.  "What about Lucius Malfoy?  Did anyone get their hands on that bastard?"

"Yes, indeed.  He'd used Polyjuice Potion to take the place of our friend, Margie Sharp.  When I heard the name, I realized that Edward worked for Malfoy.  That's probably how the man found out about this opportunity to get into Hogwarts.  He killed both poor Margie and Edward."  She sighed as a sudden wave of sadness engulfed her and glanced down at the ground.

Lupin put a comforting hand on her arm.  "I'm sorry to hear that.  What happened to Malfoy?"

She pulled herself together and answered his question.  "Professor Snape used Veritaserum on him to get your location and a confession out of him.  After Evangeline was rescued, and you were freed to roam the woods for the night, Malfoy and his thugs were carted off to Azkaban, to the immense relief of everyone, you can be sure."

"Thank god.  I hope he stays there for a long time."  He nodded gratefully as his thoughts raced. Veritaserum?!  What sort of confession did Malfoy give?  Does Severus know the truth…or some twisted version of it?

He suddenly pulled his attention back to Eleanor, as he realized with a guilty start, that she was still speaking.

"Why wouldn't he?  He's obviously guilty of some shocking crimes."  She sounded highly indignant.

Lupin sighed resignedly.  "He's also very wealthy and influential, not to mention that he's one of Voldemort's most favored and powerful supporters.  I hope to never lay eyes on the man again, but you never know."

He paused and looked sideways at her.  "Is the wedding still on?"

This might tell him something, although surely Severus wouldn't blame Evangeline for what happened.

Eleanor smiled at him.  "I think so.  Evangeline's very upset over the deaths of Margie and Edward, but postponing the wedding won't help them.  Frankly, I doubt if Professor Snape could stand another delay.  He was like a madman, trying to find Evangeline, and getting the truth out of Malfoy.  He obviously loves her very much."

Lupin sighed.  "Yes, he does.  I hope the wedding goes off as planned."

Though he found himself praying even more fervently that Snape never finds out the details of what happened yesterday afternoon in the tower.

"I think it will, now that you're safely back.  Evangeline was very worried about you…so was Mr. Evans," Eleanor added with a kind smile.

He forced a smile in return.  "Well, there's no need to worry about me.  Once I get some clothes on, I'll be just fine."

Oh, yeah…just fine.

                                     **************************************************************************************


	56. Moving Forward

56. Moving Forward

Evangeline lay in her hospital bed with her eyes tightly closed.  Something slammed deeply into her over and over, while mocking laughter rang in her ears.  She gasped and wrenched open her eyes.  For a bewildering moment she stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to remember where she was.  Then the terrifying events of the previous day began to run through her mind like some horror film she might see at a Muggle cinema, but this wasn't make believe.  This horror was real and she'd lived through it just yesterday.  Tears flooded her eyes making everything a blur.  Her friend was dead. And Malfoy…she closed her eyes again. She wanted it to just go away!  She didn't want to think about it!  A gentle touch on her still slightly swollen and bruised cheek caused her to open her eyes again, to stare into Severus' concerned face.

"Evangeline, how are you feeling?"  His dark eyes watched her anxiously.

She tried to smile at him, but she just couldn't.  "Oh, Severus.  I'm beginning to feel like we live a cursed life."

Wanting so much to comfort her, he lay down next to her on the narrow bed, put his arms around her, and held her tightly.  "You don't really believe that, do you?" 

She hugged him hard, savoring the firm comfort of his chest beneath her sore cheek.  Having his solid and consoling form to hold on to was tremendously reassuring.  It brought tears to her eyes once more to think of how close she'd come to losing him.  His arms felt like the safest refuge on earth, and she never wanted to leave them again. 

With a shaky sigh, she murmured softly, "No.  I guess not, but nothing ever seems to go as planned.  I should have followed my first instinct and kept the outside world away from our wedding.  Then maybe Margie and Edward would still be alive."

Severus stroked her hair lightly, twining it around his long fingers.  "You can't take responsibility for that onto yourself, Evangeline.  Malfoy was consumed with hatred.  If anyone should be blamed for what he did, it should be me.  I'm the one he wanted to hurt, the one he sought revenge on."

She shook her head and sighed, then raised her eyes to his.  "Listen to us.  Both of us feeling responsible for this, when the truth is that Malfoy is a monster!  We didn't create him, and we didn't force him to do these horrible things.  Neither of us is responsible, Severus.  We'll just have to find a way past this and go on."

With a feeling of apprehension, he looked seriously into her eyes.  "Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

A shiver ran through her at the thought of waiting any longer.  If she could she'd hurry things up and marry him this instant.  Becoming his wife was all she longed for. Suddenly she felt overcome with a desperate need to never leave his side again for as long as they lived.  With a wistful smile on her lips, she shook her head and caressed his cheek.  "No.  We've waited long enough.  I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife."

Tremendous relief pulsed through him at her words; perhaps he'd been worrying for nothing.  Surely she wouldn't still want to marry him if she was involved with Lupin.  "Good," he murmured and drew her into a passionate kiss, only to have their embrace interrupted by Poppy.

"If you're feeling well enough for the two of you to be doing that, then you can just go continue this in the privacy of your own room!  It's certainly not an appropriate activity to be carrying on with in a public place like my infirmary!"

They broke apart and sat up, both blushing furiously, to face a grinning Poppy standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips.  "Obviously we need to get the two of you married, as soon as possible!"

                                                 **********************************************************************

Remus Lupin finished buttoning up his shirt and reached for his robe.  God, it felt so good to get some clothes on again.  There's nothing worse than awakening stark naked in the middle of the woods with absolutely no memory of what you did the night before.  He hadn't been covered in blood, though, so he was hoping that nothing horrible had happened.  It had been a tremendous relief to hear that Evangeline was all right, and that that bastard, Malfoy had been captured and sent to Azkaban.  What are the odds that he'll stay there, though?  This was Lucius Malfoy.  Death Eater extraordinaire!  Wealthy and all around well-connected person.  He'd probably be out in no time with Fudge begging his pardon all the way across England!

Once he finished donning his robe, he sat down on his bed and tried to decide just what to do next.

"I'd really like to go visit Evangeline in the infirmary.  I'd feel a whole lot better if I could see for myself that she's okay.  That's probably not such a good idea, though.  Severus might be there."  He snorted to himself.  "What am I saying?  Of course, he's there.  If I was him, I'd never let her out of my sight again!  He probably spent the night in the next bed watching over her continuously like a furious guard dog.  No, going to the infirmary probably isn't the best idea."   

Pain overwhelmed him again as he thought of Evangeline.  "Oh, Evangeline, I'm so sorry!  How can I ever make it up to you?  How could you bear to ever look at me again?  Just the sight of me will probably make you sick.  Damn Lucius Malfoy to hell!"

Lupin ran his hands through his hair and got up to pace the room as his thoughts tumbled wildly in anxiety.  "God!  What am I going to do now?  How am I going to handle seeing Severus?  Does he know what happened?  Did Evangeline tell him?  No, she swore she wouldn't, and I know she'd never lie to me.  But that's asking her to lie to Severus!  That's not fair, and frankly I'm not sure she'll be able to bring herself to do it for long.  She shouldn't have to!  Then there's Lucius Malfoy…that scum!  He swore he'd tell Severus the first chance he got.  Still, if Severus knew, wouldn't he already be pounding on my door looking for blood?  I would be in his place!"

"If he doesn't know, how am I going to keep it from him?  I am simply not that good an actor.  He'll know I'm hiding something from him the moment he sees my guilty face."

He sighed and went to look out the window.  "Maybe he'll understand.  I didn't have a choice, after all.  The Imperius Curse isn't something that I was able to shrug off.  Even Severus wouldn't have been able to resist it.  Surely he'd understand."  

His shoulders slumped.  "Right, just like he understood that I had no control over my actions when Sirius tricked him into crawling under the Whomping Willow.  Severus is simply not the understanding and forgiving sort.  Look how many years it's taken him to even begin to get over that incident.  Even knowing that I was desperate to avoid killing or hurting anyone, he still blamed me for years!"

"And this is so much worse.  This is Evangeline.  The woman he loves and is going to marry.  Could he possibly forgive me for raping her on the eve of their wedding?  Even though I had no control over my actions?  Maybe, given some time…okay, a lot of time…to think things over.  Could he put the image aside and go on as before?   Nope.  Not a chance in hell.  Our relationship would be worse than it ever was."  

He sighed once more and turned away from the window.  "Well, I can't hide in my room forever.  I have to go out and face things sooner or later.  It might as well be sooner.  I should return Eleanor's cloak to her anyway.  She's really a very nice woman…attractive, too.  Maybe what I should do is forget about all this mess and just go see her and get to know her a bit better.  Maybe we'd hit it off.  That's a thought.  I'll go see Eleanor and spend some time getting to know her.  She certainly seemed friendly…maybe even a little interested.  Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.  Even a condemned man gets a last meal and a final request, after all."

With a feeling of impending doom hovering over his head, Remus sighed, picked up Eleanor's cloak, and left his room hoping that today didn't turn out to be the last day of what had been, over all, a somewhat disappointing life.

                                                 **********************************************************************

When Evangeline and Severus walked into the Great Hall for lunch, Evangeline stopped short and stared up at the head table in satisfaction.

"Well, well.  I guess they didn't need my help after all."  She turned and grinned at Snape.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he frowned in puzzlement and looked at her.  "What do you mean, Evangeline?"

She nodded toward the table.  "The seating arrangements."  

He looked up at the table in front of them, to see "James" and Ariantha laughing about something, and Remus and Eleanor deep in conversation.

He nodded in understanding.  "I see…your matchmaking efforts."

"Weren't necessary after all.  Things seem to have worked out for the best all on their own."  She smiled in satisfaction at her friends.

They continued on up to the head table.   Evangeline was still moving a bit stiffly.  Poppy had assured her that the worst of her injuries would be unnoticeable by the time of the wedding, but she still felt like she'd been trampled by a dragon and gnawed on for good measure.  As they came along side, both of the already seated couples stopped their conversations, and everyone asked Evangeline how she was feeling.  She assured them all that she was just fine.  

Then she turned to Remus Lupin, who stood and gave her a big hug.  "I'm so glad you're back, Remus.  Thank you for all that you did for me yesterday."

Lupin closed his eyes as he held Evangeline tightly in his arms. He tried to keep a tight rein on all the pain and love that threatened to come spilling out whenever he looked at her.  His heart sang loudly with his happiness at seeing her safe and well, and he prayed fervently that no one would ever have to know how shamefully he'd treated her.  As he reluctantly pulled out of her embrace and faced her again, it was so hard not to once again throw himself at her feet and beg for her forgiveness.

Instead he forced himself to smile at her and say, "I'm just glad you're safe, and we were able to find a way out of there for both of us, Evangeline."

She nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly once again.  "Me, too, Remus.  Me, too."  

As he embraced her again, Lupin raised his eyes and found Snape watching him closely with a strange and rather forbidding look on his face.  A shiver of fear ran through him as he noted the speculative look in the Potions Master's eyes.  Suddenly he found himself more deeply scared than ever of what Snape might know…or suspect.  His heart began to beat faster, and he felt his life expectancy narrowing with every breath he took.

After Severus and Evangeline had moved on down the table and sat down next to Dumbledore and McGonagall, Eleanor leaned over and whispered to Remus Lupin.  "Does Evangeline know you're in love with her, Remus?"

Deeply startled, Lupin turned from his depressing thoughts to face this new shock.  "Why would you ask a question like that?" he whispered in horrified dismay.

She regarded him sympathetically and replied softly, "It was written all over your face when you were embracing her."

Oh, my god!  If Eleanor picked up on that, then Severus couldn't possibly have missed seeing it!  He truly was a dead man.  His horrified thoughts raced swiftly to the worst possible conclusion.  

He forced his eyes away from Eleanor and glanced down the table at Snape, whose attention thankfully seemed directed elsewhere at the moment.   A temporary reprieve, he was now all but certain.

Eleanor patted his hand as she noted the direction of his glance.  "Don't worry, I'm sure Professor Snape didn't notice.  He's too besotted to notice anything at the moment.  Your secret is safe."

Lupin turned his stunned regard back to Eleanor.  Oh please, let you be right about that!  He thought to himself, knowing at the same time that the odds were against him.  He knew Snape better than Eleanor did after all, and that look in his eyes meant something…something that boded ill for him.

Eleanor claimed his attention once more.  "To return to the original question, does Evangeline know?"

He sighed sadly and looked down, toying nervously with his fork.  "Yes, Evangeline knows how I feel about her.  She also knows that I'm trying my best to get over it.  She'll never love anyone but Severus.  I've accepted that intellectually.  I'll find a way to accept it emotionally, too.  These things take time."

Eleanor smiled at him with understanding and placed her hand on his.  "Yes, they do.  If there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know."

He looked up into her sparkling eyes with surprise, and a slow smile crept across his face.  "I'll be sure to do that, Eleanor, thank you."

As Eleanor returned to her lunch, the smile faded from Lupin's face, and he cast his glance down the table at Snape once more and returned to his thoroughly dismal thoughts.  "I wish there was something you could do for me, Eleanor, but I suspect that it's too late for anyone to help me now," he murmured softly.  

                                        ************************************************************************************


	57. Casting the Stone, Watching the Ripples

             57.    Casting the Stone, Watching the Ripples

Once lunch was over and everyone had gone their separate ways for awhile, Evangeline and Severus returned to their quarters together.   As the day had gone on, Evangeline had become more and more nervous and ill at ease. The pressure of hiding the truth about what had happened to her at the tower was weighing heavily on her conscience.  She felt like she was lying to Severus, and this didn't sit well with her at all, especially not now that their wedding was finally right around the corner.   Starting their married life with secrets between them seemed so wrong, but how could she ever tell him the truth?  

She was so afraid of how he'd react if he knew the true extent of Malfoy's horrible treatment of her.  Just the thought of talking about it to him made her feel ill.  Could she possibly look into those beautiful dark eyes of his and tell him what Malfoy had made Remus do?  She practically broke out in a cold sweat simply thinking about it.  Finding the words would be almost impossible.  

All she really wanted to do was forget the whole horrible episode.  Her mind didn't seem to be cooperating with her there, however.  Ugly images kept flashing before her eyes at odd moments.   If she closed them, even for a second, Malfoy's sneering visage swam before her mind's eye, followed by Remus' usually kind face twisted into an uncharacteristically savage leer.  Her heart began to pound mercilessly every time she thought about it.  Why couldn't she just wipe these images from her mind!  Try as she would, she didn't seem to be able to let it go.  For Remus' sake, she really wanted to keep it quiet, but she just didn't think she could manage it for much longer. 

This hiding of her feelings was taking its toll on Severus, as well.  Evangeline's increasing nervousness was becoming more and more apparent to him as the day wore on, and it was starting to worry him a lot.  As he closed the door behind them, Evangeline crossed the room and picked up a quill from his desk.  He watched her put it down, then take up something else, only to drop it a moment later.  She paced around the room like a nervous animal in a cage.  

Something was very wrong, and he had to discover what it was.  Afraid as he was to know the truth, he was even more afraid not to.  Watching her pace and fidget, he realized that there really was no choice anymore; he had to find out the truth, before the silent weight of secrets kept, destroyed them both.  For the longer this went on the more apparent it became that there was a secret…and it was tearing Evangeline apart.

"When are you going to tell me what happened, Evangeline?" he asked softly as he stood silently by the door and watched her restless prowl around the room.

She cringed noticeably and turned to face him with fear in her eyes.  "What do you mean, Severus?"

"You're afraid of something, Evangeline.  Please, tell me what it is."

She shook her head and looked away from him.  "Don't be silly.  What could I be afraid of?"

Feeling the gentle fingers of fear tickling up his spine, he said softly,  "You're afraid of what I know."

He saw her stiffen and blanch, as her nervous fingers clutched the back of his chair.  "What do you mean…what you know?" she whispered in a pale voice.

Determinedly he forced himself to continue.  "You're afraid of what I know about what happened to you and Lupin in Malfoy's prison.  Malfoy tried to tell me that the two of you were lovers while you were imprisoned together.  I didn't give it a second thought at the time…thinking he only meant to hurt me with his lies.  But since you've been back, it's been clear that you're holding something in…hiding something from me.  And just now, at lunch, while you and Lupin were embracing, I could tell that something was going on between you.  His eyes were full of pain…and something more…something I'd been too blind to notice before.  Lupin is in love with you, isn't he?"  He held his breath, waiting for her answer to set him free or condemn him forever.

She sank bonelessly into the chair at his desk and stared numbly at him.  Her brain felt frozen, at a loss for words to answer him…loath to cause him more pain.  How could she tell him what happened?  It would only hurt him…and make him angry.

Her silence stabbed at him like a knife. His heart filled with ice at her refusal to answer, to tell him he was wrong.  He moistened his dry lips and forced himself to ask another question…the most painful of all.

"Are you in love with him, Evangeline?  Are you marrying the wrong man?"  He held himself rigidly in control, clenching his hands into fists, trying to will himself not to breakdown if her answer was yes.  This pain, this fear was the strongest reason he'd held himself apart from love and caring for so many years.  Before he'd first made love to Evangeline he'd told her that emotional entanglements only led to pain, and he didn't need any more pain in his life.  Apparently he'd been right about that.  He should've listened to himself then and not given in to his desires.  Had he made an awful mistake when he'd taken a chance and let this woman into his heart?

Alarmed that he would question her feelings for him, she jumped to her feet and flew across the room to throw her arms around him and cry reassuringly,  "No!  Oh, no, Severus!  I don't love Remus.  I love you…only you…always!  Please, believe me!  There's never, even for a moment, been anyone else in my heart but you, and there never could be!  You have to believe me!  You are the man I want to marry!  You…no one else."

He breathed again…dizzy with intense relief, as he held her firmly against him and buried his face in her soft hair.  "Then what's wrong, Evangeline?" he whispered in concern.  "For I know that something is.  What happened between you and Lupin in Malfoy's prison?  Please, tell me the truth.  Don't you trust me?"

Haltingly she nodded against his chest.  When she raised her eyes to his they were full of tears, and he could feel her trembling in his arms.  "Of course I trust you, Severus.  I just don't want to hurt you…finding the words to talk about what Malfoy did to me…to us…is just so hard."  She dropped her head to his chest and began to sob in anguish.

Alarmed even more now, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  There he laid her gently on the bed.  Then he lay down beside her and embraced her comfortingly.  He held her and rocked her gently in his arms until finally her sobbing ceased and became nothing but the occasional sniffle.  He conjured up a handkerchief and gave it to her, waiting patiently while she dabbed at her eyes and sat up and blew her nose.

Then, carefully avoiding his eyes, she lay down quietly, with her head on his chest and began to speak in a small hollow voice, and the ugly truth began to trickle out slowly, painfully.  "Malfoy stripped me naked, wired my wrists and ankles to the floor, and beat me.  He was so full of anger and hate.  I think he may have intended to rape me with some object as well…perhaps his wand, I don't know…he just wanted to cause me as much pain as he could.  When suddenly Remus' threatening of his life drew his attention away from me and gave him another perverted idea."  

With a shiver, she took a deep breath and forced herself to continue.  "He used a strengthened version of the Imperius curse on Remus.  It had to be extra strong, because Remus fought off the effects of the first one he tried, but in the end, he was successful in turning Remus into his puppet."

As the painful memories grabbed hold of her once more, Evangeline began to sob inconsolably again, and Snape closed his eyes and held her tighter, more sure than ever that he knew just what she would say next.  She spoke as fast as she could, just to get the words out before they choked her, in a voice that was little more than a whisper.  "He forced Remus to rape me for him, since he couldn't do it himself."

There it was, in letters nine feet tall, in words that would damn him forever.  He couldn't do it himself!  All of this pain…this anguish was his fault.  If he hadn't been so hell bent on vengeance, none of this would have ever happened!

As the silence lengthened, and Severus didn't react to her statement, Evangeline's fear escalated to alarming heights.  She raised her tear-streaked face to look at him, fearful of what she'd see in his eyes, but the rage she thought she'd see there was absent.  They contained only deep pain…and guilt.

Uncertain of his mood and feelings, she shook her head hesitantly.  "Please, don't blame Remus for what happened, Severus.  He tried so hard to resist Malfoy's curse.  It wasn't his fault."

Painfully, Snape closed his eyes once more and gave a weak gasping anguished laugh.  "Blame Remus?  My god, Evangeline why would I blame Remus…or you…or anyone but myself!  This whole horrible situation is my fault!  I'm the one who should be held responsible…ME, no one else!  If I hadn't sent Malfoy that damn box of chocolates, none of this would have ever happened!  I pushed Malfoy too far, made him too desperate, and because he couldn't get his hands on me, he took out all his twisted hatred on you… on both of you."  

Evangeline sat up abruptly and stared down at Severus.  This wasn't the response she'd expected.  "No, Severus!  This isn't your fault, any more than it's Remus' fault or my fault.  The fault is and always will be Lucius Malfoy's!  That perverted monster thought this up all on his own.  Yes, you hurt him, after he hurt me; revenge is never an answer.  But you didn't force Malfoy to hurt me or you or Remus.  He made that choice all by himself.  He reveled in it!  He enjoys causing pain.  Don't take that responsibility away from him.  Let him bear the full weight of it.  He deserves it!"  

With eyes full of pain and confusion, he reached up a hand to touch her cheek gently.  "How can you stand to look at me, Evangeline?  How can you deny my guilt here?  Why don't you blame me for this?"

She shook her head impatiently.  "Now you're the one who's not listening to me.  You're not to blame.  I don't blame you, and neither does Remus.  Malfoy is responsible for his own actions!  I love you, Severus!  I always will.  Please, don't let that monster Lucius Malfoy ruin that for us.  Please, don't let him win!"

With a deep sigh, he pulled her back down into his arms and held her close.  "I'm sorry, Evangeline.  I just can't help but feel that once more you've suffered because of me.  I've done an appallingly bad job of keeping you safe from harm.  Despite my worthless promises to do so."

"Oh, Severus, please don't blame yourself for this," she whispered once more, heartsick at the idea of his blaming himself for the actions of Lucius Malfoy. 

There was no answer to her plea, though, as Snape lost himself in the cold corridors of his guilty mind and reproached himself for once more having brought pain to the one person in the world whom he never wanted to hurt.  How many times had he promised to keep her safe?  Had he ever succeeded?

Determined to end this painful silence positively and bring him back to her, Evangeline smiled up at him through her tears, hoping to coax him out of his brooding.  "Oh, come on Severus, life isn't so bad, at least now that Malfoy is in Azkaban, we won't have to worry about him anymore…just Voldemort, and really…how bad can that be?"

Surprised by her comment, he gave a short bark of laughter at the idea of Voldemort being less of a threat than Malfoy and commented dryly, "Oh, yes, aren't we lucky!"

Evangeline smiled more tenderly and lightly caressed his cheek with her fingertips.  "I certainly feel lucky to have you, Severus.  I love you so much. You do still want to get married …don't you?"  She watched him hesitantly.

Shaking his head in admiration, he ran his hand through her hair, and gazed at her in wonder.  "Even after all this, you'd still marry me, Evangeline?  I don't deserve anyone as forgiving as you…although considering all you've had to forgive…I certainly need someone who's forgiving."

A great weight lifted from her heart as they smiled at each other in understanding.

"Then the wedding can go on as planned tomorrow?" she asked eagerly.  

He gave an exaggerated sigh.  "Well, I suppose so.  I'm not likely to find anyone else who's so ready and eager to ignore all of my many faults."

With her heart pounding out her relief, she grinned and ran a hand slowly down his body.  "That's because I'm concentrating on your more appealing qualities," she teased, as her hand paused to stroke gently between his legs.  "I really just want to get this wedding over with so we can concentrate on the wedding night, anyway."

He smiled lasciviously and rolled her onto her back, pinning her to the bed with his weight.  "I do like the way you think, Madam," he murmured softly as his lips claimed hers possessively.

                                               ****************************************************************************


	58. Face To Face

            58.   Face to Face

Remus Lupin stood on the top of the Astronomy tower and contemplated how far it really was down to the very solid earth beneath it.  He was trying to decide if that would be a painful enough end or if he should just wait for Snape to come and kill him.  Because he was coming…and soon.  Lupin had seen the look in Snape's eyes at lunch, if he didn't know, he suspected, and he'd get the truth out of Evangeline soon.  Lupin knew that Snape would never hurt her…but him?  He was toast!

God, what an appalling end to a gut wrencher of a year!  All his hopes and dreams had collided full force with his worst nightmares in that tower prison.  The only thing to be thankful for was that he hadn't actually killed Evangeline.  Although what he'd done was almost worse.  Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her look of pain and horror as he forced himself onto and into her resisting body.

All he'd ever wanted was for her to smile at him, to want him, to love him.  Kissing her, caressing her, making love to her should have been the realization of a dream.  Instead it was perverted, twisted into hell on earth.  Damn Lucius Malfoy!  Azkaban was too good for him…too easy!  Somehow he'd find a way to utterly destroy that bastard…if he lived that long.

Suddenly he heard a footstep behind him.  This was it.  The moment of confrontation had come!  Severus had come for him.  Might as well get it over with quickly.  He turned around to find Sirius Black staring at him with concern.

Lupin sighed in frustration.  "These aren't my quarters, Sirius!  Four floors down…main corridor…6th door on the right.  Feel free, I won't be needing them anymore after today anyway."

Black snorted.  "Very funny, Remus.  Now, what's up?  You've been moping around looking like death warmed over ever since you came out of the Forbidden Forest.  And don't tell me that you're just tired.  If that was the case, I'd find you snoozing away in bed, not up here looking like you're thinking about jumping.  Now, tell me what's wrong.  What happened at that tower that I don't know about?"

Lupin turned his back on Black and gripped the edge of the parapet with his hands.  "I don't want to talk about it!  Please, just go away and leave me alone."

Black shook his head.  "Nope.  Doesn't look like a good idea to me.  You're far too upset about something for me to leave you up here without a net."

"How about if I give you my word as a Gryffindor that I won't jump?"  He could always just wait for Snape, after all.  Why deprive the man of the well-deserved pleasure of killing him personally, anyway?

Black smiled.  "That'd be a start, I suppose…look, I think I know what this is all about.  It's Evangeline, isn't it?  You guys did something at the tower, and now you're afraid that Snape'll find out, right?  What was it?  Was she scared, and you comforted her and got a little carried away?  Is that it?  Malfoy implied that you two were lovers, but I can't believe that's the truth.  I'm pretty sure Snape didn't buy into that, either.  So you really don't need to worry."

Lupin groaned.  "Malfoy really said that to Severus?"

Black frowned in sudden concern.  "Malfoy said a lot of things, but Snape was too busy trying to strangle the life out of him to listen to most of it.  Don't tell me it's true?  You didn't actually make love to Evangeline…did you?" he asked incredulously.

Lupin hung his head.  "What I did to Evangeline couldn't remotely be called "making love", Sirius," he replied in a pain-laden voice.

Black was shocked.  "What do you mean…what you did?"

Lupin stood silently, his head bowed.  Black stepped up and put his hands on his shoulders.  He turned Lupin around and was horrified to find tears on his cheeks.  "Talk to me, Moony…please?" he whispered in a panicky voice, suddenly extremely scared for his friend.

Time passed in agonizing slowness, then Lupin began to speak in a low bitter voice with his eyes trained on the ground, "Malfoy put the Imperius curse on me, Sirius.  He forced me to follow his perverted orders.  I tried to resist him, God how I tried, but I wasn't strong enough!"  He was blinking back his tears, trying desperately to remain in control, but he was teetering on the edge of despair.

Black gazed at him sadly.  "What did that bastard make you do, Remus?" he whispered, though he had a sick feeling that he knew what Lupin was about to say.

With his eyes squeezed shut and his fists tightly clenched, Lupin moaned, "He made me rape her …as viciously and as violently as I could."  He spun around and pounded his fists against the unforgiving stonewall behind him.  "He made me hurt her, Sirius!  The one person I never wanted to hurt in any way, and I ended up hurting her more than I've ever hurt anyone in my life!"  

The suffering wizard took a deep gulp of air.  "And as soon as he finds out about it, Severus is going to come and kill me…and I just want him to hurry up and get it over with."

Not sure how to comfort his friend, Black seized on what he knew best when it came to Snape and growled, "Don't worry, Remus.  I won't let that slimy git hurt you!  The two of us can take him.  Hell, we were always more than a match for him in school.  If he shows his ugly face up here, we'll send him packing.  You've got nothing to worry about."

Lupin turned around and stared at Black incredulously.  "Didn't you hear what I just said, Sirius?  I raped Evangeline.  Don't you think Severus would have the right to be upset about that?  Don't you think he might be justified in wanting to hurt me in return?  They're getting married tomorrow!  At least, I hope they are…though when he finds out about this, I don't know what might happen."

"You think that bastard Snape would hurt Evangeline over this?"

Lupin shook his head, suddenly furious with Black.  "No!  Of course not!  Will you stop trying to make Severus into the bad guy here!  I thought you were getting over your schoolboy's hatred for Snape…it appears I was wrong about that.  Look, you're not helping me here, Sirius.  Just go away and leave me alone!"

"But, Remus…" Black shook his head, bewildered at his friend's attitude.

"No!  I don't want to bad mouth Severus…I don't want to hurt him.  I've done enough damage to last a lifetime.  Just go away and leave me alone, Sirius, or I'll make one last exception and do some damage to you!"  Remus shook his fists and glared at Sirius Black.

Black backed away with his hands raised, palms out.  "Okay, okay, I get the message.  I'm going.  Man, that's the last time I try to help you out with your problems!  You're on your own from now on, pal!"  With that said, an extremely annoyed Black turned on his heel and exited the tower, slamming the door behind him.

As Lupin stared after him, all the anger drained out of him and left him feeling empty and hollow.  "On my own…yeah, I guess that's right."  

Feeling utterly defeated, he sighed and leaned back against the stonewall behind him and slid down to sit on the hard stone floor of the tower.  Then he propped his elbows on his knees, dropped his head into his hands, and waited for the black avenging angel of death.

Lupin continued to sit there quietly on the tower floor.  Time passed like water in a stream, flowing continuously on with no ending, no beginning.  The werewolf ceased to think, to feel, and simply waited.

Finally the door opened again and footsteps crossed the tower floor to stop in front of him.  He opened his eyes and gazed at the black shod feet before him.  Then slowly he brought his eyes up the black clad legs, and further up the black clad torso, to focus at last on the pale face with the fathoms deep ebony eyes and the unreadable expression.

Lupin took a deep breath and leaned back against the stones.  "I've been waiting for you, Severus.  Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible if you don't mind.  I won't give you any trouble.  I know I deserve whatever you dish out.  Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it"

Snape made an abrupt gesture and glared at Lupin with a look of confused annoyance on his face.  "Whatever are you blathering on about, Lupin?"

Lupin looked at him in surprise.  "You are here to kill me, aren't you?"

Snape sighed in disgust.  "No, of course not.  Don't be ridiculous!  Though I know that'll be a strain!  Get up from that floor so we can talk face to face."

Lupin was confused.  "Why aren't you here to kill me, Severus?  I deserve it.  You did talk to Evangeline, didn't you?  She did tell you what happened, didn't she?"

The look of horror and pain on Snape's face was enough to confirm Lupin's worst fears.  Deeply ashamed, he hung his head and moaned, "I raped her, Severus…I assaulted her…I forced myself on her…I hurt her!"

Snape made an impatient noise and stalked over to grasp at the stone parapet, his face a mask of extreme anger.  "Do you want me to kill you, Lupin?" he shouted in fury.  "For I swear if you continue on like this I will certainly consider it!"

Lupin looked up at him as if he was stupid.  "Yes!" he rasped out in a strangled voice.  "Why do you think I've been waiting so patiently here?  Why do you think I haven't already thrown myself from the walls of this tower?  Yes, I want you to kill me…yes, yes!"  He hung his head again.  "You have the right, Severus.  I deserve it."

Snape turned slowly and regarded Lupin's huddled miserable form in silence.  "No, Remus," he stated quietly.  "You don't deserve to die, and I have no intention of killing you.  I'm afraid you'll have to find another way to assuage any lingering guilt you feel."

Lupin raised an anguished face to Snape in puzzlement.  "I don't understand.  Why wouldn't you want to kill me after the way I hurt Evangeline?  You know, you're not the most forgiving person I've ever met, Severus, so what gives?  Why forgive me?"

Snape sighed.  "No, I'm not, but there's simply nothing to forgive.  The fault isn't yours, Remus.  It's mine.  You and Evangeline both suffered because of me.  How could I possibly hold you responsible?  You had no control over your actions."  

His tone turned deeply bitter.  "I, however, have no such excuse."

Lupin sat up straighter, totally confused by Snape's attitude.  "Severus…how could any of this be your fault?  You weren't even there!"

Snape sighed once again.  Then he crossed the tower roof to where Lupin sat and slumped down to join him, sitting on the cold stone with his back to the surrounding wall.  

He closed his eyes and spoke in a pain filled voice.  "Malfoy's twisted anger was aimed at me.  He sought revenge on me by hurting the only person in the world that I love.  He had to use you to do it because I'd callously deprived him of the means to do it himself.  If I hadn't sent Lucius those potion-laced chocolates, none of this would have ever happened."

This was a totally new perspective on things for Lupin.  He sat there in silence staring at Snape as his anxiety tortured mind tried to put all the pieces together and make a coherent picture of the whole situation.  

Slowly, as comprehension came, Lupin shook his head.  "No, Severus.  I can see your point, but it's not that simple.  You revealed your true allegiance to Voldemort.  Malfoy would have been told to hunt you down just like any of his other Death Eaters.  Yes, he'd have hated you more because of the chocolates, but he'd already hurt Evangeline, and frankly, he was looking forward to doing it again.  He loved hurting her, Severus!  And he enjoyed using me to do it.  Malfoy is one of the cruelest, most twisted, people I've ever met.  He doesn't need an excuse to hurt people.  He does it because he enjoys it!  Chocolates or no chocolates, he'd still have been out to get you, and he'd still have done what he did.  It's not your fault.  You were just fighting back."

Snape nodded his head.  "That's very generous of you considering that if it wasn't for the chocolates, Malfoy would not have had to use you that way.  Even if what you've said is true.  You can't dismiss the fact that without the effect of those chocolates on Malfoy, he wouldn't have had to control you, and use you to hurt Evangeline."

Lupin swallowed back pain.  "It wouldn't have been any easier to have had to watch him hurt her himself, Severus.  In a way, it might have been easier on her to have me touch her instead of Malfoy.  At least she knew that I wouldn't have deliberately hurt her.   Small consolation, I suppose."  

He smiled grimly.   "Besides, you're forgetting one very important thing.  You didn't send those chocolates to Malfoy…I did!  I knew what they'd do to him.  I didn't try to stop you.  In fact, if I'm honest, I have to admit I felt you were justified.  I wanted to hurt Malfoy just as much as you did for what he did to Evangeline.  I felt he got what he deserved, and was more than willing to send that package.  So…whose fault is it now?"

Snape stared wordlessly at Lupin for a moment, then he turned away and looked down.   "You really shouldn't blame yourself for anything you were forced to do while under the effects of Imperius, Lupin.  The blame always lies with the puppet master…not with the puppet."

Lupin nodded reluctantly.  "I know, but it feels like it was my fault.  The memories…and the guilt are mine.  I can't seem to shake them, no matter how hard I try."

Long moments of silence passed as they both struggled to put their guilt in perspective.

Finally, Snape sighed and turned once more to Lupin.  "All this self-recrimination isn't getting us anywhere, you realize."

Lupin leaned his head back against the stones.  "No, I suppose not.  What I'd really like to do is get my hands around Lucius Malfoy's throat.  It's funny…I've never ever actually wanted to kill anyone before, but at the moment, I could think of at least a dozen very painful ways to kill that bastard, and I'd get great pleasure out of putting any of them to use."

Snape snorted.  "A dozen, you say…amateur.  I know at least 200 excruciatingly painful ways of killing someone, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather try them out on at the moment than Lucius Malfoy."

Lupin grinned viciously.  "Okay…I'll bow to your superior knowledge in this area, but if you ever get the opportunity to try out even one of them…I get to help."

Snape grinned equally viciously.  "I'm sure I couldn't have a more able assistant."

Sobering, Lupin hesitated then said, "I assume you've already had this conversation with Evangeline."

Also sobering, Snape nodded.  "Yes."

"She didn't blame you, did she?"

Snape smiled wistfully and stared down at his hands in his lap.  "No, she didn't.  She's a kinder, more forgiving person than anyone I've ever known.  No matter what she suffers, she's always ready to forgive and look for the good in people.  Even in me."  He looked up.  "She doesn't blame you for any of this either, Lupin.  You must know that."

Lupin smiled.  "I do know that, Severus, and you're right, she is a very kind and generous person.  Much more so than either of us, I believe."

Snape nodded.  "Agreed."  

They sat there in silence for a few moments, and then Snape added, "You know there's a very compelling reason why I can't kill you, Lupin."

Lupin raised an eyebrow.  "Oh, why is that, Severus?"

Snape smiled.  "I'm getting married tomorrow, and I require a best man.  I really have neither the time nor the inclination to find another one.  Are you still willing to render me that service?"

Lupin sighed in relief, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders, and he found himself actually smiling in return.  "Certainly, Severus.  I'd be honored."  

                                                                 ******************************************************


	59. A Long Night

59.    A Long Night

Severus stood in the bedroom doorway and watched Evangeline pack with a perplexed look on his face.  "Please explain this to me again, Evangeline.  I don't understand why it's necessary for you to leave me."

Evangeline finished packing the few things she'd need into her small overnight bag and sighed.  "It's tradition, Severus, for the bride and groom to spend the night before the wedding apart.  I'm going to go and sleep in my old quarters upstairs.  It's only for one night."

Obviously there was more to wedding traditions than he'd realized.  Not all of them pleasant, either. Greatly put out, he frowned darkly and crossed his arms over his chest.  "It's a pointless tradition."

With an understanding smile, she picked up her bag and crossed over to kiss him on the cheek.  "Nevertheless, it's one I intend to respect."

Before he could renew his protests, there was a knock at the door.  Glad of the reprieve, Evangeline moved away from her aggravated fiancé and went to answer the door.  Upon opening it, she found Eleanor Hamilton standing there holding a creamy white envelope with a heavy gold seal on it.

"May I come in for a moment and speak to Professor Snape?" the blond witch inquired with a smile.

"Of course, Eleanor."  Evangeline held the door open for her friend to enter.  Snape came forward with a questioning look on his face.

"Perhaps it's time for us to move to a first name basis, Miss Hamilton."

She smiled at him.  "I'd be delighted, Severus, if you'll agree to call me Eleanor."

He nodded graciously.  "Now, how may I be of service, Eleanor?"

The young woman smiled and fidgeted with the fancy envelope in her hands. "Well, when I came here I had a little mission that I was charged with by my bosses at Gringotts.  They felt that you were never properly honored for all your help in securing the safety of our bank.  They asked me to give you this with their compliments."  She handed him the envelope.

Mystified, he opened it and removed a letter on heavy embossed parchment, which stated that for his service to the bank, his vault was now 1000 Galleons richer.  In addition, all fees related to any banking services were being waived for the remainder of his lifetime.  His eyebrows flew up to his hairline at this uncharacteristically generous gesture on the part of the goblins, and he regarded her in amazement, as he handed the letter to Evangeline for her inspection.

"This is exceedingly generous, Eleanor.  I don't know what to say…thank you."

She smiled and nodded.  "You're quite welcome.  My bosses felt that you were very badly treated, considering the extreme service you rendered to us.  Your actions saved the bank from utter ruin, after all.  Your treatment at the hands of the Ministry of Magic appalled them, and they wanted to be sure you understood that they, at least, were very grateful.  They also wanted me to extend their sincere congratulations on your marriage."

Exceedingly pleased, Evangeline set the letter on the desk and smiled at Snape in satisfaction.  "Well, I'm glad that someone is properly appreciative of all that you did, Severus.  Thank you, Eleanor, and please extend our thanks to your bosses for their warm wishes."

Eleanor smiled happily at the two of them.  "Oh, it's my pleasure.  This was a job I was very happy to be carrying out.  Now I guess, I'll be going."

Evangeline put a hand on her arm.  "I was on my way out, too.  I'll come with you."

She turned back to Severus, who once more had an annoyed expression on his face.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Severus…at the ceremony…not before."

Feeling slightly abandoned, he frowned darkly again.  "This makes no sense, Evangeline."

"It's only for one night, Severus.  Please, humor me."  She smiled up at him anxiously.

Defeated, he sighed heavily.  "All right.  I'll respect your wishes, but I am not happy about this.  I'll miss you.  It'll be very lonely tonight without you."

She slipped up closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips.  "After tomorrow, I hope you'll never be lonely again," she said in a loving tone.

He slid his arms around her, pulled her against him, and deepened the kiss.  "I do not intend to be," he murmured softly against her willing lips.

                                                  **************************************************************************

At loose ends that evening, a rather frustrated Snape sat in one of the wingchairs in front of the fire and considered going to bed early.   The fire crackled merrily, but it did nothing to lighten his mood as he drummed his fingertips on the arm of his chair and brooded gloomily.  However was he to get through this intolerable night?  From here on out until the wedding itself, time was going to move agonizingly slowly, he could already tell.   Patience may very well be a virtue, but it was one that he possessed in only minute quantities.  Nothing could drive him over the edge faster than waiting…endless…pointless…frustrating…waiting!

"Just concentrate on the fact that after tomorrow, she'll never leave you again," he told himself.  Everything he'd ever dreamed of wanting was finally within his grasp.  Why did he fear he was about to wake up, and discover it had all been nothing but a dream?

Suddenly a knock at the door pulled him from his somber reverie.  He frowned at the door.  Who would be bothering him tonight?  Hoping that the interruption would help pass the time, and wouldn't mean some sort of problem had reared its ugly head at the last minute, he got up and opened the door, to find Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing there, with stupid grins on their faces.

A tremor of suspicion shot through him as he looked at them, and he found himself scowling darkly.  "What do you two want?  And why, may I ask, are you both grinning like idiots?  Not that that's out of character."

"Thanks, Severus.  It's always a pleasure to see you, too," exclaimed Lupin, as the two wizards grabbed his arms tightly and pulled him out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" thundered Snape in sudden alarm as he struggled uselessly with the two of them.

"Relax, Snape!  You're going to enjoy this, I guarantee it!"  Black exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh, right, I'm supposed to just take your word for that, am I Black?" exclaimed the extremely irked Potions Master.

Black grinned even broader as he struggled with the perturbed wizard.  "Well…yeah, you are.  You've got to learn to be more trusting, Snape."

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you, Black," growled Snape as he continued to struggle to free his arms from their grasp.

Black snorted.  "You try to do something nice for someone and what does it get you?  Nothing but abuse.  See if I ever do a favor for you again, Snape!"  Black grunted in pain as Snape managed to land an elbow in his ribs.

Lupin grinned and tried to reassure the annoyed bridegroom.  "Calm down, Severus.  This'll be fun, you'll see."

Seeing no easy way out of it, Snape ceased his struggles and allowed them to pull him along as he transferred his scowl to Lupin.  "Fun, you say?"  His tone dripped sarcasm.  "If Black had anything to do with the planning of this kidnapping, I sincerely doubt that anything about it will be "fun"."

Lupin just continued to grin at him while Black looked offended.  "We really need to work on your manners, Snape," he muttered to himself.

They hauled him upstairs to the entrance hall and then headed down the hallway to one of the small conference rooms at the back of the castle.  With a dramatic flourish, they opened a carved wooden door and shoved him abruptly into the darkness inside.  As if his entrance was a trigger, the lights went up and everyone in the room yelled, "Surprise!"

Snape stood there and gaped at the room, now decorated with streamers and balloons. Floating candles came to life with golden flames, and there was a huge banner that flashed "Congratulations" in alternating letters of neon green and silver.  An enormous cake stood in the middle of the room, and some of his colleagues stood around holding glasses of liquid and grinning foolishly at him.

Dumbledore, Hagrid, Flitwick, even Filch was there.  Snape turned back to Black and Lupin with a bewildered look on his face.  They still had those idiotic grins on theirs.  How fitting.

"What the hell is going on?" he thundered darkly.

Black slapped him rather firmly on the back.  "It's a bachelor party, Snape!"

The Potions Master struggled to regain his balance as he directed a glare at Black.  Oh, god, another absurd wedding tradition he'd somehow missed hearing about.  

Black rolled his eyes.  The man really needed to get out more.

Lupin chimed in, "You know, Severus, where the groom's closest friends get together and help him make a fool of himself during his last night as a single man."

Oh yes…it did sound vaguely familiar, at that.  He mused darkly. 

Snape stared at Lupin incredulously and said, "Then it's a very good thing that I do not have close friends, isn't it?"

Without another word, he whirled around abruptly in a swish of silken robes and stalked off toward the door of the room.  Just as he reached for the handle, it locked, and although he pulled hard, it simply refused to open for him.

Realizing that there was probably no way out of this that would preserve even a shred of dignity, he sighed in frustrated resignation and dropped his head to his chest.  Slowly he turned around.  Everyone was still standing there grinning at him like imbeciles.  

"I'm not going to be allowed to leave, am I?" he stated in a disgusted tone of voice.

They all shook their heads in unison.

Black walked over and handed him a drink.  "Nope.  You might as well give in and have a good time, Snape.  Whether you like it or not."

                                                **************************************************************************

Upstairs in Evangeline's room, the women were sitting around in a comfortable circle by the fire discussing the wedding as she was opening presents.

She smiled happily at Minerva.  "This shower was very kind of you, Minerva, but I didn't need all these gifts.  Your presence is enough of a gift for me."

"That's sweet of you, Evangeline, but you deserve a little party after all you've gone through lately.  And besides, why should the men have all the fun?"

She looked at Minerva in puzzlement.  "What do you mean, Minerva?"

Minerva smiled at her.  "They're downstairs throwing Severus a bachelor party, as we speak."

Evangeline's hands flew to her mouth as she dropped the present she was opening into her lap.  "Oh, Minerva!  They aren't!  Severus will hate that!"

Minerva shrugged and stated primly, "Well, he'll simply have to get over it, won't he?  It wouldn't be right for him to spend the evening alone.  If he could ever just relax, I'm sure he'd enjoy himself."

Evangeline directed an understanding look at her friend.  "Severus can't relax in a large social situation.  You should know that by now."

Ariantha rang in, in a puzzled tone, "Why ever are you marrying a man who can't enjoy himself, Evangeline?"

Evangeline sighed.  "I didn't say he couldn't enjoy himself, Ariantha.  He just isn't comfortable in large groups, and he hates to be embarrassed.  Unfortunately, both of these things are usually components of bachelor parties."

Ariantha shrugged.  "Well, I still don't understand what you see in him."  A sly smile stole over her face as she glanced significantly at her friend.   "He must be awfully good in bed."

Evangeline's face burned a violent crimson at Ariantha's comment and everyone else laughed.

Poppy grinned at her.  "Oh, don't worry, Evangeline.  I'm sure they'll figure out a way for Severus to have a good time at the bachelor party, even out of bed."

                                                   ************************************************************************

Snape found himself standing next to Dumbledore with a drink in his hand, while Hagrid patted him on the back and offered his best wishes on a happy marriage.  It was all very surreal to him.  How much torture did he have to endure anyway before all these maddening people would go away and leave him alone?   Here he was a reluctant prisoner at a party that was supposedly being thrown in his honor.  How bizarre was that?

Suddenly he started to feel very strange.  His perspective seemed to be a bit off.  Everything was looking a little odd.  It even began to feel like he was floating a few feet off the floor and looking down on himself and everyone else.  What could this mean?  He'd heard of out of body experiences, but they usually seemed to occur when a person was close to death!  As far as he knew he was in perfectly good health.  Suspiciously he looked across the room at Black, who was snickering drunkenly at him.  Oh, god, now he was beginning to feel dizzy, too.  The room was spinning lazily, and he was having trouble following the thread of the conversation going on around him.  Not that it had really been worth following anyway.  

The drink!  What had that cretin Black put in his drink?  He blinked his eyes hard.  Abruptly he found himself back in his body, but he didn't feel in total control of himself.  It was rather as if everything was moving in slow motion, and if he let his mind drift, even for a moment, he'd seem to be right back up there floating among the foolish balloons…and him without a pin.

Black stood up unsteadily and called across the room to him.  "It's time to unwrap your present, Snape.  We got something very special for your last night of freedom."  

With a drunken giggle of anticipation, he clapped his hands, and with a loud bang, the cake split into two pieces.  A Veela, wearing a rather seductive costume that seemed to be made of veils and little else, began to slowly dance her way across the room toward the flabbergasted Potions Master.

Her sensuous movements mesmerized Snape as she focused her gaze on him.  With calculated slowness she undulated across the space between them and draped her body against his.  The temptress pressed her warm soft lips to his own and rubbed her curvaceous self suggestively up and down his torso.  His mind began to reel with the heady scent of her perfume and her natural allure.  Once again, he had the sensation of floating above it all, of watching himself sink into a chair with the Veela in his lap, and everyone else standing around staring at them with silly grins on their faces.

Determined not to let Black make a fool out of him, he took a deep breath and tried to claw his way up out of the blanket of sexual sensations that threatened to overwhelm him with their smothering closeness.  He closed his eyes firmly, and brought up an image of Evangeline's smiling face in his mind's eye.  Then he opened his eyes again, took the Veela gently by the shoulders, and pushed her off his lap.  He stood up and turned her around.  Leaning down, he spoke softly in her ear.  "I'm sorry, madam, there's been a mistake.  I believe the gentleman who truly desires your attentions is over there."  Gently he directed her across the room toward the rather drunk Sirius Black.

Black accepted her attentions happily, but Lupin frowned at Snape.  "Severus, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to return a present before you unwrap it."

Snape looked at Lupin coolly.  "I believe that Black will appreciate this present far more than I would.  I'm afraid it could never compare to the magnificent gift I'll receive tomorrow.  I assure you, I won't fail to unwrap that one, nor will I ever return it."

For a moment their eyes locked, and Lupin realized why he'd been having so much trouble letting go of his feelings for Evangeline.  Although he believed that Snape loved her, until this moment he'd never truly believed that a man like Snape deserved her.  And in this split second, he realized that he'd been wrong.  He smiled at Snape and gestured across the room.

"You're undoubtedly correct, Severus.  Now, I believe Flitwick wishes to make a toast."

Snape nodded at Lupin, and they turned away together from Black and the Veela.

                                         ********************************************************************************


	60. Culmination of Dreams

Dear Readers,  

      You are all cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Evangeline Winthrop and Professor Severus Snape.  I hope that everyone enjoys the festivities.  Thank you all so much for your time and attention.      

                                                                                                        shadowycat

                                                                                                       Culmination of Dreams

Severus opened his eyes and stared up at the verdant canopy over his bed.  Today was his wedding day!  Finally!  After an eternity of waiting!  Anxious to get the day started, he threw back the covers and sat up, clutched his head in pain, and fell off the side of the bed.  

"Black, so help me, I'm going to wring your neck the next time I see you!" he muttered darkly, as he picked himself up off the floor and groaned at the throbbing that was threatening to take off the top of his head.  This would never do.  This was the day he'd waited so long for, and Black's little amusement was not going to ruin it for him.

As he'd predicted, he'd used up his entire stock of headache reliever potion over the past few days, so grumbling to himself, he put on his bathrobe and walked…very carefully…to his classroom, where he began pulling ingredients out of the storeroom to make a fresh batch.  As he began to figure out amounts in his head, another thought struck him, and he doubled his amounts.  Then he thought of Hagrid and decided a triple batch would probably be best.

As a headache relief potion was something he could practically make in his sleep, shortly he was standing over a gently simmering cauldron, despite the fact that his head hurt so much that he could barely focus on what was immediately in front of him.  Thankfully, he dipped a goblet in and took a long satisfying drink.  Almost immediately, the pounding in his head ceased.  Closing his eyes in ecstasy at the sudden cessation of pain, he gave a deep sigh of relief.  The absence of pain is vastly underrated.  Then he carefully filled five bottles with the potion and summoned a house elf.

When the elf appeared, eager to be of service, he presented him with the bottles and instructed, "Would you please deliver these bottles to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick, Mr. Filch, and Hagrid with my compliments.  I assure you, they'll know what it's for.  Thank you."

The house elf bowed, collected the bottles, and vanished promptly.  House elves had learned it was wisest not to linger around Professor Snape.

Snape began to empty out what potion was left in the cauldron, and then thought better of it.  Instead, he poured the remainder into another bottle.  He smiled to himself.  Perhaps if Black comes and begs hard enough, he'll take pity on him.  Then again…perhaps not.  After finishing his clean up, he picked up the final bottle, smiled nastily at it, and carried it back to his room.  Where he left it on the mantle as he went to get dressed.

                                         *********************************************************************************

Full of happy anticipation, Evangeline leaned against the window curtain and stared out through the pane of glass at a beautiful morning, when there was a knock at the door.  She turned with a smile and called gaily, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall with a tray of food in her hands.

Evangeline smiled happily at her friend.  "You haven't brought me breakfast in a long time, Minerva.  I've missed that."

Minerva smiled, put down her tray, and came over and embraced the younger woman.  "I've missed sharing private meals with you too, Evangeline.  Well, are you nervous?"

Evangeline shook her head.  "No.  I'm just happy, and a bit anxious.  I want everything to go well, and let's face it, we don't have the best track record for that.  I've waited for today for so long; I just want to get on with it!  We should have said 8 a.m.!  How will I ever wait until 4 p.m.?"

"The time will go quickly, Evangeline.  You'll see.  And everything will go smoothly.  We won't allow anything else!  Now come and eat.  Have you taken your anti-nausea potion?"  Minerva drew the bride-to-be away from the window.

Evangeline sat down at the table and unfolded her napkin in her lap.  "Yes, mother," she said with a grin.

With sparkling eyes, Minerva smiled at her.  "What a lovely compliment to start the day!"

                                           **********************************************************************************

Severus waved his wand and conjured up a pier glass.  Normally he had no use for anything more than the smallish mirror in his bathroom and precious little use for that, if the truth were told, but today constituted special circumstances.  As the groom, he needed to look his best.  Every man in that chapel would be looking at him today with envy, a very unusual position for him to find himself in, but one he meant to enjoy to the utmost. 

It felt so strange not to be wearing his usual black robes, but he'd promised Evangeline something less cumbersome that would be easier to remove.  As a result, he wore a flowing white silk shirt and a green cravat held together with a diamond stickpin.  Over the shirt he wore a black fitted vest with entwining serpents embroidered on it in green and silver thread.  Black fitted trousers and boots completed the outfit.  He smirked to himself in anticipation; hopefully this would fit the bill nicely, although she really didn't need to worry.  He'd take care of the little impediment of clothing quite easily when the time came, and it couldn't come soon enough for him!

The Potions Master studied his reflection seriously.  He looked as suitable as he could manage.  Nothing short of strong enchantments could alter his nose or his teeth or his complexion.  He'd done the best he could with his hair, washing it three times until its shine was from cleanliness not its usual oiliness, a lifelong problem.  He'd tried pulling it back to get it out of the way entirely, but all that did was emphasize his nose.  Not a good choice.  

He shook his head.  He simply couldn't figure out what a lovely woman like Evangeline could possibly see in someone like him.  If the dictionary were illustrated, his face would appear firmly planted next to the word…unattractive; possibly there'd be a cameo appearance next to homely, as well.  He sighed…okay, ugly wasn't out of the realm of possibility either, but none of that ever seemed to matter to Evangeline.  What did she see when she looked at him anyway?   He shook his head in bewilderment once more and smiled wryly.  He supposed it really didn't matter as long as she continued to look at him with love in her eyes.

Somehow fate had slipped up when they'd met, and actually allowed her to somehow overlook the way he'd treated her that day.  He'd been his usual insufferable self, but she'd seen through all that and actually found in him someone that she felt was worth getting to know better.  How had he ever gotten so lucky?

His smile faded as worry squirmed into his thoughts and began to chip away at his self-esteem again, never his strongest trait.  How likely was it to last?  Good things so seldom did for him, and Evangeline was simply the best thing that had ever happened to him.   

He straightened up and glared into the mirror.  No!  This wasn't the way to be thinking today of all days.  Today he was getting married to the most wonderful woman he'd ever met, and he wasn't going to ruin it with pessimistic thoughts about the future.  For once, he was going to try to expect the best.  Things would work out this time.  In just a couple of hours, Evangeline would be his…forever.  Nothing would change that now.  Not even Remus Lupin.

That thought caused him to scowl at his reflection.  For once he was actually happy that Lupin was a Gryffindor.  The man was so decent and honorable that he'd never in a million years think of trying to come between them, even if he was in love with Evangeline himself.  He may not have called the werewolf on it, but he was absolutely sure that he was right about that.  There was no doubt that Lupin loved her.  Once he'd opened his eyes and used the sense he'd been born with, it had been blatantly obvious.  That's why Lupin had been so utterly devastated by Malfoy's actions in that damn tower.  If he'd been in Lupin's place he'd have been just as devastated to have been forced to rape the woman he loved in such a vicious and violent manner.

He sighed and reached up to adjust his cravat one more time.  No, as long as Lupin remained the foolishly honorable and noble Gryffindor he'd been born, he had nothing to worry about from him.  He could even spare some sympathy for the man, after all, he was the lucky one marrying Evangeline today not Lupin, and he could afford to be generous.  Once they were married though, if Lupin ever put his hands on his wife…well, let's just say that his generosity would take on a whole new flavor.

                                              ******************************************************************************

Remus Lupin wrestled with his cravat.  Stupid thing!  Why did fashion so often dictate that men had to wear some sort of decorative rag around their neck at formal occasions?  Why did men put up with it?  Damn!  He jumped and began to suck on his finger where he'd stabbed it with the stickpin.  

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and mentally sighed.  What a pitiful mess!  His hair was unkempt, his red cravat was hanging oddly, the black vest, embroidered with a pattern of leaping griffins in red and gold thread, was missing a button, his shirt was half untucked and to top it all off he was standing here sucking on his finger like an infant.  How appealing.  No wonder he was such a dismal failure with women.

While he was checking to see if the bleeding had stopped, there was a knock at the door.  Still a bit distracted by his minor injury, he called out for whomever it was to come in.  The door opened and Lupin looked up to see a sheepish looking Sirius Black reflected in the full-length mirror that he'd propped up against his desk.

Black smiled one of his trademark charming smiles.  "Hi.  Can I come in?"

Lupin sighed and turned around to face him.  "Yes, you can come in, if you promise not to try to cause any trouble."

Black rubbed the back of his neck.  "Look, Moony, I'm sorry about yesterday.  I was out of line with those cracks about Snape…I…guess.  I just wanted to make you feel better.  Us facing the enemy together was always an unbeatable combination in the past.  I didn't mean to get you upset."

Lupin nodded.  "Uh, huh, and what about last night?"

Black squirmed.  "What do you mean?  Last night was great.  I really thought Snape would enjoy the Veela.  I certainly did."  He smirked.

Lupin shook his head and crossed his arms.  "Not the Veela.  What did you put in Severus' drink?  He sent headache relieving potions to everyone who'd been at the party last night, only none of us needed any.  Obviously that wasn't the case for him."

Black frowned.  "He didn't send any to me."

Lupin raised an eyebrow.  "What a surprise.  What was it, Sirius?"

"Nothing too bad, I promise.  It was just something I got off a guy in Diagon Alley."

Lupin raised the other eyebrow.  

"Okay, okay…he was near the entrance to Knockturn Alley, but it really wasn't anything terrible, honest.  This guy said it would relax you and put you in the mood, if you know what I mean.  Come on, you know as well as I do that Snape wasn't going to be able to relax and enjoy that bachelor party on his own.  I just thought I'd help him out a bit."

"And enjoy the show at the same time."

Black grinned and shrugged.  "Well…maybe."

Lupin sighed in disgust and turned back to the mirror to try to put his clothes in better order.

"Oh, come on, Remus.  No harm done."

"Everything is a joke to you, isn't it?"  Lupin asked quietly.

Black shook his head.  "No, of course not.  It's just hard to change a lifetime of behavior overnight.  I'm trying where Snape is concerned, I really am.  That stuff I gave him didn't do more than make him a little dizzy and give him a headache.  I knew that Dr. Frankenstein wouldn't have any trouble curing himself of that.  He's fine, and I promise I'll be a good boy for the rest of the day."

Lupin sighed and after he tucked in his shirt to his satisfaction, he began to retie his cravat for the fortieth time.

Black watched him with serious eyes.  "Anyway, I'm not worrying about Snape at the moment, I'm worrying about you."

Still facing the mirror, Lupin raised his eyes to his friend's reflection in surprise.  "Me?  Why would you be worrying about me?  I'm fine.  Obviously Severus and I got things all worked out.  I'm still alive. Evangeline is still speaking to me, and the wedding is on.  There's nothing to worry about any longer.  You're wasting your time if you're worrying about me." 

Black nodded.  "Right.  Now this is the part where you tell me that it's no problem for you to stand up in front of everyone and watch the woman you love marry someone else, and I'm just supposed to believe you."

Lupin closed his eyes painfully and bowed his head.  "Thank you so much for reminding me, Sirius.  I wasn't aware of what I was doing at all until you so thoughtfully drove the point home again."

Black stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dress robes and looked down at the floor.  "I'm sorry, Remus.  I'm just messing things up again, aren't I?  I just know today is going to be hard for you, and I wanted you to know I'm here for you if you need me."

With a sigh and a sad smile, Lupin turned around to face his friend.  "Thank you, Sirius.  I know you mean well, but I'd really rather not talk about this any more.  I agreed to be the best man at this wedding, and I just want to get through it as quickly as I can and move on.  Once I can get away from Severus and Evangeline for awhile, I'll be able to put my feelings for her behind me and get on with my life.  Just a few more hours, and it'll all be over.  I'll be fine.  Don't worry about me.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Black nodded, and turned to go.  He paused in the open door and looked back.  "You know, you are the best man at this wedding.  Evangeline's a fool to pick Snape over you."

Lupin smiled.  "She doesn't think so, Sirius, and it's her opinion that really counts here.  Now go on.  I'll be down as soon as I can get these clothes to behave right."

Black smiled back and with a final nod, went out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

The best man turned back to his reflection in the mirror and wished fervently that the bride agreed with Black even though he knew in his heart that she never would.

                                               *****************************************************************************

Evangeline sighed and waved her arms uselessly above her head.  She found herself smothered in fabric as Minerva and Eleanor struggled to try to get her into her wedding dress while Ariantha watched from a chair and smiled a superior smile.

Once the dress was in place, and all three women were arranging it properly, Ariantha made her pronouncement.  "Evangeline, while I'm sure that's a lovely dress, it has far too much fabric to be currently fashionable.   All the smartest brides are wearing gowns that present a much more fitted silhouette at the moment, and trains, no matter how short, are definitely out."

All three women paused and turned to stare at the singer, who smiled serenely back at them as she continued, "It's not as if you don't have a nice figure to show off, after all.  No one would ever guess that you're pregnant."

Evangeline frowned in exasperation at her friend.  "Aria, to my knowledge you've never gotten married yourself.  What makes you such an expert on wedding fashions?"

Ariantha continued to smile smugly as she smoothed the skirt of her form fitting ice blue gown.  "I may not have walked down the aisle myself, Evangeline, dear, but do you have the slightest idea how many weddings I've sung at?  Believe me, I've attended fashionable weddings all across Europe.  I know what I'm talking about.  I wish you'd consulted with me before you got your gown.  I could've steered you to a wonderful couturier I know who'd have created something simply breathtaking for you."

Evangeline turned and studied her reflection in the pier glass.  Even with the smudge on her nose and her hair mussed from the dress, she was quite happy with what she saw and doubted that Ariantha's couturier could have come up with anything that she'd have liked more.

"Well, I may not be setting any fashion trends, Aria, but I'm quite happy with my gown.  I'm not out to impress anyone here…except possibly Severus, and frankly I doubt if he'll even notice what I'm wearing, as long as I show up on time."

Ariantha looked horrified.  "What do you mean, on time?  The bride is always late!  It's tradition.  This is your show, Evangeline.  You need to keep your audience on the edge of their seats.  Build the anticipation…"

"And drive the groom out of his mind?"  Evangeline cut in dryly.  "Thanks for the advice, Aria, but I know the man I'm marrying, he's probably already about to jump out of his skin and down the throat of anyone who speaks to him.  It would be nothing but cruelty to keep him waiting at the altar while I build "audience anticipation"."  

She smiled at the very idea.  "Besides, I'm every bit as anxious as he is to get married.  Why would I waste valuable time that could be better spent marrying the man I love and getting on with our life together?"

Ariantha smirked at her.  "I knew I was right.  Snape must be fantastic in bed if you're that eager to get the formalities over with and get on with the wedding night.  You can never tell with the quiet ones.  Come on, spill it.  I want details."

Both Evangeline and Minerva turned bright scarlet at Ariantha's comment and Eleanor sighed.  "Aria, Evangeline's love life is her own business.  Let's just concentrate on the wedding shall we, and let them worry about the wedding night."

Ariantha rolled her eyes at Eleanor.  "Oh, Eleanor, you're such a stick in the mud.  You used to be a lot more fun at school.  You've been spending far too much time with the goblins.  When I get back to Paris, I'll have to see if I can't dig up someone really fun for you.  You definitely need to get out more."

Eleanor crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Ariantha.  "I'm perfectly capable of finding someone "fun" all on my own, Aria.  You just worry about your own love life and leave mine alone."

Ariantha smiled calculatingly and turned to admire her own face in the mirror.  "Oh, all right, if that's the way you want it.  Personally, I think you're just a bit miffed because all the eligible men around here preferred me to you.  James has been very sweet and a lot of fun, but maybe it's time I spent a little time with the other one, what's his name?  Oh, yes, Remus.  He's quite cute, too, and he's a big fan of my music as well.  He's also rather quiet…so who knows?  He might be worth a little of my time."  Her glittering eyes sought Eleanor's in the glass.

Eleanor frowned in annoyance.  Evangeline could sense a storm coming in and didn't quite know how to defuse it.  She turned helplessly to Minerva.

Minerva patted her arm reassuringly, drew herself up, and put on her best stern teacher face.  "Ladies, let's not forget why we're here.   This is Evangeline's wedding day, and I know that you both want to do all that you can to make it special for her, so let's concentrate on getting the bride ready to walk down the aisle, shall we?"

Both young women turned back to the bride with slightly guilty smiles on their faces.

Minerva smiled.  "Good.  Now, Eleanor why don't you unpack that veil if you will, and Ariantha, please get me that hairbrush on the dresser, so I can smooth Evangeline's hair back into place."

As both women rushed to do Minerva's bidding, Evangeline gave her a hug.  "Thank you, Minerva.  I don't know what I'd do without you today."

Minerva smiled complacently.  "I'm glad to be able to help you, Evangeline.  You mean a lot to me, dear.  I just want to see you happy."

Evangeline gave her a brilliant smile.  "I will be, Minerva.  I'm marrying the man I love more than anything in the world.  I can't imagine being anything except wonderfully happy for the rest of our lives together, and hopefully that will be for a long long time."

                                                  ***************************************************************************

As the hour set for the ceremony rapidly approached, Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore passed the time in a little room off the side of the chapel, waiting while the seats inside filled up with excited guests.  Anxious anticipation was so thick in the air that it was virtually the same as having a fourth personage sharing the small space.

Snape paced back and forth looking very nervous and fidgeting anxiously with his cravat.  His restless thoughts flitted around and around in circles.  "Could she possibly have changed her mind at the last second?  Realized how much better she could do?  What woman would voluntarily chain herself to him for the rest of her life, after all?  He was hardly prince charming out of some romantic fictional drivel!  He probably had more in common with the frog…or the serpent."

Tired of watching the nervous groom pace, Lupin put a hand on his shoulder.  "Relax, Severus!  She's going to show up."

Snape frowned and stared at him in confusion.  "How did you know what I was thinking?" he demanded.

Lupin grinned at him.  "That's what all nervous grooms are thinking.  You, however, have nothing to worry about.  Evangeline is every bit as anxious as you are to get married.  She loves you, Severus!  Now, try to relax."

With a strained expression on his pale face, Snape took a deep breath and nodded.  "I'll try, but it won't be easy.  This day has simply been far too long in coming.  This infernal waiting is driving me insane!  I'm not a patient man!"

Lupin smiled inwardly. "No kidding, I'd never have guessed."  Shot through his mind as quick as lightning.  Fortunately he had the presence of mind to catch the thought and squash it before it escaped through his mouth.  Instead he nodded amiably in understanding and said nothing.  He was actually rather anxious for it all to be over as well.   With a dim sense of pain and longing, he looked forward to putting this day behind him and escaping from Hogwarts for the summer.  Space and distance were all that could truly grant him peace.

Dumbledore, in his most impressively flamboyant red and gold robes, came over and patted Snape on the back with a happy smile on his kind face.  "Are you ready, my boy?  It's almost time."

With a sigh, Snape nodded shortly.  "I've been ready for weeks, Albus.  I just want to get this over with!" 

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and smiled broadly.  "Then let's go into the chapel.  I hear the music starting."

The three of them moved to the front of the small stonewalled chapel, filled with colorful flowers and golden sunlight.  The warm wood of the pews shown with the beeswax that the busy house elves had used to polish everything in sight in anticipation of this happy event.  The wedding guests filled the pews and chatted quietly with each other as they waited eagerly for the ceremony to begin.

The bright sun was shining through the clerestory of stain glass windows, creating interesting and colorful patterns on the silvery gray flagstone floor.  There was no altar at the front of the room.  Dumbledore stood in front of a floor to ceiling green and silver tapestry and faced the assembled guests.   On the floor before him was a very large circle incised into the stone. Its edge pulsed with silver and gold binding energy.

While music played softly, Snape and Lupin took their places on Dumbledore's left, and they all turned and watched the door at the back of the room intently.  At the stroke of four, Minerva, in a lovely red and gold gown, began to walk slowly down the aisle carrying two red roses tied together with green ribbon.  When she reached the front of the room and moved to Dumbledore's right, the music changed.  All eyes returned to the back of the chapel, where the bride now stood framed in the doorway.

Evangeline's hair had been pulled off her face and allowed to cascade freely down her back in a mass of shining curls. A few stray wispy curls remained to frame her lovely face, which wore a contented smile as she sought out the eyes of her eager groom. She wore a circle of red roses on her head, which set lightly on a gauzy veil that extended down her back.  Her wedding dress was a simple off the shoulder gown, with a fitted bodice and a soft flowing skirt.  The delicate fabric caressed her figure flatteringly as it fell gently to the floor and trailed back behind her in a short train.  It was a dazzling white with an over skirt of silver-edged lace which shimmered slightly as she moved.  Around her neck, she wore a beautiful heart-shaped ruby necklace, and she carried four red roses tied with green ribbon.

As everyone watched, she moved gracefully down the aisle with a serene smile on her face.  Snape never took his eyes off her.  It was obvious to all who watched that no one else existed for them at the moment but each other.  When she reached the front of the chapel, she stepped up next to Snape, and took his hand.  The two of them stared happily at each other for a moment, then they stepped into the binding circle and turned to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore beamed contentedly at them and began to speak.  "When Evangeline first came to Hogwarts almost a year ago, I had a feeling that she'd change things around here.  I hoped the changes would be for the better, but the changes she wrought surprised even me.  The life she changed the most, turned out to be yours Severus.  I, for one, will be eternally grateful to her because she did the one thing I despaired of anyone ever doing for you.  She made you happy."

They both smiled at each other, then at Albus, who continued warmly, "And now it makes me happy to be the one to join the two of you in marriage."

Evangeline turned and handed her bouquet to Minerva to hold for the remainder of the ceremony.  Then she and Severus turned and faced each other within the binding circle's magical embrace.  They reached up and clasped hands at shoulder level and stared deeply into each other's eyes.  No regrets today, no pain and sorrow, only a very deep love and a profound hope for the future.

The ceremony was a simple and ancient one, where two people recited their pledge of love and honor before witnesses and then allowed the binding circle to work its magic to bind their souls together as one.  This magical binding created a deep emotional bond between the couple who experienced it.  This ancient type of magical joining was not the most common form of wedding ceremony used within the magical world, because it forced a level of emotional honesty on a marriage that not all couples were ready to commit to.  Not to mention the fact that if the couple were in any way ill matched, the magic might not react properly and the joining wouldn't take place.  Rather embarrassing to experience in front of a room full of wedding guests.  

Evangeline had been pleasantly surprised when Severus had actually been the one to suggest that they undergo this most intimate of marriage ceremonies and had been more than happy to agree, having no doubts at all that the binding would work properly for them, and would result in a deeper more intimate bond for them to share.  

And now, finally, the moment of truth had arrived, with beatific smiles on their faces; they recited the binding vows together.

"I promise to honor and love you my soul mate and partner above all others and to bind myself in fidelity and truth to you alone for all time."

After the vow was voiced aloud for all to witness and mark, the circle began to pulse with powerful energy.  Gold and silver streamers of magic began to erupt from its edge.

Severus and Evangeline dropped their hands and then clasped only their left hands together in front of them.  Dumbledore produced a long golden ribbon with silver edges and proceeded to bind their hands tightly together in an intricate pattern.  When he was finished he smiled happily at them and stepped back out of the circle.

Then he raised his hands high and intoned in a strong ringing voice. "Iugo Matrimonium".

Suddenly the gold and silver binding energy flared up into a blinding circle of magic so strong and powerful that it completely obscured the couple inside the circle, and proclaimed to all who watched the rightness of the match.  For as long as a minute all anyone could see was a swirling tube of sparkling glittering energy flowing ever upward at the front of the chapel.

Gradually the energy began to fade and the pulsing plumes fell back into a glittering circle on the floor.  All eyes were once more focused on the bride and groom within the circle.  The ribbon that had bound their left hands together was gone and in its place, they each wore a gold band with silver edges on the fourth finger of their left hand.  An outward symbol of their new inner commitment to one another.

With smiles of pure delight on both of their faces they glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded happily and spread his arms wide.  "It is done.  Where there were two, now there is one."

Then he dropped his hands and winked at them.  "I'm sure you know what to do now," he murmured in a happy and slightly conspiratorial tone.

Taking that for permission, Severus took his smiling wife into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss to seal their vow and pledge themselves to each other forever.

              *************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note:  Thanks to everyone for reading this story.  I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  Next chapter, we take a peek at the honeymoon.  I tried to make it a little lighter and more humorous, so I hope everyone will have fun reading it.  Please let me know what you thought of the wedding and the ceremony I chose.  I always appreciate your input, it's been a big help to me in my writing.  Thanks again.


	61. Filch Finds Love In All The Wrong Places

                                                                                                     Epilogue 

                                                                         **Filch Finds Love in All The Wrong Places: A Hogwarts Honeymoon**

Author's note:  I tried to make this chapter more light hearted and humorous than most of the previous story.  After staying with me through the gloom and doom, I thought everyone might enjoy a little amusement.  I hope that's indeed the case, and you all enjoy this peek into the enchanted honeymoon of the new Mr. And Mrs. Snape. :)    Be sure to let me know what you think, and thank you all so very much for reading.  I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed hearing from all of you.

                                                                                                                   ~#*#~

Severus Snape kicked open the door to the large suite at the top of the east tower and carried his bride over the threshold.   Ignoring the beautiful main room of the suite, he kicked the door closed behind him and headed straight for the bedroom.  Evangeline kept her arms entwined around his neck and smiled to herself at his single-mindedness.   There would be an entire summer to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings, after all.  All that either of them was truly interested in at the moment was tearing each other's clothes off and consummating this marriage as soon as possible.   What else is a honeymoon for?

It was a bit disappointing to find themselves confined to Hogwarts castle by difficult circumstances and external threats.  A true wedding trip would have been wonderful, but it just wasn't possible at the moment.  On the other hand, having a whole enchanted castle almost to themselves for an entire summer was hardly a bad thing.  This beautiful suite of rooms was a fine example.  Almost no one had had a use for the "Honeymoon Suite" in uncounted years.  How useful would such a thing be in a school anyhow?  Yet that was how Albus had referred to it when he'd offered it to them before the wedding.

Now, as Severus laid her gently on the enormous bed in the charming bedroom, she had to admit it certainly fit the description perfectly.  The room was glowingly lit with dozens of sparkling white candles in gold and silver holders.  The domed ceiling was enchanted to show the beautiful colors of twilight with its blossoming stars.  She laid on a bed that was bigger by far than any king size bed she'd ever seen before. It easily dwarfed their bed in the dungeon, and that was saying something.  A canopy of a gauzy white material covered the top of the bed suspended by the twisted mahogany posts at its corners.  Curtains of the same material shrouded all four sides so that when they were inside it, they'd be suspended in a world of hazy whiteness, cocooned safely from the intrusion of the outside world. 

The floor was a delicate, white-veined, rose-colored marble, and the walls were a pale gold, which gleamed faintly in the reflected glow of the dazzling candles.  There was an enormous white marble fireplace with a crystal bowl of red roses on the mantle, and elegant French doors that led to a large ornate balcony with a spectacular view of the countryside far below.  They ignored all of it. 

Severus stared down at his beautiful wife and bent to kiss her passionately.  It had taken hours to finally escape from the clinging clutches of the wedding guests.  People simply would not take a hint.  He'd practically had to resort to threatening them to their faces before they'd let them go!   What was the matter with the idiots anyway?  Couldn't they tell that the bride and groom had much better things to do with their time than eat and drink and…dance?  That was the problem when most of the guests were themselves, unmarried.  No sense of priorities!

As he drew back from her enticing lips he sighed in satisfaction.  "I thought we'd never get out of there, and I'd be forced to resort to murder."  

With a blissful sigh of contentment, Evangeline smiled happily up at her new husband.  "I doubt if that would have been necessary, Severus.  Once you'd maimed one or two, the rest of them would have gotten the message, I'm sure."

His eyes gleamed, and he smirked down at her.  "I suppose you're right.  They aren't total fools after all."  Then he paused and his expression turned serious.  "Are you happy, Evangeline?  You don't have any regrets about marrying me today, do you?"

She lifted a hand and lightly traced the planes of his face with a soft finger, pausing to gently outline his desirable lips with her touch.  "Oh, Severus, how can you ask me that?  Being your wife is all I've thought about for months.  Even before you asked me…it was my deepest desire, something that I never expected to become reality.  It sounds terribly trite, but today is truly the happiest day of my life.  I love you more than I ever thought possible."  Her eyes sparkled with desire as she smiled happily at him, and he smiled back.

Then pure mischief overtook her expression.   She grinned wickedly up at him and began to unfasten his clothes with anxious fingers.  "Now, stop talking and get undressed so I can make love to you!  It's way past time for this honeymoon to begin."

In the interests of speeding things up, Snape pulled back and stood up.  With a slow smile on his lips, he withdrew his wand from his sleeve and waved it once murmuring a very useful spell.  In the blink of an eye their clothes vanished from their bodies to reappear neatly folded over the back of a nearby chair.

"As you can see, I found something else worth practicing for the wedding night."  He smirked.

Eagerly, Evangeline slid her body back on the silky pale green sheets and gestured for him to join her.  "Well, it's time to stop practicing, Severus.  The moment of truth is finally at hand."

Placing his wand carefully on the bedside table he crawled onto the bed and leaned over his now naked wife.  With wonder in his eyes, he gazed down at her and marveled that all this beauty was his.  His to admire, his to touch, his to caress lovingly and passionately from now until the end of time, or at least until some foolish cretin with a death wish interrupted them again!

While he was considering where to begin, Evangeline took matters into her own capable hands and reached up and pulled him down on top of her.  The shock of their two bodies coming together so abruptly sent electric shivers up and down his spine. Her touch on his body always had an almost intoxicating effect on him.  To his utter delight, she writhed enticingly beneath him and pressed her mouth hungrily to his, exploring deeply with her tongue and inviting him to explore her in return.  Wanting her even closer, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and crushed her warm willing body against his.  Slowly he rolled over placing her on top of him as he deliberately ran his hands down her torso, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the curves and planes of her silky backside.

His wife raised her body up from his, and he took the opportunity to grasp her firm breast with his questing lips and suckle hungrily at the delicate orb of flesh as it dangled so enticingly in front of his nose.  She moaned in delight and arched her back as strands of hot desire shot through her at the speed of light.

Severus rolled once more to imprison her again beneath the weight of his body, as he moved from one sweet breast to the other while his mouth worked its magic on her strongly aroused flesh.  Slowly he worked his way up her throat with passionate kisses as his hand buried itself in her soft tresses and his knee prodded her legs to open for him.

Evangeline's hands slid smoothly down over the skin of his strong back, savoring the feel of him in her arms.  Then her right hand ducked beneath his body to lightly caress the satin skin of his manhood.  This enticing maneuver tore soft moans from his throat as his mouth was working its way along the delicate line of her jaw on its way to once more capture her lips in passionate desire.

Impatience suddenly overtook both of them as Evangeline spread her legs wide to receive him, and he joyously complied with her invitation by thrusting himself firmly up inside her body's warm embrace.  His lips and body boldly claimed hers for all time as they both gave themselves up to the other in a dance of desire that sent their souls spiraling up through the enchanted ceiling to entwine with the stars in the sky above their heads.  

               ************************************************************************************************************

Argus Filch sat in his chair in his cramped little office in the lower levels of Hogwarts castle and scowled at the reams of parchment that threatened to bury his desk.  Summer could be almost as frustrating a time as the school year in some ways.  Yes, he no longer had to put up with the unbearable annoyance of those pesky students, but there was always so much to do to get ready for the next term, that it almost didn't matter.

Every room had to be cleaned and fixed up.  All supplies had to be inventoried and replenished.  Any special requests by the professors had to be processed and attended to as well.  Even with a full staff of annoyingly agreeable house elves, there was still so much to do, that he sometimes felt as if he had to wait for the school year to resume before he got any time off.

Then this year…there was the extra complication that he wasn't the only human left in the castle.  He snorted to himself at how he'd foolishly assumed that the presence of the honeymooning couple wouldn't mean any problems for him.  After all what do couples do on their honeymoon anyway?  Not that he knew from personal experience mind you, but he'd always assumed that they'd confine themselves to the east tower and copulate like bunnies for the entire summer.  Other than having the house elves provide them with meals and perhaps fresh linens and towels, he assumed they'd be no trouble.  Boy, was he wrong!

Oh yes, that had been true for about two weeks.  Then they'd apparently gotten bored with their surroundings.  After all, if you have an entire castle at your fingertips, why settle for a single tower, even if it is lovely and comfortable and outfitted for your every need!  Filch sighed as he thought about the "Honeymoon Suite", as Professor Dumbledore had referred to it when he first took Filch up there and asked him to get it ready for the use of Professor Snape and his bride.  It had required a lot of work to get it ready.  No one had used it in uncounted decades as far as he knew, but when they'd finished with it, it had been the most beautiful spot in the castle.  

If anyone had given it to him for the summer and asked him to share it with a lovely woman like Miss Evangeline, he'd have been more than happy to stay there, out of the way, just enjoying himself and not making any more work for other already overworked people. You'd think that'd be true of Professor Snape, too, but oh no, some people just can't be satisfied, can they?  

He shook his head in disgust.  Love makes fools out of even the most rational and reasonable of adults.   Now, he'd always thought of Professor Snape as rational and reasonable.  Certainly the Potions Master had always behaved so to him, and that was what counted, after all.  He'd seemed like the very last person to foolishly fall in love.  The castle caretaker didn't even think the word was in Snape's vocabulary much less his emotional repertoire.  

Oh yes, Miss Evangeline was a very nice lady, very pretty and kind and well-mannered…but it never would've occurred to him in a million years that Snape would think so!  Really, who in his right mind would've ever predicted that cold, intimidating, shrewd, calculating Professor Snape would fall in love…and that the woman in question would actually love him back!

Filch sighed.  He'd known he was wrong though when Evangeline had been injured in that fall.  There she was sprawled out in the corridor with blood everywhere, looking like a casualty of war.  When Snape and Pomfrey had run up to help and Filch had taken one look at the absolute anguish on Snape's face as he'd looked at her and no doubt thought her dead, well Filch had known right then that Snape wasn't immune to love after all.  

He'd been even more sure when he'd seen the look of intense relief on Snape's face when he'd discovered that she wasn't dead and seen the gentleness with which he'd turned her over and picked her up in his arms.  Oh, yes, he might as well have stood up and proclaimed his feelings to the world as far as Filch was concerned.  The unthinkable had happened…Professor Snape had fallen in love, and now look where it'd gotten Filch!  Up to his elbows in extra work, that's where!

Suddenly there was a shiver in the air.  The sort of shiver that always preceded the arrival of a house elf.  Sure enough, when Filch dragged his eyes off his inventory lists and peeked over the side of his desk, he saw a house elf standing there twisting his tea towel between his nimble little fingers. 

With a heavy sigh of foreboding, Filch addressed the elf.  "What now, Blinky?  Have our "Happy Honeymooners" been at it again?"

The elf nodded reluctantly.  "Blinky is sorry to say, yes, Mr. Argus Filch, sir.  Yes, it seems as if Professor Snapes and Missy Evangeline is been having way too much fun in the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor near the Arithmancy classrooms, sir.  I is very sorry to have to be mentioning this, sir.  Very, very sorry."

Filch dropped his head into his hand and groaned.  "Not that bathroom!"  

Of all the bathrooms in the castle, why did they have to pick that one?  Okay…he knew why.  It was the only one with the warm massage oil dispenser, and the old fashioned soda fountain, but damn it, he'd just gotten it drained and cleaned in preparation for being repainted!  They'd spent the last two days getting it ready to be worked on, and now they'd no doubt have to start all over!

Muttering to himself about inconsiderate children masquerading as adults, Filch hauled himself to his feet and followed the elf out the door to inspect this new mess left by the lovers in places they should be leaving well enough alone!

       ********************************************************************************************************************

Severus Snape raised his head from his wife's body and gazed down at her in satisfaction.  Her eyes were half closed in satiation, her smooth skin was flushed beautifully and covered with a thin film of perspiration, and her lovely hair was tousled wildly.  Obviously he'd done his job well…very well indeed.  The sight of her made him long to do it all again, but twice in the span of 40 minutes or so was his limit at the moment. A short break was in order.  He smirked to himself, besides what was the rush anyway?  The entire summer was at their disposal, after all.  So far it had exceeded all expectations.  The connection created through the binding magic made everything sweeter, more intense, and more intimate than he'd ever thought possible.  Marriage was turning out to be even better than he'd dreamed!

Evangeline opened her eyes fully and gazed up at the balcony that circled the room.  The figures in the moving paintings along the walls were all grinning widely down at them.  A few were whistling wildly and calling for an encore.  She blushed and looked back at her husband who was staring intently at her with a Mona Lisa smile on his slightly flushed face as he caressed her thighs softly with his hand.

"Severus, perhaps this wasn't the best place to have chosen to make love, after all.  You know the paintings are going to tell Albus about this."

Snape sat up and smirked knowingly down at her.  "I imagine so, Evangeline.  Is this a problem?"

With a toss of her head, she raised her body up on her elbows and grinned back.  "Well, I suppose if you aren't concerned, I shouldn't be, but really I doubt if this is a use he envisioned for his office desk."

Snape snorted.  "I wouldn't be too sure of that.  I imagine he's put it to use in this manner himself at one time or another."

Evangeline found herself blushing madly as she tried to picture Albus Dumbledore making love to someone on the top of his office desk.  "There's an image I can't quite wrap my mind around," she murmured softly.

Snape bent and kissed his alluring wife again then got up off the desk and helped Evangeline to her feet.  Once she was standing he slid his arms back around her and began to lavish soft kisses avidly up the side of her neck to nibble softly at her earlobe.  She sighed and tilted her head back nestling her body up against his.  Amazed as always at how well they fit together.  "It didn't take you long to learn all of my most sensitive spots, Professor Snape," she whispered contentedly as she enjoyed the sensations of his hands sliding smoothly down her back to caress her derriere.

"I'm a quick study," he murmured back, completely absorbed in the enjoyable pursuit of committing to memory every inch of her anatomy.

"Shouldn't you transfigure Albus' desk back to normal, Severus?  It's far too comfortably padded for him to be able to use it to get any work done, at the moment."

A sly smile drifted over his face as he raised his head and looked at her.  "Albus has no need of the desk at the moment, and I wanted to be very sure that we were finished with it.  Now, there's a very comfortable looking couch in Albus' sitting room in front of the fireplace that I thought we might try out before luncheon.  What do you think?"

She grinned conspiratorially at him.  "Severus, you know this castle is simply too big for us to make love in all of its rooms before the students and staff return for the next school term."

He shrugged.  "Perhaps.  But then I've always enjoyed a challenge, and this is by far the most enjoyable one I've taken up in many many years."  With a wicked grin he scooped her up into his arms and headed for the next room.

           ****************************************************************************************************************

Filch stepped into the Gryffindor common room, and his jaw practically hit the floor.  Apparently simply messing things up wasn't enough for his pair of troublemaking lovebirds!  Oh, no, now they had to add redecorating to their résumé.   There was evidence that they'd graced the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms as well, but it appeared that they'd saved the best for Gryffindor.

The huge room was filled with green and silver streamers and balloons.  The curtains were now a lovely shade of emerald, as was the magical fire burning merrily in the grate.  The couches and chairs were all upholstered in black with charming silver accents, and the big oriental rug on the floor that used to be done in cheerful shades of red, was now boasting the same Slytherin color scheme as everything else in the room.

Filch sank into a chair and just stared at the room.  Mrs. Norris jumped up on his lap and tried to comfort him by rubbing the top of her head affectionately against his chest.  Absently he began to pet her as his gaze roamed the room in stunned amazement.  Suddenly he found himself overwhelmed by an intense desire to laugh out loud as he found himself picturing the look on Professor McGonagall's face if she should see the room looking like this.  It really was a shame he couldn't leave it like this for her to see…could he?

           ****************************************************************************************************************

Evangeline lay contentedly in her husband's arms on a very soft rug in front of the currently empty fireplace in the Slytherin common room.    She sighed and looked up at him mischievously while caressing his chest lightly with her fingertips.  "Well, that's all the common rooms taken care of, plus the library, the armory, the trophy room, most of the extra large bath tubs, the Great Hall, the bowling alley, an assortment of classrooms, the Quidditch pitch, the Astronomy tower roof, the green houses, and Albus' office and sitting room.  I'd say we've certainly hit the highlights.   What's next?"

A gleam came into her husband's eye.  "I've always enjoyed an element of danger, how about Filch's office?"

Evangeline sat up.  "Severus.  We're giving the poor man fits as it is!  That would be cruel."

Snape sighed and grumbled, "Oh, all right.  If you say so.  There are a rather nice assortment of gardens and courtyards if you feel in the mood for some fresh air.  Then there's always the lake."

Evangeline laughed.  "I'm afraid I couldn't hold my breath that long."

"Don't worry, I have a full stock of gillyweed."

She looked doubtful.  "I've never tried that, but it doesn't sound particularly appetizing.  How would it affect the baby?"

He frowned.  "I'm not sure.  Perhaps we'd better not risk it.  There's the infirmary left to do."

Evangeline smiled.  "Oh, good.  Actual beds.  Let's go."

As they got up from in front of the fireplace, and reached for their clothes, something caught Evangeline's eye.  Once she'd slipped her gown over her head, she walked into the fireplace to get a better look.  "Severus, what's this?"

She extended a hand to a brick on the lower back of the fireplace wall, though she was careful not to touch what it contained.  On the brick was a tiny silver snake, rather coated with soot, enough to make it almost invisible against the darkness of the wall.

Severus finished pulling on his trousers, then walked into the fireplace to join her.  He crouched down and examined the tiny snake.  "I have no idea.  This has never been here before."  

She looked at him in surprise.  "How can you be sure?  Have you examined the inside of the fireplace before?"

He frowned at her impatiently.  "As a matter of fact, I have.  I assure you if this snake had been here then, I wouldn't have missed it.  One of my Slytherin students disappointed me greatly… and publicly, and I was annoyed enough to give the little miscreant detention.  I had him scrub the fireplace with his toothbrush.  When I inspected his work, I couldn't have failed to have noticed this if it was here at the time."

Evangeline smothered a smile with her hand.  "Oh, dear.  Whatever he did must've been bad for you to have required such a harsh punishment."

He sighed.  "Yes, well, I am much more careful to account for each and every batch of hair removal potion whenever we make that particular substance in class now, you can be sure.  However, my point is that that incident took place only a few years ago.  This simply wasn't here then."

He reached out a hand and touched the small snake.  As soon as he did, the back wall of the fireplace dissolved into nothing, and they found themselves facing a long black tunnel.

Evangeline glanced at Severus in surprise, but he looked as stunned as she felt.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he murmured as he drew his wand out of the pocket of his trousers and held it high.  "Lumos," he stated quietly as he straightened up.  "Wait here, Evangeline.  Let me check this out."  He started forward.

She stood up and stepped in right after him.  "Oh, no, if you go, I go.  Remember, I'm supposed to be watching your back.  And if I may say so, it's a very nice back indeed."

He turned and frowned at her.  "Now is not the time for jokes, Evangeline.  This tunnel is unknown to me.  It could be dangerous.  I don't want to take a chance that anything might happen to you.  Please, wait for me here."

She placed her hands on her hips.  "I've read that book, too, Severus.  The hero goes off and leaves the heroine alone, and while he's gone the monster sneaks in and eats her for dinner and then finishes him off as a midnight snack.  We're better off sticking together.  I'm coming along.  Do you want to waste time arguing or shall we see where this tunnel goes?"

With a sigh, he turned around and started down the tunnel.  "Oh, all right, but please be careful and watch your step."

"Certainly, my lord and master," she murmured teasingly as she followed her husband down the dark tunnel.  His only reaction was to roll his eyes and continue onward.

The tunnel was fairly long and rather chilly.  As they were both lightly clothed, they were a trifle uncomfortable when they reached the end point and found themselves facing a rather ornate door with a spectacular carving of a serpent in its center.

Snape checked the door for wards and traps, but it appeared to be oddly unenchanted.  With a frown on his face, he twisted the crystal knob and opened the door wide.  They both gasped at the beautiful room that was on the other side.

It appeared to be a study.  Two of the walls were substantially covered with floor to ceiling barrister bookcases.  Many old volumes of all sizes could be seen through their glass fronts. A huge impressive desk filled much of the third wall that they could see.  The room was lit by the warm light of many candles glowing from silver candelabras in the form of twisting serpents.  In one corner, there was a large globe containing a moving model of the heavens suspended in a beautifully carved wooden stand. 

There were large windows made of many diamond shaped panes of leaded glass topped with stain glass friezes of colorful snakes.  The curtains were a rich emerald velvet and the glossy hardwood floor was covered by a beautiful oriental rug. A large black couch furnished with many soft looking pillows stood in front of an enormous green and white marble fireplace.  They stared into the room in awe.  How could a room like this be down here in the dungeon?  And why would you enter it through a fireplace?  Not the most practical of entryways.

When they stepped into the room, they felt a shiver in the air as if they'd passed through some sort of invisible barrier.  Nothing else seemed to happen, though.  The tunnel stretched off behind them, and if they looked carefully they could see the distant light spot that was the Slytherin common room.

Evangeline stared at the windows with a puzzled expression on her face.  "Severus, how could there be full length windows like this?  We're below ground here…aren't we?"

Snape strode over to the closest window and looked out.  The glass was obviously very old and rather wavy.  It wasn't really possible to see clearly through it, but the impression he got was that of looking down from a height into a garden full of dazzling flowers.  He shook his head.  "Apparently this room is not below ground.  Whatever barrier we walked through must mean that this room is oriented in space differently than its surroundings.  It's obviously highly enchanted."

They wandered around and looked at the furnishings.  The desk contained a lot of papers and scrolls covered in a very forceful distinctive handwriting that didn't look familiar to Evangeline, but seemed to strike a chord with Severus.  With a puzzled expression on his face he reached out to touch one of the scrolls on the desk.  When his finger came into contact with it, though, he received a strong shock that caused him to pull back rather suddenly and hiss sharply. Then he shook his hand, which had momentarily gone numb.

"Severus, are you all right?"  Evangeline grabbed his injured hand and began to try to rub some feeling back into it.

He nodded.  "Yes, I'm fine, Evangeline.  The room seems to have a look but don't touch policy."

Her eyes narrowed as she caught the look on his face.  "You know what this room is, don't you?"

With a serious expression on his face, he glanced at her and nodded thoughtfully.  "I believe so.  I think this is the private study of Salazar Slytherin."

"It can't be.  It looks as if the occupant of the room just got up and left a moment ago.  If this room hasn't been used in a thousand years, then it would be covered in dust, and the furnishings wouldn't be in this pristine condition."

"It may be magically preserved.  That barrier means something.  Perhaps it's a temporal barrier as well as a spatial one.  The handwriting on the parchments on the desk is definitely Slytherin's.  I've seen it before many times.  The décor is clearly done to his taste as well.  I think this is really his private study."

Evangeline gazed appreciatively around the room.  "Well, it's certainly beautiful.  Think Albus knows it's here?"

Severus smiled.  "Perhaps not.  He is a Gryffindor, after all. We may have been admitted so easily because we're both members of his house.  That sort of thing would matter strongly to Slytherin."

A thought struck Evangeline.  "If that barrier was temporal…do you think it's possible that we could have traveled back in time to Slytherin's day?  Perhaps he could walk in at any moment and find us here."

Severus smiled.  "Perhaps, but unlikely.  The barrier is more likely a protection for the room.  As Slytherins we aren't considered a threat so we were allowed in, but because we aren't Slytherin himself, we aren't allowed to actually touch any of the more personal objects in the room."  He paused for a moment, then added purposefully.  "The couch looks comfortable, though."

Evangeline's mouth dropped open.  "Here?  You want to make love here?"

He raised an eyebrow as he gently drew her across the room.  "Where else would be more appropriate?  If this is truly Slytherin's private sanctum, then this is the very heart of his domain.   After all, I am the head of Slytherin House here in the castle."

She smiled up at him.  "So you are.  Well, I suppose you're right.  Perhaps it would be a shame not to take advantage of this opportunity.  It might even be why this room was revealed to us now.  After all, you said that that little snake hadn't been in the fireplace before, perhaps Slytherin is somehow aware of your little challenge and wanted to be sure that his study made it onto our list."

Snape snorted in amusement. "Perhaps…stranger things have been known to happen."

"This honeymoon is turning out to have more surprises in it than I thought it would. I wonder what other wonders are in store for us here?" Evangeline mused thoughtfully.

"Hogwarts is after all, an enchanted castle.  The possibilities are endless.  And fortunately for us, we have an entire summer in which to explore it."  His dark eyes smiled warmly into her green ones.

Eagerly, she grasped his head and pulled it down to her own.  "Then let's get started.  We do waste far too much time talking," she murmured against his smiling lips as they both dropped down onto the comfortable couch in Salazar Slytherin's study and continued to make the most of their enchanted honeymoon.

                         **************************************************************************************************


End file.
